Inverter Twilight
by Paradise895
Summary: Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente seguro: Primera, Bella es un vampiro. Segunda, una parte de ella se muere por beber mi sangre. Y tercera, estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de ella. Bienvenido a un crepúsculo completamente diferente.
1. Primer Encuentro

**Primer encuentro**

Me dolía dejar Phoenix, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de mi padre. Desde que Natalie y él se habían casado, las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente. Mi padre era policía en Phoenix, conoció a Natalie una noche en la que intentaron atacarle a ella. Carlisle la salvó de aquellos maníacos, y al cabo de un tiempo empezaron a quedar y se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Hasta que un día, mi padre me confesó que se habían enamorado y se iban a casar. Yo no me negué, Natalie era muy buena persona. Ella trabajaba de modelo, por lo que tenían que viajar continuamente. Eso a mí no me gustaba, más que nada, porque debía hacerlo con ellos. Y aunque encajaba perfectamente en todos los ambientes, no quería cambiar tanto. Me gustaba viajar, pero no hasta ese punto. Además, mi padre era muy infeliz viendo como yo sufría al cambiarme de instituto cada dos por tres. Yo no era partidario de que eso sucediese, por lo que hablé con mi madre. Esme, que vivía en Forks, un pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios, y en el que SIEMPRE, repito, SIEMPRE, llovía. Mis progenitores están divorciados. Cuando yo tenía cinco años, mi padre se había ido de Forks llevándome con él. Iba todos los veranos a verla, y pasaba un mes allí, hasta que cumplí los catorce años. Entonces me negué a ir, odiaba ese pueblo con todo mi ser. Bueno, como decía, llamé a Esme para preguntarle si podía ir a vivir con ella durante un tiempo. Por supuesto, me contestó que estaría encantada. Hablé con Carlisle y aunque no le parecía la mejor solución aceptó. Al cabo de una semana, yo iba en un avión con destino a mi infierno personal. Cuando el avión aterrizó, bajé con la idea de que Esme estaría allí esperándome. Pero no fue así. Tuve que aguantar media hora hasta que la vi aparecer. Realmente no había cambiado casi nada. Igual de cariñosa, igual de despistada.

-¡Edward! –gritó al verme en aquel banco.

-Hola mamá –le saludé un poco molesto.

-Lo siento hijo, pero no he podido hacer nada para llegar antes –se disculpó.

-No te preocupes –le aseguré.

Caminamos hasta el parking, la seguí hasta el coche más lujoso que se pude encontrar. Un _jaguar. _

-Vaya –exclamé al verlo.

-¿Te gusta? –me preguntó eufórica.

-Mucho –admití.

-Me alegro, porque es todo tuyo –me dijo.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté atónito.

-Lo que oyes, y ahora sube – me sonrió.

Coloqué las maletas en el asiento trasero y me senté en el delantero.

-Mamá –no la podía llamar Esme delante suyo – es demasiado caro, no puedo aceptarlo.

Me miró con una expresión triste en el rostro.

-Vale, si no lo quieres, me lo quedaré yo –concluyó.

Suspiré.

-Mamá, sí que lo quiero, pero no puedo aceptarlo –le rebatí yo.

-Te lo iba a prestar, mientras tú conducías este, yo llevaba el _Mercedes _–me explicó entre risas.

¿Mercedes? ¿Pero en que trabajaba ahora? ¿En un concesionario? Daba igual, yo me quedaba el _jaguar_.

-Ah...bueno, pues entonces no te preocupes, que yo conduciré este –me apresuré a responder.

Se empezó a reír y negó con la cabeza. Durante todo el trayecto, nos estuvimos riendo de la bromita de los lujosos coches. Cuando llegamos a la casa, todo había cambiado. Ahora era de color azul, mi favorito. Tenía tres pisos y un precioso jardín.

-Mamá, ¿qué ha ocurrido con tu sueldo? –pregunté extrañadísimo.

-Se me había olvidado decirte que ahora trabajo en un colegio privado, en Washington –me aclaró.

-¿Tan bien pagan? –volví a dudar.

-No te lo imaginas, y ahora adentro. Tengo ganas de enseñarte tu nueva habitación –me instó contenta.

Agarré las maletas y entré por la puerta. El hall era precioso e increíblemente espacioso. Yo me había acostumbrado a vivir con un sueldo pequeño, y realmente no me importaba, era feliz. Nunca había sido rica, pero se notaba que Esme había ganado mucho dinero en aquellos últimos años. Me condujo por las escaleras y un pasillo hasta la habitación que ocuparía durante mi estancia.

-Cierra los ojos –me ordenó cuando estuvimos en la puerta.

Le obedecí, y cuando me di permiso para abrirlos casi me da un infarto. Era muy bonita, estaba increíblemente ordenada y por las ventanas entraba una luz preciosa. Me giré a ver que cara ponía Esme. Sonreía. Blanca, impecable...no había modo de describirla. Además, mi madre había colgado posters de mis bateadores preferidos. No pude reprimir el impulso darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Dejé las maletas a un lado, y entré. Me encantaba. Era perfecta para mí.

-Aún no has visto lo mejor –me advirtió Esme.

-¿Qué? –pregunté con ansia.

-Sígueme –me animó.

Me llevó hasta lo que parecía el salón, y a continuación entró en una sala que estaba recién pintada y decorada. En medio había un gran piano de cola. Me quedé embobado. Tocar el piano era mi obsesión

Pero pensé en lo que le había debido costar todo aquello y le recriminé:

-No deberías haberlo hecho, sabes que no lo necesito.

-Me da exactamente igual lo que pienses, quería que lo tuvieses –me contestó con una sonrisa.

-Ya...

-Además, mañana empiezas el instituto. Te gustará –me aseguró.

Abandonó la habitación y yo caminé hasta el piano. Era realmente precioso. Me senté y empecé a tocar Claro de Luna, de Debussy. Me encantaba su música. Cuando terminó, me levanté y corrí hasta mi habitación. Empecé a desempaquetar las maletas y a meter la ropa en el armario. Mañana debía empezar el instituto, y aunque iba a seguir en el durante un tiempo, no quería volver a empezar. Aunque siempre había encajado muy bien, esta podía ser una excepción a la regla. Mi piel, pálida como la nieve, podía llegar a ser el menor de los problemas. Porque, a no ser que todos en ese pueblo tuviesen una máquina de rayos UVA en casa, o se bañasen en autobronceador, debían estar como yo. Cuando cayó la noche, y tuve todo listo para el día siguiente, bajé al salón. Donde encontré a Esme leyendo una novela romántica.

-¿Cenamos? –le pregunté frotándome las manos.

-Si claro –contestó.

Me dirigí a la cocina, donde increíblemente, todo estaba preparado. Me senté en una silla y empecé a comer. He de reconocer que estaba bueno. A los cinco minutos, llegó, Esme, y empezó a preguntarme sobre todo lo que había hecho en mis años de calor. Contestaba con indiferencia, no tenía ganas de hablar. Me despedí con un abrazo y me acosté. Estaba tremendamente cansado, por lo que caí dormido a la primera.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Debía ser que había cambiado de cama. No había ni rastro del maravilloso astro del que estaba "enamorado", totalmente oscuro. Me vestí, y salí de la habitación en busca de la cocina. Esme no estaba allí, a decir verdad, no estaba en ningún lugar de la casa, se había ido a trabajar a Washington.

Me preparé el desayuno sin ganas, y salí de casa. Nada más salir del portal, me calé entero. Por supuesto, no se me había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que allí llovía SIEMPRE. Era mi primer día en ese miserable pueblo y ya estaba harto. Entré de nuevo en la casa y cogí el chubasquero, donde había guardado las llaves del coche. Me introduje en el coche, por el aspecto y los anuncios, debía alcanzar velocidades increíbles. Arranqué, el motor rugía como un puma. Iba a ser un trayecto "movidito". Pisé el acelerador, la velocidad era extrema, y la repentina subida de adrenalina, hicieron del camino una atracción de feria. El parking del instituto estaba desierto. Esperé hasta que llegaron los primeros alumnos. Aparte de mi recién adquirido coche lujoso, solo había otro que destacaba entre la multitud, un Mercedes rojo descapotable. El instituto estaba dividido en edificios pintados de amarillo pálido. Salí del automóvil, y me percaté de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí Odiaba que me mirasen así, odiaba ser el centro de atención. Sin esfuerzo alguno, llegué a la recepción. Abrí la puerta y una señora de unos cuarenta años me miró con cara de incredulidad.

-Buenos días, soy Edward Cullen. Vengo a por el horario del curso –la saludé indiferente.

-Te esperábamos –contestó mientras buscaba entre algunos papeles el horario de mis clases.

Así que Esme había ido diciendo que su hijo había vuelto... Si es que nunca cambiaría, era muy cotilla. Suspiré.

-Aquí está –anunció triunfal.

Me tendió la hoja, y la agarré vagamente. Lo tenía claro, esa gente era de lo más cotilla y...cansina.

-Gracias –le dije con una sonrisa lo suficientemente forzada como para saber lo que pensaba de ella.

Salí de allí todo lo rápido que pude. Mi primera clase era...Lengua, mi gozo en un pozo.

Encontré la clase sin necesidad de utilizar el mapa que venía con el horario. Entré dentro con la adrenalina por las nubes. Al parecer, todo el mundo me esperaba, porque, cuando fui a sentarme en el primer pupitre que encontré, me miraron con una incredulidad pasmosa. La clase era, entre otras muchas cosas, aburrida. Al terminar, le entregué la hoja de comprobación al profesor y me firmó con entusiasmo. Cuando me dirigía a la puerta, una chica bajita y de pelo castaño rizado me detuvo y me preguntó:

-Tu eres Edward Cullen ¿no?

-Si.

-Yo soy Jessica Stanley –se presentó con una sonrisa.

-Encantado –le correspondí yo sin entusiasmo.

Empecé a caminar y la chica me siguió.

-¿Querías algo? –pregunté cortante.

-Esto...¿cuál es tu próxima clase? –inquirió dubitativa.

-Literatura –contesté.

-Pues entonces te acompaño, también es mi asignatura –aseguró con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

Suspiré y seguí caminando hacía el edificio. ¿Por qué tenían que acompañarme a las clases? ¿Por qué debía ser el centro de atención? La situación era realmente frustrante. Todo el mundo me miraba de reojo, y murmuraba sobre mí cuando pasaban. Por supuesto, la chica que se hacía llamar Jessica me siguió hasta el pupitre a pesar de que le recordé que no debía hacerlo. Había entrado en la clase con la vana esperanza de que fuese diferente. Pero mis expectativas se desvanecieron al escuchar que estaban leyendo Sheskpear, otra vez. Lo había leído unas...mil quinientas veces. Me lo sabía todo, era totalmente agobiante.

De nuevo, le entregué mi ficha de comprobación al profesor, que, gracias al cielo, no me había obligado a presentarme ante mis compañeros. Me miró exactamente igual que el otro profesor, incrédulo. Salí de allí totalmente cabreado, era peor de lo que había imaginado o de lo que recordaba.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca y me percaté de que era la hora del almuerzo. De repente, Jessica Stanley estaba a mi lado.

-Ven Edward, te presentaré a mis amigos y comerás con nosotros –dijo a la vez que me cogía del brazo.

Aquella chiquilla era realmente cansina. Decidí ser tolerante y la acompañé hasta la cafetería a pesar de que no tenía hambre. Aunque yo le aseguraba que no hacía falta, ella se empeñaba en llevarme del brazo y presentarme a sus amigos. Odio, agonía...un montón se sensaciones opuestas me rondaban el cuerpo.

La cafetería era una terraza apartada de todo el recinto estudiantil, amarilla, por supuesto, y un poco mal oliente. Después de que Jessica eligiera su almuerzo, me condujo hasta una mesa en la que se sentaban todos sus "amigos". Me los presentó y me aclaró el nombre de cada uno de ellos. Eric, Lauren, Tyler, Angela, Conner y Ben fueron los nombres que los identificaban. Me senté entre Tyler y Lauren, esta última no dejaba de echarme miradas tímidas.

Levanté la cabeza para observar el comedor y toda la gente concentrada allí. Entonces los vi...Eran cinco, cinco dioses y diosas sentados en una misma mesa al fondo del aula.

A pesar de tener una bandeja en la mesa, ninguno de ellos comía. No me miraban tan estúpidamente como el resto, por lo que pude observarlos sin temer encontrarme cara a cara con dos ojos excesivamente interesados. No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los dos chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. El otro más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso, y tenía el cabello color de miel.

Las chicas eran totalmente diferente entre ellas. La más alta era escultural, una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que un gran porcentaje de las chicas sueñan. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de sus espalda. La segunda, tenía el aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. El pelo corto era rebelde, y de un negro intenso. Y la última era más bien de estatura mediana, tenía el pelo largo de un castaño oscuro precioso, su cuerpo también era escultural, con unas curvas que daban vértigo.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Era blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel maldito pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy medio albino. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de sus cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padeciesen insomnio o se estuviesen recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.

Además, poseían una belleza sobrehumana.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-le pregunté al que respondía al nombre de Tyler.

Mientras le figuraba esta pregunta a mi compañero de mesa, la chica del pelo castaño oscuro se fijó en él, para luego posar sus ojos en mí. Le correspondí, y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-Son Isabella, Emmet y Alice Swan, y Jasper y Rosalie Hale. Todos ellos viven con el doctor Swan y su esposa –contestó con indiferencia.

-Son...increíbles –me costó encontrar un adjetivo que les hiciese justicia.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? –me preguntó irónico- Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Emmet y a Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, además viven juntos.

Medité mi siguiente pregunta.

-¿Quiénes son los Swan? No se parecen entre ellos...

-Claro que no. El doctor Swan es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos mellizos, y los Swan son su familia de acogida –me explicó.

-¿No son un poco mayores para estar en una familia de acogida? –objeté.

-Rosalie y Jasper tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Swan desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo por el estilo – contestó mientras masticaba.

-Es muy generoso por parte del doctor y su esposa cuidar de ellos –observé con admiración.

-Supongo...-admitió Tyler- Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Swan no puede tener hijos.

Los miraba embobado, tanta belleza...era difícil de asimilar.

-¿Siempre han vivido aquí? –pregunté. De ser así, podría haberlos visto durante mis visitas a Forks.

-No, se mudaron hace tres años –respondió.

¿Así que ellos también eran nuevos? ¿Llevaban allí más de dos años y aún no habían conseguido integrarse en la sociedad estudiantil. Una de las Swan, levantó la vista mientras yo les observaba, sus ojos tenían una extraña curiosidad.

-¿Quién es la chica del pelo castaño? –inquirí con un hilo de voz.

La miré de refilón, en su rostro se reflejaba una inquietante emoción que no supe entender.

-¡Ah! Ya te has fijado en Bella ¿eh? Es una delicia, desde luego, pero no pierdas el tiempo con ella, al parecer, ninguno de los chicos le parecemos bastante buenos –contestó con una mezcla de gracia y frustración.

Por el tono de su voz, deduje que ya le había rechazado alguna vez, y me pregunté cuando. No pude ocultar una sonrisa, el hecho de que se lo tomase con esa gracia me indicó que Tyler era un tío fuerte y capaz de recuperarse de cualquier rechazo.

Conforme los amigos de Jessica terminaron de comer, fueron abandonando la mesa.

-¿Qué asignatura te toca ahora? –me preguntó un chico pequeño, pero de facciones finas.

-Biología –contesté sin mirar el horario, por lo visto mi memoria había mejorado últimamente.

-Venga, démonos prisa, también es la mía –me instó con una risa nerviosa.

En el camino, aquel joven tuvo la consideración de recordarme su nombre. Se llamaba Ben. Al llegar a clase, Ben fue a sentarse con uno de sus amigos, y yo me presenté al profesor. No voy a mencionar como me miró porque ya os hacéis una idea ¿no?. Cual sería mi sorpresa al percatarme de que el señor Meason, que así se llamaba el viejo, me mandó al pupitre que estaba junto a la que parecía la más joven de los Swan, Isabella.

Avancé hasta la mesa y me senté en mi pupitre predestinado. Miré la cara de ella, demostraba frustración, asco. En un primer momento, pensé que podía deberse a mi olor, pero deseche esa idea cuando recordé que no había hecho deporte. También me percaté de que había cambiado de postura cuando yo me había sentado.

La clase, al igual que las anteriores, era un completísimo ejemplo de cómo torturar a tu alumno hasta que se agote y pase de ti. Y por si fuera poco, el tema del mes era uno que yo ya había dado hacía tres.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, echaba alguna mirada a la cara de Isabella, parecía que se debatía entre la vida o la muerte. Ciertamente, y tal y como había dicho Tyler, ella era una preciosidad, y un tanto misteriosa. Al estar tan cerca de ella, pude observar con incredulidad, que sus ojos estaban negros, totalmente negros.

Acabó la clase, Isabella se fue de allí con una agilidad asombrosa, mientras yo la miraba embobado. Una de las chicas que se había sentado conmigo, Ángela, se dirigió hacia mí.

-Hola Edward, ¿cuál es tu siguiente clase? –me preguntó con timidez.

Ante esto no me quedó otra alternativa que reírme. Todos me habían preguntado cuál era mi siguiente asignatura, ningún otro tema de conversación había salido de los labios de aquellos estudiantes.

-¿Por qué te ríes? –inquirió avergonzada.

-No, por nada, por nada...-le aseguré yo.

-Ah bueno –aceptó.

-Trigonometría, esa es la siguiente –aclaré.

-Coincidimos –confirmó ella contenta.

Eché a andar hacia el edificio de mi asignatura mientras Ángela me seguía. Parecía una joven agradable, y no era fea que digamos. Alta, rubia y delgada, con unos bonitos ojos.

-Oye ¿Qué le has dicho a Isabella Swan? –preguntó confusa.

Al parecer, ese no era su estado de ánimo particular. O mejor dicho, no era su comportamiento habitual. ¿Por qué se había comportado así conmigo? Ni siquiera sabía quien era. ¿O sí? No estaba seguro, porque conociendo a Esme, podía haber repartido cartelitos diciendo que su hijo, Edward Cullen, volvía a casa.

-¿Te refieres a la chica que se ha sentado a mi lado? –pregunté haciéndome el tonto.

-Si, nunca se había comportado así –asintió.

-Ah

-Pero no te preocupes, es una chica rara –me aseguró.

Entramos en la clase, que por cierto era mi favorita, y yo me presenté al profesor.

Me firmó la hoja, pero con un deje de indiferencia hacia el mundo.

Para mi condena, me hizo presentarme a mis compañeros, los cuales ya sabían perfectamente quién era yo. Ángela me esperaba en uno de los pupitres con una sonrisa que se notaba que quería ocultarme.

-Lo odio –murmuré cuando me senté.

-Todos lo odiamos, hasta los pirados de las mates han terminado por aborrecerle y hacerle la puñeta en cuanto se despista –me aseguró.

-Me parece justo –concedí.

Se rió.

¿Debería explicar como era esta clase en concreto? Me parece que no. ¡Aburrimiento!

¡Viva el aburrimiento en Forks! ¡El aburrimiento es nuestra patria...!.Mientras pensaba esto no pude evitar contener una pequeña risilla que llamó la atención de mi compañera de mesa.

-¿De que te ríes? Parece como si todo lo que hacemos aquí te hace gracia –susurró un poco molesta.

-En cierto modo sí –afirmé.

Sonrió de nuevo y siguió prestando atención a la clase. Yo en cambio, no le hice ningún caso al profesor, las lecciones que estaban dando yo las había estudiado hacía varios meses. Era...no tenía palabras para describirlo.

-Nos vemos mañana –me despedí de ella cuando terminó la clase.

-Adiós –dijo mientras recogía los libros.

Salí pitando de allí. Llegué a la oficina de información y cuando entré me percaté de que la más joven de los Swan estaba hablando con la recepcionista.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no va a ser posible –repetía continuamente la mujer.

-Por favor, tiene que haber alguna forma de cambiar la hora de esa clase –respondía la voz más irresistible que había oído nunca.

-Lo siento, pero no es posible –contestó la recepcionista.

Isabella se fijó en mí, y respondió cansinamente:

-Ya bueno...déjelo

Acto seguido desapareció por la puerta, no sin antes mirarme con asco y frustración. Estaba harto de ese comportamiento por su parte, era totalmente irracional. Me acerqué al mostrador y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia a las clases.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? –inquirió con una sonrisa.

-Bien –mentí.

-Me alegro por ti –aseguró mientras guardaba el comprobante entre otros papeles.

-Adiós –dije mientras salía de allí.

-Adiós –oí que decía.

Estaba ansioso por volver a conducir el jaguar, era totalmente increíble la energía que gastaba mientras conducía aquella belleza.

Milagrosamente, había parado de llover. Salí corriendo hacia el aparcamiento y vi a los miembros de aquella familia a la que Isabella pertenecía, caminar hasta el increíble descapotable de antes. Pude comprobar que la benjamína no se encontraba entre ellos. Caminé hasta mi jaguar sin quitarles un ojo de encima. Realmente, me costaba asimilar que mi Isabella se hubiese comportado así. Su familia era realmente extraña, pero aquel sentimiento se ahogaba nada más verlos andar o hablar. Me introduje dentro del automóvil y arranqué a toda velocidad. Necesitaba pensar. Por lo que decidí ir a un sitio que, supuestamente, sólo conocía yo. Era un prado a las afueras del pueblo. Cuando iba a Forks, me gustaba ir por el monte de caminata, por lo que había encontrado muchos sitios en los que me relajaba. Esme nunca se había preocupado por ello, sabía que yo podía defenderme. Aún así, ella se alarmaba cuando llegaba tarde después de alguna caminata. Forks es un pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios, y está perdido entre montañas "infestadas" de osos pardos.

Tomé la 101 hacia el norte y conduje hasta llegar a donde se acababa el asfalto.

Este prado era mi favorito, pero era, muy a mi pesar, al que más costaba llegar.

Además, no había senda, había que ir campo a través. Corriendo, costaba llegar unas dos horas...pero andando eran cuatro. A pesar de ello y como me había empeñado en ir, bajé del coche y me puse a caminar. Los árboles, los arbustos, TODO era verde. Me gustaban esos paisajes, especialmente los de Forks. Pero no era capaz de sobrevivir en un pueblo en el que siempre llovía.

Por fin, y con dos horas de caminata, llegué hasta el prado ansiado. Todo seguía igual que la última vez que lo había visto, a excepción de que habían aparecido dos o tres árboles con flores a sus pies, en medio de aquella maravilla

Avancé hasta uno de ellos y me senté entre sus raíces.

De repente, la imagen de frustración de Isabella al verme apareció en mi mente.

Suspiré.

Pensar en la forma en que me miraba me deprimía, y no tenía por qué, porque no tenía ni quería tener ninguna relación con esa chica. Intenté apartarla de mis pensamientos, pero fue en vano, su imagen recorría mi mente como si de un delito se tratara.

Su pelo ondulado cayendo por sus delicados hombros, su piel pálida a juego con el color de su cabello. Era una delicia. Pero no la amaba, ni siquiera pensaba de esa forma especial en ella. La veía como una pesadilla de la que no se puede escapar.

Entonces, empezó a llover a cántaros, y me vi obligado a correr monte abajo con el agua calando mis huesos. Conduje hasta la casa y cuando entré me di cuenta de que Esme aún no había llegado de Washington. Hice los deberes de aquel día, e intenté urdir un plan para no aburrirme tanto en clase.

A eso de las doce, la puerta de la casa se abrió. Estaba viendo la tele mientras comía un trozo de pizza pedida a domicilio.

-Buenas noches Edward –me saludó mientras me besaba en la frente.

-Hola mamá –respondí levantándome del sofá.

-¿Qué tal ha ido tu primer día? –me preguntó al tiempo que colgaba su chaqueta empapada en el perchero.

-Esto...-dudaba entre mentirle o revelarle la verdad- Muy bien, he conocido a gente muy simpática.

"Y a otra muy borde" pensé para mis adentros.

-Me alegro –sonrió.

-Bueno mamá, me voy a dormir –me despedí mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

-Que duermas bien Edward –se despidió ella.

Subí a mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama. Estaba muerto, las experiencias de ese día me habían dejado sin batería las pilas, por lo que me dormí nada más caer en la cama.


	2. Libro abierto

Libro abierto 

A la mañana siguiente, los recuerdos de mi primer día en el instituto, se agolparon en mi cabeza. Por una parte, estaba contento, porque a pesar de todo, había conseguido hacer algunas amistades. Pero por otra...debía volverme a enfrentar con la frustrante mirada de Isabella Swan, y eso no me hacía ninguna gracia. La ignoraría por supuesto, a partir de ahora, ella no existía para mí. Por muy guapa que fuese, nuestra posible futura relación de amistad, se había acabado. Me vestí y baje a la cocina, como era de suponer, Esme no estaba allí.

"_Edward, hoy me quedaré a dormir en Washington. _

_Pórtate bien:_

_Esme"_

Decía la nota. Desayuné los primero que encontré, me calé el chubasquero y salí camino de mi amor platónico: mi jaguar. Conduje los más rápido que sabía sin estrellarme contra nada o atropellar a alguien. Derrapé al llegar al aparcamiento, por lo que un montón de miradas ajenas se posaron en mí y mi flamante coche. Mientras salía de allí, vi derrapar al descapotable rojo de los Swan. Los vi salir uno a uno de con una gracia pasmosa, pero mi enemiga mortal no lo hizo. Pensé que podía haber venido andando... Esto era cómico, ni siquiera llevaba un día en el instituto y ya tenía un enemigo mortal.

Las clases transcurrieron con el mismo aburrimiento por mi parte, pero conseguí entretenerme haciendo algunos bocetos de mi coche perfecto. Sin embargo al pensar en la siguiente clase, biología, me acordé de Isabella y empecé a dibujarla sin ser consciente de que mi mente ya había hallado la respuesta a por qué la odiaba tanto.

Al terminar Literatura, una asignatura en la que también coincidía con la cansina de Jessica, que, por obra divina, no me siguió esta vez. Tenía Jessica hasta en el almuerzo, y nunca mejor dicho. Caminé hasta el aula siguiente.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y nada más entrar, dirigí mi cabeza a mi mesa del odio, pero cual sería mi sorpresa al comprobar que la más pequeña de los Swan no se encontraba allí. Llegué a la mesa aún sin acabar de creérmelo, ¿tan repulsivo era para ella? ¿tanto me odiaba que se había saltado la clase? Cada vez la odiaba más, pero a la vez sentía por ella un sentimiento totalmente contrario a lo racional.

Volví a hacer bocetos, esta vez de paisajes. Cuando Esme me pidiera que le dejase los cuadernos del trimestre, pensaría que era un idiota.

Realmente, dibujaba muy bien. Dibujar era, en tercer puesto, lo que más me gustaba hacer. Terminó el purgatorio y me fui derechito a la cafetería, donde por supuesto, los chicos y chicas del otro día, me guardaban un sitio. Aunque yo quería sentarme entre Tyler y Ben, todas las chicas, excepto Ángela, me pidieron que me sentara con ellas. Accedí a cambio de que el próximo día me tocaba elegir quién se sentaba conmigo. Una propuesta estúpida, porque no sabía que pensarían de mí al elegir a Ben y Tyler como compañeros de mesa...

Miré hacia la mesa de los Swan, no había ni rastro de Isabella.

Intenté hacerme con la conversación principal, pero las cotorras de Lauren y Jessica no dejaban de acribillarme con preguntas como:

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-¿Has tenido novia alguna vez?

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

Esta última la hacían con la intención de saber si su nombre coincidía con el de la otra.

Por una vez, iba a darme el gustazo de fastidiar a alguien que no me caía bien.

-Jessica –respondí con naturalidad, cuando en realidad nunca había tenido novia.

Los chicos no pudieron resistir la tentación de reírse, comenzaron a pegar con el puño en la mesa muertos de risa. La aludida, en cambio, se enfurruñó y cruzó los brazos ante el pecho. Yo no pude ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad. Pero ver como sólo sufría ella no me parecía justo, quería fastidiar a otra pesada más. Y al ver la mueca de Lauren observando a Jessica, lo tuve claro.

-Pero la última que tuve se llamaba...Lauren –mentí de nuevo.

Al segundo, todos se estaban partiendo de risa, incluso Jessica, a la que ahora se le había pasado el enfado. Nunca había sentido necesidad de fastidiar a alguien, hasta ese momento... ¿Podía ser que el hecho de estar tan enfadado con Isabella me obligase a descargar mi furia contra la gente que no me caía bien? No, eso no podía ser posible, ella no me importaba tanto ¿O sí...?

Isabella no volvió por el instituto, o al menos yo no la había visto. Por otra parte, a cada día que pasaba, yo estaba más tranquilo. Había acabado por pensar que había huido de allí. Pero el viernes, cuando estaba sentado en mi pupitre, normalmente desocupado, una voz musical me saludó.

-Hola

Levanté la vista hacia la preciosa cara pálida con ojos dorados que me miraba.

No...Esto era fruto de mi excepcional imaginación, ¿había decidido que iba a hablarme?

¿qué ya no se escondería más? Las palabras se quedaron en el fondo de mi garganta y no supe que contestar a eso.

-Me llamo Bella Swan –dijo con una sonrisa que deslumbraría hasta la más profunda oscuridad- El lunes pasado no tuve la ocasión de presentarme. Tu debes de ser Edward Cullen.

-Si –afirmé con indiferencia.

Tenía un propósito, y no lo iba a abandonar tan fácilmente. Por muy ángel de Boticcelli que fuese la chica, eso no iba a cambiar. Se sentó en la mesa con la misma postura que la última vez, lo más lejos que pudo. Pero esa promesa se rompió cuando el señor Meason llamó al orden a la clase y anunció:

-Bueno, hoy vamos a hacer una practica con el microscopio, las diapositivas de cada uno están desordenadas, y vosotros deberéis ordenarlas correctamente. Poneos con vuestro compañero de mesa.

"Mierda" pensé. En lo que llevaba de curso aquí, no nos habían puesto en grupo ni un solo día, pero precisamente hoy tenía que haber una excepción. Giré mi silla hacia mi compañera y ella hizo lo mismo con la suya.

El profesor repartió los microscopios entre los alumnos de la clase.

-Adelante –nos invitó.

Evidentemente, y con el cabreo que llevaba encima, no tenía ganas de hacer ninguna práctica...a no ser, por supuesto, que fuese fastidiando a alguien, y tenía en frente a la candidata perfecta para ese papel. Pero a pesar de ello, no quería comportarme como ella. En el fondo de mi ser, sabía que yo no era así, y que por mucho que quisiese hacerle tanto daño como ella me había hecho a mí, esa no era una posible solución.

-Las damas primero –le incité con una sonrisa de resignación.

Sonrió con dulzura y cogió el microscopio con una gracia increíble para un ser humano, por lo que me quedé embobado viendo como observaba la diapositiva a través del artilugio.

-Profase –susurró mientras cogía el lápiz para escribir la respuesta en el papel.

-¿Puedo? –inquirí.

-Claro –asintió a la vez que cogía el microscopio.

En el instante en que nuestras manos se rozaron, la electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo en forma de una dulce descarga. En ese momento, todos mis malos sentimientos hacia Bella, se borraron para dejar espacio a otro mucho más intenso, la admiración.

-Lo siento –se disculpó al tiempo que retiraba su mano rápidamente.

Nunca, repito, nunca había sentido algo así. Por supuesto, me había electrocutado alguna vez, pero eso no era nada en comparación con esta sensación. Bella era increíble, en un instante había rozado la eterna felicidad. Pero a pesar de ello, aquella sensación no había borrado el recuerdo del tacto y la temperatura de su piel, piel suave como el mármol y temperatura...helada. Por ese motivo, me quedé absorto mirándola a la cara, mientras ella me devolvía la mirada con una clara incomprensión.

A los pocos segundos salí de mi ensimismamiento y miré por el microscopio que ella había dejado sobre la mesa después del "incidente" corpóreo. Era cierto, la respuesta era profase, yo, que jugaba con ventaja, había tardado algún que otro rato en encontrar la respuesta. Precisamente, yo era bueno en todo, o más bien, en casi todo. Pero ¿qué importaba eso? ¿Realmente existía una persona perfecta? No, no era posible. Pero ¿Y si así fuese? ¿quién podía serlo? La respuesta era increíblemente sencilla: Bella Swan. A pesar de no saber como iba en las otras asignaturas, deducía que no era de forma diferente a esta. Y no había otra persona en el instituto que me atrajese tanto como ella.

Desde que la había conocido, mi mente no pensaba en otra cosa. Y el reconocer este hecho, me dolía en el alma. Porque a pesar de estar muy al fondo, esos sentimientos de odio, dolor...etc, seguían ahí, grabados en mi corazón, y a prueba de fuego.

-Eres buena –comenté con admiración.

-Bueno...digamos que juego con ventaja –reconoció con una nota de misterio en la voz.

Solté una pequeña carcajada. Aquella chica...me intrigaba demasiado. Algo que, por supuesto, no quería que ocurriese. ¿Quién desearía que su máximo enemigo le intrigase a más no poder? Desde luego, ese no era yo.

Seguimos mirando las diapositivas y una vez terminada, llamamos al señor Mason para que recogiese nuestra hoja.

-Bella, deberías haber dejado que Edward comprobase algunas de las diapositivas –le recriminó mientras ojeaba el papel.

-En realidad, ha sido él quien ha comprobado la mayoría de ellas –reconoció con una sonrisa.

El profesor me miró con curiosidad y me preguntó:

-¿Habías hecho esta prueba antes?

"Ya me ha pillado" pensé a la vez que asentía.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Además es buena idea que tengas a Bella como compañera de Biología –aseguró contento.

Mientras caminaba hacia su mesa para indicar el fin de la clase, yo miraba de vez en cuando a Bella, que tenía la mirada perdida en algo muy lejano.

-Se acabó la clase –anunció el señor Mason. A continuación, todos los alumnos, excepto ella y yo, salieron en tropel hacia la puerta.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte –dijo con una sonrisa, y salió de allí seguida por mí.

"Mierda, mierda y más mierda" ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí y no a otro? ¿Por qué se tenía que sentar conmigo? Al tiempo que pensaba esto, me daba cuenta de una cosa muy importante, cuando estaba con Bella, ella ejercía un poder completo sobre mí, por lo que yo era incapaz de pensar con lucidez. Más, ¿qué podía hacer yo para impedir aquello? Nada, absolutamente, nada.

Llegué a la cafetería y me senté al lado de Mike, no era mal tipo...

-Psst, Psst, Edward, Bella Swan te está mirando –me susurró picarón.

Levanté la cabeza y correspondí a su mirada. Al estar mirándola fijamente, pude percatarme de una cosa que me hizo reír... Delante de mí se alzaba la imagen de Rosalie Swan, pintándose los labios de un tono rojo sangre, con un espejito en la mano, mientras su "hermana" Alice la imitaba por detrás. Cuando la maquilladora hizo ese chasquido de labios, su hermana hizo lo mismo, de una forma más exagerada. Por lo que ella se giró, y la imagen de su hermana imitándola a lo cutre y diciendo:

-Oh, que guapa soy, que tipo tengo –se le quedó grabada en la mente.

Era increíblemente cómico, realmente Alice lo hacía bien. Debería presentarse a la campaña de teatro del instituto... Entonces fue cuando, Rosalie contestó:

-Y a ti que más te da, Alice "parezco un erizo" Swan

Aquello fue un golpe bajo para Alice, en mi opinión, su pelo le quedaba muy bien. Pero claro, también debía tener en cuenta que yo no sabía nada de moda peluquera, ese tema se lo dejaba a estas. Empezaron a propinarse insultos, y de vez en cuando, Alice hacia alguna demostración de cómo era Rosalie en alguna tienda, tocador o espejo. Una vez, hasta cogió el pintalabios de su hermana y empezó pintárselos también, con una gracia enloquecedora. Emmet, Bella y Jasper se mantenían apartados de la discusión. Pero reían como locos ante las representaciones de Alice. Aquella chica me caía bien...

Me empecé a reír con disimulo, mientras Tyler me preguntaba cual era el motivo de ello. Levanté la mirada una vez más, justo antes de irme de la cafetería. Bella, me miraba con gesto de disculpa, y como diciendo "Lo sé, mis hermanas están locas".

Hice un gesto de adiós con la mano y me fui de allí. Caminé hasta el aparcamiento, y una vez allí, me monté en el jaguar.

Conducía lo más rápido que podía. Deseaba, al igual que la última vez que la había visto, salir de allí, huir. Y aunque ahora no me mirase de esa forma, y nuestra relación ya no fuese la misma del odio intenso mutuo que sentíamos, o al menos yo, sentía, algo cambiado...Mis sentimientos por ella...hacia menos de un día que había hablado con ella, y sentía la necesidad de protegerla a toda costa.

Más ¿qué me impulsaba a sentir esas sensaciones? Estaba confuso, muy confuso...Nunca en la vida había sentido esa necesidad, por lo que yo me preguntaba el por qué. Y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de que mi mente me lo revelase, algo en mi cabeza explotaba...¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Estaba cambiado, distinto, hasta Carlisle lo había notado. El miércoles, cuando llamé por orden de Esme, le pareció encontrarme atacado, distinto, sin saber por qué.

Odiaba ser débil, odiaba no conocerme a mí mismo, y por eso, arremetí contra el volanta al descargar mi furia contra el, por lo que perdí el control del coche.

Por suerte, me hallaba en un tramo recto de la carretera, y conseguí no estrellarme contra nada...

Gracias a ese pequeño incidente, mi mente dejó de pensar en el "problema" que me tenía atado a mi subconsciente. ¿Por qué describía a mis sentimientos como problema? ¿Lo eran? ¿Y en ese caso, por qué? La cabeza me iba a mil por hora, y lo que menos me hacía falta en ese mismísimo momento, era pensar en mis sentimientos/"problemas. Oh dios, me odiaba a mi mismo, era un idiota. Aparqué donde me fue posible, y baje del coche para examinar los daños, ninguno. Había habido suerte, en otras circunstancias podía haber acabado estampado contra un árbol, o muerto tal vez...Debía controlar mi furia estando al volante, por el bien de mis padres y por el mío propio. Volví a montar en el coche y me alejé lo más rápido que pude de allí.

Conduje hasta casa, y una vez allí, me tumbé en el sofá. Antes de esto, había subido a mi habitación y había cogido uno de los libros, de ese género sobrenatural que tanto me gustaba, _El traje del muerto_. Yo era un absorbedor de libros, libro que pillaba, libro que "engullía". Traté de relajarme lo máximo que me fue posible, pero no lo conseguí totalmente. Los recuerdos de aquel día se atropellaban en mi mente, deseba con asombrosa intensidad, no ser un novato en esto de los sentimientos de uno mismo. Saber controlarlos, y eliminarlos de una maldita vez.

En Phoenix, yo llamaba mucho la atención, más que nada, porqué mi piel era muy blanca, y allí todo el mundo estaba bronceado. Yo no era un "bombón" que digamos, 1'80 de estatura, musculoso a medias, pelo cobrizo...Algunas de las chicas del instituto, me habían pedido salir, pero yo las había rechazado en la primera cita que había tenido con ellas. No eran como yo esperaba, no encajábamos. Ellas eran altas, atléticas, muy propensas a ser el centro de atención, y llamarla, por cierto. Yo, por el contrario, pasaba de ese mundo, me aislaba en casa, o salía por ahí con algunos amigos, en especial con Will, un tío al que yo consideraba el hermano que nunca había tenido, y supongo que el igual. Mi padre no se podía quejar de ello, sacaba las mejores notas de la clase...Pero estaba un poco preocupado, al ver que no había ningún tipo de vandalismo en mi persona o comportamiento. No salía con chicas, ni iba a discotecas de moda, a no ser que fuese con Will o con los demás chicos.

No tenía ganas de comer, por lo que subí a mi cuarto, recogí el pijama y me fui a la ducha. ¡Oh! Mi ansiada ducha, el agua que caía por mi piel estaba fría, no soportaba el agua caliente. Terminé, me sequé el pelo con una toalla, y me tumbé en la cama, a la espera de que el sueño llegase a mí. Pero, fue otra cosa, muy distinta, la que vino a mis sueños esa noche.


	3. El prodigio

**_El prodigio_**

Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos. Una frágil luz entraba por la ventana de mi habitación. Luz. Un milagro en Forks. La niebla seguía estando allí, pero al menos, dejaba entrever un poco de luz por entre sus grises nubes.

Me vestí, baje a desayunar a la cocina, donde evidentemente, no había ni rastro de Esme. Al terminar, me calé el chubasquero, puesto que no sabía si aquellas pequeñas nubes, llegarían a transformarse en nubarrones lluviosos.

Nada más poner un pie en el suelo del porche, una ráfaga de viento asesino, se estampó contra mi cuello. Observé la calle. Era como estar en la villa de Papa Noel, en el mismísimo Polo Norte. Caminé, o mejor dicho, me arrastré hasta el jaguar, y subí. Un manto blanco cubría toda la carretera.

Me fiaba de mí mismo, por lo que no puse las cadenas. Conduje despacio, muy despacio, comparado con la velocidad a la que conducía normalmente. Abandoné a los límites del pueblo, para adentrarme luego en el territorio escolar. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al salir del coche, hacia realmente frío. Justo al lado de mi plaza de aparcamiento, se encontraba Bella Swan, examinando hábilmente las ruedas del coche. La saludé efusivamente, y ella correspondió a mi saludo con una grata sonrisa.

Entonces lo vi. Un coche destartalado, de los años cincuenta, se avecinaba contra Bella, sus ruedas patinaban, y el conductor había perdido el control del coche. No sucedía como se mostraba en las películas de ciencia ficción, pero me daba tiempo a analizar la situación y tomar una decisión respecto a qué hacer. No me lo pensé dos veces y eché a correr hacia Bella.

-Corre –grité.

Ella se giró hacia mí, y vi en su cara una mueca de horror. "No" pensé. Me había equivocado, ella se había apartado rápidamente, por lo tanto, era yo el que estaba en esos momentos en la mira de choque del coche. Algo o alguien se tiró encima mío mientras me susurraba :

-Agáchate –reconocería esa voz entre todas las del mundo. Bella.

Cierro los ojos, y lo primero que veo al abrirlos es a Bella. Estaba hablando con alguien por el teléfono, y lo hacia tan deprisa que no entendía lo que decía. Bajó la vista y se percató de que yo había abierto los ojos. Cerró el móvil con fuerza y me miró con...su mirada era la misma que tenía hacia unos días. Esa mirada que era el resultado de la unión de un asco y una repugnancia que asediaban mis "pesadillas". Intenté incorporarme, pero Bella no me dejó.

-Podrías tener alguna contusión interna –se excusó.

Me daba exactamente igual lo que Bella pensase, había cambiado la manera de mirarme en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo. Había pasado de mirarme cordialmente a hacerlo de manera frustrada y resignada. ¿Por qué¿Por qué a mí y no a ningún otro? Los sentimientos se agolpaban en mi cabeza, y entonces lo tuve claro.

La apreciaba, la apreciaba como a ninguna otra, por lo que esos sentimientos eran más intensos que con cualquier otra persona.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que no tenía ni un solo rasguño, algo absolutamente imposible, dado que nos había atropellado un coche. Nada me dolía, nada que no pudiese mover. Me incorporé con sorpresa y Bella hizo lo mismo.

Los del hospital habían traído ambulancias, y nos obligaron a introducirnos en ellas. A todos excepto a Bella, debía tener enchufe o algo parecido...

La situación era realmente patética.

Me introdujeron en la ambulancia a pesar de que protesté diciendo que no me había pasado nada, me encontraba perfectamente. Y Bella no me ayudó mucho a demostrarlo...les dijo que me había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Ya en el hospital, y tumbado en una camilla, al lado de Lauren Mallory, esperaba los resultados de la prueba que me habían hecho. Lauren había salido peor del accidente, llevaba collarín y la pierna escayolada. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un hombre de unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años, pálido al igual que los Swan, e increíblemente bien parecido. Parecía salido de una película romántica, tenía el pelo castaño y rizado, y los ojos dorados, al igual que los de los Swan. Debía de ser el doctor Charlie Swan, del que tanto me había hablado Tyler.

-Bien señor Cullen. Los resultados demuestran que no hay ningún órgano ni nada afectado por el choque. Más, aunque le voy a dar el alta, quiero que se tome estas pastillas para la cabeza –dijo con voz autoritaria.

-De acuerdo –acepté yo refunfuñando.

-En cambio, usted, señorita Mallory, se va a quedar un tiempo con nosotros –le explicó con una sonrisa.

Lauren asintió, y mientras el doctor Swan firmaba algunos papeles, se dirigió a mí.

-Lo siento mucho Edward, iba a demasiada velocidad y no fui capaz de frenar –se disculpó a punto de llorar.

Por una vez, me compadecía de ella.

-No te preocupes Lauren, no ha sido culpa tuya. Además, seguimos vivos –le recordé con una franca sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella entró Bella Swan.

-Hola chicos –nos saludó cordialmente.

-Hola Bella –le correspondí a la vez que los otros.

-¿Puedo irme ya, doctor Swan? –inquirí mientras me levantaba de la camilla.

-Claro, claro, pero tómate las pastillas –me dijo mientras me las tendía.

Las cogí y salí de allí seguido de Bella. Anduve hasta un sitio en el que supuestamente no había nadie escuchando y empecé a bombardear.

-¿Qué pasó Bella?– pregunté enfadado.

Su brillante sonrisa había desaparecido y ahora me miraba seria, seguramente buscando una excusa coherente.

-¿Qué crees que pasó? –inquirió impasible.

-Realmente no lo sé –respondí- lo único que me ha quedado claro es que te tiraste encima para salvarme la vida. O no. El coche de Lauren llegó hasta nuestra posición, pero ni tu ni yo tenemos un solo rasguño. En cambio, Lauren sí.

-¿Crees que paré el coche a pulso¿Qué te protegí con mi cuerpo y soy tan dura que eso nos salvó? –inquirió atónita.

-Sí –afirmé con dureza.

Me miró con una mezcla de frustración y remordimiento, como si hubiese cometido un error muy grave, y se arrepintiese con todo su ser.

-Nadie te va a creer –me aseguró en tono de mofa.

-No se lo voy a contar a nadie –la incité yo.

Deseaba, no, necesitaba saber la verdad. Un acontecimiento así no era posible de olvidar.

-Entonces ¿qué importa? –inquirió alzando los brazos.

-A mí me importa –le respondí.

-¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?

-Muchas gracias.

Me miró de nuevo.

-No vas a dejarlo correr ¿me equivoco?

-No –afirmé yo con voz seca.

-En ese caso…disfruta de tu decepción - dijo, y acto seguido salió de allí con la gracia que la caracterizaba.

Estaba enfadadísimo, demasiado en mi opinión. La frustración me había embargado en el mismo momento en que Bella se había ido de allí. Caminé hasta la sala de espera, donde me esperaba Esme, que se abalanzó sobre mí al verme.

-¡OH Edward! Gracias a dios que estás bien –me susurró al oído.

-No ha sido nada mamá, vayámonos –la tranquilicé.

-Pero, tus compañeros te están esperando fuera –objetó- Deberías ir a verlos.

-Ya bueno…no tengo muchas ganas de ver a nadie –me escabullí.

-Ah, si es así no te preocupes, lo entenderán.

Esme se empeñó en conducir, asegurándome que no estaba en condiciones de ponerme al volante. Durante todo el trayecto, miré por la ventanilla, contemplando el paisaje. He de admitir que era muy bonito, pero es que todo era demasiado verde. Hasta los troncos de los árboles, normalmente marrones, eran de un color verde pistacho. Los tejados, cubiertos por las hiedras de sus jardines parecían los de la casa de las hadas del bosque verde, verde, verde. Personalmente, y en cuestión de colores, yo me decantaba por el azul.

Al llegar a casa, bajé del coche, me comí un trozo de pizza que había en el frigorífico, y subí a mi habitación, alegando que no tenía ganas de hablar. Daba gusto vivir con Esme, no se metía en tu vida si tu no le dabas permiso, y eso realmente, era un gran alivio. Puse el disco de el "_My chemical romance_" en el reproductor de CD, y me tumbé en la cama. El disco me lo había regalado Natalie para mi cumpleaños, era uno de sus grupos favoritos, incluso era amiga de uno de los componentes del grupo.

Me gustaba mucho su música, pero prefería a Debussy, o una de mis composiciones.

Aquella noche, soñé, por vez primera, con Bella.

****

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Me alegro muchísimo de que os guste la historia, de verdad o No tardaré mucho en ir subiendo capítulos, puesto que tengo bastantes más escritos. Muchísimas gracias por leerlo!!!_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado o_**

**_Besos!!!_**


	4. Las invitaciones

Las invitaciones 

**Para mi desgracia, Lauren se puso más insoportable de lo normal. No paraba de pedirme perdón, que si lo sentía mucho, y que creía que debía compensármelo. "La que tiene que compensármelo es Bella" pensé yo. **

**Además, después del accidente no volvió a haber ningún contacto con Bella. Yo al menos, estaba demasiado enfadado do como para empezar a dirigirle la palabra. Y ella no hizo ademán de pedirme disculpas en ningún momento. Me dolía que nos comportáramos así. Ella era la única chica que había hecho renacer en mí sentimientos olvidados con el tiempo. Pero no pensaba ser el primero en hablar, no, ella era la que se había negado a contarme la verdad. No. Definitivamente, no. **

**A la semana siguiente, yo estaba ido, mal, ya nada de lo que hacía me sentaba bien. Ni siquiera conduciendo estaba a gusto. Por si fuera poco, nos habían mandado un trabajo de literatura, y en mi caso, fue casi imposible hacerlo. Después de estos hechos tomé una decisión. Me iba a comportar. Iba a hablar con ella, y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque realmente fuese todo lo contrario. **

**Estaba todavía en las nubes cuando entré en Biología, el señor Mason no había llegado todavía. Y allí estaba ella, tan preciosa y frágil como siempre. **

**-Hola Bella –la saludé al pasar por su lado. **

Ella, únicamente movió la cabeza como gesto de saludo. Ese gesto me traspasó el corazón. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor.

**Me senté, y como cada día que pasaba en clase, empecé a dibujar con disimulo. Esta vez, mi paisaje perfecto: mi prado. Solo que esta vez, empecé a dibujarlo con un crepúsculo de fondo. Esa imagen, era totalmente irreal, dado que nunca en la vida vería el cielo tan despejado en Forks. Para mi sorpresa, el tiempo pasó volando, y justo cuando iba a darle un último retoque con el lápiz, el timbre sonó. Recogí mis cosas y salí de allí hacia el aparcamiento. Estaba harto de ese comportamiento. A partir de ahora, y para que eso no volviese a suceder, no me encariñaría de nadie. Pasaban las semanas y yo seguía en mi burbuja de "aislamiento masivo". **

**Fue Tyler el que me sacó de allí, al recordarme que pronto se celebraría el baile de primavera. La verdad es que no había caído en ello. Me explicó que para ese baile, eran las chicas las que pedían a los chicos que fuesen con ellas al baile. **

**-¿Se lo pedirás a Lauren? –dijo de repente. **

**-¿Pero no es la chica quién elige? –pregunté yo socarrón. **

**Le había pillado. Pensaba pedírselo a Lauren y quería saber si yo lo haría. **

**-Va, chorradas –dijo fanfarrón. **

**Me empecé a reír. **

**-¿Pero se lo pedirás tú? –insistió en saber. **

**-No, la verdad es que no tengo intención de acudir al baile –respondí sinceramente. **

**-¡¿Cómo?! –casi gritó. **

No, más entusiasmo no, por favor. Si es que aquí todo el mundo era un escandalizador.

**-No Tyler, no voy a ir –le repetí lo más normal que pude. **

**-Tío Edward, eres idiota por no acudir –sentenció bajando la cabeza- Sabes que tienes a la mayoría de las chicas locas por ti. **

**¿Cómo? Debió confundirse al pronunciar la frase. Eran MUY amables conmigo, y muy pesadas por cierto, pero tampoco las tenía detrás todo el día. **

**-Tyler ¿tienes ojos en la cara? –pregunté irónico. **

**-¿Los tienes tú? –me respondió con una sonrisa divertida. **

**-Bueno, me voy a casa –abandoné mientras me levantaba. **

**-Vale, nos vemos mañana –se despidió. **

**Ya en el aparcamiento, Jessica llamó mi atención gritando como una gallina loca.**

**-¡¡Edward!!**

**Dios mío, ni que se hubiese muerto alguien. **

**-Baja la voz Jess, que te van a oír y te tomarán por loca –dije yo mientras miraba a nuestro alrededor. **

**-Muy gracioso Edward –dijo con una sonrisa forzada. **

**Me reí. Pero ella me interrumpió. **

**-Esto...-titubeaba, eso no podía ser bueno- quería pedirte una cosa. **

**-Dime –la incité yo sin muchas ganas. **

**-¿Vendrías al baile conmigo? –lo soltó tan deprisa que por poco no la entiendo. **

**Por favor, ¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no a Tyler, que estaba tan interesado en las chicas?**

**-Lo siento Jessica, pero no voy a ir al baile –le aclaré suavemente. **

**-Ah bueno –dijo al borde de las lagrimas. Tal vez en otra ocasión...**

**-Tal vez – la corté yo, y acto seguido salí corriendo de allí. **

**Entré en el coche, y conduje hasta la salida. Para mi sorpresa, el Volvo de Bella Swan se interponía en mi camino hacia la libertad. Supuse que estaría esperando a sus hermanos, pero pasaron los minutos y allí no apareció nadie. **

**Si se suponía que el ignorar a alguien era un pequeño castigo, el que lo suponía se equivocaba. Y más si, en mi caso, dicha persona te impidiera el paso hasta el punto en que estuvieses tan histérico que quisieses golpearte la cabeza contra el volante. Por si fuera poco, el coche de Lauren se acercaba por detrás. "Genial, la que faltaba" pensé sarcástico. Ahora bajaría de su recién adquirido coche y se dedicaría a pedirme que por favor le cantara las cuarenta a Bella Swan. **

**Bajó de su coche, y vino caminado hasta el mío. **

**-Lo siento Lauren, el coche de los Swan me tiene completamente inmovilizado –le expliqué intentando parecer inocente. **

**-No te preocupes por eso –dijo con una sonrisa- en realidad venía a pedirte una cosa. **

**-Ah –conseguí decir yo.**

**-Esto...¿Querrías venir al baile de Primavera conmigo? – dijo rapidísimo**

"**Mierda" pensé. Otra que me lo pedía a mí. ¿Por qué no a Mike? Que era el guaperas oficial del instituto ¿O a Tyler? Que le iba el tema de las chicas. Daba igual, el caso era fastidiarme a mí. **

**-No va a poder ser. Lo siento Lauren, pero ya había hecho planes para ese día, y acudir al baile no está en ellos –dije con una falsa sonrisa. **

**-Ah bueno, no importa –aclaró ruborizándose violentamente. **

**Ando hasta su coche y encendió el motor. Las cosas que no me habían pasado nunca me pasaban hoy, y todo gracias a Bella. Rectifico la frase de: Forks era mi infierno personal. No. Bella era mi infierno personal. Miré hacia la carretera y vi por el retrovisor de su coche como Bella se reía disimuladamente. Y entonces me harté, y pité, pité hasta que me cansé. Sabía que la gente me miraba como a un loco, pero en ese instante, me daba exactamente lo mismo. Deseaba y necesitaba desahogarme. **

**Por arte de magia, los Swan entraron rápidamente en el coche plateado y Bella arrancó derrapando. Bien. Por fin era libre, encendí el motor y salí pitando de allí. Llegué a casa en el record de cinco minutos. Hice los deberes, y una vez terminados, los metí en la mochila, para no volverlos a ver hasta el día siguiente. Me conecté a mi cuenta de correo.**

**Después del accidente con el coche, Carlisle me escribía más a menudo correos. A los que yo respondía siempre con una desgana irrefutable. Me sentía tremendamente culpable por este hecho, pero no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. Todo mi mundo había cambiado desde que había conocido a Bella. El buzón estaba lleno, respondí a los más importantes y bajé al salón y encendí la tele. Había alguna serie interesante, pero tampoco demasiado. **

**Cuando se hizo de noche, empecé a preparar la cena. No era un manitas en este arte, pero algo sabía. Cuando estuvo lista, puse la mesa y me senté a cenar. Al rato, llegó Esme, con un montón de exámenes que corregir. **

**-Hola cariño –me saludo dulcemente. **

**-Hola mamá –le correspondí a la vez que le daba un leve beso en la mejilla. **

**-¿Qué tal ha ido el día? –inquirió mientras dejaba los papeles encima de la mesa del salón. **

**-¡Oh! Muy bien mamá –mentí. **

**-Me alegro de ello –respondió con una cariñosa sonrisa. **

**-Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir –me despedí- nos vemos mañana.. **

**-Hasta entonces cariño**

**Subí las escaleras, cogí mi pijama y me encerré en el cuarto de baño. **

**A pesar de ser corta, la ducha me relajo mucho. Y toda la ira acumulada fue siendo eliminada. Me puse el pijama y me tumbé sobre mi preciada cama. Al momento, caí dormido. **

**Me desperté antes de lo normal, y eso me dio tiempo a pensar coherentemente sobre lo que iba a hacer ese día. Evidentemente, y al igual que todos los demás, ese día iría al instituto. Empecé a darle vueltas seriamente a mi pobre excusa para no acudir al baile. **

**¿Qué haría ese día para que nadie viniese a buscarme o algo parecido? Tenía que comprar algunos discos y libros, por lo que... ¿Por qué no ir a Seattle? Era buena idea, sin duda. De ese modo, nadie vendría a por mí para ir al baile. Miré el despertador. Las 7: 45 aparecían iluminadas por un color rojo sangre. Debía darme prisa si no quería llegar tarde al instituto. Me vestí y bajé a desayunar. **

**Como ya era habitual, Esme no estaba. Me preparé un cuenco de cereales y me los comí con la vana esperanza de que su sabor fuese diferente a su pésimo aspecto. No, era igual de asqueroso. Miré por la ventana de la estancia para averiguar que tiempo hacía hoy. No estaba mal, para ser el clima de Forks, claro. Agarré el chubasquero que estaba colgado en el perchero y cerré la puerta. Nada me alertaba de que ese día iba a ser diferente, y sin embargo lo era. Tenía un borroso presentimiento de que algo iba a cambiar ¿Pero qué? Nada podía sorprenderme a estas alturas. **

**Conduje hasta el parking, y una vez allí, salí del coche como hacia normalmente. Las clases seguían siendo igual de aburridas, igual de insustanciales. No. Nada iba a cambiar, nada iba a ser diferente. Pero al terminar la clase de Biología, ese pensamiento cambió radicalmente. **

**-Edward –susurró la voz que reconocería en todas partes. **

**Estaba recogiendo los libros, eso me ayudaba a mantener la cabeza fría y a recordar el daño que me había hecho, queriendo o no. ****Por lo tanto el tono de mi respuesta fue cortante y frío. **

**-¿Qué? ¿Vuelves a "dignarte" a hablarme? **

**-Si te soy sincera…no –admitió escondiendo una triste sonrisa. **

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Mira Edward, se que me estoy portando mal contigo. Y que estoy siendo muy borde. Pero por nuestro bien, es mejor que sea así –me explicó con pesar.**

**Se le notaba en los ojos que no era eso lo que deseaba, pero sus palabras llegaron a lo más hondo de mi mente. "Es mejor que sea así" había dicho. ¿A que se refería?**

**-¿Por qué? -quise saber yo. **

**Mi pregunta no le sorprendió lo más mínimo. **

**-No es buena idea que lo sepas –dijo más para ella misma que para mí. **

**Siempre igual. Si no me respondía mal, me contestaba con evasivas. O, en este caso, alegando que era mejor que no lo supiese ¿Por qué se empeñaba en ocultarme cosas tan sencillas? Si no le "caía" bien, prefería que me lo dijese. No quería hacerme falsas esperanzas. "Falsas esperanzas…" aquél pensamiento captó mi atención ¿Podía haber sido más idiota? ¿Podía haber respuesta más simple? Me había enamorado de ella. **

**Pese a mi descubrimiento, decidí hacerme el duro y respondí.**

**-Es una pena que no lo descubrieses antes. Así no tendrías a tu lado a un compañero que no es bueno para ti, además, podrías haberte ahorrado todas esas molestias –le dije secamente, mientras ella caminaba en dirección a la puerta. **

**-¿Molestias? –inquirió atónita. **

**-Sí. Podrías haberte quedado quieta viendo como el coche me hacía pedazos –le aclaré mordaz. **

**Sabía que luego me iba a arrepentir. Pero necesitaba saber cuanto le importaba. **

**-¿Crees de verdad que me arrepiento de haberte salvado? –inquirió estupefacta. **

**-Eso mismo –le confirmé con dureza. **

**-Tú no sabes nada. Absolutamente nada –me espetó apretando la mandíbula. **

**Me encogí de hombros, me cargué la mochila al hombro y salí de clase elegantemente. A pesar de la riña con Bella, en ese momento estaba más contento que unas castañuelas. Le importaba, aunque solo fuese un poco, le importaba.**

**La clase de gimnasia fue brutal. Cambiamos de deporte. Jugamos a baloncesto. El baloncesto había llamado mi atención más de una vez, pero al no ser especialmente alto, no destacaba como jugador. Sin embargo, jugar me gustaba mucho. **

**Después de gimnasia, salí al parking y me encontré con Kitty, también era una de las chicas que se sentaba conmigo en el almuerzo. **

**-Hola Edward –me saludó efusivamente. **

**-Hola Kitty –le correspondí sin mirarla siquiera. **

**-Esto…-titubeaba de la misma forma que Jessica y Lauren. Aquello no podía ser bueno. **

**-¿Sí? –le incité impacientado. **

**-¿Querrías venir al baile conmigo? –me preguntó mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder. **

**Otra que había escogido al tipo equivocado. El cabello negro le caía a ambos lados de la cara, enmarcada por dos grandes ojos castaños. Kitty no era mala, pero tampoco era un modelo a seguir, mala estudiante, por lo que Tyler me había contado, y con mucha tendencia a deprimirse. De momento, la única que había resistido la "tentación" de pedirme ir al baile había sido Ángela. Aquella chica me caía bien. No era tan pesada como Lauren, y nada cotilla, al contrario que Jessica. **

**-Lo siento Kitty –me disculpé con una triste sonrisa- pero ese día no voy a estar aquí. **

**Ya lo había decidido. Aquel sábado iría a Seattle, y aunque no comprase nada, podía ir al cine. **

**-Ah…bueno –consiguió decir- Quizá la próxima vez. **

**Esbocé la mejor de mis sonrisas en forma de disculpa. Aquello pareció gustarle, porque me sonrió con felicidad y se fue de allí. Me introduje en el coche y miré el reloj de mi muñeca. Las 4:15. Necesitaba desconectar. Desde que había llegado a Forks, mi vida había dado un giro de 360º. Muchas chicas me habían pedido ir al baile con ellas. Había hecho varios amigos muy pronto. Y por último; me había enamorado de la persona equivocada. Estaba claro que yo no le interesaba a Bella. Debía haber advertido el poder que ejercía sobre mí, y lo mucho que la admiraba. Por lo que, para que no me hiciese esperanzas, me había dado un "ultimátum". Pero, cuando le había preguntado sobre sus "molestias" ella había respondido con mucha tensión y rabia reprimida. Por lo tanto, había decidido que lo mejor era no dirigirme la palabra. Y pasar de mí, por el bien de los dos; o eso decía ella…**

**Arranqué el coche y fui directo a casa. Esta vez no batí el record, pero llegué igual de rápido que la otra vez. Recogí los libros y el abrigo del coche y me metí en casa calado de agua hasta los huesos. Cuando salí del coche, empezó a llover, y no precisamente gotas pequeñas. Deje los libros y el abrigo en su sitio y subí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. Una vez seco, bajé al salón y empecé a hacer los deberes. Mientras corregía frases en español y calculaba cuentas de matemáticas, me percaté de una cosa muy extraña. Nunca me había gustado hacer los deberes, como a todo el mundo. Pero en esos instantes, estaba muy concentrado y disfrutaba corrigiendo frases. Tenía la cabeza ocupada, y eso me impedía pensar en otra cosa… ¿Hasta que punto iba a llegar mi locura por Bella Swan? ¿Iba a empezar a disfrutar de los deberes por el simple hecho de que aquello me impedía pensar en ella? Un gruñido salió de mi pecho, en forma de represión. Era idiota. Sabía perfectamente que ella no me amaba, y aún así, mi mente intentaba expulsarla cambiando mi vida por completo. **

**Al menos el futuro me ayudaba a superarlo. En cuanto terminase el instituto pensaba irme a alguna universidad del sur. A ser posible, Florida o California. Amaba el Sol. No iba a ser capaz de estudiar varios años de carrera en un sitio en el que lloviese continuamente, y que, cuando por un milagro no lo hiciese más, el cielo estuviese cubierto por nubes grises y oscuras. Forks, por ejemplo. **

**Cuando terminé los deberes, empecé a hacer la cena, no era mucho lo que sabía de cocina, pero no tenía problemas para desenvolverme en ella. O eso pensaba yo. Pensaba darle una sorpresa a Esme, y decidí hacerlo cocinando para ella. Si lo pensaba bien, no tenía otra opción razonable. En un principio, había pensado hacerlo con los estudios. Pero deseché aquella idea el día que volví a dibujar en Biología. Escogí uno de los miles de libros de cocina que tenía mi madre y elegí la receta que me pareció más fácil. Canelones con salsa bechamel. Por lo que allí ponía, no me llevaría una tarde entera hacerlos. Pero conociéndome, yo, que era un inexperto en este arte, me llevaría mucho más tiempo del debido. Hice una lista con los ingredientes y salí a comprar al supermercado más cercano. Cuando volví, había un extraño pero irresistible olor en la casa. No supe identificar qué era, pero aquel aroma se quedó grabado en mi mente a prueba de fuego. **

**Empecé por lo más difícil, preparar el "envoltorio". La mitad de las láminas se rompieron, pero algunas llegaron vivas al trapo donde dejé que se secaran. Preparé la carne en poco tiempo, pero la bechamel casi se quemó. Definitivamente, yo no servía para cocinar. Los metí al horno y me quemé. De repente, aquel olor que me había embargado anteriormente, volvió a hacerse más intenso. ¿Qué era aquel aroma? ¿Y de quién procedía? **

**Entonces, el horno pitó anunciando la llegada del desastre. Los deje enfriar lo justo para poderlos probar. Cogí un tenedor, pinché el primero, y me lo introduje en la boca. Increíble. Estaba bueno. Preparé la mesa con ilusión y una vez terminada, me fui al sofá a ver la tele un rato. Estuve dándole vueltas al tema de ir a Seattle. Debía decírselo a Esme cuanto antes, no fuese que ella ya tuviese planes para el sábado siguiente. Unos minutos más tarde, mi madre apareció por la puerta mortalmente pálida y con unas ojeras inmensas. Su pelo color caramelo le caía por lo hombros en forma de espiral. Y su cuerpo estaba totalmente inundado de agua. **

**Corrí hasta la puerta y la abracé. **

**-¿Qué te ocurre mamá? –inquirí preocupado. **

**-He debido coger una pequeña pulmonía –me explicó a la vez que tosía. **

**-Mira que ponerte enferma el día que te cocino algo…-le reprendí a modo de broma. **

**-¿Tú me has cocinado algo? –me preguntó mientras por su rostro se extendía una gran sonrisa. **

**-Sí. Pero si no te das prisa y subes a cambiarte inmediatamente, no probarás ni un bocado –le aseguré totalmente serio. **

**-Gracias –dijo cuando me abrazó. **

**Le sonreí y subió atropelladamente las escaleras. Pobre Esme. Y pobre de mí. **

**No iba a ser capaz de ir a Seattle si Esme no mejoraba pronto. La rabia me invadió. Quería irme a Seattle, y volver a sentir lo que era vivir en una ciudad. Y, si tenía suerte, podría volver a sentir el Sol sobre mi piel. Aunque no me parecía bien, le contaría a Esme que quería ir a Seattle. Y que si mejoraba notablemente, iría, si no, no. **

**-Mamá –llamé su atención cuando se sentó en la silla- Tenía pensado ir a Seattle a comprar e ir al cine, pero…**

**-¿Seattle? ¿No es un poco grande? –me cortó a la vez que probaba el segundo canelón. **

**-Por favor mamá, Phoenix es más grande sólo en población. Además, sabes que ya soy mayorcito –le recordé con una sonrisa. **

**-Bueno, está bien –acordó- Pero recuerda llenar el depósito antes de salir. **

**-Si, sí, no te preocupes- la tranquilicé- Pero, no me has dejado acabar. Sólo iré si tu mejoras notablemente antes del sábado que viene, o sea, cuando yo me vaya. **

**-¿Pero el sábado que viene no es el baile de Primavera? –recordó de pronto. **

**-Si –le confirmé con una amarga sonrisa. **

**-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te vas? –inquirió extrañada. **

**-Simplemente no quiero ir al baile –le dije indiferente. **

**-¿No te lo han pedido? –inquirió con tristeza. **

**-Sí, sí que lo han hecho –dije, e inmediatamente me mordí la lengua. **

**-Ah –dijo en un susurro. **

**Le di un beso en la mejilla y me despedí de ella con un "Buenas noches" muy bajito. **

**Subí a mi habitación, y como cada noche, cogí mi pijama y me introduje bajo el liquido caliente que salía del artefacto. Como siempre, el agua me relajó más de lo creíble, permitiéndome dormir bien y sin Bella durante una sola noche. **

**A la mañana siguiente, el cielo seguía encapotado, pero no había rastro de la lluvia. Odiaba más aquellas nubes inciertas que la lluvia en sí. No todos los humanos éramos los hombres del tiempo. Y eso nos impedía saber cual iba a ser el transcurso del día y si acabaríamos mojados o no. Bajé a desayunar a la cocina normalmente vacía, y allí me encontré con Esme. **

**-¿No vas a ir al trabajo? –inquirí preocupado. **

**-No –negó con la cabeza- Porque quiero que vayas a Seattle, y si voy al trabajo, no podrás ir. **

**Tenía la madre más maravillosa del mundo. La abracé impulsivamente y ella correspondió a mi abrazo con una grata sonrisa. Desayuné lo primero que encontré y salí de casa pitando. Me metí en el coche y derrapé al acelerar. Una vez en el parking, me di cuenta de que había batido mi record, sólo 3 minutos de coche. Jugueteé con las llaves con entusiasmo y cayeron a un charco. Me agaché para recogerlas, pero unas manos blancas y finas como el mármol se adelantaron a mí. Me sobresalté, no la había visto llegar. **

**-¿Cómo demonios lo haces? –le pregunté de pronto malhumorado. **

**-¿Hacer? ¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió con una sonrisa angelical. **

**-Moverte tan rápido –le expliqué receloso. **

**-Edward, siento decirte que deberías ir al médico. No puedes ser tan corto de vista –me dijo seriamente. **

**La fulminé con la mirada y empecé a andar camino del edificio de mis clases. **

**-¡Espera Edward! –oí que gritaba ella. **

**Ni siquiera me detuve para ver lo que tenía que decir, simplemente seguí andando. **

**Noté como alguien me agarraba del brazo y me topé con su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía. **

**-¿Qué quieres Bella? –inquirí cansino. **

**-Bueno, tenía una propuesta para ti –me dijo con voz seductora. **

**Aquello me descolocó. ¿Propuesta? Ayer me decía que era mejor que no fuésemos amigos. Y hoy que tenía una propuesta. **

**-Aclárate Bella –le recomendé. **

**-¿Qué me aclare? –me preguntó confusa. **

**-Esto… ¿Tienes fallos de memoria por casualidad? –inquirí con amargura. **

**Aquellas palabras se me habían quedado grabadas. No era fácil olvidar el daño hecho por la persona a quien amas. Su cara se crispó en una mueca de dolor al comprender a qué me refería. **

**-¿Los tienes tú acaso? –dijo con aspereza. **

**-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirí enfadado. **

**-Por si no te acuerdas, te dije que lo mejor era que no fuésemos amigos, no que no lo quisiera. **

**-¿Y cómo interpreto yo eso? –le pregunté harto de su tono de superioridad. **

**No respondió, pero se quedó mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos denotaban una lucha interior, y por eso, solo por eso, me apiade de ella. **

**-Bueno, ¿qué era eso que querías pedirme? –pregunté incómodo. **

**-¿Querrías venir a Seattle? –dijo con tono triunfal. **

**-¿Cómo? ¿Con quien? –pregunté totalmente perdido. **

**Soltó una breve carcajada, como el trino de los pájaros, y me respondió:**

**-Conmigo Edward –aclaró con una sonrisa. **

**-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –quise saber. **

**-He oído decir que vas a ir a Seattle el día del baile. Y como yo también tenía planeado ir dentro de poco, pensé en ti –me explicó. **

**¿Cómo? Estaba cada vez más confuso. "Pensé en ti…" había dicho. ¿Así que al final sí que le interesaba? Bueno era saberlo. Pero no podía olvidar sus palabras del día anterior, estaban grabadas a prueba de fuego, al igual que…que ese olor que entraba por mi nariz en ese instante. ¿Era ese su olor? ¿De Bella? Iba a preguntarle acerca de ello cuando me interrumpió. **

**-¿Y bien? **

**-Sí claro –acepté sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias. **

**-Me alegro –dijo sinceramente. **

**Iba a marcharse, pero la retuve cuando otra pregunta cruzó mi mente. **

**-Entonces ¿somos amigos? **

**-¿Amigos? –le pillé desprevenida. **

**-Sí, amigos –le recordé. **

**-Supongo que sí –admitió. **

**-Bien –asentí, mientras echaba a andar hacia el edificio. **

**-¡Edward! –me llamó. **

**-¿Sí? –inquirí a la vez que me giraba. **

**-¿Sabes? Sería mucho mejor para ti que no fuésemos amigos. Pero mi egoísmo me impide apartarme de ti –dijo con tristeza. **

**Aquella última frase llamó mi atención. Cada vez estaba más confuso. Pero había una cosa que tenía clara. La quería, muy a mi pesar, me había enamorado de Bella. **


	5. Grupo sanguíneo

Pues bien, después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar, subo el quinto capítulo. Siento no haberlo hecho antes, pero últimamente la página de FanFiction no me funciona muy bien. En fin, espero que os guste

**Angie Bloom:** Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, de verdad. Y mil gracias por comentarme. Me animas mucho a seguir con la historia.

**tomoyosita: **Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste. Muchas gracias por comentarme. Por cierto, si ahora te ríes, espera a leer el capítulo de Port Ángeles xDDD

**Samantha uchiha:** Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste. Sí, a mi también se me hacía raro al principio que Bella fuese vampiro, pero supongo que a base de escribir con ese argumento, ya me he hecho a la idea. Mil gracias por comentarme .

También dar las gracias a las personas que desde que comencé a escribir la historia han añadido mi historia a la lista de sus favoritas o a mí a su lista de autores favoritos. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Me animan mucho a continuar con la historia.

**Nota: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**legué a la clase de lengua aún en las nubes. Cuando entré por la puerta, el señor Banner me saludó respectivamente.

-Señor Cullen, las clases ya han empezado desde hace un rato ¿Acaso no tenía reloj? –me dijo con ironía.

-Sí, tengo reloj, pero no me apetecía usarlo –contesté indiferente.

Estaba en medio de uno de mis sueños, y ahora venía un profesor de poca monta y me sacaba completamente de aquella felicidad. Por lo que mi respuesta fue desafiante.

-Bien, me alegro de que haya decidido venir…-respondió no muy seguro de sus palabras.

Avancé hasta el pupitre que compartía con Tyler, para pesar de Jessica. Me senté con desgana y saqué los libros de la mochila.

-Bien hecho –admiró Tyler- Ese viejo chivo se merecía una buena contestación.

Enarqué una ceja.

-Tyler, te recuerdo que el señor Banner tiene cincuenta años recién cumplidos

-Bueno…eso ya no es ser de mediana edad –contestó divertido.

-Cierto –reconocí.

Me miro sonriente, y se unió a la explicación del profesor.

-Pero tampoco está tan viejo y demacrado como tú –le pinché al acercarme al pupitre.

Tenía ganas de marcha. Me miró con cara de incredulidad y respondió:

-Mira quién lo dice. El que tiene la frente surcada de arrugas, y su piel parece la de un copo de nieve.

-Si, si. Tú te crees muy gracioso. Pero cuando Lauren te diga que no piensa ir al baile contigo por que tu cara la acosa en sus pesadillas ¿Qué dirás entonces? –le respondí con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Edward. Sabes que Lauren es mi chica, y que no se juega con ella –dijo con la cara totalmente roja.

-¡Bah! No te preocupes hombre, que ella está igual, seguro que lo entiende –le aseguré muerto de risa.

-Serás…-y en menos de un segundo lo tenía encima.

-Vale, vale, lo retiro –retrocedí.

-Más te vale –me advirtió con el puño en alto, y muerto de risa también.

Aprovechamos la poca compostura que nos quedaba para el resto de la clase. Pero cuando salimos seguidos de Jessica, el pique volvió a aparecer.

-Edward, creo que antes te has equivocado de persona. Es a Bella a quién le espanta tu cara –me soltó de pronto.

-¿Pero tú que te has creído? –le pregunté con una fingida indignación.

Tyler no respondió y echó a correr hasta la puerta, perseguido por mí y por la loca de Jessica. Esta última creía que podría mantener nuestro ritmo, y que le daríamos la oportunidad de volver a gritar nuestros nombres cuan gallina que ha perdido la cabeza.

Una vez en la cola de la cafetería, Tyler y yo discutíamos animadamente sobre cual de las dos chicas, Lauren o Bella, era la que huía cada vez que nos veía.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, pero con la ligera excepción de que me vi obligado a cambiarme de asiento cuando Tyler me susurró:

-Edward, te está mirando.

-¿Quién? –inquirí yo girando la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Quién va a ser idiota? – Dijo con ironía- Pues Bella.

Me giré rápidamente y la miré. Estaba sentada en medio de una mesa totalmente vacía.

La saludé con la mano y ella me indicó con un dedo que fuese hasta allí.

-Vale, tú ganas. Su amor por ti ha vencido el obstáculo de tu apariencia. –susurró entre risas.

-Imbécil. –murmuré a la vez que me levantaba con la bandeja de allí.

Miré hacia atrás. Tyler hacía el tonto, y las chicas observaban como me iba con una furia irremediable. Todas, excepto Ángela, claro esta. Ella no se había interesado por mí, al menos de momento. Y eso se lo agradecía profundamente, porque era imposible hablar con Jessica sin que ella te mencionase lo guapo que eras, y lo mucho que le gustabas. Me detuve en el borde de la mesa. Todo aquello era nuevo para mí.

-Siéntate Edward, no te he llamado para que seas mi estatua –me instó con una adorable sonrisa.

Sonreí débilmente e hice lo que ella me pidió. No acaba de comprender su cambio de decisión respecto a nuestra relación, y eso me hacía estar alerta. Si por un casual nuestra relación dejaba de ser la que era ahora, no sabría como llevarlo. Porque cuando Bella había dejado de hablarme hacia tan solo unas semanas, mi vida se había vuelto oscura.

-Vaya, estoy impresionado –admití.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tantos cambios en dos días…no sé Bella –le expliqué.

-¿Te refieres al hecho de que yo haya vuelto a hablarte y que ya no sea para para preguntarte algo de Biología? –adivinó.

-Exacto ¿A qué se debe este cambio? –inquirí con ojos brillantes.

-Bueno, decidí que ya puesta a admirar las puertas del Infierno, podía entrar del todo en él –admitió con un ligero tono de incomprensión.

-Ah –conseguí decir yo.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad?

-No, sinceramente no. No entiendo una sola palabra –admití con una sonrisa irónica.

Se río de esa forma tan angelical y cambió de tema.

-Tus amigas se han enfadado, creen que te he raptado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –era una pregunta tonta, dado que se notaba en la mirada de aquellas tres jóvenes lo mucho que odiaban a Bella Swan.

-Bueno, se leer las mentes de los demás –confesó.

Aquel comentario me descolocó. Había hecho esa pregunta con el fin de que ella se riese, no para que me confesase que tenía un "don".

-¿A que te refieres? – inquirí sin acabar de creérmelo.

-Pues a eso –contestó como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuese evidente- Que puedo leer las mentes de los demás.

-¿En serio? –dije con falsa increudilidad. No me lo tragaba, era algo que no se podía creer tan a la ligera.

-De verdad –sonrió.

-Entonces…¿qué piensa Jessica en este mismo momento? –la reté.

Se concentró en algo que no era capaz de saber. En menos de un segundo la tenía hablando de nuevo.

-Piensa matarme, cree que no es justo que te "secuestre" cuando quiera –me comunicó- Y que…estoy jugando contigo –dijo al fin con una triste sonrisa.

Ese último descubrimiento fue nuevo para mí. Pero al recordar la tenacidad con la que hablaba Tyler de los Swan, deduje que alguno de los chicos Swan rechazó a Jessica alguna vez. Aun así, ese comentario me asustaba.

-¿Es eso último cierto? –quise saber.

La sonrisa se congeló al momento.

-No, no lo hago. Jamás lo haría –respondió seriamente. Se notaba que estaba siendo franca.

-Vale, me alegra saberlo –admití con una sonrisa.

Su cara volvió a cambiar de expresión. Volvió a ser la de la joven diosa del panteón, eternamente sonriente.

-Los pensamientos de Jessica no valen ¿Qué pienso yo? –le dije.

-No lo sé. Tú eres una excepción a la regla, Edward. No puedo leer tu mente. –admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo¿Por qué? –inquirí atónito. Esperaba una respuesta coherente, que admitiese que aquello era una farsa, o algo parecido.

-No lo sé. –admitió con un deje de incredulidad- Es como si los pensamientos de los demás estuviesen en una cadena pública, pero los tuyos de una cadena privada, y debiese contratarlos para escucharlos. –explicó confundida.

Siempre había sospechado que mi cabeza no funcionaba igual que la del resto del mundo. Y ahora esa sospecha se hacía realidad.

-O sea, que mi mente no funciona como las demás. –quise asegurarme.

-No exactamente, es como un don. A nadie le gusta que la gente sepa sus pensamientos o sus más íntimos secretos, pero sin embargo, tú no debes preocuparte por ese problema, contigo mi don no funciona. –explicó con una sonrisa.

-Es una forma de verlo –admití.

Aquello era cada vez más confuso. Había captado lo de que Bella sabía leer mentes, pero no terminaba de creérmelo. Bella era especial, no podía ser humana, algo atrayente y misterioso fluía en su ser, y yo estaba dispuesto a saber qué era. Por lo tanto, cuando ella me preguntó:

-¿En qué piensas?

-Intentaba averiguar qué eres –confesé aún inmerso en mis pensamientos.

Su rostro se tornó oscuro y perturbado. Pensaba que se tomaría el tema a modo de risa, pero el efecto fue el contrario, lo que hizo que mi curiosidad aumentase por momentos.

-¿Y? –inquirió de pronto.

-No se, tengo algunas teorías –admití poco convencido.

-Dime –me incitó.

-Pues, la verdad, no son nada originales –confesé apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano

-Da igual, me gustaría saberlas –admitió con el rostro ya más relajado.

-Bueno… ¿Acaso desciendes de los gatos¿Llegaste a la Tierra con una lluvia de meteoritos? –le pregunté sin acabar de creerme la idiotez que estaba diciendo.

Su carcajada fue monumental. Enrojecí violentamente y bajé la cabeza totalmente avergonzado.

-Tampoco soy hija de Zeus. –se burló.

-Vale ya. –le susurré aún más rojo.

-Tranquilo Edward, no pasa nada, nadie te está mirando. –me tranquilizó.

-Ya, bueno…-murmuré entre dientes- ¿Pero me acerco o no?

-No, ni lo más mínimo. –aseguró con rostro serio.

Vale, mis teorías eran espantosas, pero si no se acercaban ni un poco ¿Qué era entonces¿Un ángel caído del cielo¿Mi ángel de la guarda? Aquella podía ser una opción, no era Catwoman, ni tampoco la versión de Hercules en femenino, pero podía ser un ángel perfectamente. Bueno, ella y sus hermanos, que parecían sacados de los cuadros de Boticcelli.

-¿Un ángel acaso? –inquirí con una sonrisa.

-No. No podías haberte equivocado más. –negó con el semblante sombrío y la voz triste.

-Pero ¿por qué dices eso?. Bella ¿Tú te has visto? –le rebatí su respuesta.

Me miro con curiosidad. Sus ojos estaban cargados de emoción contenida.

-¿Y si no fuese una chica buena, Edward¿Qué dirías al verme reflejada en el espejo? –inquirió misteriosa.

-¿A qué te refieres? –quise saber.

-Da igual a qué me refiera, el caso es que no soy alguien que merezca tu compañía –sentenció enfadada y melancólica a la vez.

-No da igual, Bella. Sabes que no es así –le recriminé- Mira, si te refieres a que pintas graffitis en las paredes de las casas o armas jaleo de vez en cuando, no eres mala. Simplemente rebelde. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también solía pintar graffitis en Phoenix. Me gustaba mucho –añadí con una sonrisa mordaz.

Sonrió y me miró con dulzura. Pero aquel sentimiento desapareció cuando, antes de levantarse elegantemente me contestó.

-No Edward, me refería a algo mucho peor.

Aquella respuesta me sorprendió ¿Qué quería decir¿Qué robaba? No, no lo creía. Por lo que Tyler me había contado, los Swan eran una familia muy adinerada ¿Entonces qué me quedaba?

-Venga Edward, vas a llegar tarde a Biología –me instó desde la mesa de enfrente.

-¿Vas¿Tú no vienes? –la interrogué extrañado.

-No, creo que hoy me voy a tomar el día libre –admitió con felicidad.

Recogí mis cosas y dejé la bandeja igual que estaba. Caminé hasta su lado y empezamos a andar hacia clase. No me había dado cuenta de que el comedor se había quedado vacío. Una vez en el aparcamiento me despedí de Bella y caminé hasta la clase yo solo.

Me senté en mi pupitre, de nuevo vacío por la mitad, y al segundo entró el señor Meason con un carrito llevo de artilugios de medicina. "Mierda" pensé. No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría cuando el profesor hiciese la demostración de cómo saber nuestro grupo sanguíneo. Yo ya sabía cual era el mío. El olor de la sangre hacía que me marease y acabase inconsciente. Nunca había sabido la razón, pero tenía claro que si el olor de aquel líquido rojo llegaba a mis sentidos, acabaría en el suelo.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, antes de que pudiese impedirlo, el profesor ya había hecho un corte en la mano de Mike, y el olor de la sangre llegó a mí.

La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas. Mi cara pasó a ser blanca como la cal, lo último que oí justo antes de caer al suelo fue la voz del profesor llamando al orden a la clase.

Lo primero que vi al despertar fue la cara de Jessica sobre la mía. Su frente estaba marcada de arrugas por la preocupación. Parpadeé muy rápido e intenté incorporarme. No pude, la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas y no fui capaz de aguantar la presión. Al recuperar la compostura, pude observar mejor el lugar donde me encontraba. Seguía en clase, nadie me había llevado a la enfermería, y lo agradecía.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –me preguntó el profesor Meason. Su frente, al igual que las de mis compañeros, estaba surcada por profundas arrugas.

-Sí, señor Meason. Sólo ha sido un mareo. –aseguré con la sonrisa más convincente del momento.

-No estoy tan seguro…-murmuró- Por favor, señorita Stanley, acompañe al señor Cullen a la enfermería.

Jessica asintió.

-No hace falta, de verdad. Me encuentro perfectamente –le repetí al profesor.

-Señor Cullen, lo que ha sufrido hoy no ha sido un leve mareo. Se ha desmayado, Edward. Como no estudié medicina, quiero que la enfermera te examine –dijo con tono autoritario.

Ante ese discurso, no me quedó otra opción que asentir y levantarme con la ayuda de Jessica. Caminamos hasta el parking, yo me apoyaba en su hombro. No iba a ser capaz de dejar que Jessica me cogiese en brazos. Algo me ocurrió, no supe identificarlo en su momento. Paré en seco bajo la atenta mirada de Jessica.

-¿Qué te ocurre Edward? –inquirió asustada.

Mi cara se había puesto blanca de nuevo. Y aquello la alerto de que algo no funcionaba bien.

-Necesito sentarme –conseguí musitar.

La sensación de mareo era cada vez más intensa. Casi no podía distinguir la sombra de Jessica entre los coches del parking. Cuando pensé que volvería a verlo todo negro, algo me sujetó para que no cayese de bruces al suelo. Supuse que era Jessica, porque ella me tenía agarrada del hombro todavía.

-¡Edward! –oí gritar mi nombre.

No, por favor, otra vez no. Siempre aparecía en el momento más inoportuno. Por supuesto, esa voz pertenecía a Bella Swan. Yo me había quedado suspendido entre el suelo y el brazo de Jessica, que luchaba por mantenerme.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –oí que preguntaba Bella, mientras ayudaba a Jessica a tumbarme con delicadeza sobre el suelo.

-No lo se, me dijo que quería sentarse y cuando fui a ayudarlo estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo –explicó Jessica con preocupación.

-Entiendo –asintió la otra- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Edward?

-Mal, déjame con Jessica –dije con voz ronca.

-Ya veo, bueno Jessica, muchas gracias por traerlo hasta aquí –le agradeció a Jess con una nota provista de picardía.

-¿Cómo? Se supone que tengo que acompañarlo a la enfermería –replicó la chica.

-No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo –le aseguró Bella.

No tenía fuerzas para protestar, pero de haberlas tenido, le hubiese cantado las cuarenta a Bella. De improviso sentí como esta me cogió en vilo y se alejó caminado ágilmente. Aquello me sorprendió. ¿Cómo demonios tenía tanta fuerza? Que yo supiese, ella no hacía pesas, pero aunque así fuese, no tenía tantos músculos como para poder conmigo.

-Suéltame Bella, saber perfectamente que esto no es necesario –la reprendí.

-¿A no¿Y como se supone que debo actuar cuando estés a punto de caerte al suelo? –inquirió con un tono de autoridad que me sorprendió.

-Bájame. Ya. Se supone que soy yo el que te tendría que coger en brazos, no tú –le dije enfadado.

Nunca había sido machista. Pero aquello rozaba la inmadurez. Me había cogido en brazos y me llevaba caminando como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-¿Ah sí? –inquirió sin acabar de creerse lo que había dicho yo.

-No, no me refería a eso. Me refería a que puedo andar apoyado en tu hombro y no como si fuese tu hijo.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió sobre su rostro. Me dejó delicadamente en el suelo y me pasó un brazo por la cintura. Debido a la diferencia de estatura, no llegó más arriba.

Me apoyé en ella. Empezaba a notar los efectos del aire libre en mi mareo. Todo había mejorado notablemente. Caminamos sobre el asfalto.

-¿Así que te mareas al ver la sangre? –inquirió burlona.

-No exactamente, es su olor lo que me produce los desmayos –expliqué reticente a contar la verdad.

No era la primera vez que me pasaba, y tampoco sería la última. Siempre lo había llevado en secreto. No quería que me expulsasen de la escuela en la que planeaba estudiar medicina por ser incompatible con la sangre.

-La sangre no huele, Edward –me recordó seriamente.

-Para mí sí que lo hace –repliqué- Es un olor a oxido y a azufre que acaba matandome…

Se quedó mirándome, pensativa. Y cambió de tema en cuanto tuvo la ocasión.

-Cuando te vi antes pensé que Jessica arrastraba tu cadáver –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya…bueno, siempre que me mareo tengo esa pinta de muerto viviente –bromeé.

De repente, me acordé de la siguiente clase que tenía.

-Gimnasia –gemí consternado- A correr un buen rato.

-¿Qué ocurre¿No te sientes capaz de acudir? –inquirió a media voz.

-Sí, estamos haciendo atletismo, y si me mareo mientras corro, acabaré por darle un disgusto a alguien –expliqué con pesar.

-Creo que puedo arreglarlo –susurró con malicia.

-¿Ah sí? –inquirí sin interés.

-Sí. Tú intenta parecer muerto de cansancio y ponte más pálido todavía, a ser posible –me ordenó alegremente.

-¿Como tú? –inquirí con picardía.

Su cara volvió a tomar el mismo gesto grave que ponía cada vez que me refería a su aspecto o su potencia física. Mantuvo la sonrisa, pero con mucho autocontrol. Llegamos a la enfermería y Bella me guiñó un ojo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Señora Cope, aquí llega el primer enfermo de la clase de Biología –anunció con una sonrisa.

-Edward Cullen, por lo que veo ¿Qué te ha pasado cielo? –dijo la enfermera con voz chillona.

-Se desmayó en clase –respondió Bella por mí.

-Ven, hijo, túmbate en la camilla –me invitó.

Ya no sentía la sensación de mareo. Pero el objetivo principal en esos momentos, era conseguir saltarme la clase de Gimnasia. Por lo tanto, me senté gimiendo en la camilla, y al verme así, la enfermera corrió a por una compresa fría que me puso en la frente.

-Señora Cope, no creo que Edward pueda acudir a la clase de Gimnasia –la informó- Parece muy débil.

-No te preocupes Bella, yo cuidaré de él –le aseguró con una falsa sonrisa.

-Se suponía que debía quedarme con Edward –replicó Bella con tono autoritario.

Ante aquella respuesta, la señora Cope asintió y le preguntó antes de salir hacia la otra sala:

-¿Necesitas que te dispense a ti también?

-No gracias, la señora Goff lo entenderá –aseguró con una sonrisa angelical.

No me sorprendió que Bella usase aquella sonrisa deslumbrante para complacerla. ¿Quién se hubiese resistido a ella? La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de nuevo y por ella apareció Jessica, con otro alumno que no supe identificar, y que tenía muy mal aspecto.

-Veo que ya estás mejor -observó mientras conducía al enfermo hasta la camilla contigua a la mía.

-Sí –asentí. No tenía ganas de replicar, aunque lo hubiese hecho con mucho gusto.

Una vez terminó la tarea de enfermera, Jess se volvió hacia nosotros y me dijo:

-¿Vas a venir a la playa este sábado?

Era verdad. Jessica me había comentado hacía una semana que planeaban ir con el grupo a La Push. Yo no le había dado una respuesta coherente, dado que no sabía lo que me podía surgir de repente. Pero ahora lo tenía claro, si iba e invitaba a Bella a venir conmigo, puede que pasase una buena tarde.

-Claro –asentí sonriendo.

-Bien, nos veremos en la tienda de los padres de Mike a las diez –me avisó.

Asentí con la cabeza y Jessica se dio media vuelta para marcharse por la puerta. Cuando se fue, miré a Bella interrogante. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial.

-¿Nos vamos? –dijo de pronto Bella.

-Sí claro –respondí mientras bajaba de la camilla y le tendía la compresa a la señora Cope.

-Muchas gracias señora Cope –le dije desde la puerta.

La otra simplemente sonrió.

-¿Vendrás? –inquirí de pronto.

-¿Adonde? –preguntó confundida Bella.

-A la playa –le expliqué.

-No creo que me hayan invitado…-empezó a decir.

-Lo estoy haciendo –le corté con una sonrisa.

-¿Adonde vais exactamente? –quiso saber.

-A La Push –le contesté.

-No. Tanta Bella no debe sentarle bien a Jessica –me explicó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-La loca de Jessica…-murmuré entre dientes.

Bella rió. Aquella risa era mi favorita, la más divina y melodiosa que hubiese oído nunca. No había marcha atrás. Quizás me había precipitado al pensar que Bella accedería a venir a La Push conmigo y los demás. Y, como ella había comentado, Jessica se pondría mala si viese a Bella allí. Caminamos hasta el parking y cuando me disponía a sacar las llaves de mi coche, Bella habló.

-Ni se te ocurra, no te voy a dejar conducir en este estado –me avisó.

-¿Pero de qué estado me hablas? –pregunté incrédulo.

-Edward, sabes que este tema no es discutible. Podrías tener un accidente –siguió diciendo.

-Pero es mí decisión, soy yo el que quiere conducir. Y por supuesto, el que no se va a estrellar contra ningún árbol –repliqué cortante.

En un visto y no visto, me tenía agarrado del brazo y me arrastraba hasta su coche. Hoy, un flamante BMV rojo. Yo forcejeaba, pero ella no quiso soltarme. Odiaba que me tratase así. Se suponía que debía ser al revés, o al menos eso pensaba yo. Debía ser yo el que la salvase de un accidente de coche, debía ser yo el que la sujetase con mis manos cuando ella desfalleciese, y debía ser yo el que la impidiese conducir en su estado. Pero sin embargo, no podía.

Se apoyó en la puerta del asiento del conductor. Yo me quedé mirándole, y negándome en redondo a entrar en el vehiculo. Calculé la distancia que me separaba de mi hermoso jaguar, pero antes de que pudiese echar a correr, Bella me susurró:

-Te alcanzaría antes de lo que crees.

Y terminó aquella frase con una misteriosa pero irresistible sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees? –La reté- Yo creo que podría llegar al coche e introducirme en el coche antes de que tú te dieses cuenta.

Ante aquel reto, sonrió angelicalmente y se acercó a mí posición.

-Por favor Edward –me pidió con voz seductora- No me obligues a volver sola a casa.

No supe que decir, aquel comentario me había dejado inmóvil. Aquella voz era…no tenía palabras para describirla. Demasiado dulce para ser humana, y demasiado suave para ser de un dios.

-Bella, tú siempre vas con tus hermanos, así que no volverás sola a casa –dije entrecortadamente.

Intentaba quitarle importancia a su comentario, desde luego. Esa relación no era segura, pero deseaba vivirla y disfrutarla porque era la única que había hecho que mi corazón empezase a latir apresuradamente.

-No es lo mismo –me aseguró con una gran sonrisa- Tú…, no se, me haces sentir diferente –confesó con gesto sombrío.

Me quedé mudo de asombro. ¿Cómo¿Acababa de decirme que yo era diferente a las demás personas que la rodeaban? No me lo creía. No era posible. Iba a preguntar algo, pero ella me hizo callar alejándose de mi lado y entrando en el coche. Supuse que había dado por sentado el hecho de que yo ya no intentaría escaparme. Y entonces las dudas acudieron a mí… ¿Y si sólo estaba jugando conmigo¿Qué ocurriría conmigo? A pesar de la incertidumbre que amenazaba mi corazón, entré en el coche suspirando y me puse el cinturón.

Bella conducía más rápido de lo que yo creía, y más hábilmente, he de reconocer. Llegamos a mi casa en menos de tres minutos, y ello me sorprendió. Yo, que era un experto en conducir deprisa, me había quedado en segundo puesto en el podio.

-¿Te veré mañana? –quise saber antes de salir del coche.

-No, me voy de viaje con Alice –me explicó a modo de disculpa.

-Ah bueno –dije con tristeza- Entonces, nos vemos el lunes.

-Claro –me aseguró con una grata sonrisa.

Salí de allí todo lo rápido que fui capaz. No quería que se enfadase al ver que no me movía del coche. Me despedí de ella y entré en casa. Justo al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, me di cuenta de que no tenía coche para ir al instituto al día siguiente. Bueno, media hora andando no estaría mal. Me duché y cené.

Al rato, y tras presentir que Eme vendría más tarde de lo normal, me fui a la cama agotado. Pero, aún bajo las sábanas fui capaz de pensar una cosa que me había llamado mucho la atención. Bella no se había negado a ir a la playa hasta que le había dicho el sitio concretamente ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No entendía su comportamiento, pero entendía muy bien una cosa: Bella me atraía más que ninguna otra.


	6. Cuentos de Miedo

¡Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo seis, pero últimamente no andaba muy bien de tiempo y me había centrado más en otras cosas que en escribir U

**Angel de la noche:** Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste La próxima vez no tardaré tanto en subir )

**Anhya:** Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, de verdad. Muchas gracias por tu review $

**ladysophie27: **Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustasen todos los capítulos, en serio. La próxima vez, no tardaré tanto en subir U

**Artemisa Black:** ¿Te parece interesante? Vaya, me alegro mucho de que así sea... No sabía si gustaría, porque algunas veces es como releer Crepúsculo . Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, en serio

**Lullabie:** ¡Muchísimas gracias, Lullabie! Me alegro mucho de que te guste

**TheKamikazeDemon:** Me alegro mucho de que te guste y que te parezca interesante. Muchísimas gracias por tu review O

**Goshikku-san: **Muchas gracias, Goshikku-san. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste

**Maria:** Me alegro mucho de que te guste, guapa. El momento en el que estarán solos, solos, solos está cerca, así que no te preocupes que pronto lo verás DDD

Y ahora en general, mil gracias a todos. Me animais muchísimo a seguir colgando y escribiendo... Actualmente voy por la escena en la que Edward conoce a la familia de Bella, y me está costando lo mío escribirla... - Aun así, espero tener la historia terminada para antes de verano S

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota:** _Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen, única y exclusivamente, a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer._

Cuando salí de casa aquella mañana, casi me dio algo. Mi coche estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, y yo ni siquiera lo había oído llegar. Busqué las llaves de mi coche entre los bolsillos del pantalón, pero allí no estaban. Me acerqué al coche y comprobé que las llaves se encontraban en el contacto. Abrí la puerta aún sin acabar de creérmelo. Yo no le había dado las llaves a Bella, pero sin embargo, el coche estaba allí.

Ya en el instituto, Tyler me bombardeó a preguntas en lo referente a mi relación con Bella.

-A ver¿qué ocurrió ayer? –inquirió con el tono de voz de una chica cotilla.

-Pues nada, no me dejó conducir hasta casa, me llevó ella –expliqué sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Ya¿y no sería que tú te encontrabas tan mal que le pediste que te llevara a casa? –quiso saber mientras me miraba poniendo morritos.

-Tyler, siento decirlo, pero vas a acabar pareciéndote a Jessica –le confesé con falsa tristeza.

-Vale, vale, ya me callo. No vaya a ser que acabe igual de loca que ella –dijo con tono de repulsa.

-No te cae bien –no era una pregunta.

-No, no me cae bien, y es que a veces se parece a su madre –me explicó como cuchicheando.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo su madre? –pregunté divertido.

-Edward, su madre es la más chismosa del pueblo. Si hay algo que ella aún no sepa, es un milagro de la naturaleza –dijo con los brazos en alto.

-Pues vaya con la madre de Jess… -murmuré.

-Pues aún no has oído lo peor –me advirtió con cara seria.

-¿Lo peor? –inquirí con los ojos en blanco.

-Si hay algo que tus padres no sepan de ti, ella se lo contará con todo detalle –dijo enfadado.

-A ti te pasó…-adiviné.

-Sí, hará tres años o dos. Yo salía con una chica de primero que era un bombón. Se podría decir que lo manteníamos en secreto, puesto que sus padres no querían que ella saliese con nadie del pueblo. Malas influencias, lo llamaban. El caso es que sólo nuestros amigos más íntimos lo sabían, y entre los de ella, estaba Jessica. Un día, después de las clases, la chica vino a mí y me explico, entre llantos, que sus padres la mandaban a un internado en Port Angeles. Cual sería mi sorpresa al descubrir que fue Jess la que se lo contó a su madre, y ella a los padres de la susodicha –relató con furia y melancolía en la voz.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-No te preocupes Edward, fue hace mucho tiempo –reconoció.

Hubo un incómodo silencio que Tyler rompió con otra de sus preguntas.

-Te gusta Bella ¿verdad? –preguntó con malicia.

La pregunta me pilló un poco desprevenido. Preferí contarle la verdad.

-Sí, pero yo a ella no –reconocí con presteza.

-¿La has invitado a la playa? –quiso saber.

-Sí, lo hice. Pero ella me dijo que se iba de viaje con su hermana –expliqué muy a mi pesar.

-¡Bah! No te preocupes Edward, seguro que acabará rendida a tus pies –dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo- Ayer se sentó contigo, y eso no lo hace con cualquiera.

Me reí. Tyler era muy buena persona, y muy buen amigo. Había descubierto cual era su punto fuerte: Consolar a los desamparados como yo. El resto del día transcurrió sin hechos dignos de mención. En la comida, Mike comentó:

-No se por qué Edward no se sienta con los Swan.

-Se sienta con nosotros porque lo digo yo –saltó Ángela de pronto.

Nunca hubiese dicho que Ángela era una chica agresiva. Pero el tono de su voz era cortante y frío, y lo agradecí enormemente. Una vez en casa, hice los deberes, tarea que ya se había vuelto una prioridad para descansar mi mente de pensamientos absurdos. Esme llegó antes de lo normal, alegando que el tráfico había ido muy bien. Ya bien entrada la noche, salí al porche a contemplar las estrellas. Por una vez en lo que llevaba de estancia allí, se podían distinguir algunas. Me disponía a entrar en la casa cuando oí ruidos cerca de los arbustos. Miré hacia el lugar en concreto, pero nada se movió.

-Habrá sido un gato –murmuré.

Abrí la puerta sigilosamente y me adentre en la casa totalmente a oscuras. Era todo un riesgo, porque no quería despertar a Esme, que dormía profundamente desde hacía un rato. Su catarro había mejorado notablemente, pero aún tenía varios síntomas. Durante la cena, le había comentado que iba a ir con unos amigos a la playa, no se negó.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú? –quise saber.

-Pues creo que me iré de compras con las chicas –me dijo.

-¿Chicas? –inquirí al borde de la risa.

-Sí, chicas. Son las madres de algunos de tus compañeros –dijo con un tono cómico de superioridad.

El terror había entrado en mi mente. ¿Y si entre aquellas madres se encontraba la de Jessica¿Qué le diría a Esme?

-¿La señora Stanley, por ejemplo? –dije como por casualidad.

-No, la señora Staley dejó de venir hace mucho tiempo…-susurró con una mezcla de furia y melancolía en la voz.

-Ah –musité.

No quise preguntarle el por qué, pero sabía que algo había pasado entre ellas. Y tal y como me había hablado Tyler de la madre de Jessica, no quise ni pensar en ello.

Subí las escaleras con mucho cuidado, y abrí la puerta de mi habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Nada mas entrar, percibí un dulce y fresco aroma que se extendía por toda la estancia. Era ya la tercera vez que lo olía, y la segunda en mi casa. Decidí no hacer caso a las coincidencias, mas que nada, porque temía que al día siguiente no fuese capaz de despertarme a la hora. Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos lentamente, mientras aquel exquisito aroma nublaba mi consciencia.

-¡Pipipipipi! –rugió el despertador.

Levanté la mano y la empotré contra el aparato en cuestión. Mi intento fue en vano, el cachivache no paró. Me incorporé en la cama, repetí el mismo movimiento anterior y lo estampé contra la pared. Al segundo, me arrepentí. En la habitación contigua dormía Esme, y seguramente la habría despertado mi pequeño incidente electro-mañanero.

Miré de reojo a la ventana, pero solo un poco, porque ya suponía que el sol no había salido, a pesar del buen tiempo previsto para ese día. Sin embargo, allí estaban los rayos del astro, filtrándose por los cristales de mi ventana. Me acerqué corriendo hasta la ventana para comprobar que la memoria no me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Y no lo estaba haciendo, el sol brillaba débilmente en el cielo azul.

Me vestí con la ropa que se adaptaba a aquel día y bajé hasta la cocina más contento que nunca. Para mi gran sorpresa, Esme no estaba allí. Supuse que habían decidido irse temprano para coger las mejores prendas. Desayuné todo lo rápido que pude y salí a la calle todo alegre. Después de quince minutos de camino, vislumbré la tienda entre la multitud de casas.

-¡Has venido Edward! –exclamó Jessica al verme.

-¿Pensabas que no iba a ser así? –inquirí con una sonrisa.

-No estaba segura –reconoció ruborizándose.

-¡Hola Edward! –gritó Tyler al verme.

-Hola Tyler –le saludé mientras me acercaba a él.

Estuvimos en la puerta de la tienda cinco minutos más. Lauren aún no había llegado.

Cuando por fin la vimos aparecer, nos pareció ver a alguien que se iba de viaje a la ciudad. Llevaba una falda vaquera mini y una camiseta bien escotada. No supe la razón, pero me entró la risa. Tyler me pegó un codazo en señal de que debía detenerme. Sin embargo, Lauren ya me había visto reír, y se acercaba a mí.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia Edward? –preguntó confundida pero divertida.

-Esto…-iba a dar una explicación coherente, pero Jessica se me adelantó.

-Lauren, nos vamos a La Push, no a Port Ángeles ni a París –dijo cruzándose de brazos y partida de risa.

-Ya bueno…-intentó excusarse.

-Da igual –cortó Tyler- vámonos ya o no llegaremos a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo para qué? –quise saber.

-A la caminata –dijo Tyler, como si fuera evidente.

Asentí con la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Llevábamos tres coches. El de Tyler, en el que íbamos Lauren, el susodicho y yo, el de Mike, en el que iban Jess, Kitty y él, y el de Ben, quién iba con Ángela y Eric.

Llegamos a La Push antes de lo previsto, todos corrían a bastante velocidad, pero nada comparados con mi jaguar y yo.

La caminata nos llevó todo el día. A pesar de que no había caminado nunca por allí, era yo el que lideraba la marcha. El paraje era precioso, había lagunas naturales, únicas en esos parajes. Se notaba que allí también llovía mucho. Todo verde, nada más que verde.

Hasta los troncos de los árboles eran verdes. Pudimos ver una anguila que zigzagueaba entre las rocas de las lagunas. Yo saltaba de roca en roca, junto con Tyler, Ángela y Ben. Pero Jessica, Lauren y Eric se limitaron a seguir el sendero, sin hacer cabriolas como nosotros.

Para cuando regresamos a Fist Beach, ya era de noche. Yo había vuelto con Ángela y Ben, hablando sobre trivialidades y nuestros gustos personales. Eran muy buenas personas. Los primeros en llegar habían sido Lauren y Tyler, este último había fracasado en su intento de ligue, a pesar de que Lauren había aceptado ir con él al baile. Habían hecho una hoguera y se encontraban sentados alrededor del fuego junto con unos jóvenes de la reserva. Conforme íbamos entrando en el círculo, Tyler decía nuestros nombres. Me senté al lado de una joven morena, y de rasgos bonitos. Unos ojos castaños y el pelo negro y largo.

-Tú eres Edward Cullen ¿verdad? –preguntó de pronto.

-Sí –asentí con un suspiro.

-Yo soy Jacoba Black –dijo mientras me tendía su mano- Tu madre era amiga de la mía.

-Tu eres el hijo de Dana –adiviné de pronto- Probablemente debería acordarme de ti.

-No…yo soy la pequeña. Pero deberías acordarte de mis hermanos…-dijo.

-Rebecca y Jake –me acordé de pronto.

Cuando era pequeño, Esme me traía hasta La Push y hacía que jugase con Jake y Rebecca. Al principio no hicimos buenas migas, pero con el paso del tiempo Jake y yo nos hicimos compañeros de aventura, seguidos por Rebecca, que siempre andaba detrás de mí. A pesar de todo, cuando cumplí los catorce, me negué a volver todos los veranos a Forks, el clima me deprimía. Acabé pasando las vacaciones con Esme en California.

-¿Han venido? –pregunté esperanzado.

-No, Jake se casó con una joven de la reserva y ahora viven con su hijo en Hawai. Rebecca en cambio, consiguió una beca en una universidad de California y ahora estudia allí.

-Vaya con Jake, no desaprovecha el tiempo…-musité yo.

-Eso mismo le dije cuando me lo comunicó –admitió con una franca sonrisa.

Estuvimos hablando sobre nuestras vidas en estos últimos años. Era muy fácil sincerarse con Jacoba, tenía algo…De repente, Mike comentó:

-Que pena que los Swan no hayan venido, es una lástima que nadie los haya invitado.

Iba a replicar, pero un muchacho de unos veinticinco años se me adelantó.

-¿Te refieres a la familia del doctor? –quiso asegurarse.

Mike asintió cansinamente, irritado porque replicase otro que no fuese yo.

-Ellos no vienen nunca por aquí –se limitó a responder.

Enfatizó mucho en la palabra nunca. Y eso avivó mi curiosidad.

Tenía claro, por el tono de aquel joven, que si preguntaba el por qué, no me responderían. Me devané los sesos para encontrar una solución. Y entonces la hallé.

Me iba a sentir mal por hacer aquello, pero necesitaba respuestas. Y dado que nadie me las había dado todavía¿quién mejor que ella?

-Jacoba –capté su atención- ¿Te gustaría venir a dar un paseo conmigo?

Intenté que mi voz sonase dulce y seductora. Más o menos, como hacía la de Bella.

-Claro –aceptó con una sonrisa.

Salimos de la fogata bajo la atenta mirada de Jessica y Lauren. Caminamos un rato por la orilla de la playa. No sabía como preguntarle aquello sin que yo pareciese demasiado interesado.

-¿Por qué ha dicho aquel hombre que los Swan nunca vienen a la reserva? –inquirí de pronto.

-Ese "hombre", que dices tú, se llama Sam. Y tiene diecinueve años –me explicó al borde de la risa- Y respecto a la respuesta a tu pregunta…se supone que es un secreto.

-¿Se supone? –inquirí convencido de que algo de información obtendría.

-Se supone, porque yo no me lo creo –explicó reticente.

-Por favor, Jacoba, te juro que no se lo contaré a nadie en absoluto –le prometí con voz insinuante.

-Bueno…

-Por favor –supliqué esbozando mi sonrisa de anuncio.

-Está bien –accedió.

Sonreí de nuevo.

-¿Te gustan las historias de miedo? – Inquirió sombría- Porque esta es una de ellas.

¿Cómo¿Historias de miedo? Yo quería saber el por qué de que los Swan no se acercasen a la reserva, no que Jacoba me contase cuentos.

A pesar de mis opiniones, asentí. Aquello iba a ser divertido.

-¿Conoces nuestras leyendas? –inquirió con el semblante congelado.

-En realidad, no –confesé bajando la vista.

-Bueno, hay leyendas que se remontan al diluvio. Se cree que nuestros antepasados quileutes ataron sus canoas a los árboles de la zona para sobrevivir a aquella tormenta, al igual que Noe y su arca –sonrió para demostrarme lo poco que se lo creía ella- Otra afirma que nosotros, los quileutes, descendemos que los lobos, y que nuestros antepasados eran capaces de convertirse en uno de ellos, por esa razón, aquí esta terminantemente prohibido matarlos. Y existen también, leyendas sobre los fríos.

-¿Los fríos? –inquirí curioso.

-Sí, las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos. Según la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a varios de ellos. De hecho, fue él el quién firmo el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras.

-¿Tu tatarabuelo? –le animé.

-Al igual que mi padre, él era el jefe de la tribu. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, de los lobos no. Exactamente de aquellos hombres que fuesen capaces de convertirse en lobo a su antojo. Tú los llamarías licántropos.

-¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?

-Solo uno.

La miré con admiración y curiosidad y Jacoba prosiguió:

-Los fríos han sido siempre enemigos nuestros. Pero este grupo en concreto era diferente. No cazaban humanos, al contrario que los demás, y por eso mi tatarabuelo firmó un contrato con ellos. No les delataríamos a los rostros pálidos a cambio de que ellos no se acercasen a la reserva.

-Pero si no eran peligrosos para nadie¿por qué? –intenté entender.

Estaba empezando a tomarme aquella historia con demasiada seriedad.

-Siempre existirá un riesgo para los humanos que estén cerca de ellos, incluso si no cazan humanos, como ocurría con estos –me explicó con un tono de amenaza- Nunca se sabe hasta que punto son capaces de soportar la sed.

-Si no cazan humanos ¿qué entonces? –quise saber,

-Se supone que cazan animales en lugar de personas.

-¿Y como encajan los Swan en todo esto¿Se parecen a los que tu tatarabuelo conoció?.

-No –hizo una pausa temeraria- Son ellos.

Jacoba debió de creer que mi expresión estaba provocada por el miedo que había provocado la historia en mí, por lo que continuó.

-Ahora son dos más, otro macho y otra hembra. La tribu ya conocía a su líder, Charlie, en tiempos de mis antepasados.

-¿Y qué son¿Qué son los fríos? –pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Bebedores de sangre –contestó con voz estremecedora- Tu gente los llamaría vampiros.

El mundo se me vino encima. Contemplé los acantilados y cómo la encrespada marea se estrellaba contra sus rocas.

-Veo que te has asustado –comentó con una risa encantadora.

-Eres una gran narradora de historias –reconocí intentando disimular mi desconcierto.

Contempló mi expresión.

-Por si te sirve de algo, yo no creo en esa historia. Es todo fantasía –confesó- Pero no sé por qué mi padre no quiere que hablemos de ello.

Avisté miedo en su mirada y decidí calmarla.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

-Creo que acabo de violar el tratado –susurró a media voz.

-Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba –repetí.

-Edward, de verdad, no se lo digas a Esme. Se enfadó mucho cuando mi madre le contó que algunos quileutes no íbamos al hospital por el doctor Swan. Hoy ha sido como una especie de reconciliación –me pidió en un susurró apenas audible.

-Te lo prometo Jacoba.

-Supongo que crees que somos una panda de homo-sapiens supersticiosos –dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-No, todo lo contrario. Creo que eres buenísima contando historias –repliqué con otra de mis encantadoras sonrisas.

Oímos el crujir de la arena bajo algunos pies y giramos las cabezas instintivamente. Jessica y Mike caminaban en nuestra dirección.

-¡Edward! –gritó Jess al verme.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿Es esa tu novia? –preguntó al percibir el tono de loca de Jessica.

-No, es una amiga –me apresuré a contestar.

Le estaba muy agradecido a Jacoba por haberme contado aquello, corriendo el riesgo de ser descubierta. Así que le guiñé un ojo mientras me giraba, para que Jess lo viese claramente.

-Cuando tenga el carné…-empezó a decir.

-Tienes que venir a verme a Forks ¿eh? –la invité. Me sentía fatal por haberla utilizado de esa manera.

-Claro –asintió.

Cuando la pareja llegó a nuestra altura, Jess me preguntó.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Con Jacoba, me ha contado algunas historias locales –le respondí- Ha sido genial.

Sonreí ampliamente.

-Deberíamos volver –intervino Mike- Parece que está a punto de llover.

-Estoy de acuerdo, voy –afirmé.

-Un placer volver a verte, Edward –se despidió Jacoba en tono de mofa.

-Lo mismo digo.

Me calé la capucha de la cazadora y caminé junto con Mike y Jessica hasta la fogata, ahora totalmente desierta. Había sido un buen día, a pesar de todo. La próxima vez que Esme bajase a ver a Dana, yo iría con ella. Jacoba, a pesar de su ridículo nombre, era muy buena amiga. Era alguien con quien se podía hablar de cualquier cosa, al contrario que con Jessica y Lauren.


	7. Pesadilla

**H**ello! Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez... Ahora no tardo mucho en actualizar, puesto que ando bastante más libre que antes y tengo más tiempo. Aun así, algunas veces, os haré sufrir ¡Muahaha! xDDD

**Goshikku-san:** Me alegro de que te guste La verdad es que la historia, a partir de determinado punto, ya no será como en el libro... Ha habido cosas que he cambiado mucho y espero que aun así, siga gustando. Nada, yo también dispongo de poca paciencia cuando me dejan con la intriga xDDD Muchas gracias por tu review! O

**nonblondes:** Me alegro de que te riéses con el nombre xDDD Muchas gracias por todo, nonblondes!

**TheKamikazeDemon:** Sí, el nombre es bastante ridículo... Pero la verdad es que le da un toque de humor a la historia; y ya te adelanto que Edward le buscó un apodo para que no sonase tan mal xDDD Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, y muchas gracias por tu review!

**ladysophie27:** Me alegro mucho de que te gustase el capítulo En realidad no es para tanto $ pero muchísimas gracias, ladysophie! o

**Andrea:** Hola! Me alegro de que te guste esta versión de Crepúsculo D Muchas gracias por tu review! O

**laurus cullen:** Me alegro un montón de que te guste! - Pues sí, intento publicar lo antes que puedo puesto que ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo dieciocho de la historia, sin embargo, el tiempo no me favorece últimamente... -.-' Muchas gracias, wapa! No sabes cuanto me alegro de que te gusten las personalidades de los personajes D ¡Jajajaja! Sí, la verdad es que el nombre es bastante ridículo, por no decir mucho xD Pero me gusta cómo quedó, hace la historia más personal y cómica. Y como le decía a Kamikaze Demon, Edward le va a buscar un apodo para que la pobre no pase apuros xDDD Me alegro muchísmo de que te guste! Y gracias! O

**Coniita Malfoy Cullen:** xDDDDD Encantada de que te rieras tanto con el nombre de la co-protagonista U Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste! Y muchas gracias por tu review! O

**elisabet weasley cullen:** Hola! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste ¿Cómo te agrego? xDDD Perdona mi ignorancia, por favor... U Muchas gracias por todo! O

**Maria:** Me alegro mucho de que te gustase Creo que el cambio de nombre fue uno de los platos fuertes de la historia xDDD Pero debo decir que la idea de darle ese nombre no es mía, sino de una chica que leía mi historia en el foro de Crepúsculo y que fue a la que se le ocurrió el nombre. Si os gustó tanto, deberíais felicitarla a ella Aun así, gracias por lo de la imaginación $ Y respecto a esa escena, tranquila... El momento se acerca O Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, María! O

**Hinata-MisaMisa-Cullen:** Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te guste, wapa. Y espero que lo siga haciendo... ¿Qué parte del libro es tu favorita? Muchísimas gracias por comentar! O

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! De verdad que animan mucho a continuar... O Y respecto al nombre de Jacoba, debo decir que la idea de ponerle ese nombre no fue mía, sino de una chica del foro de Crepúsculo a la que se le ocurrió; y al final, decidí que así se llamaría U Así que si os hizo gracia el nombre, las felicitaciones es como si se las dieseis a ella. Y respecto a este capítulo en concreto, no es tan largo como los anteriores pero aun así, espero que os guste. De todas formas, dentro de poco os colgaré el siete ¿vale?

¡Muchas gracias! O

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Nota: **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer._

Le dije a Esme que estaba muy cansado y que no tenía ganas de cenar. En cierto modo, aquello era verdad. Subí a mi cuarto, y me tumbé en la cama, muerto de cansancio. Intenté disipar de mi mente los pensamientos dirigidos hacia Isabella Swan, pero no pude.

"-¿Qué tienen que ver los Swan en todo esto?

–Son ellos.

-¿Qué son los fríos?

-Bebedores de sangre. Tu gente los llamaría vampiros."

Aquellas palabras bombardeaban mi cabeza como si de un terrible enemigo se tratase. No quería pensar en ello, no debía hacerlo. Todo aquello era extraño, muy extraño.

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de introducirme en una terrible pesadilla.

Me hallaba en un bosque, concretamente, en un claro. Desde allí se podían observar las estrellas que inundaban el firmamento, por lo que supuse que me encontraba lejos del pueblo en sí. Escuché pasos muy cerca de mí, y para cuando quise darme cuenta, Jacoba me arrastraba lejos de allí. Podía oír el agua del mar estrellarse contra las olas.

-¡Corre Edward¡Corre! –me gritaba ella. Su cara mostraba un profundo terror.

-¿Qué ocurre Jacoba? –inquirí tratando de frenarla, pero no pude.

Mi amiga seguía avanzando, corriendo entre la maleza con una soltura increíble.

Volví a escuchar pasos, y Jacoba volvió a gritar.

-¡No le escuches Edward¡No le hagas caso¡Corre! –su expresión era de horror.

-¿Escuchar a quién? –le pregunte al borde de la histeria.

No pudo contestarme, se había parado en seco y miraba a través de mí. Giré la cabeza instantáneamente, y me encontré con _ella_. Su piel brillaba como si de polvo de estrella se tratase, y sus ojos eran negros como el azabache.

-Ven Edward, no te voy a morder –dijo Bella burlonamente, y con esa sonrisa que tan loco me volvía. De su boca salía un pequeño hilo de sangre.

-¡Jamás! –gritó Jacoba.

O, mejor dicho, la que antes era Jacoba. En esos instantes, mi amiga se había convertido en una gran loba de pelaje gris, que gruñía amenazadoramente a Bella. No entendía nada, aquello era demasiado aterrador como para ser cierto. Intenté detener a la loba, pero fui incapaz de ello. Con un gruñido de ira, el animal se había tirado encima de Bella. Quién, en esos instantes, enseñaba unos afilados colmillos.

-¡¡No!! –grité yo asustado.

Según mi reloj, eran las seis de la mañana. Por suerte, todo había sido una pesadilla, o no…

Temiendo que se repitiese, me quedé esperando un rato en la cama, pensando en lo que había visto en aquel sueño. ¿Podría ser verdad? No podía pensar demasiado encerrado en una habitación.

Pasaron los minutos, media hora más tarde, me veía incapaz de quedarme por más tiempo en esa habitación. Me levanté procurando no hacer ningún ruido, aún no había amanecido, y por lo menos faltaban dos horas para ello. Recogí la ropa de ese día y bajé con sigilo hasta la cocina. Una vez allí, me vestí rápidamente y le escribí una nota a Esme:

_Mamá:_

_Me voy a dar un paseo, no te preocupes por mí. _

_Edward _

_Xxx_

Ella lo entendería. Sabía que no me podía perder. Caminé hasta la puerta principal, y una vez allí pensé "¿Pasear por el pueblo a estas horas? Me tomarán por imbécil." Cambié de dirección y salí por la puerta trasera. Lo maravilloso de la casa de Esme era que justo al lado del jardín había un bosque. Todo estaba en penumbra, me había llevado la linterna, porque sabía que no podría ver mucho más allá de mis propios pies una vez estuviese dentro del bosque. Caminé por el sendero hasta internarme por completo en la espesura. Empecé a subir colinas, y aún así, no veía nada a parte del bosque.

Las primeras luces del alba culminaban el cielo con sus frías luces de invierno. Debía pararme. No había ido al bosque para pasear simplemente, había ido allí para pensar en lo que Jacoba, a la que iba a empezar a llamar Jackie, me había contado la noche anterior. Cerca de donde me hallaba, un río con rocas a ambos cauces hacía su entrada en aquellos parajes.

Corrí hasta verlo completamente. Me acomodé en una roca y empecé a pensar.

¿Era verdad aquello¿Los Swan eran vampiros? No, solo eran historias de fantasía. La misma Jackie me había confesado que no le hacía mucha gracia que su gente pensase así. Sin embargo, con aquella descripción, todo encajaba. La piel blanca como la cal, todos ellos tenían el mismo color de ojos, su increíble belleza impactaba y atraía, una agilidad y elegancia sobrehumana. Además, Bella había faltado a la clase de Biología, el día que habíamos hecho la prueba del grupo sanguíneo. Desde luego, coincidencias no faltaban.

Pero ¿Y si no se trataba de simples coincidencias¿Y si realmente aquella familia estaba formada por vampiros? En tal caso¿qué haría yo¿Debía compartir con alguien ese secreto? No, ya me había involucrado bastante como para meter alguien más en ello, me tomarían por lunático ¿Debía alejarme de Bella? Tal y como ella me había recomendado que hiciera. O ¿actuar como si nada hubiese pasado? No tenía nada claro. Las ideas paseaban a sus anchas por mi cabeza.

Podía alejarme de ella, no volver a hablarle, simplemente no existiría para mí. Pero ¿podía realmente mi corazón arriesgarse a perderla para siempre? Aquella pregunta era la más fácil que me habían planteado en mucho tiempo ¿Sobreviviría? No. Definitivamente, no. Me gustase o no, me había enamorado de Isabella Swan, y no había remedio que lo impidiese. Ignoraba si alguna vez había tenido la elección de apartarme de ella, ahora solo importaba descubrir la verdad.

No acababa de creerme que Bella fuese una vampiresa. Motivos no me faltaban para creerlo. Pero ¿quería saber la verdad¿Quería descubrir quién era ella realmente? Y lo más importante¿qué iba a hacer con Bella al sábado siguiente? Si lo que decían aquellas historias, corroboradas por rasgos físicos y demás, ellos bebían sangre. Y, por muy civilizados que estuviesen, tomar de la sangre la vida ajena siempre estaría en su naturaleza. No podía hacer nada por impedirlo.

Por lo visto, siempre existiría el riesgo de que no pudiesen aguantar la sed. Y, evidentemente, era peligroso. Si moría a manos de Bella no me importaría, porque simplemente la amaba. Además, iba a seguir viéndola y hablando con ella, era consciente de que corría un gran riesgo. Sabía que corría el riesgo de morir en sus brazos, cuando ella bebiese mi sangre para volver a la vida, de nuevo. Pero era un riesgo que merecía la pena correr por sentir como mi corazón se desbocaba cada vez que la veía.

Aún así, había cosas que no me habían quedado claras. Se suponía que los vampiros no podían salir de día porque la luz del sol los convertía en cenizas, y, pese a ello, los Swan iban al instituto todas las mañanas. Era evidente que muchas de esas mañanas el sol no estaba presente, y que faltaban a clase los días que el sol sí estaba visible totalmente, pero cuando estaba nublado, la luz del sol seguía ahí, con menos intensidad claro.

La curiosidad empezó a picarme. Había oído que existían, en cuentos populares, varias razas de vampiros. Y que cada una de ellas tenía rasgos diferentes a las de las demás. Me levanté de la piedra y emprendí de nuevo el camino de regreso a casa. Esta vez, con paso más lento. No tenía prisa por llegar antes de que Esme se levantase, todo lo contrario.

Con la luz del sol, el paraje se podía admirar mucho mejor. Todo era verde, como en toda la península de Olympic…

Suspiré. A pesar de mis "descubrimientos" vampíricos, Forks seguía deprimiendome mucho. Una vez en casa pude comprobar, con gran asombro por mi parte, he de admitir, que Esme no se encontraba allí. Me había dejado una nota.

_Querido Edward:_

_He ido a ver a Dana a la reserva, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar…_

_Quiero que a mi vuelta hablemos de algo que para mí tiene gran importancia._

_Muchos besos._

_Esme _

Hoy era el día de las notas de pos-it… Por lo visto, Dana y ella habían hecho las paces, me alegraba. Pero ¿a qué se refería con la última frase?

De momento, ese no era problema ni signo de alguno de preocupación. Subí mi cuarto y encendí el ordenador. Aquella iba a ser una mañana dura. Buscar vampiros reales en Internet era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. En realidad, se encontraban muchos sitios en los que apareciesen vampiros, pero todos ellos eran ficticios.

Después de varios minutos de espera, el ordenador se encendió del todo. Tecleé "razas vampíricas" en mi buscador personal. Ante mí aparecieron 3.589 páginas.

La mayoría tenían que ver con la enfermedad del vampirismo, libros recomendados, y etc. Cuando pensaba que no encontraría la que buscaba, apareció ante mí la página que deseaba: _Bebedores de _Confesiones de reverendos enmarcaban aquella página, y signos sanguinolentos la bordeaban con sus formas. Daban verdaderos escalofríos, y más de una vez me apeteció cerrar aquella página demoníaca. Sin embargo, el deseo de encontrar alguna información que corroborase el hecho de que los Swan eran realmente vampiros pudo conmigo. Encontré el link en el que aparecían las distintas razas de posibles vampiros.

Sólo tres llamaron mi atención:

· El varacolaci: Un poderoso no muerto que podía aparecerse como un hermoso humano de piel blanca.

· El Nelapsi: Una criatura de tal fuerza y rapidez que era capaz de masacrar una aldea en una hora.

Y por último, el Stregoni Benefici: un vampiro italiano que afirmaba estar del lado del bien; era enemigo mortal de todos los vampiros diabólicos.

¿Acaso me había vuelto loco? Buscar en Internet era una completa estupidez. ¿Qué vampiro, en el caso de que existieran, sería tan idiota como para hacer una página web de su raza? No. Me había ganado a pulso que aquella historia me atormentase. Yo había flirteado con Jackie para que ella me los contara. Ahora, debía saber comportarme al día siguiente, cuando estuviese en Biología y Bella empezase a hablarme.

Desde luego, estaba ansioso por descubrir la verdad acerca de la naturaleza de los Swan. Si aquello que Jackie me había contado era realmente cierto, o si simplemente eran habladurías o rumores. Pero ¿cómo lo hacía¿Cómo le confesaba lo que temía que era?

-Hola Bella¿sabes?, el otro día me contaron que tú y tu familia sois vampiros. No te preocupes, que no se lo diré a nadie.

Evidentemente, no podía soltarle una cosa así y esperar que ella siguiese siendo mi amiga o no echase a correr espantada por mi idiotez. Antes de ello debía interrogarla a fondo para saber más sobre ella y si se trataba realmente de una vampiresa.

Apagué el ordenador y empecé a hacer el trabajo de literatura para la semana siguiente.

Al cabo de unas horas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y yo desconecté de mi mundo fantástico y filosófico, por así decirlo.

-Hola Edward –me saludó mi madre desde la puerta.

-Hola mamá¿qué tal ha ido con Dana? –inquirí a la vez que me quitaba los cascos del discman.

-Muy bien –asintió contenta- ¿Leíste mi nota?

-Sí –me acordé de repente- ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?

-No es un tema para hablarlo desde la puerta, al menos desde mi punto de vista –replicó con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, ahora mismo bajo –accedí.

Esme cerró la puerta y yo me apresuré a recoger todas mis cosas. Por lo menos había hecho la cuarta parte del trabajo en todo aquel tiempo. Bajé por las escaleras pegando saltos. Realmente no entendía el por qué de su charla conmigo. No había sacado malas notas, todo lo contrario. Entonces ¿de qué me quería hablar?

-Estoy en el jardín, hijo –me gritó desde allí.

Caminé hasta la puerta y tomé aire antes de sentarme en una hamaca a hablar con ella.

-Tú dirás…-le incité a empezar.

-Está bien –asintió con una sonrisa- Edward, sé que ya no eres un niño, que tienes la suficiente madurez para saber que haces lo correcto. Pero creo que debería hablarte de algo…

Cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos, los dos estábamos increíblemente enamorados. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo la relación se fue deteriorando, y no fue a mejor. Puede que yo nunca me recuperase de la marcha de tu padre, o puede que sí. En todo caso, debes saber que fueron tiempos muy duros, y que no quiero que a ti te pase lo mismo. Sé que te has enamorado de una chica, se te nota. También sé que no soy nadie para ti en este tema del amor, y que mis explicaciones no son lo bastante buenas, pero quiero que me escuches. Y que me respondas a una cosa…¿vale la pena intentarlo?

Los ojos se me salieron de las orbitas. Esme, la dulce Esme, me estaba preguntando sobre mis amoríos. Y es más, me había dicho lo que yo ya sabía, que estaba enamorado. Por si fuera poco, ella lo había notado. ¿Tal era mi nubosidad mental cuando pensaba en Bella? En todo caso, la última pregunta me llegó de sopetón.

-¿Qué si vale la pena intentarlo? –Repetí con voz ronca- Sí, mamá, estoy seguro de ello.

Sonrió.

-Bueno, y ¿quién es la afortunada? –preguntó socarrona.

-¡Mamá! –Exclamé- Nunca te ha interesado mi vida privada.

-Quizá porque nunca la habías tenido…-adivinó con una mirada suspicaz.

-No es nada seguro, y ella no lo sabe. Así que no te hagas ilusiones…-confesé con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

-Está bien. Pero cuando ya sea algo de dominio público, házmelo saber –accedió con una gran sonrisa.

Abandoné la hamaca y fui directo a la cocina, a prepararme algo comestible para comer.

Hice lo primero que encontré en el congelador.

Cuando terminé, subí a mi habitación y seguí con el trabajo. Aquel día hice la mitad.

Por la noche, la misma pesadilla acudió a mi cama, pero, en cambio, aquella vez, no desperté de madrugada.

El lunes no hubo rastro de Bella por ninguna parte, supuse que habría alargado el viaje con Alice. Tyler me comentó la posibilidad de ir al día siguiente a un cine de Port Ángeles con Ben y Mike, a lo que yo accedí. En cambio, Mike se retiró al saber que yo iba a ir a la salida de chicos. Sabía que me odiaba, pero no tanto…

Acordamos que saldríamos de Forks cuando acabasen las clases, Esme no se había opuesto a que yo saliera de "juerga" con los amigos.

Cada uno cogió su coche, por el simple hecho de que nos sería más fácil desplazarnos. Todo iba bien, y sin embargo, yo seguía pensando en Bella…


	8. Vampire Wars

**Hello! Bueno, ya estoy aquí de nuevo )**

**TheKamikazeDemon: Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Me alegro un montón de que te guste D**

**Mari-Cullen¡Ok! Deduzco por tanto que tienes dos cuentas en FF. ¿no? Para la próxima vez, ya lo sé xD ¿Sí¿Te gusta la parte de Port Angeles? Buff... No sé si esta te gustará, es MUY distinta S Muchas gracias!**

**laurus cullen: De nada, laurus. Intento poneros a todos, pero hay veces que me despisto y me salto gente ? Me alegro de que te guste más Jackie P**

**Maria: Sip, este capítulo es en el que lo salva. Buff! Conforme vayas leyendo verás lo que mi mente llegó a imaginar xD Me alegro mucho de que te guste D De rarita nada, cada uno es como es )**

**princesa-18¡Princesa que me sacas los colores! $ En realidad no es para tanto, simplemente me gusta escribir y disfruto haciéndolo. Aun así, muchísimas gracias! Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia, de verdad. Gracias!**

**PknaPcosa: Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, Pkna! DDD Muchas gracias, wapa!**

**ladysophie27¡Jajaja! A mi también me encanta Esme, es de lo más dulce y fraternal Me alegro un montón de que te guste )**

**Anhya¡Oh! Mil gracias, Anhya! $ Me alegro mucho de que te guste! D**

**Goshikku-san¡Así que a ti también te gusta esta parte! P Me parece que va a ser muy distinto al del libro, aunque puede que os riáis bastante con el xDDD Me alegro mucho de que te guste! DD**

**miiaPotter¡Muchas gracias miia! $ Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste DDD Y mil gracias por agregarme a Favourite/Authors $**

**Lorenita. Weasley: Me alegro mucho de que te guste ) Gracias por tu review! DDD**

**Siento haber sido tan breve con los comentarios, pero no tengo mucho tiempo... De este capítulo en especial, decir que está escrito totalmente en coña, puesto que por algunos motivos y dada mi escasez de ideas en el momento en que lo escribí, nos tomamos el capítulo a broma y este fue el resultado. Espero sinceramente que os guste y quue os riais con el, que es lo que pretendía conseguir desde el principio.**

**Bisous!**

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El trayecto hasta Port Ángeles fue bien. Tyler iba primero, seguido por mí y por Ben.

En una curva, yo adelanté a Tyler. Este se picó y aceleró todo lo que pudo, pero no fue suficiente para vencer a mi jaguar, que desde entonces fue en primera posición. Ya en Port Ángeles, aparcamos en los primeros sitios vacantes que tuvimos a la vista.

Caminamos hasta los cines. Yo no tenía ni idea de que película íbamos a ver. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba al cine, y los estrenos me pasaban cuenta... Ni siquiera sabía cuál era la película que estaba triunfando en el mundo. Una vez en las puertas del cine, cogimos unos folletitos del mostrador, donde iba el nombre de cada película y su argumento.

Una de ellas era "Piratas del Caribe: El fin del mundo". Por lo que allí decía, se trataba de la tercera parte de las aventuras del capitán Jack Sparrow y sus dos compañeros Will Turner y Elisabeth Swan. Aquél último apellido llamó mi atención…Y, por supuesto, me hizo recordar a Bella.

"Ocean's thirteen": Otra tercera parte de una saga. Narraba la venganza que planeaba llevar a cabo la banda de Danny Ocean, un grupo de ladrones demasiado expertos.

"Spiderman 3: De nuevo, una tercera parte de otra saga. Esta vez, del increíble hombre araña, quien debía enfrentarse a dos de sus enemigos a la vez.

"La marca del lobo" Una familia asesinada, una joven y un secreto ancestral. Por lo visto, esta película no era la tercera parte de nada. La calificaban de terror. Dada la descripción del folleto, debía de haber licántropos por allí escondidos…

"Vampire Wars": Era tipo Underworld, solo que esta vez, los vampiros no luchaban contra los licántropos, sino contra ellos mismos. Algún conflicto debía haber…Además, la chica del cartel se parecía un montón a Bella…

Había tantas cosas relacionadas con ella…Además, me estaba precipitando descaradamente, no sabía si lo que decían respecto a su naturaleza era verdad o no… No me apetecía tragarme una de ciencia-ficción. Prefería que fuese de miedo. La más indicada era…La marca del lobo.

-¿Tú por cuál votas? –me preguntó Ben.

-Creo que por…La marca del lobo –dije aún confundido.

-Pues yo por Vampire Wars, el titulo engancha –fue Tyler quien habló.

-Yo por ninguna de esas dos, a mi juicio, Ocean's therteen –replicó Ben.

-Estamos bien…-comenté yo.

-Pues sí…-coincidió Tyler.

-Podemos hacer una cosa –intervino Ben- Cada uno se va a ver la película que quiera.

-Ya, pero resulta que Vampire Wars dura tres horas, y las nuestras una y media –repliqué ojeando el folleto.

-Está bien…-dijo Tyler- Renunciamos a Vampire Wars, y vemos una de las vuestras.

Sinceramente, a mí me daba igual qué película viésemos. Por lo que contesté:

-Veamos Ocean's thirteen –acordé yo con una sonrisa.

-¡Toma ya! –gritó Ben.

Nosotros suspiramos y lo miramos como si de nuestro hermano pequeño se tratase. Realmente, podía pasar…Ben caminó hasta la taquilla. Tyler y yo esperamos a que volviese con las entradas de la película. Cuando volvió aún seguía murmurando lo bien que nos lo íbamos a pasar. Yo cogí la entrada sin entusiasmo y me la guardé en el bolsillo.

-¿Pero no hemos acordado que veíamos Ocean's thirteen? –inquirió de pronto Tyler.

-Sí –contesté yo.

-¿Y qué hacemos con las entradas de Vampire Wars? -replicó Tyler.

-¿Qué dices Tyler? –intervino Ben.

-Mirad vuestras entradas –nos ordenó.

Saqué la mía del bolsillo y leí la información. Tyler tenía razón. Las entradas eran para ver Vampire Wars y no para Ocean's thirteen.

-Genial –mascullé.

Lo último que me apetecía era ver una película sobre vampiros, dadas las circunstancias…

-Lo siento chicos –se disculpó Ben- Dadme vuestras entradas que las cambio.

Se las entregamos y esperamos a que volviese con las de la producción elegida.

Sin embargo, vimos como la mujer de la taquilla se negaba a cambiarle las entradas. Ben protestaba y decía que eso no era tener buena actitud, y etc…

Cuando volvió, su cara mostraba una gran máscara de rabia.

-No me las ha querido cambiar –explicó entre dientes- Alegaba que no teníamos derecho a pedir una cosa así.

Yo suspiré a la vez que asentía.

-No te preocupes, Ben. Veremos esta y ya está –le animó Tyler.

Ben sonrió, pero añadió algo más.

-Esto…la película empieza a las once.

-¿Había otras horas disponibles? –quise saber.

-Me temo que sí... –admitió.

-Esto es de locos…-murmuré.

-Edward tiene razón, no volveremos a dejarte ir a por unas entradas –dijo Tyler- Y menos si la chica de la taquilla está tan buena como esta…

Ante eso, los tres nos reímos.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –pregunté.

-Supongo que, dado que aún son las cinco de la tarde, podemos ir de…-iba a decir Ben.

-"Shopingg" –terminó la frase Tyler. Su voz demostraba un gran "afecto" hacia las chicas entregadas a la compra.

-Está bien –acepté yo, sin poder ocultar una gran sonrisa de mofa - Vosotros vais juntos ¿no?

-Sí. Ben y yo tenemos que ir a por las flores del baile –me explicó Tyler.

-Vale –asentí

- Nos vemos aquí a las once menos cuarto –acordó Ben.

Asentí y salí de allí. No sabía a donde ir, no conocía la ciudad. Cogí el coche y me dirigí al centro. Aparqué donde pude y empecé a andar enbusca de algunas librerías. Si encontraba lo que quería en Port Ángeles, no tendría que llevar a Bella de aquí para allá en Seattle. Bella... Pensando en ella y en cosas que no debería… acabé delante de una tienda de ropa interior. Supongo que en ese momento se me fue la pinza, porque entré decididamente en la tienda y busque la sección de ropa interior desesperadamente.

No sé como lo hice, pero acabé en el mostrador del establecimiento con unos boxers negros en los que ponía "Bite me" con un color rojo sangre. Me la estaba ganando a pulso…

Salí de la tienda un poco confuso por mi elección. Aún eran las ocho de la tarde, podía estar un rato más de "shopingg" que hubiese dicho Tyler. Caminé sin rumbo fijo. Para cuando quise darme cuenta ya era de noche. Me había alejado bastante del coche.

Caminaba con la vista fija en el suelo cuando choqué contra alguien.

-Perdóneme –me disculpé aún sin levantar la vista.

Aquella persona no dijo nada, y fue por eso por lo que levanté la cabeza. Un hombre de unos treinta años, vestido de mujer y maquillado hasta las cejas, me miraba con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

-Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer –murmuró con acento pijo.

-¿Cómo? Ya le he dicho que lo siento –repliqué yo.

-Ay por favor, fírmeme un autógrafo –me pidió con voz insinuante.

-¿Pero qué dice? –Inquirí confundido- Yo no soy quien usted cree..

-No me llames señor, guapo. Tú llámame Jimmy –me dijo con voz demasiado insinuante.

-Perdone, pero tengo mucha prisa –le corté yo.

-No puedo dejar escapar una ocasión así –susurró el hombre al ver que me alejaba.

-¿Ocasión? –inquirí a la vez que giraba la cara para volver a mirarlo.

-¡Chicos¡Salid chicos¡Mirad quién está aquí! –empezó a gritar el hombre con voz de pito.

Si el tono de Jessica al gritar me parecía horrendo, con este no había punto de comparación.

-¿Chicos? –Pregunté- Lo siento mucho, pero se confunde de…

No pude acabar la frase. Varios hombres se habían puesto en círculo alrededor de mí, y me miraban con dulzura y pasión a la vez. Cada uno iba vestido de un personaje famoso, o eso deduje yo.

-Vaya, vaya, Jimmy –comentó uno de aquellos extraños marimachos- Qué suerte has tenido…

-¿A que sí? –se pavoneó el aludido- Debe de ser que es mi cumpleaños…

-Discúlpenme señores o señoras –no estaba seguro de su definición exacta- Pero creo que se confunden.

Eché a andar, pero varios me impidieron andar más allá de dos metros. Debían de ser doce por lo menos…Recordé las veces que me había peleado con los chicos mientras vivía en Phoenix, por supuesto, todas habían sido en broma.

-Me parece que me están confundiendo...-repetí- Ahora, y si son tan amables, me tengo que ir.

Volví a andar de nuevo, pero el que se hacía llamar Jimmy se interpuso en mi camino.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte guapetón –replicó el gay.

-Señoras o señores, permítanme decirles que soy menor de edad…-empecé.

-Y un cuerno –soltó uno- Tú lo que quieres es irte con Jhonnie Deep de fiesta por el Caribe.

-Ya les he dicho que no soy ningún famoso –volví a repetir por enésima vez- Me llamo Edward.

-Qué mono…-susurró uno de ellos- Yo me lo pido primero.

-No –replicó Jimmy- "Eddie" es mío, yo lo encontré primero.

Podía tener una escapatoria, si solo luchaba contra uno de ellos, podía salir victorioso.

-Sí, Jimmy tiene razón…-murmuré.

Todos los ojos pintados de rimel se posaron en mí.

-¿Veis? El chico me ha querido desde el primer momento –susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No Jimmy, el chico es para todos –replicó el otro.

-De eso nada –dijo Jimmy.

Empezó una gran pelea entre gays marimachos. Me quedé tan asombrado que no pude mover un músculo y aprovechar su distracción. Justo cuando reaccionaba, uno de ellos gritó:

-¡Dejadlo ya!

Todos pararon al instante y miraron al vociferador.

-Como no nos ponemos de acuerdo, hagámoslo todos a la vez…-concilió con una malévola sonrisa.

"Mierda" pensé. Aquel tipo era listo…

Todos corearon la propuesta con silbidos y movimientos insinuantes.

Empezaron a acercarse a mí.

-¿Pero quién narices sois vosotros? –estallé.

-Bueno, digamos que somos gays acosadores –contestó uno de ellos con una mueca de satisfacción.

Supuse que lo eran, porque si no¿para qué me querían?

Me habían acorralado contra una pared, algunos tocaban mi camiseta e intentaban quitármela junto con los pantalones. Pensé en gritar, pero mi garganta estaba más seca que las llanuras de Phoenix.

La aparición de una mujer en el callejón llamó mi atención, llevaba puesta una...una...una camisa de fuerza. Sus ojos tenían un grave brillo demente y una mueca malévola cruzaba su cara en forma de sonrisa. Díos mío, aquella era mi peor pesadilla...Lo único que faltaba era que la mujer se uniese a los gays...

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, la mujer se lanzó contra mí mientras gritaba:

-¿Por qué te fuiste con ella¿Qué tenía ella que no tuviese yo?

Me quedé inmóvil. Incapaz de hablar por los acontecimientos rememorados de aquella tarde. Y pensar que todo había empezado con una escapada de chicos... Peleé todo lo que pude, di patadas, puñetazos y varias cosas más, pero ellos eran doce, trece contando con la mujer, y yo uno. Hubo un momento en el que pensé que podría con ellos, pero aquel momento se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que había venido. Pensé en mi "primera vez", y con quién sería...Seguramente, y si todo hubiese salido a pedir de boca, con Bella. Mi futuro en esos momentos era muy incierto…Cuando mis fuerzas se agotaron y caí al suelo derrumbado, decidí que _ella_ sería mi último pensamiento no corrompido por la tragedia. "Oh, Bella" pensé "Eres lo que más amo en este mundo" sabiendo que ni ella podría oír mis pensamientos.

Y cuando ya pensaba que todo se había acabado...El rugido de una moto irrumpió en el callejón. Yo ya había cerrado los ojos, deseando que todo se acabase pronto, pero pude sentir cómo aquellos hombres caían al suelo uno por uno, junto con la mujer. Uno de ellos se resistió y un rugido y una ruidosa caída corrompieron el silencio de aquellas calles. Sentí como alguien se aferraba a mí con cierta indecisión. Reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte...

-Bella...-susurré.

-Estoy aquí Edward, tranquilo –me susurró al oído.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –quise saber al tiempo que abría los ojos.

Sólo tres gays violadores se encontraban ahora en aquel callejón, inconscientes o medio muertos en el suelo. Uno de esos tres era la loca con la camisa de fuerza. Ahora la mujer ya sabía quien ocupaba mi corazón… Sus rimeles corridos y sus labios morados les daban un aspecto aún más horrendo del que ya poseían antes. Ninguno tenía las suficientes agallas para escapar o simplemente gemir, mientras Bella estuviese allí.

-Han huido al verme llegar, y esos tres se han interpuesto en mi camino –mintió.

Arqueé una ceja a sus espaldas. Se separó de mí. Llevaba una chupa de cuero negra que conjuntaba con su nívea piel, y unos vaqueros oscuros.

-¡Sube! –me urgió mientras se subía de un salto a la moto.

Le hice caso, y haciendo acopio de fuerzas subí a la flamante Harley negra que se hallaba ante de mí. Bella arrancó y salió a toda pastilla de allí. Dejando a los marimachos violadores aquellos sin su placer de cada día. Me aferré a las caderas de ella con decisión.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó.

-Sí, no te preocupes –la tranquilicé.

-¿De verdad¿Te han hecho…algo antes de que yo llegara? –quiso asegurarse.

Su voz sonaba tensa y demasiado dura como para que no se notase lo alterada, quizás enfadada, que estaba.

-Bella, lo han intentado –me limité a responder.

Sobraron las palabras. Desconocía esa pasión suya de montar en moto.

-¿Es tuya la moto? –inquirí a gritos.

-Sí, a los chicos, Emmet y Jasper, y a mí nos gusta montar en moto –me explicó.

Resultaba irónico, Emmet, Jasper y Bella montaban en moto, sin embargo Rosalie y Alice, no. Paró en las mismas puertas del cine, donde Tyler y Ben esperaban sentados. Al verme llegar en moto y con Bella delante, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Cómo sabías…?-empecé.

-Tío, Edward ¿dónde te habías metido? –exclamó Tyler al verme.

-Me perdí, y me encontré con Bella –le mentí.

No deseaba recordar el incidente de aquella noche. Y menos aún que Tyler y Ben, o sea, todo el instituto, se enterase.

-Bueno, Edward, lo cierto es que ya hemos cenado y…yo no tengo ganas de ir al cine –intentó escabullirse Tyler.

Por lo visto había pillado al vuelo el doble significado de la frase, al contrario que Ben.

-Pero es que yo sí quiero ir…-protestó Ben.

-Ya la veremos otro día –intentaba convencerlo Tyler.

-¿Y qué hacemos con las entradas? –replicó el otro.

-Pues tú le das la tuya a Bella, y la otra, que me la compren…-le dijo Tyler.

-Pero…

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana –se despidió Tyler, a la vez que le quitaba la entrada a Ben y se la entregaba a Bella.

-Hasta mañana chicos –se despidió ella.

-Adiós, nos vemos en el "almuerzo" –me despedí yo.

Vimos como Tyler arrastraba a Ben hasta los coches, y allí intentaba explicarle lo que pasaba, a lo que este asentía y sonreía maliciosamente.

-Idiotas –murmuré.

Bella dejó escapar una mal disimulada sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver la película? –inquirí yo.

-Está bien –aceptó ella.

Sonreí.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó mientras caminábamos hasta la taquilla.

"Mierda" pensé.

-Se titula…Vampire Wars –contesté inocente.

Su cara se transformó en una mueca y en menos de un segundo volvió a ser la de antes.

-Bien, ciencia ficción a tope –corroboró ella.

Sonreí de nuevo.

-Vamos a por la comida –le dije.

Esta era una posible prueba…

-Hola, me llamo Aaron ¿Qué desean tomar? –preguntó el chico de la tienda.

-Pues…un paquete de palomitas mediano y una Coca-cola –pedí yo.

Miré a Bella de forma interrogativa y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nada para mí –le dijo al joven.

"No, por supuesto que no" pensé.

Recogí mi pedido y anduvimos hasta la sala. Lo decidí en el mismísimo momento que la vi entrar en la sala. Aquella noche le diría lo que Jackie me había contado y lo que me parecía.

Nos sentamos en la cuarta fila empezando por el final. Cuando hubo empezado la película, yo empecé a bombardear.

-¿Bella?

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí?

-Simplemente pasaba por allí.

-Ya…y yo estoy en peligro mortal –contesté con ironía.

Su mirada en ese momento fue indescifrable, me miro y luego contestó.

-Está bien, seguí tu olor.

-Siguiente pregunta...-avancé yo.

-¿Preguntas¿Me vas a hacer un interrogatorio? –inquirió sorprendida.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto negros, como la primera vez que los vi.

-Normalmente estas de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan –comenté.

-¿Cómo? –se notaba que estaba claramente atónita.

-Tengo una teoría…-admití.

-¿Más teorías? –inquirió burlona.

-Sí, y que sepas que esta vez no me la he inventado yo –le advertí.

-¿No¿Acaso Catwoman es de tu invención? –dijo sacándome la lengua.

-Me refería al hecho de que no la he sacado de un cómic o un cuento…-me expliqué.

-¿De que se trata? –sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

-Te lo contaré cuando volvamos…-le prometí.

-¿Condiciones? –inquirió.

-No exactamente, es que aquí hay mucha gente…-intenté explicarle.

-En tal caso…-dijo, y giro la cabeza para volver a contemplar la película.

-¿Cómo me encontraste realmente? –pregunté.

-Eres pesado ¿eh? –me dijo.

Sonreí inocentemente.

-Siguiente pregunta –objetó.

-Supongamos que, hipotéticamente, alguien es capaz de leer mentes. ¿Cómo funciona¿Y qué limitaciones tiene¿Cómo sabría que él está en apuros?

-Has dicho hipotéticamente…-me recordó.

-Está bien…-acepté- Llamémosle Jane.

-En ese caso, si Jane hubiera estado atenta no tendría por qué haber sido así. Sólo tú podrías meterte en líos en un sitio como Port Ángeles.

-Estamos haciendo una hipótesis –le recordé yo.

-Tienes razón –admitió- Llamémosle Joe.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –fui al grano.

Bella no se movió. Su rostro era una máscara pétrea e inexplotable.

-Puedes confiar en mí –le alenté.

Me miró con tristeza y curiosidad.

-No se si tengo otra opción –admitió con un suspiro- Eres mucho más observador de lo que creía Edward.

-¿Sí?

-Aja, además si hay algún peligro en un radio de 20 kilómetros, te encontrará, seguro.

-¿Te incluyes entre esos peligros? –pregunté con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Por supuesto

Esperé a que empezase a narrar cómo había hecho para encontrarme y salvarme de aquellos gays violadores. Y entonces me acordé de Bella, de cómo me había salvado

y del "maravilloso" título de la película que, supuestamente, estábamos viendo. Si lo juntábamos todo y hacíamos honor a la segunda parte de Star Wars, el resultado era este: Vampire Wars: Los gays contraatacan.

Me reí interiormente.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –me preguntó algo confundida.

-¿Qué¡Ah! Bueno, es que he sacado un titulo a la tarde de hoy…-confesé.

-¿Y? –quiso saber.

-Vampire Wars: Los gays contraatacan –dije con la voz del memorando de la guerra de las galaxias.

Bella estalló en una angelical carcajada y yo me uní a ella. Varias personas nos hicieron callar.

-Es…bueno- admitió con una seca sonrisa.

Sonreí y le hice un gesto para que empezase a narrarme lo que yo quería saber.

-Te seguí a Port Ángeles, lo admito –confesó al fin- Nunca había intentado mantener a alguien con vida, pero contigo me esta costando un riñón. A este paso tu madre me tendrá que contratar de vigilante personal…

-¿Crees que me había llegado la hora cuando ocurrió lo del coche de Lauren? –inquirí absorto en mis pensamientos.

-No, la primera vez fue cuando te conocí –confesó con voz queda.

No acababa de entender el significado de aquellas palabras, pero intuía a qué se refería.

-¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí –respondí con serenidad.

-Y a pesar de todo estás aquí sentado –dijo incrédula.

-Gracias a ti, porque de no haber sido por tu intervención esta noche, no estaría aquí –le recordé.

Ella suspiró, como si estuviese librando una pequeña guerra interna. Esperé a que se decidiese.

-Vi como te dirigías al sur, no supe a donde concretamente, pero sabía que pronto tendrías que volver. Esperaba sentada en un banco a verte volver, pero de repente, algo estalló en mí, fue como una advertencia, que me hizo saber que tú estabas en peligro.

Cogí la moto y me dirigí allí donde los transeúntes te vieron por última vez. Y entonces oí como el tío ese…

-Jimmy –le interrumpí yo.

-Pues Jimmy, te veía y deseaba hacerte tantas cosas…-rememoró con odio- Deseé que todo fuese un sueño. Pero muchos más gays se acercaron a la zona, y oí como te resistías. Llegué a pensar que podrías aguantar sin mi intervención, pero me equivoqué, y cuando te vi derrumbado en el suelo, decidí que había llegado mi turno…

Aquella última frase me descolocó.

-Por cierto...-dijo mientras rebuscaba en el interior de su mochila plateada-Antes se me olvidó darte esto.

-¿Qué es? –pregunté extrañado al ver una bolsa.

Bella me miró fijamente y saco el contenido. "Oh Dios mío" pensé "Esto no me puede estar pasando..."

-¿A ver? –dijo mientras se ponía mis boxers en la cintura- ¿Me los regalas Edward?

-Bella, por favor...-supliqué totalmente rojo.

Estaba pasando la mayor vergüenza de mi vida. La chica a la que amaba estaba viendo el fruto de mi desvarío mental al pensar en ella.

-Pero si son muy monos...-replicó con voz angelical.

-Ya bueno...pero es que...son boxers...y…

-¿Para qué los querías? –inquirió de pronto.

-Esto..., no sé, me gusta la ropa interior –mentí descaradamente.

Asintió. Lentamente, se fue acercando a mi cuello y me susurró al oído.

-No deberías ir con cosas tan provocativas, puede que la próxima vez sea yo quien te ataque…-me advirtió con una pícara sonrisa.

Me quedé helado...

-Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos...-comentó- La película ya se ha acabado.

Con toda la adrenalina que corría por mis venas, no me había enterado de ello.

Me levanté y Bella me tendió la bolsa que contenía los boxers. Enrojecí de nuevo y los cogí bruscamente. Caminamos hasta el parking donde había dejado yo mi coche, y Bella me ordenó que me sentara en el asiento del copiloto.

-Ni hablar –me negué en redondo.

-Por favor, Edward –suplicó- Nunca he conducido un jaguar, además ahora te toca hablar a ti.


	9. Teoría

**Hello! **

**Vale, ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Siento el retraso, pero estos últimos meses he estado muy ocupada... **

**Mari-Cullen, miia Potter, nonblondes, ladysophie27, Joss Cullen, PknaPcosa, elisabet weasley cullen, Anhya, TheKamikazeDemon, Malu Snape Rickman, Rizy Dark Angell cullen: ¡Mil gracias a todos por comentar! Me alegro muchísimo de que os guste tanto, y más aún de que os rieseis con el capítulo. De verdad, muchas gracias. **

**Disclaimer:**_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 9: Teoría**

Subí al coche a regañadientes y mascullando. Entonces me percaté de que ella se había dejado la moto enfrente del cine. 

-¿Y tu moto? –inquirí con una sonrisa. 

Ahora no tenía otra opción que dejarme conducir…

-No te preocupes por ella, mandaré a Emmet a buscarla –me dijo. 

-Pero…-iba a protestar. 

-Edward, quiero que me cuentes esa teoría, y para ello debo dejar la Harley aquí, así que no digas nada –sentenció. 

Refunfuñé y me crucé de brazos, enfadado. Siempre igual, siempre lo mismo, ella siempre acababa ganando, y eso me dolía. 

-Dime, ¿cuál es tu teoría? –inquirió al cabo de un rato. 

-¿Si te la cuento me dejarás conducir? –pregunté esperanzado. 

-No –contestó con una prudente sonrisa. 

-Pues entonces nada, de todas formas, es una chorrada…-la pinché. 

-Me da igual, quiero que me la cuentes, además, me lo habías prometido –me recordó. 

Suspiré. No me iba a resultar fácil contarle aquello, pero necesitaba saber la verdad al completo, y para ello tenía que hacerlo. 

-Bueno, en realidad no sé por donde empezar…-confesé. 

-Puedes empezar por quién te la contó, y cómo sucedió –me propuso.

-Sucedió el sábado, en la playa, habíamos vuelto de la caminata y nos sentamos en una hoguera con varios jóvenes de la reserva de La Push. La hija de Dana Black, Jacoba, a quien ahora llamo Jackie, estaba entre ellos. Mike mencionó a tu familia, intentando provocarme, pero un chico de allí se adelantó a mi replica, diciendo que tu familia nunca iba allí. –relaté al tiempo que le daba vueltas al asunto. 

-Sigue –me pidió con voz neutra. 

-Engañé a Jackie para que me contase el por qué de aquella negativa tan rotunda.

-¿Cómo la engañaste? –quiso saber. 

-Intenté flirtear con ella –confesé. 

Su risa angelical inundó el coche al completo. 

-Me contó algunas leyendas de sus antepasados. Y entonces mencionó una sobre…

-¿Sobre? –su expresión era de profunda reflexión. 

-…vampiros. 

-E inmediatamente te acordaste de mí –dijo con voz queda. 

-No, Jackie mencionó a tu familia –de repente me obsesioné con proteger a Jackie- Ella no esperaba que yo me creyera una sola palabra de lo que me estaba contando, sin embargo lo hice. 

Bella miraba fijamente la carretera, ausente. 

-¿Qué hiciste entonces? –quiso saber. 

-Busqué en Internet –admití- Pero todo eran tonterías y nada de lo que allí ponía era creíble. 

-¿Y? 

-Pues…-titubeé- Decidí que no importaba, me da igual lo que seas Bella. 

- Cómo?! –Bramó- ¿Te da igual que sea un monstruo? ¿Que beba sangre? 

-No, no me importa lo que seas –afirme serenamente- Además, Jackie mencionó que no cazabais hombres, que tomabais la sangre de los animales. 

Suspiró. La tensión se podía tocar con las manos.

-Edward, no debes pensar así –enfatizó la palabra debes- Es un error. 

-¿Error? –inquirí sin comprender. 

-Sí –asintió- No debería darme el lujo de estar a solas contigo. 

-¿Por qué? Tú no cazas humanos…-repliqué. 

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podría morderte aquí mismo? – inquirió con tono de amenaza. 

-En realidad nada…-admití- Pero sé que eres lo bastante fuerte como para "controlarte". 

-¿Cómo sabes lo del control? –preguntó ella con un brillo perspicaz en sus preciosos ojos. 

-Jackie me lo contó –le expliqué. 

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente? –quiso saber. 

-Me dijo que cazabais animales, pero que aún así, siempre existía el riesgo de que la sed os venciese y os abalanzaseis sobre un humano –dije con voz queda. 

-Maldita sea la hora en la que hicimos ese pacto…-masculló. 

No me atreví a decir nada, simplemente por miedo a que ella se enfadase más de lo que ya estaba. 

-¿Y crees que yo soy capaz de controlarme? –Preguntó de pronto- ¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente fuerte? 

-Sí, es más, estoy seguro –afirmé con voz serena. 

-Pues te equivocas, Edward. Estás completamente equivocado. Porque de saber controlarme tanto como crees, podríamos ser algo más que amigos –dijo con gran melancolía. 

-Bella…-susurré. 

-Da igual, Edward. Lo hecho, hecho está…-determinó con una triste sonrisa. 

Asentí con la cabeza y miré por la ventanilla de mi asiento. No se veía nada, pero al menos la velocidad a la que Bella conducía, hacia que me sintiese mejor. 

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella? –pregunté de repente. 

-Diecisiete –respondió ella rápidamente. 

-Ya… ¿Y cuanto hace que tienes diecisiete? –inquirí con sorna. 

-Digamos que podría ser tu tatarabuela –contestó con una sonrisa que incluía remordimiento. 

-Entiendo –asentí. 

-¿Qué más quieres saber? –me preguntó ella. Había adivinado mis pensamientos. 

-¿Te adoptaron los Swan? –quise asegurarme. 

-Sí –confirmó. 

-¿Qué les ocurrió a tus padres? –pregunté. 

-Murieron hace demasiado tiempo…-recordó con melancolía- De gripe española, creo recordar. 

-Lo siento…-no se me ocurría otra cosa que decir. 

-No te preocupes, ya casi no me acuerdo de ellos –me tranquilizó. 

-¿Cómo? 

-Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, y han ocurrido grandes cosas en mi nueva vida. Supongo que el tiempo y los buenos momentos que he pasado con mis hermanos ayudaron a ello –admitió. 

Ninguno de los dos rompió aquél molesto silencio que me hacía pensar y recapacitar las cosas. Pensar y recapacitar era algo que nunca deseé saber hacer, por el simple hecho de que los remordimientos me mataban cada vez que los recordaba. 

-¿Por qué no fuiste al instituto ayer? –pregunté, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. 

-Bueno, ayer hacia sol –me recordó. 

-¿Te daña? –inquirí con avidez. 

-No, pero no puedo exponerme a él delante de los humanos. Es demasiado arriesgado…-me explicó. 

-Entiendo…-musité- ¿Y lo de dormir en ataúd? 

-Es un mito, no puedo dormir –me aclaró. 

-¿Nunca? –pregunté con incredulidad. 

-Jamás. 

-Ahora entiendo que siempre lleves unas ojeras así…-comenté. 

Su risa angelical inundó el coche por segunda vez en lo que a mí me pareció mucho tiempo. 

-Supongo que el hecho de que una vez convertidos en vampiro no podamos dormir, nos da esta apariencia de sonámbulos –admitió. 

-¡De sonámbulos nada! –Exclamé- Tú y tu familia sois la envidia del instituto. 

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó confundida.

-Bella, vosotros sois la belleza en persona –le expliqué- Y créeme si te digo que no soy el único que piensa esto. 

-Edward…por si aún no te habías dado cuenta, todo el mundo se siente incómodo en nuestra compañía –me dijo con tono dubitativo.

-Te equivocas, Bella. Tu compañía es lo que más ansío en este mundo –confesé sereno.

-Eso no está bien, Edward –gimió- Esto es un error. 

-¿Por qué dices eso, Bella? –inquirí. 

-Porque es la verdad, te advertí que no era bueno para ti que yo estuviese en tu lista de amigos. Pero sin embargo, y pese a las miradas furibundas de Mike, tú sigues considerándome amiga tuya. Edward, deberías alejarte de mí. Yo no me opondré. 

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú, Bella? –inquirí. 

-Porque soy demasiado egoísta. Te necesito en mi vida. Y no soy capaz de alejarme de ti por voluntad propia. 

-No eres egoísta –repliqué yo. 

-¡Oh! ¡Sí que lo soy!

-No es verdad –negué. 

-Edward, debes recordar esto toda tu vida. No es solo tu compañía lo que ansío, hay algo que tú tienes y que yo me muero por beber. Nunca lo olvides –me dijo. 

-No lo olvido, Bella. En realidad, desde que llegué al instituto intuía que tu familia no era como las del resto. Y no me estoy refiriendo a los secretos, precisamente.

Pero yo también ansío tu compañía, y si para ello he de morir en tus brazos, que así sea.

- Maldita sea Edward! ¿Es que acaso no lo comprendes? ¿Acaso no te doy miedo? –gritó. 

-Lo comprendo, y no, no me das ningún miedo –le aseguré, cerciorándome de que mi tono sonase cortante y frío. 

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cuando te daré miedo? ¿El día en que me lance sobre ti para beber tu sangre? Si así es, limítate a decir que tienes miedo. Porque te aseguro que entonces no podrás pararme –me recomendó. 

-¿Y qué quieres que le haga, Bella? –ahora era yo el que gritaba. 

-Que te alejes de mí –repitió. 

-Olvídate de esa idea, porque te juro que es imposible –le dije. 

-Esto no me puede estar pasando…-gimió. 

-Bella, si lo que quieres decirme con "aléjate de mí" es que no me quieres como amigo, o algo más, lo entiendo –cada una de esas palabras me dolía en el alma. 

-¿Pero qué estas diciendo, Edward? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Sigues vivo porque yo así lo he querido, y no precisamente porque seas nuevo en el instituto –me dijo. 

-Da igual, Bella, dejémoslo ya. No hay remedio –sentencié. 

Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. 

-Sí que hay remedio, otra cosa es que tu no quieras llevarlo a cabo –me recordó. 

-Dejémoslo y ya está –le advertí. 

Suspiró y fijó la vista en la carretera. Yo, por el contrario, miraba al cielo por el techo. Una de las ventajas del jaguar era que el techo era de cristal, y por la noche se podían ver las estrellas desde allí. En un momento dado, divisé por el cristal el imponente monte Olympic, y supe que ya habíamos llegado a Forks. Bajé la vista para sorprender a Bella, que me miraba con una triste sonrisa. Le correspondí con otra mucho más feliz y fijé la vista en las lucecitas del pueblo. Llegamos a mi casa a las doce y media. 

-¿Nos veremos mañana? –quise saber cuando aparcó el coche. 

-Sí, mañana lloverá, seguro –me dijo. 

Me extrañó un poco ese "seguro", dado que los hombres del tiempo de USA, casi nunca acertaban con el tiempo de por aquí. Qué ironía…

-Pues entonces, nos vemos en Biología –me despedí- Llévate el coche si quieres. 

-Gracias, mañana te pasaré a buscar para ir al instituto –me advirtió. 

Abrí la puerta del coche y justo cuando iba a salir por ella, la voz de Bella me detuvo. 

-Edward –me llamó. 

-¿Si? –dije al tiempo que giraba la cara hacia ella. 

-Dulces sueños –me susurró al oído. 

La vista se me nubló por unos instantes, pero pronto recuperé la compostura. 

-Esto…sí, dulces sueños –respondí acalorado. 

-No creo que los tenga –se burló. 

-Sí, a veces se me olvida ese pequeño detalle –recordé con sorna- Que tú nunca sueñas. 

Salí del coche y me quedé en la acera, viendo como mi jaguar cruzaba el camino como alma que lleva el diablo. 

-Cuídalo bien, Bella –susurré para mí mismo. 

Desde que Esme me lo había regalado, el jaguar se había convertido en mi mejor amigo y confidente. Evidentemente, no me daba consejos, al contrario que Tyler, pero sí que sabía guardar los secretos como nadie. Caminé hasta el porche y llamé al timbre, me había dejado las llaves antes de salir. 

-¡Edward! –exclamó Esme al verme. 

-Hola mamá –la saludé- Siento haber llegado tan tarde, pero es que el cine duró más de lo previsto. 

-No te preocupes, hijo –me tranquilizó- Pero sería bueno que te fueses ya a la cama, mañana hay instituto y…

-Ahora mismo voy –prometí. 

Sonrió gratamente y se fue al salón a ver la tele. Yo subí a mi cuarto, cogí mis pertenencias de aseo y me encerré dentro del baño. Si por mí fuese, nunca saldría de la ducha. Que placer…

Me vestí y me tumbé en la cama, conectándome el discman y eligiendo la primera canción romántica del disco que estaba dentro. Mis ojos se cerraron poco a poco, a la vez que me sumergía más en mi mundo de los sueños con Bella. 


	10. Interrogatorios

**¡Hola! Sí, aunque no lo parezca, he vuelto xD **

**Lo primero, disculparme por haber tardado tanto en colgar el siguiente capítulo, pero estos meses han sido bastante complicados y entre unas cosas y otras no me ha dado tiempo a hacerlo ToT Por otra parte, deciros que cuando he leído todos vuestros comentarios casi me caigo de la silla de la ilusión. De verdad, no tengo palabras sniff...sniff**

**The Kamikaze Demon; elisabet weasley cullen; AndiiM; nonblondes; Malu Snape Rickman; Rizy dark Angell Cullen; Joss Cullen; miia Potter; blackpanter340; Tatarata; RociRadcliffe & B: Mil gracias por todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios. La verdad es que ya no sé cómo agradeceros el dejar un review y animarme a continuar el fic TT En fin, dejo de enrollarme y os dejo el capítulo que llevais tanto tiempo esperando... **

_**Note:** Todos los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer._

A la mañana siguiente, el dolor me zumbaba la cabeza. Era como tener mil tambores dentro de ella. Esperé hasta el último segundo para levantarme. Tenía la esperanza de que con un rato de descanso, el dolor cesara. Pero no fue sí.

Me levanté como pude de la cama y me dirigí al baño, donde busqué desesperadamente las aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza. Ni rastro. Era como si Esme temiese que yo me suicidase a base de somníferos o pastillas para la tos. Decidí que, si tenía tiempo, iría antes a la farmacia del pueblo. Seguro que allí no pensarían que las iba a utilizar para suicidarme…

Bajé a desayunar, los cereales estaban asquerosos. Casi vomité la leche. En definitiva, la comida no me entraba. Subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme, y, una vez allí, dude entre ponerme los boxers "Bite me" o unos normales. Decidí que los normales. Los "Bite me" eran para ocasiones especiales ¿Y que mejor ocasión que ese sábado con Bella?

Oí abrirse la puerta de abajo y salí al rellano de la escalera a ver quien era. Ante mí apareció la menor de los Swan, con una camiseta roja escotada y unos vaqueros ajustados. Venus, la diosa del amor…

-Hola Edward –me saludó- ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?

El dolor de cabeza desapareció por completo.

-Buenos días, Bella –le correspondí yo- Bien.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal? –le pregunté.

-¡Oh! Muy bien. Pero Emmet se ha enfadado conmigo –me dijo.

-¿Por qué? –quise saber.

-Porque anoche jugamos al Trivial. Y como siempre, yo les leí el pensamiento y adiviné las preguntas –me explicó con una pícara sonrisa.

-Pobre Emmet, si siempre es así, debe de estar cabreadísimo –me compadecí de él.

-Ya te digo. Me ha dicho que no piensa volver a jugar si no vas tú –me contó.

-¿Y eso? –pregunté extrañado, a la vez que bajaba las escaleras y me colocaba a su lado.

-Pues porque no te puedo leer la mente –me recordó.

-Cierto –afirmé- Oye, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, y Esme no tiene aspirinas. Así que tendremos que pasar antes por la farmacia.

-No hay problema –asintió.

Caminamos hasta el coche.

-Hoy conduzco yo –le recordé a la vez que le tendía mi mano.

-Está bien, quiero verte en plena forma –aceptó con una sonrisa displicente.

Una vez dentro del coche, introduje la llave en el contacto.

"Por fin juntos, querido" -pensé al coger el volante entre mis manos. Puse los pies en el acelerador y salí derrapando a más de mil. Una parte de mí se liberó de nuevo. Amaba los coches. Aprovechando que a esas horas la carretera estaba totalmente vacía, empecé a hacer el loco con el coche.

-¿Qué te parece? –le pregunté a Bella al entrar en el centro del pueblo, camino de la farmacia.

-Increíble –respondió atónita.

Sonreí en modo de agradecimiento y aparqué donde me fue posible. Las calles bullían de actividad.

-¿Dónde está la farmacia? –pregunté.

-No lo sabes ¿me equivoco? –adivinó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Pues no te preocupes, porque yo sí que sé donde está, he ido muchas veces –me dijo con tono de burla.

-¿Vosotros podéis enfermar? –inquirí extrañado.

-No –negó.

-¿Entonces? ¿Para que ibas a la farmacia? –pregunté cada vez más confuso.

-No quieras saberlo –me advirtió.

Aquel comentario llamó mi atención al máximo, y durante todo el camino estuve intentando sonsacarle la respuesta, sin éxito. La farmacia no era muy grande. Una señora gorda y de aspecto cotilla nos recibió.

-¡Oh! Bella, cuanto tiempo sin pasarte por aquí –exclamó al vernos.

-Sí, parece ser que la cosa se ha moderado un poco –contestó Bella con una sonrisa malévola.

¿Moderado? ¿Qué? La curiosidad me invadía por momentos.

-Entonces, lo mismo de siempre, supongo –dijo la mujer, y se giró para coger un paquete de píldoras anticonceptivas.

La boca se me quedó seca. No sabía como reaccionar. Bella observó mi expresión y empezó a reírse disimuladamente.

-No, señora Jefferson, hoy no vengo por eso. Edward necesita pastillas para el dolor de cabeza –le explicó entre sonrisas.

-¡Ah! En ese caso, esperad un momento –nos dijo, y desapareció por una puerta trasera.

-¿Así que era por eso? –inquirí con una pícara sonrisa.

-Sí, como puedes observar, Rosalie y Emmet son unos expertos en ese arte –me explicó.

Los dos estallamos en carcajadas.

-Pero, en ese caso ¿no sería mejor que se dedicasen al dibujo, o a la música? –pregunté al borde de las lagrimas.

-En realidad, el que es un experto en música es Jasper. Tú pregúntale cualquier cosa sobre ese tema, y é te responderá correctamente. Además, sabe tocar la guitarra. No sabes los conciertos que nos da en plena madrugada, menos mal que vivimos alejados del pueblo… –Me explicó- Y Alice es la experta en el dibujo, hasta tengo un retrato que me hizo ella. Bueno, en realidad, todos tenemos un retrato nuestro hecho por Alice. Es una artista.

-Vaya –exclamé- ¿Y cual es la pasión de Emmet?

Lo meditó un momento.

-Te lo contaré el sábado –me prometió.

-Está bien –accedí.

Al momento, la señora Jefferson estaba de nuevo entre nosotros.

-Toma, Edward. Bastará con una cada vez que te duela –explicó.

-Gracias, señora Jefferson –dije, y me acerqué al mostrador para pagar las medicinas.

Salimos de la farmacia y echamos a correr hacia el coche, si no nos dábamos prisa, íbamos a llegar tarde.

-¿Y cual es tu pasión? –le pregunté a Bella.

-El piano –contestó melancólica- Es una lástima que casi no sepa tocarlo.

-¿De verdad? –pregunté.

-Sí.

-Pues yo sí que sé tocar –le confesé.

-¿En serio? –preguntó atónita.

-Sí, es mi pasión -confesé con una gran sonrisa.

Entramos en el coche, había empezado a llover. La duda me surgió de pronto.

-¿Y por qué te mandaban a ti a por las píldoras? –pregunté al tiempo que arrancaba.

-En realidad nos turnamos entre nosotros, exceptuando a Renné, que no quiere saber nada del tema. Le parece una soberana barbaridad.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté sin comprender.

Me miró con una malévola sonrisa.

-¿Cuántas veces a mes crees que ocurre esto? –inquirió.

-Vale, ya lo entiendo –asentí.

-Y eso que solo estamos hablando de Emmet y Rosalie –comentó con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Cómo? –la incredulidad quedó grabada en mis palabras.

-Lo que oyes –afirmó.

-Vale, me hago una idea.

El trayecto hasta el instituto fue bien, hablábamos de trivialidades, por el mero hecho de que yo no me atrevía a formular palabra. Antes de salir del coche, Bella me llamó.

-¿Edward?

-¿Sí? –pregunté al mismo tiempo que me giraba hacia ella.

-Gracias –dijo simplemente.

-¿Por qué? –no comprendía.

-Por jugarte la vida cada minuto que pasas conmigo y actuar como si no fuese así –me explicó con una triste sonrisa.

-No hay de qué –le correspondí.

Caminamos hasta el edificio de la cafetería y allí me despedí de ella.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo –me prometió.

Asentí y cada uno se fue por su lado. Aquel era, de momento, el mejor día de mi vida junto a Bella. La clase del señor Banner empezaba a prometer algo. ¿Sería que aquellos temas eran nuevos para mí? No prestaba la atención suficiente, y dado que esta vez no sabía el tema, la pregunta del profesor me pilló por sorpresa.

-Señor Cullen, sería tan amable de salir a la pizarra y traducirme estas oraciones –me pidió el profesor.

-Esto…sí, ningún problema –contesté tranquilamente.

Avancé por el pasillo que dejaban los pupitres y me coloqué frente a la pizarra. Una de las frases decía algo sobre los la sangre y el amor. "Vaya tema, por dios" –pensé.

La otra, lejos de ser tan… "enternecedora" decía algo así como:

"La muerte se halla en cada uno de nosotros. La vida es la carrera que llevas a cabo para intentar que esta no te atrape"

No había mejor día que hoy para hablar sobre el amor, la vida y la muerte, y, por supuesto, la sangre.

-La segunda frase dice: La muerte se halla en cada uno de nosotros. La vida, es la carrera que llevas a cabo para intentar que est no te atrape –le dije al profesor.

-Muy bien señor Cullen –me aplaudió- Pero ¿qué dice la primera exactamente?

-Pues…

-¿Sí? –me apremió.

-Menciona a la sangre y al amor –comenté.

-Bien, pero tradúzcamelo entero –me pidió el profesor.

Lo intenté por todos los medios. Pero por más que me obligaba, a mi mente solo acudían Bella y su naturaleza. ¿Por qué precisamente hoy tenían que venir a verme las dudas? ¿Por qué no me había concentrado en la clase?

Creí que podría tragarme todo aquello sin ningún problema, pero no era así. Las dudas, los remordimientos y el dolor asaltaban mi mente. Y yo no era capaz de impedirles el paso. Sobretodo, había una cosa que me dolía en el alma, y era que ella no podía ser como las demás. Pero, fui yo el que aceptó las circunstancias. Fui yo el que dijo que no había ningún problema, y sin embargo, lo había.

-Esto…no lo sé, señor Banner –admití aún absorto en mis pensamientos.

-Bueno, quizá la próxima vez debería prestar atención a lo que hacemos en clase –me reprendió- Así, se hubiera enterado de que lo que hay aquí escrito es una frase de un famoso escritor. "La sangre era dulce, pero no tanto como su amor por mí" dice.

-Tiene razón señor Banner, en la próxima clase prestaré atención –prometí con la cabeza gacha.

-Eso espero, señor Cullen, eso espero.

Volví a mi sitio. Y me dediqué completamente a mirar absorto la pizarra, prestando atención de vez en cuando, pero pensando completamente en Bella, su naturaleza vampírica y mi sangre.

Cuando terminó la clase, salí disparado por la puerta. No me di cuenta de quien había apoyado contra el muro.

-Vaya, veo que hoy te ha caído bronca –comentó.

-¿Y como sabes tú eso? –pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

-Te recuerdo que puedo leer la mente –dijo a la vez que se acercó a mí.

-No te preocupes, que ese pequeño detalle no se me olvidará –le aseguré, irónico.

Me sonrió angelicalmente y empezó a andar en dirección a la cafetería. Cuando entramos, todo el mundo tenía sus ojos puestos en nosotros. Me daba igual. Ahora aquellas personas me eran indiferentes. Para mi solo existía Bella.

Nos pusimos en la cola del servicio, y ella llenó la bandeja hasta los topes.

-¿Pero qué haces? –le pregunté extrañado- Te recuerdo que no soy yo el que bebe sangre.

-No te preocupes, Edward. Soy capaz de comer comida normal –me aseguró con una forzada sonrisa.

Entonces supe que la había herido, que aquél secreto la atormentaba terriblemente. Y que yo le hacía pasarlo mal si se lo recordaba.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, no era mi intención...-intenté disculparme.

-Da igual. No tiene importancia –me tranquilizó.

Sabía que para ella sí tenía importancia, pero a pesar de ello, no le contesté. Me quedé mirándola fijamente.

-Tengo un gran montón de preguntas –le advertí intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Ah si? –preguntó alzando la vista hacia mí- Pregunta.

-¿Existen más como tú y tu familia? –pregunté.

-Sí, pero muy pocos llevan el modo de vida que llevamos nosotros –contestó ella.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirí, curioso.

-La mayor parte de nuestra especie no es...vegetariana –comentó- Se dedican a cazar humanos a diestro y siniestro.

-Vegetarianos...un buen adjetivo, sin duda –afirmé intentando contener la risa .

-Ya me dirás el día que te encuentres con uno de los nuestros y resulte ser...carnívoro –se burló.

-Vale, vale, ya me callo –acepté a regañadientes- Pero ¿por qué vosotros sí?

-Simplemente, no queremos ser unos monstruos –contestó, con un gesto sereno pero triste.

-Entiendo –afirmé.

-¿Solo tenías esa pregunta? –inquirió, burlona.

-No, tengo muchas más –negué- ¿Qué hicisteis realmente este fin de semana?

Me miró durante un breve lapso de tiempo, su expresión era indescifrable.

-¿Tú que crees? –me preguntó de pronto.

-No se, pero estoy seguro que no te fuiste con tu hermana de compras a París –contesté con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Estas en lo cierto, no me fui de compras a París...-empezó- Me fui de compras a Pórtland.

-¿Por qué insistes en mentirme? –inquirí, harto de sus secretos.

-Porque me da miedo que te apartes de mi lado –confesó al fin.

-¿Qué? –estaba atónito.

-Me da miedo que sea demasiado para ti, y que te alejes corriendo de mi lado –se explicó.

No supe que decir.

-Creerás que soy una egoísta –comentó.

-No, absolutamente no. Creo que eres idiota al no darte cuenta de la situación –contesté al fin.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Bella, la mitad del mundo daría lo que fuese con tal de tenerte entre sus brazos. Y me estás diciendo que aquí el afortunado soy yo.

Su rostro se convirtió en otra mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¿Qué he dicho? –inquirí, confuso.

-¿Te das cuenta, Edward? Tu reacción no es normal...no puedes comportarte así, es incomprensible –protestó al fin.

-Ya empezamos...

-No, Edward. Debes comprenderlo. Esto no es un juego. Aquí no hay tres vidas, solo tienes una, y debes vivirla al máximo –replicó.

-La que no lo comprende eres tú, Bella. Yo soy consciente del peligro que corro, y sé perfectamente que esto no es un juego –casi grité. Estaba harto.

-No creo que seas consciente si aún sigues a mi lado después de lo que sabes –comentó.

-Estoy harto Bella. Harto de que lo sepas todo, e intentes echarme de tu vida mediante esos métodos. Así que me voy –recogí mi mochila y salí de la cafetería, procurando no llamar la atención.

El aire helado del parking recorría cada célula de mis huesos. La niebla cubría todo con su intocable manto de misterio. No veía más allá de mis propios pies, y sin embargo, seguía avanzando hacia los limites del recinto, cada vez más lejos de ella, cada vez más lejos de mi pasión.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, me había introducido en el bosque que había detrás del recinto escolar. ¿Por qué cada vez que necesitaba pensar iba al bosque?

Dado el tiempo de ese día, no era muy inteligente por mi parte introducirme en la naturaleza en pleno atardecer. Iba a saltarme la siguiente clase, de eso estaba seguro. No tenía ganas de Biología, y mucho menos de Gimnasia.

Pero...¿estaba seguro de poder encontrar el camino de vuelta?

No, no iba a ser capaz de regresar si la niebla seguía avanzando tan rápidamente como lo estaba haciendo. Me daba igual, lo único que quería era salir de aquella prisión de confesiones. Seguí avanzando, en dirección al corazón del bosque, o al menos, ese era mi destino elegido.

¿Por qué tenía que negarse a aceptar la verdad? ¿Por qué no era capaz de asimilar que yo sentía algo por ella? ¿O que ella lo sentía por mí? ¿Intentaba asustarme con eso de que casi todos los vampiros eran "carnívoros"?

Pues no lo conseguiría. En esos momentos, todo me daba igual.

Entonces oí el crujir de unas ramas. Automáticamente, giré la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde creía venía el ruido. No veía nada que desentonase en aquel lugar. La niebla seguía cubriéndolo todo con su manto. Estaba perdido. Otro ruido, el movimiento de unas hojas.

-¿Hola? –murmuré.

"Ha debido ser el viento" –pensé. Sin embargo, el aire había dejado de soplar.

Empecé a andar. Nada más mover el pie, oí un siseo. Salté del susto, pensando que había pisado una cobra. Cambié de dirección, levanté un pie, y oí un siseo de nuevo. Entonces lo tuve claro, allí había alguien más. No estaba solo en aquél terrorífico bosque.

No podía moverme, mis músculos se habían tensado hasta lo inimaginable. Miraba hacia todas partes y hacia ninguna. El terror se había apoderado de mí. Si ese alguien era lo que yo creía, no tenía muchas posibilidades de salir de allí con vida.

El terror me impedía moverme un solo milímetro. Si me movía, aquella cosa me atacaría. Seguro. No tenía otra opción. Debía correr, aunque no consiguiese escapar, debía luchar por mi vida. Eche a correr, mirando detrás de mí sin descanso. Se oía correr a alguien más. No me detuve.

De repente, noté un frío aliento en mi nuca. El miedo me paralizó la mente, pero yo seguía corriendo como un loco, sin ninguna intención de pararme a descubrir cuál era mi destino junto a aquella cosa. Seguí corriendo.

Más pasos, el aliento seguía en mi nuca, pero hubo un momento en el que ya no lo sentí. Inmediatamente después, un rugido atronador rompió en silencio del bosque. Me paré en seco. Giré la cabeza hacia donde parecía que venía el rugido. No vi nada. Sin embargo, dos sombras se movían en la niebla con asombrosa agilidad.

cosas.

-¡Vete! –gritó una de ellas.

Nunca olvidaría al portador de aquella voz, que, probablemente, me salvó la vida.

No pretendía ignorar su advertencia, así que volví a correr. La niebla empezaba a disiparse, por lo que me era mucho más fácil correr entre los árboles.

Creí que no saldría vivo de allí. Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo, tal era la situación. A pesar de encontrarme bastante lejos del lugar donde había visto a las sombras por última vez, el terror seguía apoderándose de mí. Ya nada parecía real, el bosque nunca acababa, y yo corría, sin saber en qué dirección iba. Al cabo de media hora, decidí que ya era hora de dejar de correr. Caminé unos pocos pasos más, y me encontré con el muro de árboles que hacía de frontera entre el bosque y el parking del instituto. Me detuve un momento a escuchar los sonidos del bosque que ahora se encontraba a mis espaldas, volvía a estar en el recinto del instituto.

Nada. Sin embargo, cuando me di la vuelta, y me encontré cara a cara con Bella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –me preguntó con voz ronca.

-Sí –mentí, no quería que se enterase de mi pequeña aventura terrorífica- No me ocurre nada.

Me miró fijamente. Sabía que ella no se lo iba a tragar, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-Mientes –replicó tranquilamente, y dicho esto, empezó a andar en una dirección.

-Mira quién fue a hablar...-le espeté- Tú nunca me cuentas la verdad.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –inquirió sin girar siquiera la cabeza.

-El problema no es lo que quiera saber –repliqué- El problema es que siempre te dejas algo por contar, y eso me molesta.

-Edward, sinceramente, creo que no sabes con quién estas hablando –contestó ella.

-Tienes razón, hemos discutido y yo actúo como si no fuera así –recordé- Creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa.

Y dicho esto, eché a andar hacia mi segundo amor. Bella me siguió y se introdujo en el coche después que yo.

-Edward, lo siento. Debes comprenderme, después de tantos años alejado de las relaciones con los humanos, es muy difícil comprenderte. Eres imprevisible, nunca sé lo que vas a hacer a continuación. Y eso me da miedo, porque si pasara algo...tu ya me entiendes...no sería capaz de perdonármelo. Son demasiadas libertades las que me estoy tomando contigo –me explicó. Parecía que estaba sufriendo mucho.

Suspiré.

-Te entiendo –contesté al fin- Hagamos un trato, tú no te limitas para nada. Y yo, si veo que la información que me estas dando sobrepasa mis capacidades lamentablemente humanas, te aviso. ¿Trato hecho?

-No parece muy justo por tu parte...-sonreí ante ese comentario- De acuerdo, trato hecho.

Sonreí y me puse al volante.

-A propósito –dijo unos segundos después- No creo que tus capacidades sean lamentablemente humanas. –para añadir con una pícara sonrisa- Todo lo contrario...


	11. Complicaciones

**Hi! :D **

**Ya estoy aquí. Esta vez he tardado menos, porque ando bastante menos liada y ya solo me quedan tres exámenes y dos semanas de curso - Por lo tanto, puedo prometeros actualizar con un capítulo mucho más seguido porque estaré libre y porque espero terminar la historia muy, muy pronto.**

**_Malu Snape Rickman; Tatarata; TheKamikazeDemon; PknaPcosa; Rudby; E.W.C; laurus cullen weasley; Manzana Malfoy; miiaPotter; Leah Masen Cullen; norii & Xiron_: Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios, de verdad. Da gusto leeros :)**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo ;) **

_**Note:** Todos los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer._

**... **

Cuando desperté, me hallaba en el suelo de mi habitación. Durante la noche, me había caído de la cama... ¿La razón? No la recordaba. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra, a contraste con mi piel. Pero, al igual que el día anterior, resistí la gran tentación de estrenar mis magníficos boxers. Los reservaba para el sábado, fuésemos a donde fuésemos.

Desayuné, recogí mi cazadora y salí por la puerta de casa. La imagen de Bella con su camiseta roja y sus vaqueros vino a mi mente. Que guapa que estaba con esa ropa...

Entré en el coche y conduje hasta el instituto. Procuré no acercarme demasiado al bosque, aún estaba traumatizado por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Aparqué el coche en el primer sitio que encontré y me disponía a salir cuando la voz más dulce del mundo me saludó.

-Buenos días.

-Hola –correspondí a su saludo.

-¿Has dormido bien? –inquirió mientras yo salía del coche.

¿Se lo contaba? ¿Le decía lo que había ocurrido en el bosque?

-Bien, solo me caí de la cama –mentí a medias.

Se rió de forma encantadora.

-No tiene gracia –protesté falsamente enfadado, y empecé a andar en dirección al edificio de mi próxima clase.

-Sí que la tiene –replicó mientras me agarraba un brazo para detenerme- Y tú lo sabes.

-De acuerdo, no todo el mundo se cae de la cama mientras duerme –admití- Pero no puedes reírte de mí por ser humano.

-Oh, vamos Edward –protestó- No me estaba riendo de ti.

-¿De quién entonces? –quise saber, y puse cara de detective interesado.

-Abandono –se rindió- Hoy estas...inaguantable.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

-Pues el señor Inaguantable se va a clase de Lengua–le espeté sacando pecho- Que disfrute de la mañana, _Doña Perfecta._

Esto parecía una telenovela. Para darle más dramatismo a la escena...cogí mi bufanda y me la enrollé en el cuello con un suspiró y una mirada orgullosa, a continuación comencé a andar a lo Justin Timberlake, moviendo el trasero de forma sexy.

O al menos, eso pretendía...En un principio, pensé que no lo había conseguido, porque oí como Bella se reía disimuladamente, pero cuando vi a un montón de chicas de último curso mirarme con la boca abierta y la ambición en sus ojos, una sonrisa de satisfacción inundó mi rostro.

Seguí caminando hasta el porche de la cafetería, con las miradas fervientes de las féminas clavadas en mí y una sonrisa sexy en el rostro. Me giré para ver la cara de Bella. No se había movido. Me miró con una sonrisa pícara, dejó sus libros encima del coche y empezó a caminar.

La camiseta negra y con un escote de pico que dejaba ver más de lo que a mi me hubiese gustado, hacia juego con el tono de su piel, y le daba un aspecto todavía más misterioso. Sus caderas, su cintura...sus movimientos, todos eran ágiles y elegantes. Pero sobretodo, eran movimientos que hacían desear al cuerpo que los poseía. Todas las miradas del parking se posaron en ella. A los chicos se les caía la baba, y miraban a Bella como si de una diosa se tratase, habían sucumbido a su poder.

Las chicas, en cambio, la miraban con admiración. Y algunas, con odio, por no poseer el encanto y la perfección de Bella Swan. Una sonrisa irresistible se extendió por su rostro. Cruzó el parking contoneando sus caderas, haciendo perder la cabeza a más de un tío. Mis ojos se salían de sus orbitas...estaba presenciando el primer acto de sensualidad de Bella.

-¿Qué tal he estado? –inquirió divertida cuando llegó hasta mí.

-Increíble –musité sin dejar de mirarla.

Me sacó la lengua.

-Hoy tendrás que ir solo a tu primera clase, tengo cosas que hacer –me avisó con una triste sonrisa.

-De cuerdo –acepté.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo –se despidió, y empezó a correr hasta su coche para recoger sus libros.

De camino a la clase de Lengua, hice un repaso de lo que había ocurrido en mi nueva vida hasta hoy. Sinceramente, no podía ir mejor. O...quizás sí. Deje las dudas a un lado y abrí la puerta de la clase. Por fortuna, el profesor no había llegado aún.

Avancé hasta mi pupitre bajo la atenta mirada de las alumnas más indiscretas. Suspiré. - ¿Te das cuenta de la que has armado, Edward?- Como no, mi subconsciente me echaba toda la culpa de lo inexplicablemente irresistible que era para las chicas del instituto. Dejé mis libros a un lado de la mesa y me puse a contemplar el paisaje que se veía a través de las ventanas del aula. El bosque...Rápidamente, el recuerdo de aquél frío aliento en mi nuca me hizo estremecer. Sin embargo, al recordar también que alguien me había salvado de aquel terrorífico ser, la curiosidad me invadió por completo. ¿Quién había sido? Desde luego, Bella no.

El profesor no tardo en aparecer. Con un ligero carraspeo llamó al orden a la clase y todos, o al menos yo, fingimos centrar nuestra atención en él. Durante el tiempo de los ejercicios, una nota llegó a mi mesa. La desenvolví sin mucha ilusión y leí su contenido.

"_¿Qué harás cuando ella te deje, Cullen? Sabes de sobra que no la mereces_"

Aquella nota llamó mi atención. ¿Tanto se notaba que yo no era suficiente para Bella? Desde luego, tenía muy claro que no la merecía. Bella era un ángel. Un ángel un tanto especial. Un ángel...caído. Un ángel sediento...de sangre. Un ángel...sediento de vida "– Ya basta, Edward –me paró una vocecita interior- No debes pensar en ello" No debes pensar en ello...No debes pensar en ello...Llevaba repitiéndome esa frase desde el mismísimo momento en el que había descubierto que Bella no era...humana.

Pero ¿Por qué no pensar en ello? ¿Por qué reprimir mi curiosidad? Hubiese sido irracional por mi parte no pensar en ello. Porque, a pesar de repetirme la frase una y otra vez constantemente, pensaba en ello. Bella tenía razón, ella era peligrosa. Peligrosa...¿Quién en este mundo no es peligroso?

Realmente, todos albergamos un demonio en nuestro interior. La cuestión es: ¿Cuánto poder ejerce el demonio sobre nosotros?

Pero, a pesar de esto...La verdad, la pura verdad, era que amaba a Bella con todo mi corazón. Y, vampiro o no, yo siempre estaría a su lado. A no ser que ella desease lo contrario...Ése era mi error. Mi felicidad, y un cincuenta por ciento de mi vida, dependían de ella. Estaba completamente en su poder.

La clase llegó a su fin, y con ella, mi martirio personal. Salí de allí aún un poco absorto en mis pensamientos, pero con la cabeza bien fría. Decidí que de camino al magnifico sitio al que planeaba llevarme, la iba a bombardear mortalmente a preguntas sobre ella y su familia. Y, que hasta entonces, nada de pensamientos impropios...

Recogí mis cosas de la mesa y salí fuera de la clase. Miré a ambos lados del pasillo, pero no vi a Bella por ninguna parte. Sin embargo, cuando empecé a caminar en dirección a la cafetería, noté un frío aliento en mi cuello. Los recuerdos de la tarde anterior volvieron a acudir a mi mente, pero conseguí disiparlos al ver el rostro de ángel de Bella. A pesar de todo, pude corroborar una teoría que llevaba mucho tiempo rondándome la cabeza...

-Hola Edward –me saludó al tiempo que se agarraba a mi brazo.

-Hola Bella –susurré- ¿Qué tal te ha ido la mañana?

-Pues...ciertamente, no tan bien como esperaba –confesó- He sido testigo de algo que me carcome las entrañas.

-¿De que se trata? –quise saber, curioso.

-Te lo contaré en el comedor –me prometió- Antes quiero hacer una cosa...

-¿Por qué siempre andas con tanto misterio? –inquirí exasperado.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –dijo al tiempo que se detenía.

-Casi nunca me cuentas nada en lo referente a tu vida y a tus gustos como...-titubeé- como...bueno, tu ya me entiendes.

-¿Quieres saber qué hago cuando no estoy contigo? ¿Cómo son mis hermanos y mis padres? –inquirió arqueando una ceja.

-Sería un buen comienzo...-asentí.

-De acuerdo...pero creo que no es ni el mejor momento ni el lugar –repuso.

Me limité a asentir y seguí caminando con ella hasta la cafetería. Sus ojos seguían estando negros.

Pasamos por la mesa en la que anteriormente solía sentarme, solo Mike y Ben se encontraban allí. Intenté que cambiara de opinión, pero cuando pasamos por delante de ellos, Bella le dedicó una brillante sonrisa a Ben y una gran mirada de odio a Mike. No la entendí. No me dio tiempo a pensar, porque antes de que me diese cuenta, unos fríos labios se habían posado sobre mi mejilla. Durante un instante pensé que me caía al suelo. El contacto de sus labios con mi piel era una sensación extraordinaria.

Me quedé a cuadros. Bella me había lanzado indirectas en relación a la publicidad sobre nuestra relación como pareja. No sería bueno que nos viesen mucho juntos...Por si acaso esto no salía bien, y yo aparecía muerto en medio del bosque.

Me estremecí solo de pensarlo.

Pero sabía que ese sábado iba a ser un momento decisivo en nuestra relación. No podría cargar con ese debate interior durante mucho más tiempo...

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –quise saber cuando nos sentamos en la mesa, cada uno con una bandeja repleta de comida.

-¿Besarte la mejilla? –inquirió suspicaz- ¿Acaso no te ha gustado?

La miré intensamente a los ojos.

-Sabes que sí –respondí- Pero ¿por qué delante de Mike y de Ben?

-Porque Mike se lo merecía –farfulló, y pude sentir en su propia carne el odio que sentía hacia él.

-¿Y podrías decirme la razón de ese merecer? –inquirí arqueando una ceja.

-No –respondió tangentemente.

-¿Y la razón de ese no? –pregunté, curioso pero a la vez enfadado.

-Mike no merece que producirte quebraderos de cabeza –bufó.

-Bella, por favor...-supliqué.

-De acuerdo –suspiró, dándose por vencida.

-¿Si? –la animé a comenzar.

-Todo ha ocurrido en clase de lengua –comenzó- Quería saber qué sentías realmente por mí, y por eso busqué en las mentes de tus amigos. Comencé por la de Ben, sólo sabía que yo te gustaba. Seguí por la de Eric, este no sabía nada de nada. Y entonces...

-¿Entonces? –la animé a continuar.

-Entonces entré en la de Mike –suspiró- En ese momento estaba pensando en ti precisamente. Te iba a enviar una notita con lo que él pensaba de ti y de mi. De nuestra relación juntos, vamos. Me adentré en sus pensamientos cien veces, y sin embargo, no conseguí averiguar que iba a poner. En su mente solo había pensamientos en relación a lo que le parecía lo nuestro, y lo mucho que te odiaba. Hasta que... leí lo que ponía en la nota.

Mi cara no demostraba sorpresa alguna. Y así debía ser, porque debería haber sabido que el chico que más me odiaba de todo el instituto, Mike Newton. Siempre había sido arisco conmigo, nunca se portó bien, y siempre que podía me evitaba.

-Lo suponía –mentí.

-¿De verdad? –inquirió, totalmente incrédula.

-Newton siempre me ha odiado, es una cosa típica de él –me limité a responder.

-¿Y no piensas vengarte? –preguntó arqueando una ceja, pícara.

-¿Vengarme?

-Ya sabes...acabar con él –me dijo displicente- Yo podría ayudarte...

-¿De qué manera?

-Oh...aparte de los colmillos y mi fuerza...tengo un arma más poderosa –respondió picarona.

-¿Cuál? –inquirí mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo.

-La seducción –respondió. Y sus ojos centellearon como oro al Sol.

¿Seducción? ¿Cómo iba a vengarse de Mike si lo seducía? No tenía ni la más remota idea. Sin embargo, algo me decía que Bella no era tan buena como yo la pintaba en mis dibujos. La miré fijamente, a la espera de que me adelantase algo de su plan.

-Tú déjamelo a mí –intentó tranquilizarme a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo, pero solo consiguió que la curiosidad me invadiese al cien por cien.

-¡¿Qué piensas hacer con Mike, Bella?! –pregunté al borde de la histeria.

-De acuerdo. Si insistes...

-¡Insisto!

-Verás, yo soy la menor de cinco hermanos...-comenzó, empezaba a intuir de qué iba la cosa- Y no solo eso. Emmet y Jasper me tratan como una muñequita de porcelana, me llevan de compras cuando quiero, y siempre me lo consienten todo, o bueno, casi todo. Soy como la hermanita pequeña que nunca tuvieron –suspiró- ¿Qué crees que pensarían si el chico que más odian del instituto intentase ponerle las manos encima a su preciada hermanita pequeña, además de que esta ya está comprometida?

Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Así que se trataba de eso? Seduciría a Mike para que él intentase tocarla, sin embargo, ella gritaría. Y sus hermanos acudirían a rescatarla y a amenazar al pervertido de Mike Newton. Había que reconocer que era muy buen plan. Bella no se exponía a que Mike descubriese su naturaleza ni la de sus hermanos, y le propinaría una gran fama de pervertido y acosador de chicas.

-Vaya –conseguí susurrar.

-¿Qué te parece? –inquirió radiante.

-Perfecto –confesé- ¿Pero no es pasarse un poco?

-Oh ¡Vamos Edward! –protestó- Es la oportunidad humana que nunca tuve.

"La oportunidad humana que nunca tuve..." Me quedé mirándola y sopesando que posibles consecuencias podría traernos esto. Desde luego, no todas eran muy alentadoras...Pero al ver la cara de corderito degollado que puso Bella, no pude resistirme y asentí con la cabeza. Esto iba a ser divertido...

-Genial –casi gritó. Estaba contentísima, exuberante, radiante, completa...Y sin embargo, yo no lo estaba. Yo quería a mi Bella sobrenatural. A mi Bella vampiresa.

Quería a la Bella que me había mirado tan gélidamente el primer día de clase. Y esta Bella, no era aquella. Esta Bella estaba empezando a ser humana...

La cuestión era ¿Qué me molestaba de la Bella humana? ¿Lo mucho que se parecía en ese momento a Jessica cuando gritaba? No, no era eso. Entonces...¿qué era?

Y en ese preciso momento, lo entendí. Bella intentaba ser humana para mí. No quería que me sintiese abrumado por su verdadera naturaleza, y eso le hacía comportarse de esa manera humana.

Sin embargo, me callé mis pensamientos y para demostrarle que a mí no podía asustarme fácilmente, le pregunté.

-¿Qué sangre te gusta más, Bella? –inquirí muy bajito, consciente de que ella me había oído.

Su cara adquirió un tono más blanco del que ya tenía. Se puso lívida. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su expresión se volvió impasible. Los labios le temblaban casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –inquirió con voz neutra.

-Porque quiero saber más sobre ti, sobre tu familia, sobre tu vida inmortal – me expliqué- Sin embargo, tu eres te empeñas en no decirme nada. Únicamente porque crees que me puedes crear un trauma –le reproché.

-Edward, no sabes lo que dices –dijo fríamente.

-Claro que lo sé –protesté- Sin embargo, tu sigues pensando, muy a mi pesar, que no debo saberlo. Porque crees que me asustaré, y que entonces...

-Y que entonces me iré para siempre –acabó la frase por mí- Pero yo no quiero que sea así, Edward. Me importas, de verdad. Y si ahora te fueses de mi lado...no sé lo que me haría.

-Bella, te prometo, no; te juro por mi vida que no voy a dejar de estar a tu lado. Pase lo que pase –le susurré al tiempo que tomaba una de sus frías manos entre las mías.

Me dirigió una mirada de tristeza y luego, su humor cambió de repente.

-La del puma –dijo de repente- Sin embargo, hay algo que creo que deberías saber.

-Dime –la animé.

-No somos tan diferentes, Edward –me dijo con una gran intensidad en la voz- Puede que nuestras dietas alimenticias no sean muy parecidas, o que nuestros cuerpos y mentes sean muy distintos, pero en el fondo, yo soy una mujer y tu eres un hombre. No hay mucha diferencia.

-Ciertamente, así es –acepté.

Echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera.

-Debería empezar a seducir a Mike ya –suspiró- O de lo contrario, no habrá venganza.

-De acuerdo entonces –asentí- Yo solo miro.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras –me pidió- Es un poco incómodo ligar con alguien que no te gusta con gente delante.

-Esta bien –suspiré- No miraré.

Me deslumbró con una agradable sonrisa y se levantó con elegancia de la mesa. Me mandó un beso con la mano y se dirigió a la mesa en la que ahora solo estaba Mike.

Le dijo algo al oído sin tan siquiera rozarlo, y a este le invadió una alegría irracional. Pude imaginarme lo que pensaba: "Por fin podré meterle mano a Bella Swan"

Y entonces, sentí un monstruo dentro de mí. Una bestia cruel y rebelde. Rugía. Aquella bestia quería salir al exterior a cargarse a Mike. Celos.

Bella ya había salido de la cafetería con Mike pisándole los talones, y babeando cual pervertido delante de unos buenos pechos. Mientras yo salía de la cafetería hecho una furia, noté las miradas de Jasper y Emmet Swan clavadas en mi nuca. Sabía que iban a seguirme. Me adentré en los pasillos de la escuela, pero no había ni rastro de Bella y Mike. Empezaba a rendirme cuando oí un grito justo detrás de mí.

Venía del aula de matemáticas. Casi tiro la puerta abajo cuando entré a la asfixiante habitación. La mano de Mike se hallaba a escasos centímetros del muslo que la falda de Bella dejaba al descubierto.

-¡Serás hijo de puta! –grité, y me abalancé sobre él.

Sabía pelear, Will me había enseñado. Y ahora, yo necesitaba acabar con Mike Newton. Lo tiré al suelo y le sujeté la cabeza al tiempo que le propinaba un buen puñetazo. La mano empezó a dolerme, tenía los nudillos hinchados. La cara de Mike estaba roja de ira, el golpe le había dolido. Me abalancé otra vez sobre él y lo estampé contra un pupitre.

-¡Edward! –oí que gritaba Bella-¡Para!¡Vas a hacerlo sangrar!

-Eso es lo que pretendo –le respondí en un gruñido, sin entender lo que de verdad querían decir las palabras de Bella.

Le propiné otro puñetazo. Y entonces, al ver la cara de terror de Bella, lo entendí.

Si el olor de la sangre llegaba a Bella, Emmet y Jasper, no habría quien los parase. Mike sabría quienes eran los Swan. Vampiros. Me detuve en seco y dejé a Mike tendido en el suelo. Miré con gesto de disculpa a Bella y a sus hermanos. Muy avergonzado por mi conducta.

Lo que no me esperaba era que Mike me propinase una patada en el estómago. Empecé a ver las estrellas.

-¡Como le toques un pelo! –oí que decían Jasper y Emmet. Este último hizo crujir sus nudillos en señal del poder físico que tenía.

-¿Qué vais a hacerme? –les gritó el otro. Se la iba a cargar...

-Estás avisado, Mike –dijo Jasper, con voz grave.

-Vuestra hermanita es una guarra ¿qué más queréis saber? –les gritó con todo el desprecio del mundo. Se la había cargado...

Emmet corrió hasta el y le tiró del cuello de la camisa hasta tenerlo a su altura. Alejó su brazo del blanco y se dispuso a llevar a cabo su cometido. Jasper no le iba a parar los pies. Yo lo sabía.

-¡No! –gritó Bella- No merece la pena que le vuestras manos se ensucien con esta basura. Déjalo Emmet.

Este se debatía en una profunda lucha interior. Hacer caso a su hermana o acabar con el chico mas odioso del instituto. Se decantó por la primera y tiró a Mike lejos de nosotros.

Bella se acercó a él.

-¿Sabes por qué te rechacé, Mike? Por tu arrogancia, por tus aires de grandeza. No eres capaz de sacar buenas notas, solo te preocupa tu popularidad. Humillas a la gente que crees inferior a ti, y odias a los que a ti te parecen superiores. Me das asco Mike Newton.

Dicho esto, se acercó a mí y le pidió a Emmet que le ayudara a cargar conmigo.

-Que puedo solo –protesté, pero Emmet se limitó a apartar a Bella y a cargar conmigo solo él. Sonreía.

-No te preocupes por ese idiota, Eddie –me animó- Si no hubiese estado Bella ahí, te juro que me lo habría cargado.

-Habría resultado divertido –confesé. A pesar de todo, parecía que el día iba a mejorar. No creía que por pegar a Mike me fuesen a llamar la atención...

Eché un último vistazo hacia Mike, para comprobar que Emmet no lo había asfixiado sin querer. Exhalé un suspiro al ver que Mike seguía respirando, aunque con gran irregularidad. Se había puesto en pie y nos miraba con odio.

-Emmet, ya puedo solo –le aseguré.

-De acuerdo entonces –aceptó, y me soltó.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, ya no sentía aquel dolor punzante. A decir verdad, hacia tiempo que ese dolor había desaparecido de mí. Era la falta de oxígeno la que me había obligado a apoyarme en Emmet.

Bella no había abierto la boca, y Jasper la miraba con expresión grave. Jasper era el único que no había tocado a Mike aún, y me pregunté el por qué. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de darle vueltas al tema.

Newton se había lanzado contra Jasper en un intento de hacerlo caer al suelo. Le agarró del cuello e intentó asfixiarlo. Definitivamente, Mike Newton era tonto perdido...

Entonces me percaté de la postura de Jasper. Estaba rígido, y parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo. Sus ojos eran ahora como dos piedras de carbón.

-¿Qué dices ahora, Swan? –bufó Mike.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Jasper lo agarró por los hombros y le dio una vuelta completa hasta que se encontraron cara a cara.

-Digo que eres idiota –gruñó el hermano de Bella, y le pegó una patada en el estomago, tal y como había hecho Mike conmigo, pero más elegantemente. Cosas de vampiros perfectos...-Y te advierto de una cosa: Si vuelves a acercarte a cualquier miembro de mi familia, en especial a Bella o a Edward, te juro que no descansaré hasta verte bajo tierra ¿Lo has entendido?

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y los ojos de Jasper eran dos pozos negros sin fondo. Mike asintió, de repente con un terror irracional recorriéndole el cuerpo. El hermano de Bella, dejó a Newton en el suelo con cierta delicadeza, no quería romperle el cráneo.

Jasper se acercó a nosotros. Yo lo miraba con la boca abierta y él me dirigió una amable sonrisa.

-¡Bien dicho, Jasper! –le reconoció su hermano- ¿Echarás ahora la revancha?

-No hay revancha, Emmet –replicó el otro- Alice me ha prohibido que juegue contigo. Dice que luego estoy muy violento.

-¿Violento? ¿Tú? ¿Dónde? –preguntó Emmet picarón.

-¿Dónde va a ser? Pues en la cama, hombre –soltó el otro- Dice que romperé la cama si sigo...

-¡Basta chicos! –les regañó Bella- No me apetece hablar de vuestras intimidades ahora mismo.

-¡Pobre Bella!-se compadecieron los dos a la vez- Se siente mal porque ella no sabe tanto del tema.

-Pienso contárselo a Carlisle –se limitó a contestar ella.

Las caras de Jasper y Emmet se volvieron blancas.

-Sólo era una broma, mi queridísima hermanita –le dijo Jasper, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro, Bella –le siguió Emmet- No hace falta que se lo digas a Carlisle, si nosotros solo decíamos que tu y Edward...

Me sobresalté al oír mi nombre.

-¡Emmet! –gritó Bella- ¿Quieres que hable con Rose sobre tu preciada colección de videos? –una sonrisa pícara asomó por sus labios.

-¡No! –protestó Emmet- Haré lo que sea, pero no se lo digas, Bella.

Parecía que Emmet estuviese al borde de un infarto. Jasper se reía.

-¡Jasper! –le llamó la atención Bella- Podría decir lo mismo de ti a Alice.

Su hermano paró de reírse inmediatamente. Bella los mantenía a raya. Su don para leer mentes era muy útil en caso de tener dos hermanos que te incordian con tus temas privados.

-Así me gusta, chicos –sonrió Bella, y se acercó a mi para cogerme del brazo y sonreír encantadoramente- Son fáciles de controlar –me guiñó un ojo.

-Eso parece...-comenté echando un vistazo a sus controlados hermanos- ¿De verdad que tienen videos así y Alice y Rosalie no lo saben?

-Muy a mi pesar...sí –respondió suspirando- Pero es mejor así. Se les puede manejar como plastilina mientras tengan secretos que ocultar.

-Muy astuta –reconocí.

-No creas...-repuso frunciendo el ceño- Me costó tiempo darme cuenta de qué hacían concretamente cuando...bueno...cuando se ponían así. Al principio pensé que estaban con Alice y Rose, pero luego me di cuenta de que nombraban a unas tales Denise y Bridget...Me extrañó mucho su comportamiento, porque mis hermanas no suelen tenerlos necesitados. Luego supe que mis hermanas se habían ido de compras aquella tarde.

Me quedé mudo ¿Era eso posible? ¿Podían sentirse necesitados sexualmente sus hermanos teniendo a dos monumentos por novias? Parecía ser que sí...sin embargo, preferí cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Ir a Biología –respondió ella- Vamos a llegar tarde.

-Claro –respondí- ¡Adiós chicos!

-¡Adiós, Edward! –respondió Jasper amablemente, quien, junto con Emmet, habían hecho de carabinas.

Me di la vuelta y seguí caminando con Bella, cuando, un mano me aferró el brazo derecho.

-Espera, Eddie –me retuvo Emmet- Quiero pedirte una cosa.

Me separó de Bella.

-¿De qué se trata? –le pregunté curioso.

Acercó su boca a mi oído y me susurró:

-Tienes que convencer a Bella de que no se lo diga a Rose y Alice.

-Claro –respondí yo.

-A cambio...Jasper y yo haremos que Bella entre en razón –me susurró de nuevo al oído.

-¿A qué te refieres, Emmet? –le pregunté sin comprender.

-!Vamos Edward! –me recriminó- ¿A qué va a ser? ¡Pues a acostarse contigo! –este último comentario lo oyó medio instituto.

Me quedé mudo, y ya de por sí, rojo como un tomate. Mataría a Emmet aunque me costase la última gota de mi sangre...¿Cómo podía ser tan capullo de gritarlo a pleno pulmón en uno de los pasillos?

La risa celestial de Jasper llegó hasta mis oídos. El hermano menor de Bella se reía a carcajada limpia delante de todo el instituto. Me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo era capaz de reírse de aquello?

-No me mires así, Edward –me reprochó entre risas- Ha tenido gracia.

-¡¿Qué ha tenido qué?! –explotó de pronto Bella, quien hasta ahora había permanecido callada y con los ojos negros de ira.

La risa de Jasper acabó en el mismísimo momento en que la oscura mirada de su hermana menor se apoderó de su mente. El rostro de Bella se tornó frío e inexpresivo, y su gélida mirada repasó a todos los allí presentes, excluyéndome a mí, como era de suponer. Cinco segundos después, el pasillo estaba desierto, y en él solo nos encontrábamos Bella, Jasper, Emmet y yo.

-Os advierto que esto no quedará así –les dijo fríamente a sus hermanos.

-Bella, por favor...-suplicó Emmet. Parecía realmente preocupado...

-Déjalo, Emmet –le cortó su hermana- Hoy mismo Rosalie se enterará de lo de tu colección de videos.

Emmet se quedó, si cabe, más blanco de lo que ya era por naturaleza.

-Bella, no ha sido para tanto...-protestó Jasper, intentando suavizar el ambiente. Pero lo único que consiguió fue provocar más ira en su hermana.

-Lo mismo ocurrirá con Alice, Jasper –le advirtió su hermana.

-¡Bella! –gritaron los dos hermanos a la vez, pero ella ya no los escuchaba. Me había cogido del brazo y tiraba de mí hasta la clase de biología.

-Bella...no pasa nada, no me importa lo que piensen los demás de mi –intenté calmarla, haciendo que se detuviese en seco.

Su expresión volvió a ser la de antes, dulce y celestial.

-Pero a mi sí que me importa, Edward –protestó, parecía triste- Quiero que disfrutes de tu vida al máximo, que no te pierdas nada. Y si para ello debo alejarme de ti, si para que seas feliz debo renunciar a lo que más feliz me hace es este mundo...Que así sea. Desapareceré...

Agarré su rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos.

-Nunca ¿me oyes? Nunca pienses en alejarte de mí –le dije muy seriamente.

Sonrió de forma triste.

-Puede que dentro de un tiempo cambies de opinión...-susurró evitando mi mirada.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –le pregunté arqueando una ceja, estaba empezando a enfadarme.

-Las cosas no son tan bonitas como las pintan, Edward –se limitó a contestar, posando sus preciosos ojos dorados en los verdes míos.

-No estoy de acuerdo, Bella –respondí al tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos- Pero dejémoslo por ahora, porque si no llegaremos tarde a Biología.

Sonrió como toda respuesta y comenzó a andar hasta la clase de biología, pero sin ni siquiera mirarme. ¿Se había enfadado? Mas me valía que no fuese así...

-Bella...-suspiré- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Que no me parece justo que te pongas de su parte –dijo al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones para poder mirarme a la cara.

-¡Vamos, Bella! –protesté- Sabes que no merece la pena enfadarse con Emmet y Jasper. Tampoco ha sido para tanto...

-¿Sabes lo que es que tu hermano mayor grite a medio instituto aquello para lo que aún no estas preparada? ¿Lo sabes? –me preguntó cabreada.

-No me importa, Bella. Si no te sientes preparada para dar ese paso yo no te obligaré...

-No me refiero a eso, Edward –dijo, y en sus ojos se reflejó una profunda lucha interior. Una lucha que Bella llevaba librando desde que me conoció. Una lucha dura y continua. Una lucha entre dos seres muy distintos y a la vez muy especiales. Una lucha sobrenatural. Una lucha que se esforzaba por ganar la parte humana de Bella Swan- Mañana te lo explicaré, te lo prometo.

Suspiré, resignado.

-De acuerdo, creo que podré aguantar hasta mañana –dije con voz traumatizada.

-Eso espero –sonrió, de tal manera que me dejó momentáneamente hipnotizado.

Caminamos hasta el aula de Biología, la clase ya había empezado, pero a mi me dio igual. Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos pupitres y atendimos al profesor en lo que quedaba de clase.

-¡Mierda! –exclamé- Me toca gimnasia, y con el puño que llevo...

-¿Quieres que te falsifique un justificante? –se ofreció a salvarme Bella.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Pensarían que he estado contigo...-murmuré.

-¿Y que hay de malo en eso? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Dijiste que un exceso de publicidad podría ser un gran inconveniente –le recordé mirándola a los ojos.

-Al diablo la publicidad –maldijo con una sonrisa rebelde- Si no puedes ir dímelo...

-Da igual, Bella –sonreí, agradecido- Iré a gimnasia aunque solo sirva para dar falsas esperanzas a Jessica.

-Entonces decidido: No vas a gimnasia –sentenció ella- Lo último que quiero es ver a Jessica corriendo detrás de ti como una gallina loca.

-Bella, no pasa nada –intenté tranquilizarla- No creo que se ponga así con medio instituto delante...

-Jessica es capaz de eso y mucho más, Edward –me cortó Bella arqueando una ceja, parecía que tenía muchos recuerdos de ella- Viene de familia...

-Había oído rumores acerca de la señora Stanley –comenté- Pero no creo que sean para tanto...

-Nunca sabes lo que las Stanley se pueden traer entre manos –se limitó a responder.

-Vale, interpretaré eso como una advertencia –dije mientras recogía mis cosas de la mesa- Vámonos ya o se me caerá el pelo...

-De acuerdo entonces...-suspiró Bella, y me siguió a través de los pasillos.

Me detuve en la puerta del gimnasio.

-No pasará nada, te lo prometo –bromeé.

-Estaré observando –me advirtió poniendo su dedo índice bajo su ojo derecho.

-Adiós Bella –susurré, no quería separarme de ella.

-Nos vemos luego –sonrió, y me guiñó un ojo. Parecía que a ella tampoco le hacía mucha gracia nuestra separación.

Ya en los vestuarios, me cambié de ropa rápidamente. Ese día tocaba tenis, uno de los deportes que no se me daban muy bien, por no decir que era un completo desastre a la hora de devolver los saques. Si todo salía medianamente bien, era posible que la mitad de los asistentes a aquella clase volviese a casa sano y salvo. Pero estaba seguro de una cosa: Aquél día sería memorable en la vida de los estudiantes del instituto de Forks. Nadie era tan malo en tenis como yo...

En menos de cinco minutos, las parejas para jugar estaban hechas. El problema era...¿dónde andaba mi pareja? No veía a Jessica por ninguna parte, lo que me hizo sospechar que algo raro estaba pasando. Repasé con la mirada a cada uno de los participantes, e iba a hablar con el profesor cuando reparé en una maraña de pelo oscuro rizado. La chica en cuestión estaba de espaldas a mí, hablando con otras chicas, por lo que no podía verle la cara y asegurarme de que aquello no era una pesadilla.

Me acerqué a donde estaba aquella chica.

-¿Jessica? –pregunté, cruzando los dedos para que no fuera ella.

Efectivamente, aquella joven era Jessica. El problema era...que no parecía una chica de diecisiete años, ni mucho menos. ¡Parecía Pamela Anderson! ¡No! ¡Hasta Pamela Anderson hubiese sido más discreta para una clase de gimnasia normal y corriente!

La señorita Stanley vestía una camiseta –si a eso se le podía llamar camiseta, personalmente me inclino a pensar que era uno de los sostenes de su madre- con un escote hasta el ombligo y una mini-mini-falda, por no llamarla braguita. Se suponía que esto era una clase de gimnasia para alumnos cuerdos, no para cabras demasiado exhibicionistas.

Todo esto, de un color –posiblemente, hacía tan solo dos horas, blanco impecable- ahora marrón "caquita".

No sé cual fue la expresión de mi cara en ese momento, pero me quedé mirándola fijamente, sin poder apartar la mirada de ella. Lo que sí supe con certeza en aquel mismísimo momento fue la razón de mi poco elegante despertar.

Había soñado con aquella escena la noche anterior. Pero, era una escena que mi subconsciente se esforzaba por no sacar a relucir. La razón: Aquella imagen me marcaría para el resto de mi vida. Esto sería como el anuncio ese de la tarjeta de crédito:

Ver a tu compañera de instituto, la cual está locamente enamorada de ti, medio desnuda en medio de un campo de tenis, no tiene precio. Para todo lo demás; Mastercard .

Al percatarse de mi reacción, Jessica me miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Edd? –me preguntó con toda la cara del mundo.

Tardé bastante en contestar, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-No...no me ocurre nada –respondí con una fingidísima sonrisa.- Pero, si no te importa, prefiero Edward.

Pareció no saber a qué me refería, porque en su cara se apreció un ligero desconcierto.

-De acuerdo, Edward –se corrigió- ¿Vienes?

-Esto...sí, voy –respondí todo lo normal que pude.

Sin duda no iba a ser fácil. Sabía que Jessica haría todo lo posible para engatusarme, y si eso incluía una pequeña muestra de ella...no quería ni imaginármelo. Toda la carne fuera, sus pechos, demasiado grandes en mi opinión...Toda ella estaba ridícula.

De acuerdo, no estaba ridícula, pero su aspecto era lamentable. Si hubiese tenido un cuerpo bonito, con sinuosas curvas, con pechos bien proporcionados, con una figura envidiable, con una piel tersa y fina, si hubiese sido Bella Swan...

Mientras mi mente se iba volando hasta la perfección divina de Bella, el partido comenzó, y con él, la pesadilla.

-¡Tuya, Edward! –me gritaba Jessica cuando se percataba de que si devolvía el saque se quedaría en pelotas.

Yo me limitaba a no decir nada, y menos aún cuando no conseguía darle a la pelota. El tenis nunca había sido lo mío. Pero, lo peor de todo fue en el momento del saque final.

Me había imaginado una cosa por el estilo, pero nunca pensé que pudiera afectarme tanto.

Quedaba un saque para decidir quién ganaba el partido. A pesar de que no me importaba lo más mínimo quién ganase aquel partido, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

La conducta irritante y el intento de seducirme de Jessica me estaban volviendo loco...

-Debemos ganar este punto, Edward –me advirtió Jessica, al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza y a prepararme para poder responder bien el saque. Me agaché y flexioné mis piernas una y otra vez, y entonces, entonces ocurrió...

Jessica había flexionado sus piernas como lo hacían exactamente los tensitas profesionales, moviéndose de un lado a otro para calentar cuando se había inclinado demasiado hacia delante. Por lo tanto, su minifalda color "caquita" parecía haberse volatizado, porque ahora solo veía una cosa: El trasero desnudo de Jessica a metro y medio de mí. Lo admito, no estaba totalmente al descubierto, pero lo único que impedía que le viese cierta parte de sus intimidades era una fina tira roja de satén decorado con puntillas.

Creo que fue en ese momento cuando mis ojos empezaron a salirse de sus órbitas...

Me quedé mirando aquella desastrosa obra de la naturaleza. Era como la bebida. Siempre piensas que eso nunca te afectará, pero a continuación te ves con una botella de vodka entre tus manos todas las mañanas, tardes y noches. Pero desgraciadamente, en mi caso era mucho peor. Yo quería a Bella, con todo mi corazón, y sin embargo, estaba mirándole el trasero a Jessica...Yo no era así, nunca miraba por debajo de las faldas.

Aparté mis ojos de aquel desastre instintivamente. Al menos mi parte racional reaccionaba ante mis pensamientos...

Con la emoción del momento anterior al saque, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ahora la preciosa pelota amarilla forsforita se dirigía hacia mi posición.

-¡Dale, Edward! –me gritó Jessica, incapaz de darle ella a la pelota.

Me preparé a conciencia, a sabiendas de que no conseguiría devolver ese saque. Iba demasiado rápido...De todas maneras, para intentar motivarme un poco más, imaginé la cara de Jessica y Mike, los dos gritando y haciendo el pabilo. Lo que nadie se esperaba fue mi sorprendente contraataque.

Con toda la ira del mundo, golpeé la pelota con la raqueta, sin ni siquiera mirar a donde mandaba aquel proyectil.

-¡Genial, Edward! ¡Muy bien, tío!

Abrí los ojos despacio, sin ninguna prisa por encontrarme con la realidad. Para mi sorpresa, Jessica, el entrenador y varios compañeros de clase aplaudían con ímpetu.

-¿Qué he hecho? –susurré, arqueando una ceja.

-¡Hemos ganado, Edd! –gritó Jessica, al tiempo que se tiraba en plancha contra mí.

-¡Edward! –la corregí con un grito exasperado, al tiempo que la apartaba de mí con cierta brusquedad.

Pareció darse cuenta de mi incomodidad ante la cercanía existente entre sus grandes pechos y yo.

-De acuerdo, Edward –sonrió de forma bobalicona.

Sonreí forzadamente y me di la vuelta para irme a cambiar al vestuario. Varios chicos pasaron por delante de mí, dándome pequeños puñetazos de aprobación en el hombro que más tarde me pasarían factura. Me cambié de ropa rápidamente y me dirigí corriendo a la salida donde me encontré con Bella.

-Hola –sonreí.

-Hola –dijo a su vez- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Bien...mi equipo ganó todos los partidos –mentí a medias.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Bella al tiempo que alzaba una ceja, irónica, y echaba a andar hacia la salida.

-Claro –dije lo más natural que pude. Sin embargo, sabía que se olía algo y que su reacción no podía ser buena.

Bastó con que me mirara fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos para que la mentira se fuera al traste. "Maldita Bella-siempre-se-lo-que-piensas"-me maldije mentalmente.

-Bueno vale –admití derrotado- No ha ido del todo bien, verás...

-No me lo digas –me cortó con una sonrisa suficiente- Jessica ha ido a clase de Gimnasia como si se tratase de Pamela Anderson.

Suspiré, resignado.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Pamela Anderson? –pregunté arqueando una ceja- ¿No se supone que no puedes leer mis pensamientos?

-Así es, no puedo –respondió- Pero puedo leer los de los demás.

-¿De verdad? –inquirí incrédulo- ¿Había alguien más que pensaba como yo?

Bella estrechó los ojos al máximo, mala señal...

-¡No te enfades, Bella! –exclamé- Es propio de Jessica, no se de qué te sorprendes.

Aquel comentario la hizo sonreír levemente.

-De todas formas...no me parece bien que cierto chico le haya mirado "inconscientemente" el culo cuando se ha girado hacia él –me acusó- Y eso ya no es propio de Jessica...

-¡Claro que lo es! –exclamé yo indignado- Si ella no hubiese ido a clase así vestida...

-Pero reconoce que te ha gustado, Edward –dijo con cierto sarcasmo- Vamos, que yo no se lo voy a decir a nadie...

-¡No me digas que estas celosa de esa cabra descompuesta!–casi grité. Era increíble... ¿Bella celosa de Jessica?

-¡Pues sí! – gritó en medio de todo el aparcamiento - ¿Algún problema?

-No, todo lo contrario –contesté fríamente, estaba harto. Recorrí los pocos metros que quedaban hasta llegar a mi amor eterno e incondicional. Me introduje en el coche enfurecido y puse las llaves en el contacto.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, Bella estaba sentada en mi regazo. Su cara era una máscara de sufrimiento...

-Lo siento, Edward –susurró, y me dio un brevísimo beso en la mejilla. Me dieron ganas de coger su rostro entre mis manos y besarla apasionadamente, tal y como había soñado desde que la conocí. Sin embargo contuve mis deseos y sonreí todo lo que pude.

-No pasa nada –la tranquilicé, poniéndole un mechón de su precioso cabello castaño detrás de la oreja.-Perdóname tú a mí.


	12. Visita Inesperada

**Jelouuss! ^^ **

**Lo primero, me gustaría disculparme por llevar casi un año desaparecida de aquí sin subir ningún capítulo ni dar señales de vida. No voy a dar ninguna excusa tonta, simplemente, no tengo perdón u__u' Y os preguntaréis, ¿qué ha sido lo que ha devuelto a Lavernné al buen camino? xDD / **

**Bueno, pues que tenía un remordimiento de conciencia increíble por no haber acabado este fic y encima haberos dejado a todas a medias con la historia, así que aquí me tenéis. Dispuesta a daros la tabarra hasta el epílogo (actualmente casi terminado *W*) **

**A lo que iba: No se puede expresar con palabras lo agradecida que me siento por todas esas personas que se han tragado todos estos desvaríos míos que un día me decidí a convertir en FanFic. Especial mención a esos 113 comentarios, que, sinceramente, son más de los que había imaginado teniendo en cuenta mi horrible forma de escribir. Que conste, que aunque no comenten, también tengo en cuenta a esas personas que han hecho de esta historia una de sus favoritas y a mí, de una de las autoras de sus favorites. Simplemente, gracias. **

**Y ya sin más, os dejo con el capítulo doce de esta historia. Espero, sinceramente, que lo disfrutéis. **

**_- Note:_ La historia original y los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer.**

**...**

En menos de un segundo, Bella ya no estaba en mi regazo. Se había levantado con una agilidad y elegancia sobrehumanas y me miraba fijamente a los ojos con una triste sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

- Edward, hoy no puedo acompañarte a casa – susurró de pronto.

- ¿Por qué? – quise saber.

- Bueno, si mañana voy a pasar el día contigo, voy a tomar todas las precauciones que pueda. – contestó con un deje de dolor en la voz.

- Pero ¿por qué? – pregunté sin comprender. - Quiero decir; ahora estabas sentada encima de mí, tan cerca… ¿Qué te hace pensar que mañana…?

Sonrió, escéptica.

- Edward, no es fácil acercarme a ti sin sentir la increíble tentación de clavar mis dientes en tu garganta. Es algo muy difícil de reprimir, puesto que forma parte de mi naturaleza, pero lo hago por una razón muy especial que ahora no viene al caso. – respondió. - Sin embargo, debo ir de caza ya, es peligroso para ti estar cerca de mí en estos momentos.

- Pero si has conseguido no hacerme daño hasta ahora, ¿por qué tomas tantas precauciones? – inquirí, haciéndome el loco. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Bella y lo comprendía, pero no quería separarme de ella. No ahora.

- Por si aún no te habías dado cuenta, no hemos estado completamente solos hasta ahora – me recordó. - Siempre había alguien cerca para probar que yo estaba a tu lado en el momento de tu muerte.

- ¡No es cierto! –protesté. Me molestaba la manera tenaz en que unía nuestra intimidad con el momento de mi muerte.

Sus ojos me observaron con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente? – preguntó con un brillo de perspicacia en la mirada.

- Que te quedes conmigo... -susurré algo avergonzado mientras desviaba la mirada hacia en asfalto.

-No puedo. - contestó negando suavemente con la cabeza. - Tengo que irme ya o Rosalie montará una escenita de las suyas. Además, mañana mismo estaré aquí, ni siquiera tendrás tiempo de notar mi ausencia.

- Bella, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que no estás conmigo supone para mí un infierno realmente difícil de soportar. – le dije con dramatismo, aunque, siendo sincero, aquello me había salido de dentro.

- Edward... – susurró, un poco conmovida por mi arrebato pasional.

- No importa. – dije para restarle importancia y que no se sintiera culpable. - Supongo que nos veremos mañana, ¿no?

Sonrió de nuevo.

- De acuerdo. – aceptó rápidamente con una sonrisa alegre. - ¿A qué hora quieres que te pase a buscar?

- Cuando quieras. – respondí. - Lo dejo a tu elección.

- ¿Qué te parece a las once? – inquirió dubitativa.

- Perfecto. – dije en un susurro.

Sonrió de esa forma que tanto me gustaba y se acercó a mí rápidamente.

- Nos vemos mañana, entonces. – me susurró al oído, y sus labios rozaron levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Sonrió de forma triste una última vez y segundos después, había desaparecido.

Contemplé el sol ya casi oculto entre el ramaje del bosque. Me estremecí al recordar todo lo ocurrido la tarde anterior y suspiré.

Arranqué el coche y salí del recinto a noventa kilómetros por hora. Adoraba la velocidad, y nunca me habían puesto una sola multa de tráfico, algo extraño para un chico de diecisiete años. Llegué a casa antes de lo previsto. Apagué el motor y cuando me disponía a recoger mis libros y cuadernos del asiento del copiloto, vi por el retrovisor un desgastado Volvo. Salí del coche y observé a la conductora del auto aparcado en la misma puerta de la casa.

Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de pelo oscuro y ojos azules penetrantes. Me miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la carretera y parecía algo preocupada.

No me dio tiempo a presentarme ni a decir nada, puesto que alguien gritó mi nombre en ese momento.

- ¡Edward! – oí decir a una voz familiar, la voz de mis sueños, o mejor dicho, pesadillas.

Giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme frente a frente con Jackie. Estaba más guapa que la última vez. Llevaba su pelo negro azabache recogido en una coleta a un lado, la cual le favorecía notablemente, y un ligero vestido blanco que hacía juego con su oscura piel.

- ¡Jackie! – exclamé contento de verla otra vez. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien – sonrió de forma encantadora. - _Et toi?_

- _Très bien, merci_ – respondí haciendo uso del poco francés que sabía.

- ¿Has comprobado ya el secreto de los Swan? – inquirió con suavidad, y vi cómo la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos.

Me quedé de piedra y algo se revolvió en mi estómago. Aquel era el último tema que se me habría ocurrido sacar a colación. Porque ahora que conocía la naturaleza de Bella y su familia, sentía el deber de intentar proteger su secreto a toda costa. Y, aunque me hubiese gustado compartir con ella mi punto de vista con respecto a todo aquel asunto, me abstuve por completo de ello.

- Ehh, yo… - murmuré titubeante, sin saber cómo salir del paso.

Jackie estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡Estaba de broma, Edward! – exclamó riéndose aún.

Se me escapó una risilla nerviosa que intenté disimular con una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo, no pude evitar evocar la pesadilla que había tenido la noche en que Jackie me confesó el oscuro secreto de los Swan.

- ¿Qué tal te va todo? – pregunte intentando cambiar de tema.

- Muy bien, estudiando...- hizo una mueca al pronunciar la última palabra.

Reí su gesto y esbocé una sonrisa divertida.

- Por lo que veo no eres muy amiga del estudio. - comenté sonriente.

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! – preguntó con fingida sorpresa.

Reí.

- ¿Tanto se me nota? – preguntó arqueando una ceja, divertida. - ¿Crees que debería ir al psicólogo?

- No, qué va… - dije conciliador, pero luego rectifiqué. – Aunque bueno, ¿para qué engañarnos? Es evidente que sí que deberías acudir a un especialista.

Los dos reímos al unísono, pero nos vimos interrumpidos por alguien.

- ¿No piensas presentarme a tu amigo, Jackie? – preguntó la mujer del coche, quien ahora se encontraba de pie a escasos metros de nosotros.

- Claro que sí, mamá. – contestó Jackie, y un leve rubor inundó sus mejillas. - Edward, esta es mi madre, Dana. Mamá, este es Edward, el hijo de Esme.

Me acerqué a la mujer. Tenía cierto parecido con Jackie. Los mismo ojos del color del océano y la misma figura estilizada, además del pelo azabache que le caía suelto por los hombros.

- Encantado de volver a verla, señora Black. – dije al tiempo que le tendía mi mano.

- Lo mismo digo, Edward. –sonrió Dana mientras me estrechaba la mano. – Fíjate, Jackie. La última vez que lo vi era un crío de trece años revoltoso y juguetón y se ha convertido en todo un caballero…

Me ruboricé súbitamente y Jackie carraspeó, incómoda.

- ¿Queréis pasar a tomar algo dentro? – pregunté, intentando ser agradable.- Esme no llegará hasta bien entrada la noche.

- Claro. – aceptó Dana con otra de sus anchas y brillantes sonrisas.

Jackie se limitó a sonreír con gesto de disculpa.

- Lo siento, Edward. – me susurró cuando Dana fue a cerrar el coche. - No he podido evitar que viniese conmigo.

- No te preocupes. – le sonreí, quitándole importancia.

Abrí la puerta de la casa rápidamente y las invité a pasar al salón.

- Ahora mismo estoy con vosotras. – les dije mientras me quitaba la cazadora y la colgaba en el perchero de la entrada. - ¿Qué queréis de beber?

- Una Cocacola, por favor. – dijo Jackie.

- Nada para mí, Edward – repuso Dana al tiempo que se introducía en el salón y se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

- Bien – susurré y fui a la cocina a por dos Cocacolas. Saqué las latas de la nevera y vertí el contenido en dos vasos de cristal. Fui al salón y le entregué su vaso a Jackie.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la sala. Yo no sabía qué decir, puesto que cualquier tema de conversación me parecía demasiado obvio y estúpido.

- Jackie – Dana fue la primera en romper el silencio. - Ve a por uno de los nuevos CD que hemos grabado tu padre y yo, quiero que Esme lo escuche.

Aunque no parecía muy contenta de dejarnos a solas, Jackie desapareció de repente por la puerta de la estancia con un "vale" poco interesado. En cuanto su hija desapareció por la puerta, Dana fue directa al grano.

- Jackie me ha dicho que preguntaste sobre los Swan cuando estuvisteis tú y tus amigos en la reserva... - dejó caer.

La miré fijamente, intentando averiguar sus propósitos.

- Sí, ¿acaso hice mal? – pregunté arqueando una ceja.

- ¡En absoluto! – contestó con un breve gesto de mano.

- ¿Entonces? ¿A qué viene ese interés por mi conversación con Jackie? – inquirí cada vez más preocupado de proteger a Bella y a su familia.

- Edward, - empezó - los Swan no gozan de buena reputación en la reserva. Lo mejor sería que no te hicieses amigo de ninguno de ellos.

- ¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso? –inquirí frunciendo el ceño, cabreado.

- Son peligrosos. – se limitó a contestar.

- Pues, ¿sabes una cosa? – dije con tono burlón. - Me da exactamente igual lo que opinéis tú y tu gente sobre mi relación con la familia Swan. Es mi vida y pienso vivirla como me parezca.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo en señal de sorpresa.

- Entonces, ¿es cierto? – inquirió con un deje de pánico en la voz. - ¿Has entablado una relación con Isabella Swan?

Medité la respuesta unos instantes. No sabía cómo había llegado a esa conclusión, pero la verdad es que me daba igual.

- Sí, y no me importa lo que puedas pensar sobre lo nuestro.

-De acuerdo, Edward –pareció que se rendía.- No te preocupes por ti mismo, pero hazlo al menos por Esme y Carlisle. ¿Cómo crees que les sentaría tu muerte?

Mis ojos refulgieron a la tenue luz del atardecer. Aquello había sido una puñalada trapera.

-A Esme le caen bien los Swan, y a Carlisle le da igual con quién vaya mientras yo sea feliz. –contesté con aspereza.

Me miró fijamente.

-Ellos no lo saben todo acerca de los Swan –me recordó.

Suspiré exasperado. Sabía que Dana lo hacía porque quería protegerme, la entendía, pero no quería que creyese que yo me iba a echar atrás en mi relación con Bella si sabía cual era su verdadera naturaleza.

-Dana, te agradezco mucho que hayas venido a prevenirme –sonreí.- Pero no es necesario, sé lo que me hago y lo tengo controlado.

-Yo creo que no...-comentó ella con aspereza.

En ese momento Jackie entró por la puerta, llevaba cara de enfado.

-Mamá, en el coche no hay ningún CD de esos –protestó enfadada Jackie, y al ver mi cara de resentimiento, el mundo se le cayó encima.- ¿Qué le has dicho a Edward, mamá?

-Nada cariño...-contestó la mujer mirando a su hija con fingida sorpresa.- Solo hemos estado hablando.

Jackie no terminó de creérselo y puso ambas manos en sus caderas.

-¿Es eso verdad, Edward? –me preguntó no muy convencida.

-Sí, Jackie –mentí, aunque me moría de ganas de decirle que no era así.- Sólo hablábamos de trivialidades, nada importante.

Las dos, madre e hija, me miraron fijamente durante un breve lapso de tiempo.

-Bueno, si no había ningún CD, creo que deberíamos irnos ya...Edward ha dicho que Esme llegaría tarde. –se apresuró a comentar Dana.

Jackie hizo una mueca pero siguió a su madre hasta la puerta de la casa.

-Un placer volver a verte, Edward –se despidió Dana mordazmente, y comenzó a caminar hasta el coche.

Jackie la miró con odio desde el porche.

-De verdad, Edward –comentó- A veces pienso que a esta mujer se le ha ido la olla...

-No te preocupes, Jackie –me apresuré a contestar.- Es normal...

Me miró con gesto de disculpa.

-Bueno, espero verte pronto por la reserva...-comentó, y acercó mi rostro al suyo para darme dos sendos besos en las mejillas.

-Claro –comenté con los mofletes como tomates.- Bajaré pronto a verte.

Se despidió con un gesto de mano y echó a correr hasta el coche. Suspiré resignado.

Aunque me doliese en el alma, aunque me muriese de ganas por compartir con alguien las dudas que tenía sobre si Dana tenía razón o no, sabía que nunca podría contarle a Jackie qué eran en realidad los Swan.

Y es que yo necesitaba desahogarme. La ira, la incompetencia, el dolor y la amargura que sentía cada vez que Bella se iba, cada vez que me recordaba lo duro que era para ella cada vez que se acercaba a mí. Y sobretodo, lo duro que era contener el impulso de coger su rostro entre mis manos y besarla con todo mi corazón.

Apreté los puños con fuerza, giré sobre mis talones, y entré en casa.

Cogí mis libros del aparador de la entrada, cerré la puerta de un portazo y subí corriendo a mi habitación y me cerré la puerta con cerrojo.

No es que temiese que un sádico vampiro irrumpiese de repente por la puerta reclamando mi sangre, sino que necesitaba estar solo con mis pensamientos, ordenar mis ideas e idear una forma de explicarle mis sentimientos a Bella de manera ordenada y mis pensamientos.

Mañana iba a ser un día decisivo para los dos, no podíamos seguir así, sin un rumbo fijo. Me preparé la ropa que iba a llevar al día siguiente, ideé mil formas de colocarme mi pelo cobrizo rebelde, pero al final decidí quedarme con un estilo informal, el pelo revuelto.

Hice con detenimiento todos los deberes y bajé al salón a ver un rato la televisión. Echaban una de esas series manga que me gustaban. Comenzó a sonar una musiquilla un tanto espeluznante, por lo que no dudé en estirarme a lo ancho en el sofá para disfrutar de una hora de puro ocio.

Sin embargo, todo mi mundo se vino abajo al comprobar de qué iba la serie. Vampiros.

Dado que el título estaba escrito en japonés, lengua de la que no sabía un rábano, no sabía de qué podía tratar. Aunque la presentación de la serie habían sido cientos de letras rojas, pensé que se podía tratar de un manga de terror.

A pesar de todo, no me moví del sofá y me dispuse a tragármela entera aunque solo fuese por puro aburrimiento.

"Todo empezó cuando yo tenía dieciocho años..." comenzaba a narrar Yumi, la protagonista. "Me mudé con mi padre a un pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios, donde siempre llovía y todo era demasiado verde."

Lo único que pude hacer fue prestar más atención a la explicación de la protagonista. Aquella historia empezaba a resultarme familiar...

"Mi primer día en el instituto fue un horror. Llamé demasiado la atención y no quería que fuese así. Pero lo peor de todo era Kaname Kuran. Toda su familia era perfecta, tanto física como psicológicamente..."

"Dímelo a mí" pensé.

"A pesar de que había intentado ser amable con él, me trataba con hostilidad y me miraba con un odio irremediable."

"¿De qué me suena esa mirada asesina?" pensé al ver a Kaname mirar con un odio irracional a Yumi.

Y ahí acababa el primer capítulo de la serie que se hacía llamar _Bloodie Love_. Me aseguré de apuntar el horario en una libreta para no perderme ningún capítulo. Quería saber como acabaría la serie... ¿Se zamparía Kaname a Yumi? ¿Acabarían siendo los dos vampiros? ¿Se enamorarían?

En ese instante sonó el reloj del comedor anunciando las siete y media de la tarde. No tenía más ganas de televisión, pero sí de componer.

Rápido como el rayo, fui a la habitación que Esme había adaptado para colocar allí mi piano. Este estaba colocado sobre una plataforma de madera, y junto al teclado había un taburete largo y estrecho de terciopelo negro, al igual que el piano.

Me senté al tiempo que acariciaba las teclas con dulzura. Cuando nada servía para calmarme, cuando mi amadísimo coche no me podía ayudar en los problemas de la vida, entonces, recurría a mi segundo amor platónico. El piano.

El piano conseguía calmarme y hacerme mantener la cabeza fría para poder pensar y meditar las cosas con mayor perspectiva. Y es que yo odiaba no terminar de componer alguna partitura, y dado que componer exigía mucha concentración por mi parte, me resultaba una distracción muy provechosa.

Normalmente, mis composiciones ocultaban una historia. Cuando mi padre me confesó que se había enamorado de Natalie, compuse una sobre el amor ajeno.

Más tarde, mientras los tres viajábamos por media Europa y ellos no tenían casi tiempo para mí , el tema fue la transparencia de uno mismo cuando te ves reemplazado por alguien muy especial.

Y finalmente, la última que había compuesto había sido cuando llegué a Forks.

Ahora, tras hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, debía componer una. Pero ¿sobre qué o quién?

La respuesta acudió sola a mi cabeza. Bella, su naturaleza y yo, el humano torpe y valiente.

Pronto, y con mis pensamientos y recuerdos como fuente de inspiración, las teclas comenzaron a entonar una melodía dulce y triste a la vez, suave y dura como.

_"You can't escape the wrath of my heart_

_beating to your funeral song  
All faith is lust for hell regained  
and love dust in the hands of shame_

_Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
and lead you along  
this path in the dark  
where I belong until I feel your warmth_

_Hold me like you held onto live  
when all fears come alive and entombed me  
Love me like you love the sun  
scorching the blood in my  
Vampire heart_

_I am the thorns in every rose  
you've been sent by hope  
I am the nightmare waking you up  
from the dream of dream of love_

_Let me weep you this poem  
as heaven's gates close  
and paint you my soul  
scarred and alone  
waiting four your kiss  
to take me back home"_

Aquella letra, aquellas notas, aquellos sonidos, hicieron que comprendiera lo duro que era lo nuestro. Estaba contento conmigo mismo, había compuesto una canción en menos de lo esperado. Una hora y veinte minutos. Guardé corriendo las partituras y la letra de la canción.

Fui a la cocina a prepararme otra de las muchas pizzas que solía cenar. Veinte minutos después me encontraba cenando una deliciosa pizza de cuatro quesos. Me fui a la cama antes de que Esme llegase de Washington, sin embargo, supe cuando se deslizó a mi cuarto a darme las buenas noches.

_P.D: Si veis que hay alguna falta de ortografía, es perfectamente comprensible. Casi todos los capítulos están pendientes de editar x__x_


	13. El Prado

**Sehh! Por fin he terminado el cursooo! *____* ¿Se me nota la felicidad, no? xDD**

**En fin, querids lectors , miles de gracias a todos los que comentasteis, añadisteis vuestra historia a favoritos, a mi como una de vuestras escritoras favoritas o simplemente activasteis la alerta para saber de esta historia. En serio; muchísimas gracias.**

**Por otra parte, en muchos de vuestros reviews preguntábais cuál era la canción que salió en el capítulo anterior. Bien, se titula Vampire Love, de HIM. La elegí, además de por lo obvio, porque es una canción preciosa y concordaba perfectamente con los sentimientos de Edward :) Sobre la confusión del nombre, tenéis razón, me confundí xD**

**Y en cuanto a qué nos pasa a las escritoras últimamente, en mi caso, os diré no estoy pasando el mejor momento de mi vida y últimamente, por temas que no vienen al caso, me he desquitado bastante del tema de la escritura. Pero tranquilas, que de este verano la historia no pasa. La termino como que me llamo Cheyén XDD**

**En fin, espero que disfrutéis este capítulo porque es uno de los que más me gustó escribir. Y ya solo me queda decir, que en el capítulo siguiente, os aguarda una grata sorpresa..**

**¿Qué será? Tendréis que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo.. Muajaja! ;)**

**...**

_**- Note: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer.**_

**____________**

**El Prado**

Los primeros rayos de sol dieron de lleno en mi cara. Tal y como había predicho Bella, ese sábado haría buen día. Los pájaros cantaban y todo parecía salido de un cuadro. Era una ocasión especial en todos los sentidos...

Me levanté de la cama aún un poco "zombie" y caminé hasta la silla donde había dejado mi chándal y mis boxers BiteMe. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de estrenarlos y conseguir algún que otro propósito...

Me vestí rápidamente, con los pantalones anormalmente bajos. Me calcé las zapatillas de deporte y salí de la habitación con una alegría desbordante y al mismo tiempo unos nervios que matarían a un yogui. Bajé las escaleras haciendo piruetas y perdiendo el equilibrio en más de una ocasión.

-Como se nota que hoy es sábado...-comentó Esme al verme tan contento.

Sonreí. No me apetecía en absoluto confiarle los planes que tenía para ese día...

-Supongo –asentí sonriente.

-¿Vas a quedarte en casa hoy? –me preguntó conforme yo atravesaba la puerta de la cocina.

-Pues...-intenté buscar una excusa aceptable.- No, la verdad es que tengo planes para hoy.

-¿Y esos planes incluyen a Bella Swan? –me preguntó tranquilamente, como si hubiese dicho la cosa más normal del mundo.

-No...-murmuré, intentando parecer inocente.- Bueno sí.

-Lo sabía –casi gritó.

La miré boquiabierto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que lo sabías? –inquirí alzando las cejas.

Sonrió de forma dulce.

-Quiero decir que aunque parezca que no me entero de nada, no es así en absoluto –me confesó con una sonrisa malévola.

La abracé por detrás y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo no te tenía por una ignorante...-le susurré al oído.

-Ya...bueno..., deberías darte prisa si pretendes llegar pronto a tu cita –me advirtió.

Tenía razón, eran las once y veinticinco y yo aún no había desayunado.

-De acuerdo, mamá –sonreí y me senté a la mesa a desayunar.

Tan pronto el reloj dio las once y media, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal. Ansioso, fui corriendo a abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días, Edward –me saludó Bella apoyada en el marco de la puerta de una forma muy sexy.

-Bue...bue...buenos días, Bella –balbuceé sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Llevaba puesto un chándal rojo que hacía juego con su nívea piel y sus ojos dorados. La cazadora estaba entreabierta, por lo que se veía que debajo había una fina camiseta blanca de tirantes que dejaba ver mucho y sacaba a pasear demasiado la imaginación...

-¿Te parece que nos vayamos ya? –me preguntó con una sonrisa irresistible.

-Claro –respondí encantado.- Hasta luego, mamá.

Cerré la puerta con llave y me puse a su lado antes de entrar en el coche.

-Por enésima vez, ¿se puede saber a donde me llevas? –pregunté arqueando una ceja divertido.

-Es una sorpresa –me susurró al oído con su aliento helado y dulce.

Suspiré resignado, sabía que no le sacaría ninguna información. Fui directamente al asiento del conductor, pero ella me lo impidió.

-Hoy conduzco yo –señaló y se introdujo en el asiento antes de que pudiese replicar algo.

Soltando unas cuantas blasfemias de forma inconsciente, di la vuelta al coche y me senté en el asiento del copiloto aún enfadado.

-No sé nada de qué vamos a hacer hoy ¿y ni siquiera puedo conducir? –casi grité enfadado.

-No seas quejica, Edward –me espetó.- Además, ¿qué mas te da no conducir hoy?

-Pues es que no me gusta ir de copiloto –protesté.- Prefiero ser yo el que se estrella contra algún árbol.

Me miró fijamente.

-¿Insinúas que no sé conducir después de cien años al volante? –inquirió entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Tan vieja eres? –le pregunté con fingida sorpresa.- Yo te echaba unos noventa como mucho...

Se tomó ese extraño piropo de forma indebida y me gritó.

-¿Acaso me estás llamando vieja? –casi me deja sordo. Esa mañana yo había salido un poco chinche y replicón.

"¿Acaso no es evidente" pensé, pero no dije nada.

-¡No! –exclamé yo con miedo a que se enfadara aún más.- O bueno, puede que sí depende del punto de vista desde el que lo mires...

Parecía que estaba a punto de echárseme encima y acabar con mi ahora un poco interesante vida cuando...

-¿Sabes que soy la envidia de toda la nación junto con Rosalie y Alice? –me preguntó altanera.

-¡Bah! –exclamé picándola aún más.- Eso será porque se confundieron con las fotos del concurso...

-¡Mentiroso! –gritó.- ¡Nunca hubo ningún concurso!

-Entonces mayor razón tengo –le espeté sonriente.- Eso de la envidia de la nación solo lo dices tú.

-Edward, no me obligues a cancelar la cita...-me amenazó.

Mi sonrisa burlona se esfumó a la velocidad del rayo y me puse repentinamente serio.

-Bella, solo ha sido una broma...-intenté disculparme.

-Han sido más de una –me señaló amenazadora.

-Bueno vale, pero lo importante es que lo siento –me disculpé mirándola a los ojos.

Sonrió de forma irresistible.

-En ese caso, ponte el cinturón –me ordenó.- Vas a ver algo que no has visto nunca antes.

No muy seguro de lo que quería decir con esas palabras, le hice caso y me puse el cinturón sin muchas ganas.

Sin embargo, el mal genio que me corroía desde que Bella había encendido el motor del coche, desapareció en el mismísimo momento en el que me puse a pensar en todo lo que le tenía que decir aquella tarde.

Por un lado, evidentemente, estaban mis sentimientos. Era ya muy evidente que yo la amaba más que a ninguna otra persona en el mundo, pero ¿y ella?. Vale, me había lanzado muchas indirectas, quizá no tan indirectas...Pero nada más, ni un te quiero, ni un te amo.

También podía ser que yo fuese corto mental y que ya me lo hubiese dicho, pero ¿por qué era tan importante que me lo dijera con todas las letras?

Esto me recordó a Phoenix, a Phoenix y a Amber. Amber había sido la única chica capaz de mantener una amistad conmigo sin querer algo más en el fondo. ¿O acaso sí que había querido algo más? En ese caso, tenía claro que nunca lo sabría. Porque estaba convencido en un 99%, de que no volvería a verlos en al menos un año. Y en un año pasan tantas cosas...

Un sábado por la noche, Amber vino a ver una película a casa, junto con Will, Logan y Leo. Se suponía que aquella noche iba a ser de terror absoluto, pero resultó que se convirtió en la noche de las confesiones...

Eran las dos y media de la madrugada, a esas horas y como siempre Will, Logan y Leo ya habían caído redondos en el sofá, parecían pareja y todo...

-¿Edward? –me susurró Amber cuando estaba a punto de dormirme yo también.

-Mmm...¿sí?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Acaso no lo estás haciendo ahora? –protesté dándome la vuelta.

Soltó una risilla entre triste y nerviosa.

-¿Tu crees que si una persona no te dice "Te quiero" es que no le importas lo suficiente como para decírtelo?

La miré confundido y tal vez un poco preocupado.

-¿A qué viene eso?

Me contó que estaba saliendo con un chico y que habían forjado una bonita relación, pero que ella tenía muchas dudas porque no sabía si realmente ella le importaba tanto como él a ella.

-Es evidente que le importas. –sentencié.- Pero es que no entiendo vuestra manía de poneros tan locas cuando un tío os dice que os quiere...

-Tal vez tengas razón. –suspiró resignada.- Que te digan "Te quiero" es importante, Edward. De lo contrario, nadie se sentiría feliz al lado de una persona...

En ese momento no la escuché, ni siquiera le hice caso. Pero ahora sabía la incertidumbre que sentía al estar a su lado y que él no le dijese lo que ella quería oír: Que la amaba.

Pero esa incertidumbre desapareció de inmediato al recordar lo que me había dicho la tarde anterior después de amenazar a sus hermanos.

La sonrisa volvió a mi cara y con ella se disiparon las dudas.

Sin embargo, había otro tema del que quería hablarle a Bella. La igualdad.

Yo no era, ni soy, ningún machista, pero aquélla situación me podía.

No era capaz de aceptar que ella fuese mil veces más fuerte que yo, mil veces más resistente que yo y que seguramente, sería ella la que tuviese que rescatarme de algún vampiro sediento de sangre.

Me dolía en el alma no saber ni poder hacer nada, o puede que sí que pudiese hacer algo al respecto...

-Ya hemos llegado –me susurró al oído cuando el coche se detuvo.

Bella había aparcado en el arcén, sin peligro de que nadie se empotrase contra mi jaguar. Sin embargo, algo me dijo que aquella tarde las diferencias entre ambas razas, humanos y vampiros, quedarían marcadas.

-¿Vamos de caminata? –inquirí arqueando una ceja.- Te advierto que me conozco los montes de Forks mil veces mejor que tú...

Me miró con suficiencia.

-Edward, no hay nadie que conozca mejor los bosques de Forks que la familia Swan –sentenció.

-¿Y como es que estás tan segura? –pregunté mosqueado por su suficiencia.

"Sacó culo", lo que provocó que un monstruo despertara en mi interior y que dejase al descubierto su precioso canalillo, y me miró de una forma irresistible.

-Porque yo lo valgo –exclamó con voz seductora, y me mandó un beso.

Me debí quedar con cara de "acabo de ver la cosa más bonita de mi vida" porque Bella me chapeó la mejilla unas cuatro veces antes de que yo pudiese apartar la mirada de su escote.

-¿Qué se supone que estás mirando? –inquirió fingiendo incomodidad, pero yo sabía que le gustaba, porque le hacía pensar que así era menos vieja.

"Edward, contrólate" me dijo mi ángel interno. "Se supone que tú no eres así..."

Se suponía que yo no era así, pero la verdad era que yo ya no sabía quién era ahora. Lo de Jessica me había creado un serio trauma mental y físico...

-Lo siento, Bella –me disculpé dulcemente, acariciándole la mejilla con una de mis manos.

-Deberías cortarte un poco más, Edward. –me advirtió y regañó al mismo tiempo.- Alguien podría vernos....

-Sí, perdidos en mitad de la nada...-comenté mirando a mi alrededor.- Por favor, Bella. ¿Quién iba a vernos? ¿El lobo feroz? ¿Caperucita?

-Podría ser...-me siguió el juego.

-Aunque así fuese, lo único que pensaría el lobo feroz sería en lo suertudo que soy yo al tenerte como novia. –contesté yo insinuante, acercándome cada vez más a ella.

-Sí, y supongo que entonces Caperucita se muere por tus huesos...-comentó en tono de mofa, apartándose levemente.

Nos reímos los dos de la broma y le cogí la mano con gesto cariñoso.

-Supongo que la caminata nos llevará todo el día, así que creo que deberíamos ir andando ya...

-Sí, además te informo que hay una sorpresa si llegas hasta el final sin mi ayuda.

-¿Qué clase de recompensa? –inquirí yo. Cada vez tenía menos autocontrol, las palabras y el tono insinuantes me salían con mayor naturalidad, haciendo que pareciese un pervertido y un obseso.

-Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos...-se negó a contarme la verdad, y me guiñó un ojo.

-En ese caso...-dije, y la arrastré conmigo hasta donde empezaba la senda.- ¿Por donde tenemos que ir?

-Por la senda –me indicó.- Pero luego debemos ir monte a través.

-No hay problema, me gusta hacer senderismo y montañismo –respondí sonriente.

Al principio, el camino se me hizo un poco pesado. Algo normal teniendo en cuenta que hacía varias semanas, por no decir meses, que no hacía otra cosa que estar con Bella. Sin embargo, pronto fui yo el que marcó el ritmo. A pesar de naturaleza sobrehumana, a Bella le resultaba un poco difícil coger el ritmo de la caminata. Y es que andar es algo a lo que te acostumbras con la práctica...

-Sinceramente, prefiero ir de compras. –me contestó cuando le pregunté al respecto.

A pesar de mis continuos esfuerzos por no dejar que me adelantase, pronto mis piernas comenzaron a fatigarse y mi rostro se cubrió de gotas perladas de sudor, mientras Bella seguía como una rosa.

-¿Falta mucho? –pregunté cuando las piernas empezaron a temblarme.

-Ya casi hemos llegado –dijo con una sonrisa que lo decía todo.

-En ese caso, creo que podré aguantar un poco más...-le contesté animado por su sonrisa.

Volvió a sonreírme con un encanto irresistible y eso hizo que mis fuerzas se recargasen en un 99%. Comencé a andar, casi correr, como nunca lo había hecho hasta que el camino se acabó, ahora solo había arbustos...

-¿Y ahora por donde? –casi grité, pensando que Bella estaría aún un poco más lejos, pero resultó que la tenía a mi lado.

-Es aquí –me susurró al oído.

Apartó con delicadeza los arbustos y ante mí apareció... ¡Mi prado!

Cierto era que nunca en todas las visitas que le había hecho a ese maravilloso lugar lo había visto como lo vi aquél día. El cielo anaranjado de fondo, las flores, lilas, amapolas, tulipanes...Al fondo se oía el irreconocible murmullo del arroyo que tanto me relajaba y me hacía pensar.

Caminé lentamente hasta donde el sol me daba de lleno, haciendo que mi pelo cobrizo brillase de manera espectacular y mis ojos verdes se volviesen más intensos de lo que ya eran.

Pero ¿cómo era posible que no me hubiese dado cuenta antes de que íbamos a ese lugar? Supuse que Bella conocería otro camino...

Entonces, me percaté de que Bella me miraba con felicidad pero con ojos recelosos, como cuando guardas un secreto que te cuesta confesar. Con tanto lío y preguntas de por medio, me había olvidado del principal objetivo de ese día: Descubrir qué hacía a los vampiros tan especiales a la luz del Sol. Porque no acababa con su existencia, pero por lo que me había dicho Bella, les obligaba a permanecer ocultos de los ojos humanos.

La miré con curiosidad y le indiqué que se acercara. Le sonreí para infundirle ánimos y entonces, Bella salió al brillante Sol del medio día.

Nunca me hubiese imaginado que los rayos del astro rey pudiesen tener ese efecto sobre nadie. Era algo precioso de contemplar, y más en mi lugar.

El brillante sol dando de lleno en la piel de mi amada, haciendo que su marmórea piel adquiriese un leve tono rosado y a la vez brillante y espectacular. Era el ángel más bello que había visto en mi vida...

De repente, empezó a correr una leve brisa que le revolvió el pelo castaño, haciendo que pareciese aún más una criatura celestial. Su piel refulgía como si en ella estuviesen incrustados miles de diamantes perlinos y brillantes.

Me quedé embobado mirándola. Sin poder apartar la vista de su precioso rostro.

-Supongo que no era lo que te esperabas...-comentó acercándose a mí.

-Supones bien...-sonreí.

Elegantemente, y sin previo aviso, cambió de dirección y se dirigió al árbol más imponente y que tenía más flores a su alrededor.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero yo ya he estado aquí ¿sabes? –le dije al tiempo que la alcanzaba y me ponía a su lado.

Me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ya lo sabía...-respondió con total naturalidad.- Solo que quería enseñarte otro camino que no llevaba tanto tiempo...

Me quedé mirándola sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

-Eres mala...-comenté mirándola con falso odio.

Una carcajada celestial salió de su garganta.

-No, solo soy perfecta. –me corrigió insinuante, y se sentó a mi lado con extremada elegancia.

-Aparte de eso, claro –le seguí el juego.

Rió complacida y entonces, cuando un silencio incómodo se abalanzó contra nosotros, solté la primera pregunta.

-¿Y a dónde fuiste a cazar ayer?

Me miró admirablemente sorprendida.

-¿Para qué se supone que quieres saberlo?

-Para saber a donde debo llevar a mi chica a cenar...-bromeé.

Sonrió.

-Muy cerca de aquí –respondió con la mirada fija en el horizonte.- A unos veinte minutos al norte.

La miré comprensivo.

-¿Crees que me voy a impresionar tan fácilmente que prefieres no contarme los detalles? –inquirí divertido.

-No; es simplemente que nunca antes le he contado mi caza a ningún ser humano.

-¿Y por qué no empezar ahora?

Suspiró.

-Está bien –contestó resignada.- Fuimos con Rosalie a un monte cercano, el Olympic. Ella eligió como presa a un ciervo, yo a un puma. Mi cacería fue interesante, aquél ejemplar era fiero hasta lo inimaginable, por lo que me llevó sus quince minutos poder sentir su cálido pulso bajo mis labios.

Utilicé una táctica de despiste muy poco compleja: corrí en círculos a su alrededor. Dado el gran potencial físico de los de nuestra especie, no era capaz de cansarme de correr, así que el puma, incapaz de salir de aquel círculo de distracción, se lanzó sobre mí con auténtica valentía. Sin embargo, eso no le sirvió de mucho al verse atrapado entre mis afilados dientes, los cuales se clavaron en su yugular sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, haciendo que el pulso del animal descendiese en picado en menos de cinco segundos, sintiendo su ya casi inexistente pulso bajo mis labios y la sangre, ese líquido de vida, hacerse paso a través de mi garganta.

La sangre se me heló en las venas al escuchar cómo describía la escena. Mi cara palideció al imaginarme aquella escena.

Bella sonrió levemente, triste.

-Te he asustado ¿no?

Tardé unos segundos en contestar, se me había formado un gran nudo en la garganta.

-No... no ...-respondí entrecortadamente. Recobré levemente la compostura.

Solo hizo falta que me mirase fijamente a los ojos para que yo comenzase a temblar por instinto.

-¿Te das cuenta, Edward? – inquirió fijando su vista en los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través del ramaje del árbol.- Soy peligrosa. Tu cuerpo te dice lo que tu mente evita pensar.

-¿Otra vez con esas? – inquirí escéptico.- Sabes que no me importa lo más mínimo.

-Puede...pero creo que a tus padres sí que les importaría que tú dejases de existir por mi culpa. –repuso.

-Personalmente; me inclino por pensar que les haría un favor dejando este mundo. –mentí vergonzosamente.

Me miró a los ojos, amenazadora.

-No me lo creo, solo hay que ver como te habla Esme para darse cuenta de que no le eres indiferente.

Ante eso, solo pude bajar la cabeza, totalmente avergonzado. Oí como se acercaba a mí dubitativa y me ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que, si en algún momento decides echarte atrás, si en algún momento tienes miedo; sólo dímelo. Y me alejaré de ti para siempre.

La miré aterrado por sus palabras.

-Nunca te pediré que desaparezcas de mi vida. –sentencié.- Pero quiero que me comprendas.

Asintió con la cabeza en señal de que escuchaba.

-Verás, esta situación es muy compleja. Como tú bien has dicho, mi cuerpo me dice lo que mi cabeza no quiere escuchar. ¡Pero es que yo no quiero que sea así! Creo que mis sentimientos están bastante claros. –dije ruborizándome levemente.- Por otra parte, odio que los de tu especie tengáis tantos poderes. ¿Recuerdas cuando olí la sangre en clase de Biología y tu me cogiste en brazos?

-Sí, recuerdo todos y cada uno de nuestros encuentros.

-Pues bien. Cuando me cogiste, cuando me tuviste a tu merced, poniéndote en el lugar de "Superman", me sentí imbécil. No soporto que seas más fuerte y más rápida que yo, que seas tú quien me salve de los malos. Al principio, no podía con ello. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta de algo: Me importas tanto, que me da igual quién de los dos sea Superman.


	14. Demasiado deseo y nada de autocontrol

**Hi! :) **

**Como podéis ver, me he superado a mí misma actualizando tan rápidamente xDD**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y agregaciones a favoritos. ¡Sois unos soles tremendos! Y por otra parteee... Aquí es donde la historia de Crepúsculo se empieza a ver alterada por mi horrenda imaginación. A partir de ahora, aunque el argumento es el mismo, las escenas y los diálogos no tienen nada que ver con el primer tomo de la saga. Ya veréis por qué más adelante.. Juasjuas! *,...,***

**Espero que lo disfrutéis y que os guste :)**

**Un besazo!**

**_- Note: todos los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer._**

**__________________________________________________**

Sus preciosos ojos dorados brillaron a la luz de un rayo de Sol que se había colado de repente por entre el ramaje de la copa del árbol. Tenían una expresividad inhumana. Era como estar leyendo en un libro. Sin necesidad de palabras, sin necesidad de gestos, solo con la mirada.

-Edward...-dijo la voz más dulce que jamás pude imaginar.- Yo...tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti. Me importas muchísimo. Más de lo que jamás podrías imaginar.

Sé que sabes que, de no ser así, no estaría aquí contigo. Pero quiero que lo escuches de mis labios, que te lo creas; porque realmente, es algo que necesito.

Nunca en mi vida, tanto humana como vampírica, he sentido esto por nadie. Y quiero que tú también comprendas mi situación y mi opinión al respecto...

-Bella, no es necesario que vuelvas a explicármelo...a pesar de todo, lo entiendo. –la corté, poniendo una de mis manos sobre la suya helada. Inmediatamente, un cosquilleo antinatural me recorrió la espina dorsal.

-No, he cambiado de opinión. –dijo de pronto con voz, aunque involuntariamente, seductora.

La miré interrogante, alzando una ceja. Aquello era nuevo...

-Verás, estoy cansada de no poder tocarte, de no poder acercarme tanto como querría a ti por el poder que ejerce mi monstruo interior sobre mí. –me explicó con total claridad. En sus ojos se veía que lo decía sinceramente.- He decidido que voy a correr el riesgo.

La miré gratamente sorprendido. Aunque siempre había sabido que tarde o temprano tomaría esa decisión. La decisión de dar un paso más o de alejarse para siempre de mí. Gracias al cielo, había optado por dar un paso más...

-¿Y qué conlleva correr ese riesgo? –inquirí alzando una ceja.

Suspiró.

-Conlleva la posibilidad de que tu corazón deje de latir cuando me hagas tuya. –respondió claramente.

Me quedé totalmente impresionado por su claridad. Hasta ahora solo había lanzado indirectas respecto a lo de pasar la noche juntos, pero ahora lo decía claramente.

-Con lo de que mi corazón deje de latir ¿a qué te refieres? –inquirí sin saber a cual de las dos posibilidades hacía referencia con esa frase.

Me miró fijamente.

-Veo que sabes escuchar de vez en cuando. –sonrió.

-Se me da bien escuchar lo que realmente me interesa.

-No sé, Edward...-dijo bajando la vista.- Por supuesto, quiero tu opinión al respecto, porque sinceramente, no sabría qué hacer en esos momentos.

-¿Mi opinión? –inquirí aún asombrado de que contase conmigo para hablar sobre mi mortalidad.

-Verás, no es fácil ser lo que somos. –me explicó.- Existen muchas razones por las que no quiero que seas como yo; por ejemplo: tus expresiones, tus rabietas, tus leves "lápsus" mentales...Corres el riesgo de perderlo cuando te conviertas en vampiro.

-No me importa.-respondí inmediatamente.- Haré lo que sea por estar contigo para siempre.

-Espera. –me rogó con voz suplicante.- Quiero explicarte como funciona esto, luego, lo decidiremos los dos. También sería difícil para mí puesto que hace muchos años que no pruebo la sangre humana, pero quiero que los dos tengamos opinión en esto.

Asentí. Un silencio reflexivo se apoderó de nuestras bocas. En mi caso, pensaba en qué tenía que hacer. ¿Abusar de su autocontrol o esperar a que ella me diera luz verde para actuar?

Me decanté por algo intermedio.

Para pensar más cómodamente, Bella se había tumbado sobre la fresca hierba que crecía a los pies del árbol. Durante unos segundos, miró al infinito pensativa; para luego posar sus ojos dorados en los míos verdes.

Lentamente, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos y avisándola con la mirada. Me tumbé a su lado, de lado para poder verla mejor.

-¿En qué piensas? –le pregunté mirándola fijamente.

-En algo que me gustaría llevar a cabo...-murmuró.

-¿Y a quién incluye ese algo?

-A ti, solamente a ti...-susurró seductora y a la vez dulcemente.

Con delicadeza, fui inclinándome hacia ella, poniendo mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para apoyarme. Sus ojos tenían grabado un brillo de seducción y a la vez ansia que me volvieron loco, haciendo que perdiese el poco autocontrol humano que poseía en esos momentos.

Al fin, ese momento con el que yo llevaba soñando tanto tiempo, estaba sucediendo de verdad. Al principio, mis labios solo rozaron levemente los suyos, produciéndome un cosquilleo totalmente inhumano, y sintiendo su frío aliento irresistible inundando mis pulmones. Por miedo a hacer que perdiese el control, me limité solamente a presionar mis labios contra los suyos y dejarlos allí, inmóviles.

Para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado era para la reacción de Bella.

Enredó sus gélidas manos en mi cabello, produciéndome unos placenteros escalofríos.

De repente, me encontré completamente encima de ella. Sus labios ejercían presión sobre los míos, entreabriéndolos de beso en beso para compartir mutuamente nuestros alientos. Aquello me hizo sentir sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, el frío cuerpo de ella contra el calor del mío.

Una ligera convulsión en mi cuerpo me avisó de que estaba abusando un poco del autocontrol de Bella. Sabía que ella, al igual que yo, deseaba besarme con toda su alma. Pero no quería causarle una desgracia.

Sin embargo, me sorprendió que aun notando los cambios que se habían producido en nuestros cuerpos, me atrajese aún más hacia ella; haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se pegasen.

Estiré un poco más de la cuerda y con dulces presiones de sus labios en mi labio inferior, consiguió que su lengua se adentrase en mi boca, recorriendo cada milímetro de esta, haciéndome sentir el hombre más feliz de la Tierra.

Le acaricié la mejilla con ternura, y noté como se estremecía entre mis brazos.

Si el placer que ella me estaba otorgando a mí era la milésima parte de lo que ella sentía, entonces, aquello no era real.

Y justo cuando creía que seríamos capaces de dar el paso, la helada presión de sus labios en mi cuello me advirtió de que Bella se estaba descontrolando por momentos, su respiración comenzaba a ser muy agitada y sus colmillos ya no tenían aquella inocente apariencia humana de siempre.

En esos momentos, me di cuenta de que todo podía ser una técnica vampírica de intento de posesión. Podía ser que, en el mismo momento en que nuestros labios habían compartido alientos, el olor de mi garganta la hubiese "trastornado"...

No quería arriesgarme a causarle una desgracia a nadie, por lo que, despacio y con extremada delicadeza, me aparté de ella con amabilidad. No aparté mis ojos de los suyos, cerrados, ni una sola vez. En unos segundos, cuando ella percibiese la distancia de nuestros cuerpos, podría comprobar su estado...

De repente, y aún entre mis brazos, abrió los ojos al máximo y la inhumanidad y la lujuria brillaron en ellos, confirmando mis más oscuros miedos. Me observó detenidamente, hasta posar sus ahora negros ojos en los míos. Algo no iba bien...

-Bella...-susurré. El miedo comenzaba a inundar mi voz.

Al oír mi voz susurrando su nombre, un sentimiento interior se activó en ella. Pero eso solo fue durante unos breves instantes. Inmediatamente después, se incorporó con tal elegancia y rapidez que fue entonces cuando estuve seguro de que el cuerpo de mi amada ya no lo dominaba su mente, ahora; lo dominaba el monstruo de su interior. El monstruo al que todos temían...

Me quedé inmóvil sobre la hierba, incapaz de mover un solo músculo. El pánico se había apoderado de mí. No tanto por el hecho de que lo más probable era que dentro de unas horas, con suerte; mi corazón dejaría de latir para siempre y que mis venas quedarían vacías de ese líquido de vida al que llamamos sangre; sino porque estaba seguro de que después de esto, no volvería a ver a Bella. No volvería a tenerla cerca de mí, y eso para mí era algo insoportable.

Mis ojos erraban nerviosos por todo el bosque. No sabía qué era mejor...¿Correr? No, estaba seguro de que ella me alcanzaría antes de que alguien pudiese oír mis gritos. Pero ¿de qué me serviría gritar? Tan solo conseguiría que alguien más muriese aparte de mí.

"Tonto, tonto y mil veces tonto." Me recriminó mi voz interior. "Sabías que esto podía llegar a pasar y sin embargo tiraste más de la cuerda, dejaste que las cosas se descontrolasen y ahora no eres capaz de volver a controlarlas."

Aquella vez, mi conciencia tenía razón. Pero ¿qué podía hacer yo por remediarlo? Nada, absolutamente nada. Fue entonces cuando noté la mirada asesina de Bella clavada en mi garganta, estando a tan solo un metro de distancia de mí.

-Bella, tú no eres así. Sé que eres fuerte y que no dejarás que el monstruo te domine. ¡Bella, vuelve por favor! -murmuré humedeciéndome los labios, y notando como un líquido vomitivo atravesaba mi garganta. Sangre.

¿Estaba tonto o qué? Era la sangre, la sangre que manaba de mis labios la que había hecho que la naturaleza venciese a la mente.

Clavó sus ojos en los míos y vi reflejada la lucha interior de la que intentaba salir victoriosa. Una lucha que ahora estaba en activo...

-Edward...-dijo con voz espesa ella.- El olor es demasiado. Lo siento...

Rápidamente, me limpié los labios con la manga de mi chándal y muy a mi pesar, me tragué la sobrante. Una náusea secundó a la ingerta, pero aguanté las ganas de vomitar para ver la reacción de Bella. Para mi sorpresa, ella ya no se encontraba a mi lado. Mi vista erró, nerviosa, por todo el paraje hasta encontrarla apoyada contra un árbol; lejos de mí.

Lentamente, sus ojos volvieron a adquirir ese color tan bonito que tanto me gustaba. Y sin previo aviso, sin decir una palabra, sin hacer notar su vuelta al poder; varias lágrimas de un color rojo oscuro surcaron sus mejillas.

Me quedé sin aliento, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Saber que todo había sido por mi culpa, que si yo no hubiese estirado más de la cuerda ella no estaría así me carcomía por dentro.

-Lo siento Edward...-gimió.- Lo siento muchísimo, tengo menos autocontrol del que pensaba.

Tragué saliva.

-No Bella, perdóname tú a mí...-susurré, aunque sabía que ella me oiría.- Forcé demasiado la situación, yo soy el culpable de que te hayas descontrolado...

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes, Edward?! –gritó.- Yo no quería esto, yo...¡Yo te quiero! Pero por lo visto, eso no es suficiente...

Me incorporé con rapidez y comencé a andar hacia ella hasta tenerla muy cerca de mí.

-Nunca jamás digas que no es suficiente –le advertí casi gritando.- Tenerte es lo único que me mantiene vivo.

-Y a mí también, Edward...-susurró acercándose de nuevo.- Pero lo que odio, lo que detesto es que mi naturaleza me impida acercarme a ti tanto como deseo. ¡Es horrible tener que conformarme con simples besos cuando lo que deseo es mucho más!

Sonreí comprensiblemente.

-Pero Bella, has de entender que esto es todo lo que tenemos, por el momento...-le susurré al oído.- Y, personalmente, no quiero arriesgarme a perderte; de ninguna manera. Yo también sufro mucho al no poder tocarte todo lo que me gustaría, pero me reprimo porque sé que algún día, esto cambiará; y entonces...entonces no habrá barreras que nos separen.

Me miró a los ojos, y no hicieron falta más palabras para saber qué sentíamos y qué deseábamos. De un salto, la cogí en brazos, y antes de que pudiera susurrarle cuánto la quería; sus labios ya estaban pegados a los míos.

Deseé que aquella sensación de felicidad y paz interior nunca acabara. Que jamás nos separásemos porque realmente, no existía ninguna razón en el mundo que justificase que me perdiese esto.


	15. Cosas del Pasado

**Bien, os traigo nuevo capítulo y una gran noticia (al menos para mí): Tras tres años escribiendo este dichoso fic, anoche conseguí terminarlo por completo. **

**Lo que significa que, si Dios quiere y hasta que me vaya a Praga en Agosto, os iré subiendo los capítulos de una forma mucho más rápida :)**

**A los que dijisteis que los vampiros no podían tener hijos, es cierto. Como bien dijo ferdi, la inmortalidad se basa en que no hay cambios en el cuerpo. Bueno, en Amanecer, se descubrió que Edward y los vampiros macho en general, sí pueden tener hijos. Y Meyer, comentó al respecto que solo las vampiresas eran estériles. Llegados a este punto diré que, a la hora de escribir Inverter Twilight, me debatí entre que o podían los dos o no podía ninguno. Y como bien habéis comprobado, en esta historia, la primera fue la elegida xDD**

**Y sobre las lágrimas de sangre, es sencillo: Anne Rice :D**

**Por otra parte, me gustaría comentar una cosa sobre el comentario de _"Marta"_. Cuando comencé a escribir este fic tenía 11 años. Ahora tengo 14, y mi forma de escribir ha cambiado muchísimo en estos tres años, al igual que mi opinión sobre este fic. Tal y como ya dije en su momento, la mayoría de los capítulos están sin corregir. Todos necesitan un repaso y pulir algunos aspectos, y yo lo reconozco abiertamente y os digo que, si queréis señalarme algún aspecto que os disguste no tenéis más que decírmelo que yo lo tendré en cuenta a la hora de corregirlo y estaré encantada con el detalle. No obstante, no estoy por la labor de admitir comentarios como el suyo. Porque una cosa son las críticas constructivas o señalar los puntos en los que la historia flaquea, y otra muy distinta, es decir con cuatro palabras que no te gusta y que no merece la pena sin ni siquiera dar un motivo ;)**

**A los demás, ¿qué puedo deciros? Miles de gracias a los que seguís comentando, los que acabáis de leerla o simplemente, los que la habéis agregado a favoritos. Sois unos soles enormes *Q* **

**¡Disfrutad el capítuloo! ^^**

**_______________________________**

Lentamente, me separé de ella; sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Sabes? –inquirí pasándole un brazo por la cintura.- Quiero saber más acerca de vosotros, quiero saber qué hacer cuando te ocurran cosas como estas...

Me sonrió. Supuse que encantada de que no le dijese algo acerca de lo que podíamos o no podíamos llegar a hacer.

-Tienes razón...debería habértelo explicado todo antes de arriesgarme a esto. –razonó.- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Bueno, antes dijiste algo que me llamó la atención. –le expliqué.- "Edward, no puedo, el olor es demasiado" –cité la frase tal y como ella la había pronunciado.- ¿Es eso lo que os atrae de los humanos? ¿El olor de la sangre?

-Verás...-comenzó.- ¿Cómo podría explicártelo?

-Ponme un ejemplo. –le sugerí.

Sonrió.

-De acuerdo. –asintió.- Cada humano, cada ser vivo de este planeta, tiene un olor distinto al del resto, una esencia que lo caracteriza y lo diferencia de los demás. Nosotros, los vampiros, poseemos un olfato muy especial. Ese aroma puede ser más intenso o más dulce, es decir; posee unas características.

Normalmente, y como tu bien has dicho, es la sangre lo que nos atrae de los seres vivos; pero hay casos, muy extraños pero posibles, en los que el aroma de la propia persona compite con el de la sangre.

-Entonces ¿no todas las sangres son iguales? –inquirí interrumpiendo su filosófica explicación.

-No, cada una tiene un aroma, un sabor que la caracteriza. –me explicó, al tiempo que comenzaba a andar hacia el árbol donde antes nos habíamos situado.- Tu caso, por ejemplo, es muy especial...

-¿Por qué? –pregunté sorprendido.- ¿Acaso mi sangre huele mal?

Me miró fijamente a los ojos y estos refulgieron al resplandeciente sol de lo que empezaba a ser el crepúsculo.

-Todo lo contrario. –contestó con un tono de voz totalmente irónico.- Tu sangre es la más atrayente que he olido hasta ahora; cualquier vampiro en mi lugar ya te habría matado. Huele dulce, exótica; prohibida.

-¿Y cómo es que tu te controlas? –inquirí, curioso en grado sumo.

-Aparte de por la razón evidente, porque no quiero ser un monstruo.-contestó.- Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo; me hice a mi misma la promesa de no volver a probar la sangre humana por grande que fuese la tentación de probarla.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Bueno, creo que cómo me convertí en vampiro nunca te lo he contado ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el jueves acerca de mis padres? Pues bien, mi madre ya había muerto de gripe española cuando mi madre y yo "conocimos" a Charlie. Él trabajaba de residente en el "Saint Joseph Hospital" de Chicago. Mi padre y yo agonizábamos en la misma habitación, y fue entonces; según Charlie, que es el que recuerda esto con mayor nitidez, cuando mi padre le suplicó que me salvase.

Los detalles no vienen a cuento, pero fue Charlie el que me convirtió y el que desde ese momento ha cuidado y ha sido como un segundo padre para mí.

-Vaya...-susurré impresionado.

-Pasé un tiempo al lado de Charlie, que posteriormente encontró a Renee; para luego, cansada de seguir la odiosa "dieta", irme por mi cuenta. Me fui de su lado pensando que podría alimentarme de humanos que fuesen lo bastantemente malvados como para merecerse la muerte, y así fue mi vida durante algunos años...Pero después, después, después los remordimientos fueron insoportables. La conciencia de haber acabado con tantas vidas, fuesen malvadas o no, me carcomía por dentro. Incapaz de crear a más de los míos, volví al lado de Renee y Charlie, que me acogieron con los brazos abiertos como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

-O sea, que tú también tuviste una época rebelde ¿no?

Sonrió de forma melancólica.

-¿Llamarías rebelde a alguien que ha acabado con tantas vidas? –inquirió mirándome fijamente.

-No exactamente. –intenté explicarme.- Llamo rebelde a aquel incapaz de controlar aquello que no conoce, a alguien que se rebela contra algo porque ese algo no es lo que desea. Bella, esa fase la hemos pasado todos. Nadie en este mundo es un santo.

Me dirigió una mirada que solo ella podía dirigirme. Llena de recuerdos, llena de historias que contar. Una mirada sobrenatural.

-A veces, Edward. –susurró.- Somos incapaces de ver la realidad, de salir de nuestro pequeño mundo perfecto y enfrentarse a la realidad, a esa cruda realidad. Y a eso, a ese sentimiento que hace que nos escondamos tras una máscara, se le llama miedo, Edward.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Bella?

-Quiero decir que yo tengo miedo, porque yo vivo en mi pequeño mundo perfecto a tu lado, porque soy incapaz de enfrentarme a la realidad.

-¿Y cual es la realidad?

-La realidad, Edward, es que soy un monstruo. Puede que para ti sea la mujer más bella del mundo, tu alma gemela...-puso cierto tono irónico al pronunciar alma. Solo un tiempo después descubriría la razón.- Pero eso solo son máscaras, exquisitas máscaras, expresamente fabricadas para cubrir la realidad. Ahora, Edward, es cuando me estoy entregando a ti...

Me quedé sin aliento.

-Existen dos realidades, Edward. Una es que anhelo tu sangre, la anhelo demasiado. La necesito. Lanzarme ahora sobre ti; rasgar tu fina y nívea piel y probar tu sangre, mi droga; es lo que más desea el monstruo de mi interior. Esos son los deseos del monstruo que hay en mí...

La miré sin comprender a donde quería llegar a parar, con los ojos abrasados, sin poder pestañear. Allí estaba ella, como un ángel de Boticcelli; serena, impasible. Enfrentándose a la cruda realidad.

-La otra realidad, es que te amo, Edward. Siento por ti lo que jamás he sentido por ningún otro ser en este mundo. Acercar mi rostro al tuyo, posar mis labios en los tuyos y que me hagas tuya es lo que desea la otra parte de mí. –el oxígeno ya no llegaba a mis pulmones.- Quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado, pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte, no tengo nada con lo que tentarte...

Le acaricié la mejilla y la miré a los ojos. Esos ojos dorados, serenos, con miles de historias que contar y que vivir.

-Al contrario que tú, Bella, yo aprecio al monstruo que llevas en tu interior. ¿Crees que me habría enamorado de ti si solo fueses una humana normal y corriente, loca por un tío como otro cualquiera? No, me enamoré de ti porque eres el resultado de dos esencias. Dos esencias muy distintas. Una humana encantadora y con sentimientos, y otra vampiro cautivadora y prohibida . Y es que has hecho algo que creo que muy pocos sabrían hacer: Has llevado a cabo una tregua entre ambas esencias, eres un ser único, Bella. Eres la persona de la que me enamoré desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Bajó la cabeza, y por segunda vez en aquella tarde, varias lágrimas de oscura sangre surcaron sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto macabro y angelical al mismo tiempo. Era mi ángel caído personal.

Enredó sus manos en mi pelo y, bajo el manto anaranjado del cielo crepuscular, nuestros labios se unieron como nunca antes, demostrando el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Entreabrí los labios para decirle una última cosa más.

-Te amo, Bella Swan.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, llenos de infinita dulzura, pero con gesto de dolor.

Suspiré resignado. Si quería ser una masoquista el resto de su existencia, podía seguir siéndolo, yo no se lo impediría...

-Bien, ¿por donde íbamos antes de declararnos tan abiertamente? –inquirí de manera socarrona.

Pareció meditar la respuesta.

-Creo que te estaba contando lo que pasó cuando volví. Como te decía, mis padres me acogieron mejor de lo que cabría esperar de alguien como ellos. Por aquél entonces, Rosalie ya se había unido a la familia. Para Rosalie, yo soy como la hermana pequeña, el eslabón débil de la cadena, el único miembro de la familia a la que se siente en la obligación de proteger...-sonrió con pesar.- Resulta irónico.

-¿El qué? –pregunté extrañado.- ¿Qué te quiera tanto?

-No, no me refería a eso. Para mí, los días junto a Rosalie, Charlie y Reneé eran algo parecido a la felicidad. Pero nada comparado con lo que siento ahora...-recordó, melancólica y contenta a la vez.- Poco tiempo después, Rosalie encontró a Emmet.

Fue algo muy duro para ella. Rosalie es la que más prejuicios tiene contra lo que somos, contra nuestra naturaleza. Anhela con todo su ser volver a ser humana, poder envejecer, poder notar los años en su cuerpo, en su alma...

-¿Por qué? –inquirí confuso.- ¿Acaso no es feliz junto a Emmet?

Sonrió.

-Claro que lo es. –se apresuró a contestar.- Sin embargo, desearía poder ser feliz junto a él en otras circunstancias, en circunstancias normales. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Pues, como te decía, poco tiempo después; Rosalie encontró a Emmet. Estábamos de caza, le había atacado un oso y estaba gravemente herido. La sangre, evidentemente, era toda una tentación. Pero ella acabó con el oso rápidamente y cargó con Emmet durante quinientos ochenta kilómetros, soportando la asombrosa tentación de acabar con él en aquellos precisos instantes. Ahora sé lo duro que fue para ella... Llevó a Emmet ante Charlie y le rogó, le suplicó que le convirtiera, porque ella no creía tener el suficiente autocontrol como para hacerlo pos sí sola.

Mi padre accedió a sus deseos y lo convirtió en lo que es ahora. Llevan juntos desde entonces. Algo sorprendente dado el carácter de cada uno...

No pasé por alto la última frase. Asentí y le pedí que siguiera.

-Poco después, Jasper y Alice se unieron a la familia. La relación de mis otros dos hermanos es increíblemente sincera y pasional. Alice lo es todo para Jasper y Jasper lo es todo para Alice. Creo que, de no ser por la presencia de Alice en la familia, Jasper no estaría junto a nosotros.

Asentí. Cada palabra que pronunciaba, cada información que me proporcionaba, quedaba soldada a mi mente.

-Hablando de Alice y Jasper...El otro día me preguntaste si yo era la única de la familia que tenía el poder de leer la mente. Te contesté que sí porque esa es la verdad. Sin embargo, Alice y Jasper poseen también otros poderes.

Aquella conversación comenzaba a suponer para mí una fuente vital de información.

-Si yo puedo leer la mente a los demás, Alice puede ver cosas respecto a ellos. Cosas que sucederán. El futuro, vamos. Pero su poder no es tan exacto como ella quisiera...-hizo una mueca.- Y es ahí donde entras tú, porque Edward, Alice no es capaz de verte. Eres prácticamente inmune a su poder.

-Vaya, me faltará otra tuerca...-comenté divertido, ansioso por saber más.

-Después está Jasper. Él es único, especial de muchas maneras. Verás, Jasper controla las emociones ajenas. Las siente, las procesa, las controla. Creo que sentiste su poder después de darle una paliza a Mike...

-Fascinante...-susurré con los ojos llenos de admiración.

Bella me miró seria, con gesto sereno pero serio.

-Edward, quiero que sepas una cosa respecto a Jasper. –comenzó a explicarme.- Él no es como nosotros, al igual que Alice fue creado por un vampiro que no era Charlie, con un modo de vida _diferente_.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Edward, hasta hace una década o dos, Jasper se alimentaba de sangre humana. –me explicó con gesto sereno.- No pretendo preocuparte, ni mucho menos. Pero quiero que sepas la razón por la cual se mantiene más alejado de ti que el resto de nosotros. La sangre es nuestra droga, una vez probada, es muy difícil abstenerse de probarla de nuevo. Para Jasper es mucho más difícil abstenerse de probar la sangre humana, más que nada porque ese ha sido su alimento durante mucho tiempo y le está costando más que al resto adaptarse.

-Quieres decir...que es peligroso.

Sonrió con malicia.

-Todos lo somos. Pero para él es mucho más difícil abstenerse. No quiero decir que no te tenga aprecio, todo lo contrario, para Jasper, Emmet, Alice, Charlie y Reneé ya eres parte de la familia. Especialmente para los dos primeros, puesto que estos están convencidos de que eres mucho más divertido y gafe de lo que aparentas...

-¿Así que mi mala suerte le hace gracia?

-Sí, pero no les hagas mucho caso. Están idos de la olla... –intentó tranquilizarme haciendo como que les faltaba un tornillo.

-Y respecto a Jasper ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Nada, limítate a no acercarte mucho, a seguirle la corriente. Si él se ve con el control necesario como para no lanzarse sobre ti, deja que sea él quien se acerque, y no al contrario. ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo. –sonreí. Volví a bombardearla con preguntas.- ¿Y Alice? ¿Pertenecía ella también a una familia como la de Jasper?

-No. –Bella negó con la cabeza, con gesto sombrío.- En realidad, sabemos muy poco del pasado de Alice. El que la convirtió desapareció después. Un verdadero capuyo... –comentó con ira. Al advertir mi expresión de confusión Bella me lo explicó con más detalle.- Verás, los vampiros somos especialmente peligrosos después de ser convertidos. Para nosotros solo existe la sangre. Necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a entender las cosas y a controlarnos después de la conversión, de lo contrario, nos volveríamos criaturas incontrolables.

Si Alice no hubiera tenido visiones acerca de Jasper y de nuestra familia, se habría convertido en un verdadero animal salvaje sin control.

Traté de imaginar a la pequeña Alice tal y como Bella la pintaba. Fue imposible, Alice parecía demasiado inocente.

-Edward, no somos tan frágiles como aparentamos...-me dijo, adivinando mis pensamientos.- Siempre hemos sabido defendernos, y matar es nuestra naturaleza.

Me estremecí levemente al escuchar sus palabras. Desgraciadamente, seguía siendo humano y no estaba acostumbrado a comentarios como aquel.

-Pero Alice parece una muñeca...-protesté.

-Alice es capaz de muchas cosas además de parecer una muñeca. –contestó misteriosamente.

Asentí.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras saber? –inquirió mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí. –me apresuré a contestar.- Antes hiciste una referencia al carácter de Rosalie y Emmet. ¿A qué te referías?

Me miró con un brillo inteligente en sus ojos dorados.

-Veo que no se te pasa una...-comentó esbozando una media sonrisa.- Bueno, Rosalie y Emmet mantienen una relación muy especial. A Rosalie le gusta exhibirse, y Emmet le sigue el juego. Su relación es puramente física, no hay mucho de mental en ella. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí. Resultaba increíble no haber descubierto esto antes.

-Tengo otra...-le hice saber.- ¿Le caigo mal a algún miembro de tu familia?

Bella me miró con ojos de sorpresa, pero se notaba que ella sabía a qué me refería.

-No, ¿por qué? –se apresuró a responder.

-" (...) para Jasper, Emmet, Alice, Charlie y Reneé ya eres parte de la familia." –Cité.- ¿Qué hay de Rosalie?

Bella me miró con ojos llenos de comprensión, pero de indiferencia al mismo tiempo.

-No es que no le caigas bien...-comenzó al cabo de un rato.- Es simplemente que te tiene envidia. Desea ser lo que tu eres y eso la ciega.

La miré a los ojos. Sabía que había algo más aparte de eso...

-Esta bien. –suspiró resignada.- Cree que no me mereces...

Que desde el principio esperase una respuesta de ese tipo, no impidió que una sombra de dolor apareciese por mis ojos. Bella se dio cuenta y me acarició la mejilla.

-Edward, me importa un bledo lo que Rosalie piense o deje de pensar. –me dijo con gesto sereno.- Ya me enfrenté una vez a ella en este tema y no me importa volver a hacerlo...

Me quedé mirándola fijamente.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

Sonrió.

-Bueno, voy a contarte la historia desde el principio...-contestó con una sonrisa.

-Adelante. –la animé.

-Te preguntarás por qué fui tan borde contigo el día de tu llegada al instituto. –comenzó. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al recordar la forma en la que me había mirado.- Como te he dicho antes, tu sangre me atrae como ninguna otra. Cuando te sentaste a mi lado en biología, temí perder el control, perder a mi familia y perderlo todo. El olor era demasiado intenso, y por si fuera poco, tu eras incapaz de quedarte quieto durante más de un mísero segundo.

Ideé mil formas de engatusarte para que salieses de allí conmigo, algo que habrías aceptado sin rechistar. Sin embargo, me eché atrás al pensar en todo lo que iba a perder si te mataba. Aun así, en cuanto salí de Biología, dejé a mis hermanos en casa y me fui directa al hospital donde le expliqué la situación a Charlie. Mi padre me dejó el Mercedes y conduje durante tres días hasta Denali, donde tenemos unos amigos como nosotros.

Estaba decidida a quedarme allí hasta que encontrase el modo de que te largaras de Forks, sin embargo, echaba de menos a mi familia. Volví. Decidida a volver a empezar de cero, intentando que olvidases mi mal comportamiento del primer día.

Pero no, tú no lo habías olvidado, o esa fue la impresión que me dio a mí; puesto que ni entonces ni ahora puedo leer tus pensamientos.

Le miré, sonriendo divertido.

-No entendía como podías odiarme tan pronto...-confesé.- Y eso me cabreó.

Alzó una ceja y siguió contándome.

-Justo entonces, ocurrió lo del accidente. Tu estabas empeñado en saber cómo te había salvado la vida. Como si necesitase otro motivo para matarte... Intenté alejarme de ti, hacer como si no me importases, pero soy una egoísta y acabé volviendo a ti. Y cuando parecía que las cosas no podían ir mejor, te atacan en Port Ángeles. Me vi obligada a acabar con todos aquellos payasos y con la loca esa. ¡Dios, Edward! ¡Cómo es posible que seas tan gafe!

Esbocé una media sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

-Me vi obligada a contarte la verdad...-suspiró resignada.- Y aquí es donde entra mi enfrentamiento con Rosalie. Le comuniqué a Charlie que había alguien más que sabía acerca de nuestra naturaleza. Rosalie y Jasper pensaron que había llegado la hora de silenciarte para siempre. Fue la pelea más dura que hemos tenido nunca...-recordó.- Charlie, Alice y Emmet se pusieron de mi lado, insistiendo en que no era necesario matarte. Reneé no se puso de parte de nadie. Solo dijo que ella quería que me quedase.

-Vaya...-musité.

-Emmet y Alice siempre han sido muy buenos. Para Emmet soy su osito de peluche, y para Alice la hermana menor a la que cuidar...-suspiró.- Por si fuera poco, Alice tuvo una visión y eso hizo que Emmet se pusiera de mi parte mucho más a gusto. Al final, Rosalie fue la única que se negó a que siguieras vivo.

Hizo una pausa, y comencé a asustarme.

-Me amenazó con matarte ella si no lo hacía yo. –concluyó con voz fría, dura e inhumana.- Bueno, imagínate lo que ocurrió después...

-¿Qué? –inquirí sin comprender.

-Nos peleamos, pero físicamente. Rosalie es muy burra y orgullosa, cuando vio que tenía las de perder se largó, dejándome a mí con la bronca de Charlie. Odio cuando se pone así...-bufó.- Ahora ella no me habla, pero a mi me da exactamente lo mismo.

La miré con una sonrisa triste.

-No es muy justo, Bella...-comenté en un susurro.- Ella solo quiere que su familia no se desmadre, como seguramente ocurrirá...La verdad es que la entiendo.

Me miró a los ojos.

-No la conoces, Edward. –me dijo con voz serena.- Rosalie no es lo que aparenta. Es fría, dura y con una capacidad de manipulación muy extensa. No la juzgues antes de conocerla.

Suspiré y acabé asintiendo. No podía dejar de sentir cierta lástima por ella. Yo era un intruso en la vida secreta de su familia.

-Interesante historia...-comenté para relajar un poco el ambiente de tensión que se habia creado mientras hablábamos de Rosalie.

Me sonrió divertida.

-Hace calor –comenté, me desabroché la chaqueta y me quite la camiseta, dejando al descubierto una buena "tableta de chocolate."

Los ojos de Bella iban de mi pecho a mis ojos. La boca se entreabrió, pero solo fue para murmurar...

-Edward, ponte la camiseta antes de que cometa alguna locura.

La miré a los ojos complacida.

-Vamos, hombre, que esto no es nada en comparación a lo que debe de tener Emmet...-comenté riendo.

Me miró con cara de sorpresa.

-Existe una pequeña diferencia...-respondió arqueando una ceja.- Emmet es mi hermano y tú eres mi novio...

Mientras decía esto se había ido acercando a mí, por lo que sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos.

-No deberías exponer algo tentador a alguien como yo...-me susurró al oído con voz seductora.- Es muy peligroso.

Tragué saliva. Incapaz de contenerme, me lancé sobre ella, empujándola hacia atrás, y la besé con pasión.

Bella acarició mi espalda desnuda, produciéndome escalofríos de lo más placenteros.

Besé su clavícula, y recorrí su cuello mientras ella sonreía, con un profundo deseo grabado en sus ojos dorados.

Sin embargo, me apartó con dulzura unos pocos instantes después.

-Este no es lugar más apropiado...-ronroneó.

-Tienes razón. –sonreí, pícaro.- Tal vez en otro lugar...

Me sonrió divertida y se incorporó, levantándome a mí también.

-Como decía antes...-dijo a continuación.- Deberíamos irnos ya.

Asentí con la cabeza y me levanté.

-Sí, Esme es muy capaz de preocuparse si me lo estoy pasando bien...

Rió ante mi comentario.

-Ponte la camiseta, te voy a echar una carrera...-me advirtió. Aquello sonaba divertido pero algo me decía que me iba a cansar más que en una maratón.

Me vestí y me coloqué a su lado.

-¿Desde donde es la salida? –inquirí sonriente.

-Desde aquí mismo. El primero que llegue al coche gana y puede obligarle al otro a hacer cualquier cosa por el. –me explicó.

-De acuerdo. –acepté, me gustaban los retos.

Me sonrió pícaramente y murmuró:

-Uno, dos...¡tres!

Eché a correr con todas mis fuerzas, sorteando los árboles y bajando de lado, tal y como debía hacerse. Me concentré en no mirar atrás, pero me asusté cuando vi que Bella no iba detrás de mí. No la veía por ninguna parte, pero seguí corriendo y saltando de todos modos. Era imposible que se hubiese perdido...Para cuando llegué al coche, Bella ya llevaba un buen rato allí apoyada. Me quedé con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo has hecho? –inquirí.

-Si nuestra primera naturaleza es matar, la segunda es correr. –respondió con total naturalidad. Al segundo estaba a mi lado.- Somos seres muy rápidos.

-Y yo que estaba preocupado porque no te veía ni oía correr...-comenté.- Podrías haberme avisado...

-Si lo hacía perdía su gracia. – se excusó. - Además, he subido unas cuantas veces a ver como te iba. Corres bien.

-Gracias. –respondí fríamente. Aún cabreado porque había hecho trampas.

Cogí las llaves del coche de mi bolsillo y la miré antes de introducirme en el coche.

-¿Vienes?

Sonrió de forma que en mi cara no pudo ser ocupada por otra cosa que una sonrisa bobalicona, lo cual se había convertido en un gesto desgraciadamente habitual.


	16. Bite Me

**Hey! **

**Lo sé, lo sé.. Dije que actualizaría más rápido, pero por A o por B, últimamente no tengo tiempo para tocar el ordenador. Por increíble que parezca, en vacaciones tengo menos tiempo que durante el curso ¡Qué desastre! **

**Respondiendo a tu pregunta, _Isabella Anna Cullen:_ No recuerdo con exactitud hasta dónde llegué a colgar en el foro de Crepúsculo. Sin embargo, creo que para llegar a esa parte quedan aún unos cuatro o cinco capítulos. Vamos, es todo lo que puedo decirte ahora mismo. **

**A lo de por qué Edward no es visto en las visiones de Alice, hay una explicación: Y es que aunque el poder de ella no tenga nada que ver con la mente, Edward es extremadamente cerrado en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Lo que influye seriamente en el destino que Alice vé. De todas formas, fue la explicación que dí cuando la escribí. Quizás cuando vaya editando me dé por cambiarla xDD**

**Y ahora viene la parte "chachi" de esta actualización. Os dije hace dos capítulos que a partir de ese momento, la historia cambiaba mucho y que aunque siguiendo el argumento principal del libro de Stephenie Meyer, hay varias cosas que cambié. Escenas que no están, otras que aparecen nuevas y capítulos que poco tienen que ver con el Crepúsculo que se publicó. **

**_Así pues, os advierto que este es uno de esos capítulos y que tiene escenas subidas de tono. Yo aviso para que luego, si alguien se siente ofendido, no venga a reprocharme que no avisé. Aun así, os advierto que fue la primera escena hot que escribí y que tampoco es ninguna guarrada xDD_**

**_______________________________**

_**Note:**_ _Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer_

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a Forks, ni Bella ni yo pronunciamos palabra. Yo me dedicaba a mantener la vista fija en la carretera, evitando pensar en qué íbamos a hacer aquella noche. Nunca había salido con nadie, y ni mucho menos había llegado a esos extremos con una chica. Me aterraba la idea de hacer algo mal, aunque fuese totalmente comprensible.

Por su parte, ella seguía contemplando el paisaje enmarcado por el crepúsculo a través de la ventanilla. Su expresión era serena, pero sus ojos escrutaban el bosque con cierto nerviosismo. No sabía qué podía deberse, y la verdad es que no le di mucha importancia en ese momento.

Apagué el motor del coche. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, lo que me hizo suponer que Esme no estaba. Seguramente, habría ido a la reserva a ver a Dana. Mejor. No quería que ella y Dana se llevasen mal por mi culpa y la de Bella.

-¿Quieres entrar? –la invité, rompiendo el molesto silencio que se había apoderado del coche.

Esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-Claro. –contestó al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Abrí mi puerta y salí del coche. Caminé hasta donde se encontraba ella, apoyada contra el coche. La tenue luz de las farolas, ahora encendidas, la hacía parecer un fantasma, un fantasma de lo más encantador.

Rió cuando vio mi cara.

-Te acabarás acostumbrando, Edward...-comentó divertida.

-Eso espero. –contesté.- No quiero quedar como un idiota cada vez que te miro.

En menos de un segundo, la tenía a mi lado, muy cerca. Sus labios rozaron mi mejilla, y un escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo.

-No quedas como un idiota. –me susurró al oído.- Quedas como el novio más maravilloso del mundo.

Esbocé una sonrisa y ella caminó hacia el porche. Yo me detuve a mirar el cielo, enmarcado por la luna menguante de esa noche y sus estrellas. Cerré los ojos un momento, y, por una vez en la vida, disfruté de la sensación de estar cerca, muy cerca de la felicidad. Bella. Ella era mi felicidad. Mientras me encontrase a su lado, lo demás no importaba; yo ya era feliz.

-¿Entras? –me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Había abierto la puerta, y la sujetaba con una mano para que yo pudiese pasar.

La miré arqueando una ceja.

-¿Cómo has abierto la puerta?

Una media sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Te mentiría si dijera que son cosas de vampiros...-dijo mirándome a los ojos. Esperando mi reacción.- He usado la llave de debajo del alero.

La miré con cierto enfado.

-Y se puede saber...¿Cómo sabías que había una llave debajo del alero?

Clavó sus ojos en los míos. Como si la respuesta fuese evidente, y yo la estuviese pasando por alto.

-Me has estado espiando. –no era una pregunta.

Sonrió de forma angelical, intentando suavizarme el enfado.

-Supuse que no te importaría...-se excusó.

-¡Bella, has violado mi intimidad todos estos días! –protesté.- ¡Me has visto haciendo cosas que hago solo cuando estoy solo!

-¿Y? –inquirió encogiéndose de hombros.- Tampoco es tan grave...

-Te juro que si no fuese porque te quiero...-comencé.- Llamaría ahora mismo a la policía.

Soltó una carcajada.

-No creo que te tomasen muy en serio...-comentó divertida.- Recuerda que soy una vampiresa. No existe ninguna prueba que diga que yo he estado en tu casa sin tu consentimiento. Además, no me costaría mucho convencer al jefe de policía de que yo soy una niña muy buena...

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-De eso no me cabe duda...-suspiré. Y entré en la casa. Encendí las luces y el hall quedó iluminado. Colgué mi cazadora en el perchero, quedándome con una simple camiseta blanca de manga blanca que marcaba mis abdominales. Me gustaba hacer ejercicio, y más aún tener un torso que competía con el de Adonis. Hubiese sido modelo de no ser por mi tez blanca, heredada de mi madre, la cual tenía sangre albina.

-Bonito hall. –comentó Bella al entrar.

-Ya...-repuse con gesto irónico.- Como si no lo hubieses visto antes.

Sonrió divertida.

-No te enfades...-me suplicó, colgándose de mi hombro.

-No me enfado. –contesté lentamente.- Es solo que no me gusta que me espíen.

-No te espiaba. –protestó.- Te vigilaba, Edward.

-¿Creías que me iba a escapar de casa? –inquirí arqueando una ceja.

-No. –repuso cortante.- Me refería a lo gafe que eres. Podía haberte visitado cualquier otra persona...¿Me entiendes?

-¿Te refieres a otro vampiro?

-Sí. –contestó en un gruñido.- No somos muchos, pero tu hueles demasiado bien como para que alguno evite hacerte una visita de vez en cuando...

-Pero ¿no son todos como vosotros?

-No. Solo conocemos a otro clan que tiene nuestras costumbres. El de Tanya y Eleazar en Denali. –me explicó.- La gran parte de nosotros es tal y como lo pintan en las historias de terror. Sádicos y malévolos vampiros sedientos de sangre humana.

-¿Y no teméis que os descubran a raíz de sus actos?

-No, todos son muy cuidadosos a la hora de cazar a sus presas. –negó con la cabeza.- Aunque también hay excepciones...

Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

-Pero no pienses en eso ahora. –me reprendió.- Estabas echándome la bronca por espiarte...

Recobré mi cara de enfado.

-Exacto. No me gusta que me espíen.

-Y no lo haré si no quieres. –repuso ella.- Como me aburro tanto por la noche, me gustaba hacerte visitas. Además, eres interesante cuando duermes...

Mis ojos se estrecharon hasta convertirse en una fina línea verde.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirí temiéndome lo peor.

-Hablas en sueños. –se limitó a susurrarme al oído.

-Vale, ¿y con cuanta frecuencia venías por aquí? –inquirí en un susurro.

-Todas las noches. –contestó.- Y alguna que otra tarde...

Suspiré.

-¿Qué oíste cuando hablaba en sueños?

-Pues, lo oí todo. –repuso encogiéndose de hombros, sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

-Desembucha –le exigí.

-Echas de menos a tu padre, vuestros partidos de baseball y vuestras confidencias padre-hijo. También Phoenix, su calor y sus cálidas playas. Y... –se detuvo.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, últimamente me tienes muy presente en tus sueños. Una vez dijiste que me querías, y otra creo que intentabas protegerme de algo, pero tenías miedo; mucho miedo. –contestó, dudando de si debía seguir hablando o no.

-Genial. –bufé.

Me deshice de su abrazo y caminé hasta la sala del piano. Abrí las puertas con tal brusquedad que hicieron un ruido sordo y molesto. Me senté en el sillón que había en una esquina, al lado de la ventana. Bella no tardó en aparecer.

-¡Oh! Edward, no te enfades. –protestó con voz suplicante.

-¡Pero es que odio que la gente no respete mi intimidad! –contesté a la defensiva.

-Edward, yo ya sabía que me querías...-me explicó.- Solo hacía falta ver cómo hablabas y te movías cuando estabas a mi lado. Además, para entonces yo también te amaba. Lo siento.

La miré a los ojos. Estaba arrepentida.

-No, perdóname tú a mí. –suspiré.- No debería haberme puesto así.

-No te preocupes. –sonrió.- Es totalmente comprensible viniendo de un humano.

-Ejem...-protesté.- Que hieres mis sentimientos...

Rió.

-Perdona. –se excusó con una dulce sonrisa.- No era mi intención ofenderte.

-Da igual. –respondí.

Se sentó en mi regazo, y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho; escuchando los latidos acelerados de mi corazón. Sonrió, y su vista se clavó en el piano.

-¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? –inquirió, sin dejar de mirar el piano.

-Lo que sea. –me apresuré a contestar, aunque después me arrepentí de ello.

-Toca para mí. –me susurró al oído, mientras su aliento helado acariciaba mi cuello.

Sonreí.

-Como desees. –contesté. Se levantó y yo me acerqué al piano. Se sentó sobre la tapa negra del instrumento. Improvisé. Pensé en ella, solo en ella, nuestra felicidad y en lo mucho que la quería. Su sonrisa maravillada me hizo tomar fuerzas para entonar la letra, también improvisada de la canción.- "You Light, the skys, over broke me..."

Los minutos pasaban, las notas y mi voz inundaban la habitación. Y Bella, no dejaba de mirarme, maravillada. Me sentí feliz de poder regalarle algo con lo que poder soñar despierta, algo que le gustase y que la hiciese tan feliz como yo lo era a su lado. Mi vista se clavó en las teclas del piano, y fue entonces, cuando las últimas notas revoloteaban ya en la habitación, cuando los sentimientos volvían a esconderse; cuando varias lágrimas rojas tiñeron las teclas.

Alcé la vista hacia ella. Las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, parecía una princesa sacada del más bello cuento de hadas. Acerqué uno de mis dedos a una de sus mejillas. Este se empapó de sangre al segundo, y, haciendo acopio de fuerzas, me lo llevé a la boca, ingiriendo la sangre. La boca de Bella estaba entreabierta, y, lentamente, muy lentamente, mi rostro se acercó al suyo.

Nuestros labios, los dos empapados de sangre, estaban a escasos milímetros. La cogí de la nuca, y con extremada dulzura, la besé. Nuestros bocas entreabiertas, dejaban escapar algún que otro suspiro de placer sediento de sangre.

Sin dejar de besarla un segundo siquiera, fuimos acercándonos al sillón. Me senté en él, y ella encima de mí. Fue entonces cuando, con extremada lentitud, Bella comenzó a quitarme la camiseta.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? –le susurré al oído, al tiempo que besaba su fino cuello desnudo.

-Quiero hacerlo...-susurró ella, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.- Porque te quiero.

Exhalé mi aliento caliente sobre su cuello, produciéndole un escalofrío. Con cierta duda, y sin dejar de besarla, fui quitándole la cazadora entreabierta. Sus delicados hombros quedaron al descubierto. Me miró a los ojos.

-No creo que este sea el mejor sitio...-susurró.

-Cierto. –contesté. La magia se había roto.- ¿Quieres que subamos a mi habitación?

-No, Esme está a punto de llegar. –negó con la cabeza, y me besó una última vez antes de añadir:- Vístete. Yo te espero arriba.

Antes de que pudiese replicar algo, Bella ya había desaparecido. Suspiré resignado. Efectivamente, Esme estaba a punto de llegar. Dos segundos después, el timbre sonó. Caminé hasta la puerta al tiempo que me ponía la camiseta.

-Hola, mamá. –la saludé efusivamente al tiempo que abría la puerta.

-Hola, Edward. –sonrió, y me besó en la mejilla.- Uhmm...Hueles muy bien.

-Gracias, mamá. –repuse.- Es una nueva colonia.

-¿Una nueva colonia femenina? –inquirió arqueando una ceja. No se le pasaba una...

-Emm, sí, esto...-intenté parecer convincente.

Esme soltó una carcajada.

-No tienes que explicarme nada. –repuso sonriente.- Mientras seas feliz me basta.

-Gracias mamá. –susurré al tiempo que la abrazaba.

-De nada hijo. –contestó.- Es mi deber como madre...

Sonreí.

-Creo que me voy a dormir ya...-comenté.- Tengo sueño, y además hoy estoy muy cansado.

-Claro. –respondió.- Pásatelo..quiero decir...Que duermas bien.

Reí.

-Tú también, mamá. –contesté mientras subía las escaleras de camino a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y murmuré:- ¿Bella?

-¿Sí? –inquirió una voz a mi lado.

Me sobresalté.

-Lamento haberte asustado. –se disculpó al tiempo que me daba un ligero beso en los labios.

-No es nada...-me apresuré a contestar, al tiempo que posaba una de mis manos sobre su cintura.

-Bueno. –dijo echándome los brazos al cuello, acercando su cara a la mía.- ¿Cuándo piensas enseñarme tus boxers? Porque me los enseñarás, ¿verdad?

La sangre acudió a mi cara sin demora alguna. En menos de un segundo, me había puesto tan rojo como un tomate.

-Mmm...¿se puede saber de qué hablas? –inquirí desviando la mirada.

Pude apreciar como Bella sonreía seductora.

-¿Eso significa que no me los vas a enseñar? –preguntó poniendo morritos.

Me crucé de brazos y la miré a la cara.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta. –le espeté arqueando una ceja.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y lentamente, se fue acercando a mí. La distancia que antes nos había separado, ahora ya no existía. Sus labios se acercaban a los míos peligrosamente y sin, aparentemente, intención de detenerse.

No pude evitar que, un segundo después, sus labios rozaran los míos con delicadeza.

Al mismo tiempo, Bella fue colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello; atrayéndome más hacia ella.

Mis manos, inmóviles hasta el momento, se deslizaron hasta su cintura. Mis ojos, eran incapaces de cerrarse, temiendo no poder volver a verla tan cerca de mí. Al contrario que yo, Bella sí los había cerrado.

Disfruté de la sensación de tenerla tan cerca de mí, pero no la incité a más. Me daba miedo volver a hacer que perdiese el control. La experiencia de esa tarde me había marcado en cierto modo. Aunque deseaba con todo mi corazón tenerla entre mis brazos, entendía que ella necesitase tiempo para acostumbrarse a mi aroma. El cual, según Bella, olía a las mil maravillas para ella; lo que suponía una gran tentación a la que resistirse.

Llegó un momento en el que, noté como se ponía rígida, pero seguía a mi lado; besándome sin descanso. Me aseguré de que no fuese la misma reacción que había tenido momentos antes. No, lo era. Sus ojos, se entreabrieron cuando percibieron mi temor.

-Tranquilo...-me susurró entre beso y beso.- De momento, lo tengo controlado. Te avisaré...

Suspiré aliviado y volví a besarla con frenesí. La amaba demasiado...Era mi ángel oscuro y particular. La encarnación de la pura belleza y amabilidad, pero al mismo tiempo, del egoísmo y el dolor.

Lentamente, me fue empujando hasta la cama, pero no me dejó tumbarme en ella. Se limitó a indicarme que me quedara en el borde, sentado.

Ella hizo lo propio y se sentó encima de mí, enlazando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Me sonrió, tímida, y volvió a besarme. Sus labios acariciaban los míos como si de seda se tratase, pues el tacto, a pesar de ser frío, era el más fino y puro que uno pudiese probar.

Pronto descubrimos que besar era lo que mejor se nos daba. Nuestros alientos, dulces y fríos, se conocían y bailaban bajo el manto suave de nuestros labios y mandíbula.

Mi mano, aún temerosa, se acercó a su nuca, acariciándola con una dulzura infinita.

Con el contraste de temperaturas, yo me estremecí.

Clavó en mi sus ojos, esos profundos ojos dorados que emulaban dos piedras preciosas. Siempre pensé que los ojos más bonitos que podían existir eran los ojos violetas, pero después de conocer a Bella, mis gustos habían cambiado. Cualquier diosa mataría por tener aquellos ojos. Eran la mismísima encarnación del misterio y lo prohibido. Además, me resultaba fácil leer en ellos, puesto que tenían un brillo especial incapaz de ocultar los sentimientos y las emociones.

Contra todo pronóstico, Bella dio un paso más. Agarró mis muñecas con decisión y las colocó encima de sus hombros. Esbocé una sonrisa dulce, y ella me respondió con un guiño. Lentamente, la tela roja de su chaqueta fue resbalando por su nívea y suave piel, dejando al descubierto sus delicados hombros.

Con lentitud y extremada delicadeza, posé mis manos sobre sus hombros y la atraje hacia mí.

Comencé a besar su fino cuello con dulzura, haciendo que se estremeciera ante el contacto de mis labios; y al mismo tiempo, acariciaba sus delicados hombros.

Bella me sonrió con timidez. Entendí que, aunque su cuerpo fuese el más bonito que el mundo hubiese visto, seguía siendo una joven que nunca antes había hecho algo parecido a esto. Y, aunque yo no tenía ninguna experiencia en el terreno, me reconfortaba saber que ella entendería mis errores, pues ambos estábamos en la misma situación.

Me detuve al rozar su pecho con mis labios; esperando a que me diese permiso. Ciertamente, y ahora que puedo analizar la situación con más detenimiento, me doy cuenta de que estaba siendo un egoísta. Se notaba, a la larga que ella estaba sufriendo, pues mi sangre la alteraba demasiado. Y aunque se esforzase mucho por hacerme creer lo contrario, el sufrimiento en sus ojos delataba la horrenda batalla que se estaba librando en su interior.

Bella me miró con fijeza al darse cuenta de que yo me había percatado de ello.

-No pasa nada, Edward...-me susurró al oído con voz dulce.- A cada minuto que paso contigo, la sed se hace todavía más soportable...

La miré a los ojos y, al tiempo que le sostenía la mirada, volví a besarla con pasión, casi con brusquedad. Probar el sabor dulce y frío de sus labios se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad tanto física como mental.

Entonces me percaté de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, me iba a acostar con ella. No es que me diese vergüenza, ni mucho menos. Simplemente, era que me sorprendía gratamente encontrarme en aquella situación. Tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración pausada en mi pecho, poniéndome la carne de gallina y excitándome como nunca nada ni nadie lo había hecho.

Volvió a enlazar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para después bajar sus manos hasta rozar los bordes de mi camiseta. Lentamente, fue subiéndola, y pronto, la prenda desapareció de mi vista, dejando mi torso desnudo al descubierto. Durante unos segundos, Bella lo miró con detenimiento, evaluando cada poro de mi piel con la mirada, para después añadir:

-No está nada mal...-con voz tremendamente seductora.

Paseó sus frías manos por mi pecho y espalda, contrastando temperaturas y haciéndome temblar violentamente, pero de placer.

Sus manos sobre mi piel eran como peces en el agua. Se movían con tal rapidez que apenas notaba su tacto suave y frío más de un de un segundo, que me dejaba una sensación de profundo placer.

La miré a los ojos con el deseo grabado en ellos.

-¿Sabes que eres la mujer más maravillosa que existe? –inquirí con voz aterciopelada.

Ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa, que no le impidió añadir:

-Y tu el hombre más divino que jamás ha pisado la tierra...-me susurró a la oreja, para después darme un pequeño mordisquito en el lóbulo de esta.

No respondí, volví a lanzarme sobre sus labios libres, por el momento. Instantes después, su lengua se encontró con la mía dentro de mi boca, iniciando una danza dulce y prohibida.

Deslicé mis manos por debajo de la fina camiseta blanca de manga corta en la que, con pequeños brillantes, decía: Sweet Girl. Sí, eso era lo que ella era. Dulce, en todos los sentidos...Cogí los pequeños bordes de su camiseta con mis dedos y tiré suavemente de ellos hacia arriba, intentando no parar de besarla en ningún momento.

Se detuvo a mirarme a los ojos una sola vez, antes de dedicarme una arrebatadora sonrisa socarrona y lanzarme sobre la cama. Reí picaronamente y posé mis manos en su cintura desnuda. Era como tocar una estatua de hielo, perfecta e inmaculada, sin un solo error que pudiese reprocharle al autor; pues su obra era sencillamente la encarnación de la perfección. Al menos, en lo que a físico se refería...

Sus cabellos castaños rozaban mi cara debido a la proximidad que había entre nosotros. Olían a frambuesa, arándanos, moras...Su olor era el de las frutas más exóticas del bosque. Una delicia para más de un hombre...

Paseé mis manos por su cintura, una, dos, demasiadas veces, hasta que me detuve en la cinturilla de su pantalón. Lenta, muy lentamente, y sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, como si le estuviese pidiendo su permiso, deslicé la prenda a través de sus finas y esbeltas piernas que, serían la envidia de cualquier modelo.

Entonces, me pareció estar en la gloria, pues la sola visión de su cuerpo me transportó al mismísimo cielo. La luz de la luna llena que enmarcaba el cielo aquella noche daba de lleno sobre su cuerpo, estilizando su figura y haciéndola aún más prohibida y deseada.

Por si eso no fuese suficiente para hacerme perder el control de mí mismo, el conjunto de ropa interior que llevaba puesto me estaba volviendo loco. Un sujetador negro, con palabras en plateado, entre las cuales se encontraban "bloody", "sexy" e "irresistible"; mantenía lejos de mi alcance sus pechos pálidos y delicados. Todo ello, a juego con un tanguita negro de seda, con las mismas palabras y una pequeña tira de satén como cinturilla.

Sus labios, carnosos e irresistibles, invitaban a más de una tentación. Paseé mis manos por su espalda, pero ella me detuvo. La miré, confuso, temiendo haber hecho algo mal.

-No..ahora me toca a mí. –susurró con un deje de misterio en su voz.

Esbocé una sonrisa socarrona y arqueé una ceja.

-Como quiera la señorita. –contesté besándola suavemente en el cuello, justo debajo de la oreja.

Me sonrió levemente y bajó sus manos a la cinturilla de mi pantalón. Sin titubeo alguno, y mordiéndose los labios, incitándome a más; fue bajándome los pantalones hasta quitármelos del todo. Una expresión de sorpresa y deseo se manifestó en su rostro al ver mis boxers. Arqueó una ceja, entre escéptica y divertida.

-¿Y esto? –inquirió con voz arrolladora.

Me encogí de hombros y me limité a mirarla con el deseo grabado en mis ojos.

-A ver qué pone aquí... -comentó fijando más su mirada en la prenda en cuestión.- "Bite Me" ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Depende de quién me muerda...-contesté yo, seductor.

-Supongamos que soy yo ese alguien...-repuso, la inquietud comenzaba a manifestarse en su rostro.- ¿Estarías dispuesto...?

-Aún me lo preguntas...-repliqué yo, arqueando una ceja.

En ese momento, Bella esbozó la sonrisa más arrebatadora que he visto en toda mi existencia. Incluso mi mente, alejada desde hacía un rato de mí, se quedó en blanco. O, más bien, en Bella. Fue un momento que jamás olvidaré, pues, además de las circunstancias en las que nos hallábamos, fue la primera vez que sentí que Bella podía llegar a ser feliz a mi lado. Y fue también, en ese momento, en el que me di cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado las tornas desde que había llegado a Forks. No es que no me hubiese parado antes a analizar la calidad o la felicidad de mi vida, era solo, que en aquellos momentos, lo veía todo muy claro. Bella, era mi vida. Para mí no existía nada más allá de su propia existencia.

Pero ¿Podía haberme vuelto tan egoísta en todo ese tiempo? ¿Podía haber cambiado hasta tal punto, y enamorarme tanto de Bella que la necesitaba solo para mí.?

No, no lo había hecho ni lo haría. Estaba dispuesto a cambiar el mundo por Bella, pero solo con su consentimiento previo.

-Te quiero...-susurró de repente ella, sacándome por completo del ensimismamiento que me había atenazado segundos antes. Ya no estaba a la altura de mi cintura, sino encima de mí, volviendo a pasear sus cabellos por mi pecho y cara. Inundándome de nuevo con su exótico y celestial aroma...

-Te amo...-respondí yo. Sereno, imperturbable. En ese momento, tuve más claro que nunca que lo que acababa de decir, lo decía de verdad. No como en otras ocasiones.

Normalmente, mi carácter chocaba con el del resto, o bueno, con la gente que no lo tenía muy definido...En cambio, el choque con el carácter frío e insensible habitual de Bella había sido brutal. Los dos habíamos resultado heridos de formas muy diferentes, pero dañados al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, conforme había pasado el tiempo habíamos aprendido cosas el uno del otro, y, habíamos aprendido a querernos como pocas parejas llegaban a hacerlo.

La besé profundamente y rodé sobre la cama, de manera que acabé encima de ella. Enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se acercó más a mí. Sentía cada poro de su cuerpo rozando cada uno del mío. Coloqué mis manos en su cintura, arrimándola más a mí. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis boxers y lentamente, me fueron despojando de la prenda. El tacto de su piel contra mi miembro me excitaron de una manera que de la que nunca antes nada lo había hecho.

Mis manos, por el contrario, se dirigieron al precioso sujetador que me ocultaba sus pequeñas preciosidades, a las que yo pensaba "adoptar" sin dudar. Cualquier parte del cuerpo de Bella era bien recibida en el mío.

Aunque me llevó lo mío, y supuso alguna que otra risita de Bella a mi costa, conseguí desabrochar la dichosa prenda, dejando al descubierto dos tesoros aún por explorar.

Besé su cuello con frenesí, saboreando cada perla de sudor acumulada en la superficie de su piel. Sonreí imperceptiblemente y, con cada beso que depositaba sobre ella, descendía un poco más. Pronto, mis labios llegaron a sus pechos. Con el puente de la nariz acaricié sus perfiles, produciéndole a Bella más de un excitante escalofrío.

Seguí bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo, que, además de besar, acaricié con extrema delicadeza, intentando producirle a ella más de esos escalofríos que tanto me "ponían".

Nunca había sido un "salido mental", pero el instinto estaba sobrepasando a la experiencia. Ya no era mi mente la que me decía lo que debía hacer o cómo debía actuar a continuación, ahora solo existía el deseo de poseerla a ella.

Deslicé mis dedos por debajo de las finas tiras que sostenían el diminuto tanguita que llevaba puesto. Sonreí, seductor al encontrarme frente a frente con el objeto de mi obsesión. Sin embargo, decidí no hacer realidad mi deseo, pues no sabía hasta que punto sería capaz de aguantar Bella...

Gateé por la cama hasta apoyar su frente en la mía, para besarla dulcemente después. Lentamente, acaricié con mi mano su perfil, rozando sus brazos, su cintura y, una vez que mis manos rozaron sus nalgas la aupé. Entonces, supe que lo había hecho. Sus ojos, reflejaron, primero, la sorpresa, para dejar paso después al más puro deseo.

La besé con urgencia y me moví con ritmo dentro de ella, y mi ángel se adaptó al mismo; moviendo sus caderas al compás de las mías.

Al ser inexperto en estos temas, y dado que la opinión de Bella no se hacía notar, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien. Aun así, el instinto volvió a dominarme, disipando las dudas de mi mente. Y, para que me excitase aún más, para incitarme a continuar con aquella locura; Bella clavó sus uñas sobre mis hombros. En esos momentos, no existía ni un solo milímetro de distancia entre ambos cuerpos. Estábamos...pegados.

De pronto, sentí como ella se retorcía de placer entre mis brazos. "Ya falta poco..." pensé. Aumenté el ritmo, seguro de que faltaba muy poco para que llegásemos los dos juntos al máximo de placer. Segundos después, un gemido prohibido salió de la garganta de Bella, y justo a continuación, otro comenzó a salir de la mía. Para acallar nuestro placer, la besé con profundidad, y entonces, sentí que habíamos alcanzado el tope, que habíamos rozado la gloria con ambos cuerpos. Ahora sé, que ese fue el momento en que estuvimos más cerca del cielo...


	17. Omnisciencia

**¡Hola holita, vecinitos! :)**

**Sí, lo sé... Llevo más de un año sin publicar, no tengo perdón (explicaciones aquí: .net/u/1424064/Paradise895 ) **

**Pero bueno, nunca es tarde para resurgir de entre nuestras cenizas, ¿no? x]**

**En fin, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Es de los más cortitos de la historia, así que seguramente la semana que viene publicaré el próximo. **

**Como ya dije en el capítulo anterior (sí, hace eones...), a partir de aquí la historia cambia mucho. Vamos, vosotros mismos lo comprobaréis a lo largo de este fragmento. **

**No es un Out of Character ni nada parecido, pero yo decidí ponerle algo más de chicha que la Meyer por aquello de que Inverter Twilight no tiene secuelas. **

**A la pregunta de adriene cullen sobre cuántos capítulos quedan para el final, por el momento sigo escribiendo el 22 (que es el penúltimo), y aún estoy considerando la posibilidad de que haya epílogo, así que seguramente unos seis o siete capítulos :]**

**Finalmente, muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo aún cuando parecía haber desaparecido del mapa, a los que han agregado esta historia o a mí a sus favoritos y, especialmente, a todos aquellos que habéis comentado. Me alegra muchísimo conocer vuestras opiniones y, de verdad, si algo no os gusta o no os cuadra, no dudéis en comunicármelo. En serio, no muerdo;]**

**¡Disfrutad del capítulo! ^^**

**Capítulo 17. Omnisciencia **

¡Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento!

Había llevado a cabo mis más oscuros deseos para con Bella.

Pero, a pesar de toda la euforia del momento, a pesar de todo lo bueno acontecido hacía tan solo unas horas, una gran sombra se cernía sobre mi corazón. Aquella experiencia podía haber sido potencialmente placentera para mí, pero ¿qué pensaba Bella al respecto? ¿Había vencido por fin el amor a la sed? No lo sabía, y, aquella pregunta se ocultaba inconscientemente en lo más profundo de mi alma, intentando evitar pensar en ello. ¿La razón? Ni yo mismo lo sabía. Podía ser que no quería reconocer mi comportamiento egoísta… Sí, tenía que ser aquello.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, una duda y un vertiginoso pensamiento asaltaron mi mente. Esme... ¿Qué había ocurrido con ella? ¿Lo había oído _todo_? No habíamos sido especialmente discretos, así que era casi seguro que se hubiese cerciorado de ello. Sin embargo, no había hecho acto de presencia en toda la noche.

Y Bella, cuya cabeza reposaba sobre mi pecho desnudo y parecía ajena a todas las dudas que me embargaban en ese momento, alzó entonces su mirada hacia mí.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Edward? –inquirió, rozando mi mejilla con una de sus manos.

Bajé la mirada y recorrí con mis manos su espalda, haciéndola estremecer levemente. Sus brillantes e intuitivos ojos dorados me digirieron una mirada dulce. ¡Se la veía tan dichosa! Siempre que pensaba en Bella evocaba la imagen de un ángel, y, sinceramente, no tenía una explicación lógica para ello. Su piel, fría y de tacto marmóreo, la asemejaban más a una estatua nocturna, una estatua que cobraba vida todas las noches para convertirse en una joven de exuberante belleza y elegancia. Pero que debía pagar un alto precio por ambas cualidades.

-Nada que tenga importancia. – contesté, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. - Me preguntaba si Esme se habrá dado cuenta de...bueno...de lo ocurrido esta noche.

Me dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

-No, no lo ha hecho. – repuso pausadamente.- La llamaron para un asunto urgente en Washington, y salió muy deprisa de casa. No me centré mucho en sus pensamientos, puesto que lo que estábamos haciendo nosotros en esos momentos tenía más importancia para mí.

Estaba seguro de que, de haber podido sonrojarse, ella lo habría hecho. Le acaricié la mejilla con ternura.

-No te preocupes, seguro que está bien. –contesté, intentando restarle importancia.- Pero tú... ¿Estás bien?

Aun amparados bajo el oscuro manto de penumbra que cubría la habitación, pude darme cuenta de que sus ojos se oscurecían. Se incorporó en el colchón y, mientras se enrollaba una de las sábanas alrededor del cuerpo, exhaló un profundo suspiro.

-Ha sido...duro. – comenzó, para después añadir-: Y lo sigue siendo. El olor irresistible de tu sangre es una continua tentación. Por si la proximidad entre ambos cuerpos no fuese suficiente, a cada movimiento que hacías, a cada beso que me dabas y a cada sentimiento que me profesabas, el olor se hacía más intenso aún, intentando atraparme entre sus redes. – hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- No espero que comprendas esto del modo en que yo lo hago, puesto que solo se llega hasta ese punto cuando eres uno de los nuestros. La sed, Edward, es algo que pocos vampiros han llegado controlar como mi familia y yo lo hacemos. Al contrario que muchas otras facultades, esta no está escrita en tu código genético cuando "renaces". La abstinencia que tenemos nosotros es algo que hemos ido adquiriendo a lo largo de los años. Por descontado, a casi todos nosotros nos convirtió Charlie, y él, que es el vampiro con mayor índice de abstinencia que conozco, se ha ocupado de enseñarnos, de detenernos cuando el olor dulce de la sangre nos reclama. Para mí es como es como el padre que nunca tuve.

-Bella, sí que tuviste un padre. –contesté en un susurro. Clavó sus ojos dorados y refulgentes en los míos.

-Cierto. Lo tuve. Pero ¿Dónde ha estado él durante los últimos noventa años? – inquirió arqueando una ceja. - No le echo en cara que haya muerto. –me aclaró.- Pero me resulta un poco difícil pensar en él de esa forma, porque, no era exactamente un padre. Me mantenía sí, pero Charlie también lo ha hecho y además me ha cuidado y ha intentado comprenderme desde el principio. Algo que mi padre biológico no supo o no pudo hacer. De todas formas, los recuerdos que tengo de él no son muy nítidos, tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo. Y en el fondo, sé que él me quería… A su manera.

Sonreí, y alargué una mano para rozar su mano con esta.

-Estoy seguro de ello. –repuse.

Bajó la mirada, y se sumergió por completo en su mente. Su mente...Era todo un misterio para mí. Tenía que admitir que casi todas lo eran, pero la suya lo era de una manera muy particular. La forma en que analizaba cada frase pronunciada, cada expresión y cada pensamiento parecía una compleja maquinaria, difícil de descifrar y difícil de comprender. Su dulce voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – inquirió, más para ella misma que para mí. - Antes de conocerte, yo no era muy creyente. Nunca me arrodillé ante Dios, rogándole perdón por las vidas arrebatadas; me conformé con pensar en la remota posibilidad de que realmente hubiera alguien por ahí arriba, observándome, analizando mis movimientos, mi forma de actuar…Y solamente lo hice porque quería estar preparada por si algún día llegaba a morir realmente. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que, tanto tiempo después, me encontraría en esta situación. Durante todos los años que hemos pasado juntos, mi familia siempre me ha tomado por alguien muy especial…

Me dedicó una sonrisa afable y después continuó con su explicación.

-El día en que te conocí, Edward, pensé que Dios te había enviado para castigarme por todos mis pecados. Por eso no fui al instituto en los días siguientes, Edward. Me fui, a Alaska. Necesitaba pensar y tomar una decisión al respecto siendo plenamente consciente de lo que ello implicaba.

Por nuestra seguridad, Edward, intenté alejarme de ti. Pero tu misteriosa personalidad y el hecho de que después descubrieses lo que éramos, me lo impidió. Me cautivaste.

Desde entonces, sé que me equivoqué. Tengo la certeza de Dios está ahí arriba, porque, de lo contrario, ¿qué estamos haciendo nosotros dos aquí?

Edward, tu has sido el mejor regalo que me han hecho a lo largo de toda mi existencia.

Mientras decía todo esto, sus ojos no se habían apartado de los míos. Evaluaban mi expresión sin descanso. Le puse un dedo debajo de la barbilla y, lentamente, me fui acercando a sus labios. Antes de volver a sumergirme en los profundos abismos, pude percatarme de la sonrisa traviesa que Bella esbozó antes de que la besara.

Me separé lentamente de ella y me atreví a formularle una pregunta que llevaba tiempo rondándome la cabeza.

- Antes de mí... ¿Hubo alguien más? –inquirí con voz pastosa. Solo quería saberlo porque me picaba la curiosidad. Y mientras decía esto, había ido bajando la vista. Pero, ante el inminente silencio de Bella, me obligué a alzarla de nuevo.

Estaba pálida, más de lo que ya era por naturaleza. Sus ojos se habían vuelto claros, muy claros, y miraban al techo totalmente inexpresivos… ¿Había dicho algo tan malo?

-Bella... ¿Estás bien? –inquirí preocupado.

-Sí… Quiero decir, hubo alguien. –se limitó a contestar, sin ni siquiera mirarme. Era fácil adivinar por el tono frío e iracundo con el que había formulado la respuesta que aquel no era un recuerdo agradable. Me maldije a mí mismo por haberle preguntado al respecto. Odiaba verla así. Tan fría, tan antinatural, con una expresión marmórea de la misma expresividad que la Venus de Milo.

-Bella, lo siento. –me disculpé.- No es necesario que me lo cuentes si no quieres...

De repente, volvió a clavar sus ojos en los míos; y vi ira reflejada en ellos.

-El problema, Edward...-comenzó.- Es que sí que quiero contártelo. Quiero que lo sepas todo acerca de mí, que sepas a que te enfrentas. Pero los recuerdos son demasiado dolorosos como para rememorarlos. Él pertenece a la etapa más oscura de mi vida...

-De acuerdo...-la corté. Me dolía tanto verla así...- No es necesario, me conformo con tu respuesta. No quiero que me des detalles si eso te produce dolor.

Se lanzó sobre mis brazos sin previo aviso y apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho. Pude notar la sangre color carmesí resbalando por mi pecho. Últimamente, su olor casi no me afectaba. Le acaricié el pelo con dulzura y la besé en la sien.

-Olvídalo, Bella. – le rogué. - Si te hizo tanto daño, no merece la pena recordarlo...

-Gracias...-susurró, y fueron las últimas palabras que oí antes de caer dormido sobre la almohada. Aquella había sido una noche muy larga...


	18. Los Swan

**Hey, hey, hey! :)**

**No, todavía no he desaparecido, ni evaporado ni nada parecido... ¡Sigo por aquí! xDD**

**Prometí que actualizaría todo lo rápido que me fuera posible y, como tampoco controlo mucho el número de lectores (son lo que tienen las idas y venidas de FF), pues a eso voy.**

**Pero antes de nada, me gustaría comentar una cosilla:**

**Cada día veo más gente que agrega _Under the stars of Silver_ y _Secrets of my Soul _a favoritos, o a alerts. Y como parece que mi intento de poner el enlace a mi perfil en mi actualización anterior no funcionó, lo anuncio por aquí: esas historias han sido cerradas y, posteriormente, serán eliminadas. **

**¿Mis razones? En mi perfil;]**

**Opiniones, quejas, etcetc... PM. **

**En fin, cambiando de tema... He visto por ahí algunas teorías sobre quién sería la misteriosa persona que le rompió el corazón a Bella. **

**Pues bueno, si no me equivoco, muy muy pronto sabréis de quién se trata.**

**Solo os digo que, si os imaginabais a esa persona mala, preparáos, porque es peor... Muahahaha! **

**Para compensar la poca extensión del capi anterior, os traigo este que es bastante más largo;)**

**Una vez más, miles de gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y habéis agregado la historia a favoritos. _Sois unos soles enormes:_)**

**Cap. 18 Los Swan**

Cuando desperté era de día. Inexplicablemente, varios rayos de sol se colaban por mi ventana. ¡Sol! ¡Sol en Forks! Desde que había conocido a Bella, veía más el sol, me honraba con su visita. Lo cual me reconfortaba notablemente.

Abrí los ojos, lentamente, habituándome a la luz.

-Buenos días...-murmuró una voz a mis espaldas. Bella, tan espectacular como siempre, se hallaba sentada en el sillón negro de cuero que había en una esquina de la habitación.- ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí. –respondí, ya despierto del todo.

-Me alegro, porque tengo planes para hoy...-comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Planes? –me incorporé en la cama, y me quité la sábana de encima.

-¿Qué te parecería conocer a mi familia? –inquirió. Se notaba a la larga cuanta ilusión le hacía la idea.

-Bueno...-murmuré con voz ronca.- Ya los conozco del instituto.

Esbozó una sonrisa suplicante.

- Pero no conoces a mis padres. –contestó entusiasmada. Me había pillado. No tenía escapatoria alguna.- Reneé estará encantada de verte.

Agaché la cabeza y suspiré resignado.

-De acuerdo. –acepté, y me levanté del todo, apoyando mis pies sobre el suelo. Me fijé más en Bella, que me miraba con felicidad.- ¿Has pasado toda la noche aquí?

-No. – respondió.- Quería cambiarme de ropa, y dudo que tu ropa me sirviese...

Reí y me acerqué a besarla.

-No importa. –le susurré al oído.- Así estás mucho más guapa.

Volvió a sonreírme de forma encantadora. La observé con más detenimiento. Había sustituido el chándal por un vestido negro de amplio escote con un cinturón en la cintura que realzaba su figura, haciéndola aún más apetecible. Y ¡Qué decir de los zapatos! Las modestas deportivas del día anterior se habían convertido ahora en dos zapatos negros de tacón con la puntera redondeada. Estaba perfecta...

-¿Jasper y Emmet te dejan salir así de casa? –le pregunté, colocando mis manos en sus caderas.

-No siempre...-contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Y no lo entiendo. Porque Alice y Rosalie llevan camisetas con mucho más escote y sus faldas parecen más tangas que otra cosa.

Reí inevitablemente. Me hacía gracia como hablaba Bella de Jasper y Emmet.

-Bueno, siento decirlo pero...-comenté.- A partir de ahora, voy a ser yo el que te encierre en casa si pretendes salir a la calle así de apetecible.

Sus ojos brillaron con excitación.

-No me digas -murmuró.- Mmm...No creo que puedas hacer mucho para impedirlo.

La miré con perspicacia.

-Te advierto que tengo un arma secreta. –la previne.

-¿Sí? ¿Y puedo saber de qué se trata? –inquirió, curiosa, para después enredar sus dedos en mi pelo.

Lentamente, y con una sonrisa traviesa grabada en el rostro, posé mis labios sobre los suyos. De nuevo, ambos nos sumergimos en las profundidades de un lago lleno de sentimientos.

-¿Aún quieres salir? –le pregunté arqueando una ceja.

Fingió meditar la respuesta y después añadió:

- No, creo que te harán falta muchos más de esos para obligarme a quedarme en casa.

- Como quieras. – consentí. - Tenemos todo el día...

Una risa cantarina y adorable salió de su boca, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada para detenerla, ella ya estaba en la puerta, mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Tal vez esta noche...-dejó caer.- Ahora quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

Exhalé un suspiro resignado, estaba seguro de que no podría hacer nada para impedirlo. Cuando quería, Bella era realmente terca. La razón por la cual no quería ir a casa de los Swan era muy sencilla: Me daba miedo que me rechazaran. Jasper y Emmet se habían mostrado muy de acuerdo en que yo saliese con Bella, aunque Emmet estaba más de acuerdo en lo que al sexo se refería. Me pregunté por qué sería... Aunque no me costó mucho entenderlo, pues un segundo después, apareció en mi mente la imagen aterrada de Emmet y Jasper cuando Bella los amenazó en el instituto. Pero ¿Y Rosalie, Alice, Reneé y Charlie? Ya tenía asumido que por parte de Rosalie no habría gran cosa, más bien nada, a no ser que se tratase de una profunda mirada de desprecio. Aquella situación me ponía nervioso.

Al contrario que muchos tíos, supe qué ropa era la apropiada para aquella ocasión. Saqué del armario una camisa negra y unos pantalones vaqueros. Inspiré aire profundamente y comencé a vestirme.

Cuando bajé al salón, Bella se hallaba mirando con expresión dulce cada una de las fotos que había encima de la chimenea de Esme. Enrojecí de inmediato. Aquellas fotos eran mías. Todos los años le mandaba varias fotos a Esme, y ella las recibía con alegría. Le encantaba ver como había ido creciendo su "Eddie". Entre aquellos recuerdos instantáneos había una foto que, sabía, a Esme le encantaba. En esa en particular, salía yo, sentado en una roca, en pantalón corto y sin camiseta, en la playa. Recuerdo que fue Teo quien hizo la foto... ¡Había pasado tanto tiempo de aquello!

-¿Absorta al contemplar mi belleza? –bromeé acercándome por detrás y besando su cuello.

-Podría decirse que sí...-contestó con voz tenue.- ¿Quién es ella?

Bella señaló a una joven de cabellos castaño claro y ojos color chocolate, cuya mirada era inusualmente fría y penetrante, abrazándome por detrás y sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara, mientras yo reía ante lo cómico de la situación.

- Se llamaba Andrea. – contesté. - Hace dos años, ella se vino a vivir con Carlisle y conmigo a Phoenix un año. Vino a aprender inglés, era española.

-¿Qué pasó con ella? –inquirió mi novia arqueando una ceja.

La miré confundido. ¿Eran imaginaciones mías o Bella estaba celosa?

-Volvió a España hace un año...-contesté, sin saber muy bien a donde quería llegar.

Asintió y caminó hasta la puerta principal.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó con una falsa sonrisa.

-Claro...-contesté con un suspiro.

Eché un último vistazo a la foto que había despertado aquellas emociones en Bella. Ciertamente, Andrea siempre había sido muy guapa.Y sus ojos, esos ojos... El que dijo que los ojos eran el espejo del alma no se equivocó. Los ojos de Andrea eran el espejo de su ser. Si su estado de ánimo variaba, la oscuridad de sus ojos lo hacía también. Podía hacer que te derritieras con solo una mirada, y lo comprobé durante su estancia en Phoenix; pues, cuando paseábamos por la calle, muchos chicos se quedaban plantados en la calle, con la boca abierta y la baba colgando. Reconozco que, en un primer momento, me volví loco por ella; pero nunca llegó a más, pues ella me confesó que tenía novio, y yo no quise entrometerme en su relación.

Me apresuré a salir de la casa y seguir a Bella hasta el coche. Me introduje en el asiento del copiloto para dejarla conducir e intentar quitarle el enfado. Hice bien, este disminuyó, aunque solo un poco...

- Era muy guapa -dijo de repente.

La miré a los ojos enarcando una ceja.

- Si lo que quieres saber es si pasó algo entre nosotros... La respuesta es no. –contesté.- Y creo que no tengo que darte explicaciones, porque tu aún no me has hablado de ese misterioso chico que te hizo tanto daño.

Una sombra de dolor cruzó su cara, pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra. Se limitó a fruncir los labios y mirar fijamente la carretera.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Bella? –pregunté tras inspirar profundamente.

-¿Molestarme? No me molesta nada, Edward...-repuso sin ni siquiera mirarme.- Tan solo es que no me habías dicho nada y bueno, eso sí me parece injusto.

-¡¿Injusto? –casi grité yo.- Tu lo sabes prácticamente todo sobre mí y mi pasado. En cambio, yo apenas sé algo sobre el tuyo... ¿Te parece eso injusto?

-Tal vez injusto no sea la palabra adecuada...-se retractó.- En realidad, sí me molesta que no me lo contases antes.

-Bella, te recuerdo que yo no sé lo que piensas. No sé lo que quieres saber de mí. Y si quieres saberlo, más te vale preguntarme -repliqué seriamente.

Suspiró, para murmurar a continuación:

-Lo siento...

Sonreí complacido. Era agradable "ganar" la discusión por una vez.

-No te preocupes -contesté, y observé con detenimiento a la espléndida mansión que se alzaba, imponente, ante nosotros.

Mis ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Una gran mansión de color blanco se alzaba ante nosotros, imponente. Entendía que, en su condición de familia numerosa y adinerada, su casa fuese tan espectacular.

Rectangular y bien proporcionada, constaba de tres pisos y con un porche saliendo del primero. Desde nuestra posición, podía oírse el murmullo pacífico de un río cercano. Era un lugar bonito y atemporal.

Respecto al exterior… No podía decirse que la mansión tuviese un jardín, pues estaba plenamente rodeada de bosque. Aunque cabía destacar que seis cedros la rodeaban con sus enormes ramas, las cuales dejaban en sombra a la propia casa.

-¿Te gusta? –inquirió Bella de pronto, sacándome por completo de mi ensimismamiento.

-Eh…Sí, es preciosa. –Pude responder.- Y también enorme.

Bella me dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, si tienes en cuenta que somos siete en la familia, ocho contando contigo; el tamaño no es tan exagerado…-repuso aún sonriente. Me sentí algo cohibido cuando me mencionó como futuro miembro de su familia.

-Supongo que sí. –respondí haciendo una pausa. De repente me percaté de que no sabía si Rosalie estaría en la casa. De ser así, tenía mis dudas respecto a si saldría vivo de allí. Por lo que había dicho Bella, Rosalie era como una bomba de relojería. Constantemente activa. Me quedé mirando la imponente residencia de mi novia con fijeza. Aquello parecía un sueño…Y al mismo tiempo, en algunos aspectos, parecía ser otra cosa completamente diferente. Y, desgraciadamente, Rosalie era uno de esos aspectos…

-¿Qué te ocurre, Edward? –me preguntó Bella con voz suave y aterciopelada.

-Nada…-murmuré intentando parecer convincente.

Ella se limitó a mirarme fijamente a los ojos y a exhalar un suspiro.

-Edward, sé que les vas a encantar. –Me dijo, cautivándome con sus brillantes ojos dorados.- Es más. Fueron ellos los que me rogaron que te trajera a casa para conocerte…

-Pero, ¿y Rosalie? –Inquirí cortándola.- Ella no opina lo mismo al respecto. Y lo último que deseo es veros enfrentadas por mi causa…

Bella no contestó de inmediato. Meditó la respuesta, escogiendo con precisión las palabras adecuadas para, suponía, explicarme una vez más que yo no tenía la culpa.

-No te voy a negar que no eres del agrado de Rosalie. –Respondió, seria.- Pero, a decir verdad, pocas personas lo son. Su grupo de compañía es muy selecto. Además, Edward, no puedo esperar que la entiendas porque no sabes cómo es ella.

-¿Cómo es ella? –inquirí, inconscientemente. Me intrigaba la forma en la que actuaba y analizaba las cosas.

-Desconfiada. Es su rasgo más característico. No se fía de la gente con facilidad, Edward; y, créeme, tiene razones de sobra para hacerlo. A mi modo de ver, la desconfianza que ahora siente es perfectamente comprensible, aunque no excusable. Aunque te cueste creerme, Rosalie ha sufrido mucho. Tenlo en cuenta a la hora de juzgar sus actos…

-¡¿Ahora te pones de su parte? –exclamé, cada vez más confuso y un poco cabreado.

-¡No! –Se apresuró a negar.- Solo te pido que le des una oportunidad. Lo mismo que le pedí a ella, te lo pido a ti.

-Puedes contar con que no la trataré mal. Lo que piense de ella, ya es otra cosa…Aun así, intentaré controlar mis pensamientos. –respondí con una sonrisa.

Bella me miró de forma que no pude evitar derretirme. Sin previo aviso, y para su sorpresa, deslicé una de mis manos hasta su nuca y, suavemente, la atraje hacia mí. Como era de esperar, ella no se resistió y se dejó llevar por mí. Segundos después, mis labios volvían a jugar con los suyos, haciéndonos sentir sensaciones insospechadas…

Cuando nos separábamos, ambos jadeábamos. Le sonreí con cariño y le acaricié la mejilla con suavidad.

- Será mejor que entremos, Alice debe de estar hecha un manojo de nervios. –comentó haciendo una mueca.

Reí mientras salía del coche al mismo tiempo que Bella. Conforme caminábamos hasta el porche, sentí que un nudo comenzaba a crearse en mi garganta. Bella cogió mi mano para infundirme ánimos.

- Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien. –me susurró al oído, provocando que me estremeciera de placer. Exhalé un suspiro y, justo después, Bella llamó al timbre. Lo que vi a continuación me dejó sin palabras…

Una joven de pelo color caramelo, facciones finas y cara en forma de corazón me abrió la puerta a la que más tarde, yo daría el nombre de la mansión Swan. Por eliminación, deduje que aquella preciosa mujer que no aparentaba más de veinticinco años y me miraba con una sonrisa entusiasta en el rostro era Reneé Swan.

- Edward, te presento a mi madre: Reneé. – nos presentó con una gran sonrisa.

Reneé se adelantó a mi reacción y me dio dos sendos besos en las mejillas. El contacto de su piel helada con la mía hizo que me estremeciera; una reacción ante la que ella sonrió con dulzura.

- Encantada. – dijo mirándome fijamente.

- Igualmente. – susurré en un intento de deshacerme de los repentinos nervios que me acechaban. – Es un placer conocerla, señora Swan.

- ¡Oh! ¡No me llames señora Swan, Edward! – protestó con voz infantil. – Me haces sentir más vieja de lo que ya soy… Llámame Reneé, por favor.

- Reneé, entonces. – respondí esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Era muy fácil ser uno mismo cerca de los Swan. De ellos emanaba una tranquilidad antinatural, pero que sentaba realmente bien.

Me quedé mirando a Reneé con curiosidad. Era una mujer muy bella, con un cuerpo de infarto, como el de todas sus hijas. Sus ojos eran terriblemente hermosos y te transmitían todo lo que sentía en realidad. Lo que más me gustó de ella fue su carácter despreocupado y juvenil. Era muy reconfortante el saber que había alguien medianamente humano en la familia Swan.

- Pasa. – me invitó a entrar con voz dulce y cantarina.

No pude evitar fijarme en el enorme recibidor que, probablemente, en un principio habían sido varias habitaciones de las que se han demolido las paredes para hacer un solo habitáculo más grande.

La pared del fondo era totalmente de cristal, de cara al río. Esto incrementaba la sensación de espacio de la habitación, así como el color de los muebles: las paredes de techo alto, el suelo de madera y las finas alfombras eran todas de distintos tonos de blanco.

Aún así, por seguridad, había un teclado que activaba unas enormes compuertas metálicas que sellaban la pared de cristal.  
Tras la puerta principal, a la izquierda, había una elevación del suelo. Tras ella había otra puerta que ignoraba a dónde daba. A la derecha de la estancia, se encontraba el salón. En él había unos sofás alrededor de una gran televisión. El espacio restante estaba ocupado por unas cuantas sillas.

También a la derecha, había otra puerta. Colocada justo detrás de unas inmensas y anchas escaleras de madera suave pulida.

Las palabras de Bella me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

- A Charlie ya lo conoces. – me comentó cuando su padre apareció en la estancia al lado de Reneé.

En el hospital no había tenido la oportunidad de examinarlo con toda la atención que alguien como él se merecía. Su pelo castaño, rizado y brillante sería la envidia de cualquier hombre; al igual que su escultural cuerpo. Tenía la sensación de estar ante una estrella de cine…

- ¿Cómo estás, Edward? – me dijo a modo de saludo, al mismo tiempo que me tendía la mano para que se la estrechara. – Es un placer volver a verte.

- El placer es mío, señor Swan. – repuse con una tímida sonrisa, al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano con fuerza.

Justo después, se oyó un leve murmullo que cesó cuando Alice, Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper Swan aparecieron en la estancia, todos ellos con ropa de calle y con una gran sonrisa. Aunque lo de Rosalie no era una sonrisa propiamente dicha, sino más bien una mueca.

- Hola, Edward. – me saludaron Emmet y Jasper al unísono. Ambos se acercaron, y el primero de ellos me rodeó los hombros con uno de sus musculosos brazos de hierro al tiempo que me hacía un guiño. Yo le sonreí de forma amistosa, y pude ver como Bella arqueaba una ceja para después sonreír de pura felicidad.

Jasper se mantuvo a una distancia prudente y me miró con una sonrisa triste a modo de disculpa por no poder hacer lo que Emmet.

Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Pronto mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y Bella no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita.

- Me alegro de conocerte personalmente, Edward. – me susurró. – Es un placer tenerte entre nosotros.

- Vaya, gracias… Alice. – respondí más colorado que un tomate.

- No las merecen. – repuso con voz cantarina y dulce.

Sonreí agradecido por su cordialidad y, sin poder evitarlo, clavé mis ojos en la imponente hermana de Bella: Rosalie. Me dolían los ojos de tan solo mirarla. No podía evitar pensar que Rosalie era la mala de esta historia. Su belleza era exuberante, de eso no me cabía la menor duda, pero aun así, no entendía cómo podía odiarme tanto. Sí, tal vez yo fuese un intruso en la vida secreta de su familia, y también era un constante peligro para su supervivencia; pero no comprendía la razón por la que no podíamos hablarnos de una forma educada y correcta.

No pretendía ser su amigo, pero tampoco quería llevarme mal con ella dadas las circunstancias.

La vampiresa me dirigió una mirada feroz, hasta el punto en que casi me intimidó su actitud. Bella se percató de la situación y gruñó por lo bajo, advirtiéndole de que no estaba siendo justa conmigo.

Rosalie le miró con una frialdad y un desprecio inhumanos.

- No me lo reproches, Bella. – le espetó con voz cortante, y, antes de darse la vuelta añadió: - La culpa de esto es solo tuya.

Bella suspiró apesadumbrada. Sus ojos denotaban lo que su rostro impertérrito se esforzaba por esconder. Sabía que su hermana se estaba comportando de mala manera, pero también era consciente de que Rosalie tenía en parte razón.

- Lo siento, Edward. – se disculpó con voz ronca. – Ya sabes cómo es…

Sonreí levemente y eso bastó para hacerle recobrar la alegría que, debido al pequeño incidente con Rosalie, había perdido.

- Bueno, olvidemos a Rosalie por un rato y centrémonos en la casa. – se apresuró a decir con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Te gusta?

- Ya te he dicho que es magnífica, Bella. – le respondí en el mismo tono alegre.

Ella me dedicó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y me cogió de la mano. Aquel pequeño gesto de cariño provocó que me ruborizara. Estábamos delante de su familia, y a mi me daba bastante vergüenza. Sin embargo, mis sentimientos cambiaron al percatarme de que el brazo de Emmet ya no rodeaba mis hombros y Alice tampoco estaba a mi lado. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían desaparecido de la estancia.

- ¿Y tu familia? – inquirí sobresaltado.

- Supongo que, sutilmente, han decidido dejarnos un poco de intimidad. – repuso acercándose a mí.

- Veo que saben cuando desaparecer… - repliqué cogiéndola por la cintura y apretándola contra mí.

Aquel comentario provocó una risa armoniosa en Bella, que me miró de forma intensa apenas unos segudos antes de besarme. Cuando nos separamos, ambos teníamos una sonrisa de bobos grabada en el rostro.

- Vamos, quiero enseñarte la casa. – me dijo con voz dulce, y tiró de mí escaleras arriba.

Llegamos al primer piso. Ante mí se abría un largo y ancho pasillo de paredes color miel.

- En este piso están las de Emmet y Rosalie, Alice y el despacho de Charlie. – me explicó. - ¿Querrías conocer la historia de la familia?

Me quedé mirándola un poco confuso. No le gustaba hablar de su pasado, Bella me lo había dejado bien claro desde que nuestra amistad comenzó.

- Claro. – respondí excitado.

Bella sonrió y caminó hasta la primera puerta a la derecha del pasillo. A continuación, llamó suavemente a la puerta y oímos un "Adelante" procedente del interior de la estancia.

Bella me dedicó una dulce sonrisa y abrió la puerta, tirando de mí hasta el fondo de la habitación. Mis ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas.

Para mi sorpresa, aquella habitación era un despacho con biblioteca integrada. Grande y espacioso, iluminado por dos amplios ventanales que hacían de pared central. El suelo era de madera de roble, y las paredes estaban pintadas en un suave color crema, dándole a la habitación un toque antiguo y conservador. Olía a lluvia mojada.

Me llamó la atención la cantidad de fotos y cuadros que había colgados en las paredes. Todos mostraban al mismo Charlie joven y apuesto, el mismo al que yo tenía a escasos metros. Sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué a una foto en especial. En ella había retratados tres hombres de diferentes facciones y complexiones, aun así, todos eran portadores de una indudable belleza.

Supuse, por el color de sus ojos, de un rojo intenso; que se trataba de tres vampiros. Los tres estaban apoyados de manera despreocupada sobre una pared blanquecina.

El primer vampiro, situado a la derecha, tenía el pelo negro y corto, y posaba con una sonrisa cordial. Era alto y extremadamente pálido, por no hablar de su extrema delgadez. Todos aquellos rasgos tan simétricos lo hacían extremadamente perfecto, pero también inhumano.

El individuo del centro y cuyo rostro no parecía denotar ninguna emoción, tenía, por el contrario, el pelo blanco y corto. La mirada extremadamente gélida que dirigía a la cámara te hacía estremecer. Estaba apoyado sobre la blanca pared que había detrás de ellos.

El más alto y esbelto de ellos miraba el cielo nocturno sumido en sus pensamientos. Buena parte de su rostro estaba bañada por la luz de la bellísima luna que hubo la noche en la que se los retrató, lo que le daba un aspecto aún más enigmático. Su pelo era negro, de aspecto sedoso y muy largo.

- ¿Quiénes son? – inquirí con voz entrecortada.

Charlie sonrió y se colocó a mi lado.

- Unos amigos. – respondió y acercó una mano a la foto para ir identificando a cada uno de ellos. - Marco, Cayo y Aro.

- Los mecenas nocturnos de las artes - intervino Bella por primera vez desde que estábamos allí.

Charlie dirigió una larga mirada al retrato y a cada uno de los vampiros.

- Hace tanto que no los veo… - murmuró con un suspiro, y apartó su mirada de la foto para fijarla en mí. - Y bien, Edward… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

- Bueno, a mí siempre me ha gustado la historia… - balbuceé. No sabía con exactitud que quería saber, simplemente, quería. – Y está claro que usted sabe mucho sobre esta… - comenté señalando algunos de los objetos que decoraban la habitación.

Charlie estalló en una sonora risotada.

- Bien, empecemos por el principio… - convino mirándome con fijeza. – Nací en Londres, calculo que sobre el año mil novecientos cuarenta… Mi padre era un pastor anglicano y era extremadamente creyente en cuanto a lo que nuestra religión se refería. Tanto era así que lideró numerosas revueltas en contra del diablo… Esta fe ciega le llevó a acabar con miles de personas inocentes, pero a él parecía no importarle. Y aunque intenté persuadirle en múltiples ocasiones, mi padre nunca cesó la caza.

Para él, el diablo podía manifestarse de muchas maneras. Brujas, hombres-lobo y vampiros eran algunos de los muchos seres que mi padre perseguía en un intento vano de acabar con el diablo… Debes entender, Edward, que por aquel entonces, todos estos seres vagaban con total libertad por el mundo. Había cientos de miles de vampiros en los que antes sí que se creía.

La evolución del mundo hizo que el ser humano perdiese la fe. No solo en las identidades divinas, sino también en el diablo y en el mal. Actualmente, hay poca gente que crea en estas cosas, pero son esas personas las que tienen menos posibilidades de perecer cuando, fortuitamente, se encuentran con uno de nosotros…

Charlie hizo una pausa y me miró con curiosidad, casi de forma expectante. Ni siquiera pude murmurar unas simples palabras. Me había fascinado con sus palabras y su voz aterciopelada me había sumergido por completo en la historia que el narraba. Su historia.

Sonrió con satisfacción al comprobar que seguía allí, pero que mi mente había vislumbrado por unos instantes, la imagen, la vida y los tiempos que él intentaba reconstruir en su memoria para mí.

- ¿Por dónde iba? – inquirió como si por un segundo hubiese perdido el hilo de lo que trataba de narrar. - ¡Ah sí! Pues bien, llegó un momento en que, más por miedo que por fe, me uní a sus cazas. Al ser más joven que la mayoría de los integrantes de los grupos, pronto destaqué por mis capacidades físicas, y, en un determinado momento, mentales.

Mi padre se sentía muy orgulloso de mí, y yo estaba contento de poder satisfacerlo en alguna cosa. Una vez, cuando yo tenía veintitrés años, salimos de caza. Íbamos en busca de un reducido grupo de lo que yo sabía con certeza, eran vampiros.

Los había descubierto algunos días antes en las alcantarillas de la zona este de la ciudad, y aquella noche, había vuelto para acabar con ellos. Entre todos, pusimos una trampa y funcionó, aunque no del todo… Uno de ellos escapó, y fui lo suficientemente imbécil como para correr tras él para intentar atraparlo. Debía de estar muy hambriento, porque en cuanto percibió mi olor se abalanzó sobre mí y me mordió…

Después, huyó sin preocuparse, como cabía esperar, de mi destino. Fui incapaz de levantarme y me quedé tirado en el suelo, retorciéndome de dolor. Me arrastré como pude hasta unos escombros y me oculté allí por si alguien intentaba localizarme.

Pasé tres días allí, y para cuando me sentí con fuerzas para levantarme, me di cuenta de en lo que me había convertido. Un vampiro.

Los días pasaron y yo no fui capaz de salir de allí. Me daban miedo las reacciones de la gente, lo que pensarían de mí. Estaba seguro de que intentarían matarme por lo que era ahora. Pronto, una idea macabra se apoderó de mí: acabar con mi vida para no lastimar a nadie. En un principio, intenté ahogarme en las aguas de la cloaca, pero pronto descubrí que podía aguantar sin oxígeno durante un tiempo indefinido…

Finalmente, me decidí a salir de allí para probar otros métodos. Todos resultaron nefastos. Nunca conseguí, ni siquiera, lastimarme. Pensé que todo estaba a acabado.

Me negaba a tomar la vida de la gente que, durante años, había convivido conmigo en paz. Por eso, me decidí a llevar a cabo una especie de "huelga de hambre". Me escondí en las montañas y me limité a pasear, sin acercarme lo más mínimo a las zonas en las que podía haber humanos. Cada vez estaba más débil, y por eso, albergaba la esperanza de poder morir, aunque pronto me di cuenta de que no sería así, y que lo únio que estaba haciendo era debilitar mi fuerza de voluntad. Una noche, una manada de ciervos se acercó hasta la cueva donde yo estaba. Fui incapaz de controlarme y me lancé contra algunos de ellos.

Al principió, me odié a mí mismo por haber cometido semejante atrocidad. Pero luego comprendí que tan solo había acabado con su vida de un modo un poco más horrendo a como lo hubiese hecho un carnicero.

Durante meses, me alimenté solamente de los animales salvajes que habitaban la zona. Y puse a prueba mi autocontrol con resultados muy satisfactorios. Finalmente, me decidí a acercarme a los humanos, prometiéndome a mí mismo que, si fracasaba, no volvería a rondar cerca de ellos. Conseguí abstenerme de morderlos y poco a poco, comencé a confiar de nuevo en mí mismo…

Su relato se vio interrumpido por un molesto pitido proveniente del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Charlie sacó un pequeño aparato azul y lo miró con gesto crítico. Finalmente, y con un suspiro, se dirigió a mí.

- Lo siento, Edward. – se disculpó. – Me necesitan en el hospital, parece que es grave…

- No pasa nada, Charlie. – repuse con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento, aunque en realidad me moría por escuchar más de su historia. – Otra vez será…

- Gracias por comprenderlo. – dijo y mientras cogía el abrigo, añadió: - ¿Por qué no le cuentas el resto tú, Bella?

Me sobresalté cuando nombró a la joven. Con todo aquel barullo de información y datos, casi me había olvidado de Bella. Le sonreí con dulzura y ella me miró con intensidad al tiempo que respondía a la propuesta de Charlie.

- Claro, papá. – dijo con una gran sonrisa, y se acercó a él para darle dos sendos besos en las mejillas. – Cuídate.

- Vosotros también. – respondió el doctor Swan, y desapareció.

- Estáis muy unidos ¿no? – comenté, envidiando la sinceridad y el cariño con el que se trataban Bella y su padre.

- Sí. – respondió ella mientras se acercaba a mí con pasos elegantes. – Charlie siempre me ha demostrado lo mucho que me aprecia y lo que yo significo para él. Y jamás me ha dado la espalda, y eso que ha tenido miles de ocasiones para hacerlo sin temor a reproches…

- ¿Tan mala eras antes? – inquirí divertido, y con curiosidad también.

Bella me sonrió de forma pícara.

- Y lo sigo siendo… - repuso con una sonrisa encantadora.

**A**quel gesto por su parte provocó que me quedase momentáneamente sin aliento, y, por descontado, la risa cantarina de Bella.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? – inquirió, fingiendo que había perdido el hilo de la historia. – Pues bien, como Charlie bien te decía, poco a poco, volvió a confiar en sí mismo. Durante algunos años siguió paseando por el pueblo que le había demostrado que podía volver a ser él, mas pronto se percató de que su aspecto, siempre alegre y juvenil, llamaba demasiado la atención entre sus conocidos.

Por este motivo, decidió no quedarse demasiado tiempo en ninguna parte. No era seguro y prefería no correr riesgos. Viajó por gran parte del mundo, observando cada obra de arte, cada antigüedad. Para él, un vampiro capaz de controlar su sed, ya no había límites. Estudió Bellas Artes y Medicina, pues su pasión era, y sigue siendo, salvar la vida de tantos como le sea posible.

Finalmente, llegó a Italia. Allí conoció a una familia de vampiros muy especial: Los Vulturis. Aro, Marco y Cayo eran, y siguen siendo, los patriarcas de esta familia de vampiros, la cual, aumenta conforme pasan los años.

Debes saber, Edward, que estos vampiros no son como nosotros. Ellos se alimentan de seres humanos, y no sienten remordimientos, pues lo consideran perfectamente natural.

Charlie vivió con ellos durante varios años, y se hizo muy amigo de Aro. Finalmente, Charlie abandonó a los Vulturis, incapaz de seguir su sanguinario modo de vida.

Estos lamentaron mucho su marcha, pero le dejaron un recuerdo...

Bella ladeó la cabeza en dirección al cuadro que había llamado mi atención desde el principio.

- ¿Así que ellos son los Vulturi? – inquirí, y no pude evitar que mi voz sonase fascinada.

- Sí, son ellos. – respondió Bella. – Pero, no son tan amigables como parece… Detestan a la raza humana, pues han vivido épocas muy distintas, y todas muy dolorosas.

- Entiendo… - murmuré. - ¿Y qué pasó después? – añadí, deseoso de saber más.

Bella sonrió con presteza ante mi enorme curiosidad por conocer la historia de su familia.

- Después, vino a América. Encontró a Reneé al poco de llegar aquí; se había tirado de un acantilado. Posteriormente, Charlie la convirtió. Como ya debes suponer, se enamoraron. La verdad es que aprecio el esfuerzo mutuo que ambos ponen en su relación.

Varios años más tarde, me encontraron a mí. El resto de la historia ya la conoces, después llegó Rosalie, luego Emmet; y por último, Alice y Jasper.

- La historia de Charlie es… impresionante. – pude murmurar lleno de asombro y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- La verdad es que sí. Mi meta siempre ha sido llegar a ser como Charlie en lo que al autocontrol se refiere. La verdad es que lo envidio, pero el que algo quiere, algo le cuesta… Y yo aún no he pagado ese precio.

No había entendido muy bien sus palabras, pero pillé lo suficiente como para saber que debía consolarla. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por detrás.

- Lo conseguirás, Bella. – le susurré al oído. – Además, me tienes a mí como experimento.

Aquel comentario la animó y comenzó a reírse.

- No, Edward… - repuso con voz calmada. – Tú eres más que un experimento. Eres mi vida, mi Sol, mi Luna. Lo eres todo para mí.

Ante aquella respuesta, posé mis labios sobre su frío cuello y lo besé con dulzura varias veces.

- Tú también lo eres todo para mí, Bella. – le susurré al oído. – No puedo imaginar un mundo en el que no estés a mi lado…

Pude percibir como sonreía y, rápidamente, se daba la vuelta para besarme. Disfruté de aquella muestra de cariño con la misma intensidad que en ocasiones anteriores, bebiendo de aquel beso como si fuese a ser el último.

Cuando nos separamos, ambos jadeábamos. Me miró sonriente y me cogió de la mano.

- Aun tengo que enseñarte una cosa… - me dijo de forma traviesa. Arqueé una ceja y la miré escéptico.

- Dudo que haya algo que aún no haya visto… - contesté en el mismo tono de voz, al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla.

- No me refería a eso, pervertido. – susurró a mi oído. A continuación, tiró de mí hasta llevarme fuera de la estancia.

- ¿A qué entonces? – inquirí curioso, mientras la seguía por el pasillo hasta llegar al pie de un nuevo y largo tramo de escaleras.

- Ahora lo verás. – me contestó sonriendo, y tirando nuevamente de mí escaleras arriba.

Las escaleras daban lugar a un amplio y gran pasillo, en el que había multitud de objetos antiguos y fotos de hacía varias décadas. No pude evitar que varias de ellas llamasen mi atención.

- ¿Esos son Emmet y Rosalie? – le pregunté a Bella señalando una fotografía en la que la que la hermana de Bella salía vestida de novia y Emmet con esmoquin.

- Ajá. – respondió cruzándose de brazos. – Creo que esta foto en particular es de su tercera boda…

Me quedé mirándola con la boca abierta.

- ¿Cuántas veces se han casado tus hermanos, Bella? – quise saber.

- Un montón. – repuso sonriente. – Supongo que les hace ilusión. Sobretodo a Rose, quien es la que más disfruta con estas celebraciones…

- ¿Por qué?

- Verás, una maldición pesa sobre las mujeres Swan… - comenzó a decirme. – Somos adictas al "shopping". Como comprenderás, Charlie y Reneé nos tienen vigiladas para que no les arruinemos de por vida… Pero como dicen, el amor lo puede todo. – se detuvo unos segundos antes de añadir: - Rosalie se ha gastado miles de dólares en sus cuatro bodas con el pretexto de que, todas eran ocasiones especiales. Evidentemente, deja pasar unas décadas hasta que Charlie y Reneé recuperan el dinero… Pero en cuanto tenga la ocasión, estoy segura de que nos invitará a su nueva boda.

Me empecé a reír a carcajada limpia.

- El caso es que, además de gastar dinero, también le gusta exhibirse. De ahí que haya tantas fotos y siempre vista de esa manera tan provocativa, que no vulgar. – añadió. – Pero es Rosalie, y la queremos tal y como es.

Sonreí. Entendía que Bella quisiese tanto a Rosalie. Era toda una amiga para ella y que, me gustase o no, solo intentaba proteger a su hermana pequeña. Sentí profundamente no haber comprendido antes su postura, pero tampoco pensaba alejarme de Bella solo porque ella no se fiase…

- Y bueno… ¿Qué era lo que querías enseñarme? – inquirí con una sonrisa.

Ella me correspondió con otra todavía más encantadora y me guió a través del gran pasillo repleto de recuerdos hasta llegar a la última puerta visible.

- Cierra los ojos, Edward. – me ordenó. Obediente como siempre hice lo que me pidió y mis párpados descendieron. Oí como Bella abría la puerta y me susurraba al oído. – Ya puedes abrirlos.

Ante mí apareció una enorme y espaciosa habitación de techos altos y paredes azules claro. Una de las paredes era totalmente de cristal, todavía más impresionante que la del vestíbulo, debajo de la cual, había un pequeño sillón blanco y de apariencia muy cómoda. La luz del mediodía se filtraba por los limpios y amplios cristales, dando de lleno en mi cara, impidiéndome ver mucho más. Bella se mantuvo en un hueco de sombras de la habitación y sonrió.

- ¿Te gusta? – inquirió.

- ¿Que si me gusta? – pregunté boquiabierto. – ¡Es perfecta!

Ella esbozó una suave sonrisa y emergió de las sombras.

- Aunque tengo que admitir que es muy personal… - respondí mientras observaba mejor la estancia.

Una gran cama de dosel y sábanas azules y blancas se hallaba en el lado izquierdo de la habitación, justo en el hueco por el cual no entraba la luz. También había un amplio escritorio de madera de ébano, lleno de papeles y con un portátil.

Lo que más me llamó la atención, fueron la cantidad de estanterías repletas de libros y discos que había en la habitación. Me acerqué a una de ellas y extraje un CD del montón.

- ¿Quiénes son? – quise saber señalando el disco.

- Son Muse. – respondió Bella mientras se acercaba.

- ¿Sí? – inquirí, deseoso de escuchar al grupo que había contestado la parte musical del corazón de Bella.

Bella asintió y me robó el disco de las manos. Rápidamente, lo introdujo en el estéreo y puso el track número seis. Se dio la vuelta y guardó silencio. De repente, el atronador sonido de varias guitarras eléctricas envolvió a la habitación. Realmente, no tocaban nada mal. Aun así, mis pensamientos se quedaron a cero en cuanto escuché la voz acariciadora del cantante.

"_It's bugging me, grating me  
And twisting me around  
Yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
And turning inside out_

__

'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control

It's holding me, morphing me  
And forcing me to strive  
To be endlessly cold within  
And dreaming I'm alive

'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control

_And want you now  
I want you now  
I'll feel my heart implode  
And I'm breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode" _

No podía expresar lo que sentía mientras escuchaba la canción. Fue como si la música que emergía del aparato se apoderase de mi alma y nublase mis pensamientos para siempre. La melodía era extremadamente intensa, y la canción, impactante. Pero lo que me hizo decidirme a pensar que este grupo valía millones no fue esta canción, sino lo realista que era. El cantante había sabido expresar en cada palabra todo lo que la canción debía transmitir. Algo que muy pocos grupos conseguían.

- Son… - balbuceé.

- ¿Increíbles? – me sugirió Bella. – Sí, lo sé. Llevo escuchándolos varios años y no puedo dejar de seguirles la pista. Sus canciones son magníficas.

- Totalmente de acuerdo. – admití. – Ya me gustaría a mí cantar así.

Bella rió.

- No te compares, Edward. – repuso. – Ellos llevan años tocando, es su trabajo. Además, no hay comparación, puesto que los tipos de música que componéis son totalmente opuestos.

- Es cierto. – respondí. – Pero tampoco los envidio…

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió curiosa.

- Porque, aunque sean famosos y sus canciones pasen a la historia; habrá algo que nunca podrán tener…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó acercándose a mí.

- A ti. – contesté, y acerqué mi rostro al suyo para volver a besarla.


	19. El partido

**Heey! :)**

**Sí, contra todo pronóstico, sigo vivita y coleando:33**

**Por razones personales que no voy a pararme a comentar (considero que es una pérdida de tiempo), estos dos meses me he ausentado de FFiction. Sé que no es justo para vosotros subiros un capítulo un día y otro a los tres meses, pero considero que los capítulos precisan un mínimo de corrección antes de ser subidos a FF y esa corrección me lleva un tiempo. A veces mucho, otras poco; depende de lo motivada que esté.**

**En cualquier caso, siento mucho la espera y esta vez sí que sí, os prometo intentar actualizar más seguido.**

**Noviembre va a ser un mes plagadito de exámenes para mí, pero prometo recompensaros en Diciembre:D**

**En fin, una vez más, os agradezco en el alma que sigáis interesados en la historia (la autora no le hace justicia, lo sé) y gracias es poco para expresar lo que siento cada vez que veo que alguien ha agregado la historia a favoritos, o a mí como autora, o a las alerts... Pero debo decir que estoy especialmente agradecida a todos aquellos que, capítulo tras capítulo, os molestáis en dejar un comentario. No sabéis la alegría que me llevo cada vez que los leo :)**

**Y bueno, creo que esto es todo por hoy.**

**Intentaré subiros el siguiente a mediados de la semana que viene o la siguiente, depende de cómo vaya la cosa.**

**¡Disfrutad del capítulo!**

**Cap. 19 El Partido**

Ante aquella respuesta, los ojos de Bella relampaguearon de pura emoción. Lentamente, se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla con su suave y fría mano.

- Eres el chico más adorable que he conocido jamás, Edward. – me susurró al oído con voz suave y aterciopelada.

Mis labios dibujaron una dulce sonrisa.

- En realidad, no soy nada comparado contigo. – respondí mirándola fijamente a los ojos. – Bella, eres el mejor regalo que me han hecho en la vida.

- Edward, te estás subestimando. – repuso con voz calmada pero seria. – Puedo asegurarte que cualquier chica pagaría millones por tenerte a su lado…

- Pero yo no quiero a cualquier chica. – protesté deslizando una mano hasta su cintura. – Yo te quiero a ti.

Y antes de que ella pudiese articular alguna respuesta coherente y excelentemente razonada, sellé sus labios con un beso intenso y electrizante.

- No tienes remedio. – masculló negando lentamente con la cabeza.

- No. – admití. – Pero creo que esa fue la principal razón que hizo que te enamoraras de mí.

Bella abrió la boca para replicarme, pero la cerró a los pocos segundos.

- Eres un caradura, ¿lo sabías? – dijo acompañada de una suave y musical risa.

- Es parte de mi encanto. – dije echando el pelo hacia atrás.

Ella me miró y exhaló un suspiro exasperado.

- No te pongas así… - protesté fingiéndome el inocente. – ¡Solo era una broma!

En ese momento, oí tres suaves pero claros golpes en la puerta de la habitación. Ambos nos dimos la vuelta para observar a Emmet y Reneé asomados a la habitación y con gesto sonriente.

- Hola chicos. – nos saludó la madre de Bella. – Veníamos a haceros una propuesta…

- Adelante. – los animó Bella, y se apoyó sobre el escritorio.

Emmet entró en la habitación seguido de Reneé y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a jugar esta tarde al baseball? – propuso el enorme vampiro con una perversa sonrisa. – Alice dice que va a haber tormenta…

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Bella. – Vendrás, ¿no Edward?

- Claro… Aunque, si hoy va a llover, ¿por qué no jugamos otro día? Me ahorraríais un resfriado.

Los tres explotaron en una sonora carcajada.

- No lloverá en el lugar al que vamos a ir… - me explicó Bella. – Pero necesitamos la tormenta para poder jugar.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirí curioso.

- Ya lo verás. – me dijo Emmet con un guiño.

Suspiré resignado. Todo el mundo se esforzaba en ocultarme cosas que seguramente, no tenían ni una mínima importancia.

- Pues bueno, nosotros nos vamos. – dijo Reneé arrastrando a Emmet de la mano. – Vamos a preguntarle a Jasper si quiere venir.

- Sí, ha oído la conversación y está de camino a la habitación… - murmuró Bella con una traviesa sonrisa.

En ese preciso instante, Jasper apareció en el cuarto y nos dirigió una mirada serena a todos.

- Contad conmigo. – dijo esbozando una media sonrisa. – Emmet y yo tenemos que jugar la revancha…

- ¡Es verdad! – exclamó Emmet. – Me veo en la obligación de informarte de que he añadido nuevas técnicas a mi estilo, Jazz.

- No me hagas reír, Emmet. – repuso Jasper cruzándose de brazos. – Siempre tienes nuevas técnicas y siempre acabas perdiendo…

- ¡Blasfemia! – gritó Emmet, y se lanzó contra Jasper en un intento de que este retirara lo dicho. – Retira eso ahora mismo.

- ¡Pero si es verdad! – protestó Jasper inocentemente mientras intentaba quitarse a Emmet de encima.

Reneé se acercó a ellos con un suspiro y los separó en un santiamén, sujetando a ambos con una mano en el pecho.

- Ya basta, chicos. – dijo seriamente la hermosa mujer. – ¡Edward va a pensar que os habéis criado en la selva!

Ante eso y dado que Reneé clavó en ellos una mirada asesina, ambos hermanos callaron.

- Así está mejor… - comentó la mujer con una satisfactoria sonrisa. – Bueno pareja, - añadió mirándonos a ambos. – me los llevo antes de que alguien resulte herido…

Bella rió y miró a su madre con cariño.

- Es única. – suspiró y clavó sus ojos en los míos. – No sé qué sería de mí sin ella…

- Supongo que deberé agradecerle parte de tu carácter a ella ¿no? – inquirí divertido.

- En cierto modo sí. – admitió. – Soy como soy gracias a su dulzura y encanto…

- ¡Alabada sea Reneé! – murmuré divertido mientras miraba el techo y me mordía el labio.

Bella rió.

- ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a venir a jugar al baseball? – inquirió rodeándome la cintura con los brazos.

- Claro. – respondí con una gran sonrisa. – Pero creo que no seré yo quien batee y corra. Sois demasiado rápidos y elegantes como para competir contra vosotros.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y me besó la mejilla con rapidez.

- Eres tan rematadamente adorable… - suspiró mirándome a los ojos.

- Supongo que se me habrá pegado de ti. – respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Bella sonrió una vez más y me cogió de la mano.

- Será mejor que te lleve a casa, Edward - comentó mirando la ventana. – Son las dos y todavía no has comido. Necesitas estar en forma para esta tarde.

- Ya te he dicho que no pienso jugar - repuse con voz pausada. – Soy muy malo jugando al baseball.

- Lo que eres es un caradura. – me contestó con presteza y elegancia. – ¡Eres un as de los deportes!

- No, hay uno que se me resiente. Solo uno. Adivínalo.

- El tenis. – respondió rápidamente.

- ¡Aparte de ese! - protesté, en un intento desesperado por no tener que participar.

- Jugarás y punto. – dijo con voz clara y en parte amenazante.

Suspiré y la miré de forma suplicante.

- Por favor - gimoteé. – ¡Apiádate de mí!

Bella se echó a reír, seguramente de la cara que puse, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No – dijo de forma tajante. – Quiero verte jugar, me ilusión, Edward.

Exhalé un suspiro de resignación. Comenzaba a ser consciente de que no conseguiría convencerla.

- De acuerdo. – acepté cruzándome de brazos. – Jugaré. ¡Pero sólo una bola!

- Trato hecho. – dijo con una gran sonrisa. – Solo una bola.

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio durante apenas unos segundos, sin nada que decir.

- Será mejor que te lleve a casa, Edward… - comentó por segunda vez en aquel día.

- No tengo hambre, Bella. – repuse con calma.

- Ya lo sé. – respondió acercándose a mí. – Pero no quiero que Esme piense que te he secuestrado…

Esbocé una media sonrisa y, con muchísimo cuidado, tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

- Creo que a Esme no le importará que me secuestres... – le susurré al oído con voz insinuante.

- Puede que tengas razón. – admitió en el mismo tono seductor.

Con extremada lentitud, fui acercando mi rostro al suyo hasta rozar sus labios con los míos. El contacto fue, como en las otras ocasiones, electrizante. Y consiguió dejarme sin oxígeno durante algunos segundos…

- Vamos. – dijo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome fuera de la habitación.

Descendimos varios pisos, pero no nos cruzamos con nadie en ninguna ocasión. Fue algo que me extrañó profundamente, puesto que la familia de Bella era bastante numerosa…

- ¿Dónde están todos? – inquirí mirando hacia todos lados, en busca de algún Swan.

- Se han ido de caza. – respondió Bella con voz neutra. – No es fácil pasar una tarde contigo, sobretodo para Jasper.

- Vaya - murmuré apesadumbrado.

- No te avergüences, Edward. – repuso Bella al pie de las escaleras del recibidor. – Es lo que hay y punto.

- Podría no haberlo… - respondí mirándola a los ojos.

Bella tardó un poco en comprender a qué se referían mis palabras, y cuando lo hizo, me miró con expresión seria.

- Edward - masculló. – Ya hemos hablado de esto y por ahora…

- ¿Y qué me dices dentro de un tiempo?

- Ya veremos dentro de un tiempo. – me cortó con expresión seria, pero no distante.

Asentí con una suave sonrisa forzada. ¿Por qué se negaba a que pasáramos juntos el resto de la eternidad? Seguramente tendría algo que ver con el alma… Por lo que había leído en algunos libros, cuando alguien era convertido en vampiro, perdía su alma y esta pasaba a ser propiedad del conversor. ¿Ocurriría lo mismo con los vampiros de hoy en día, los de la vida real?

En ese instante, la melodía de un móvil sonó en la estancia. Bella lo cogió con rapidez y lo descolgó.

- ¿Alice? – inquirió para comprobar si su hermana estaba en la otra línea.

Un murmullo apenas audible emergió del teléfono y la cara de Bella se tornó a un color más blanquecino que el habitual.

- De acuerdo. – asintió en respuesta a lo que le había dicho su hermana. – Sí, lo mantendré alejado del pueblo. Gracias, Alice.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté preocupado por el aspecto de Bella.

- Vamos a tener visita - me comunicó Bella con una fría sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso es malo? – inquirí sin comprender.

- Sí, lo es. – respondió ella con un suspiro. - Los vampiros que van a venir, no son como nosotros, Edward. Ellos beben sangre humana.

- Temes que vengan a por mí ¿me equivoco? – la interrumpí de forma abrupta.

- Exacto. – dijo Bella. – Tu sangre es muy atrayente, Edward. Podrían olerte desde las afueras del pueblo y seguirte… Por eso quiero que vengas a jugar con nosotros esta tarde y te quedes a dormir en casa. Así estarás a salvo.

- ¿Y Esme? – pregunté con la boca seca.

- Tranquilo, Emmet se ha ofrecido a pasar la noche con ella - me respondió con voz acariciadora, intentando calmarme.

- Está bien. – acepté, y aspiré aire para poder respirar mejor.

Bella me miró durante unos segundos, cerciorándose de que me encontraba bien y que no corría el riesgo de sufrir un infarto.

- Vamos. – dijo con voz dulce mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con una mano y volvía a tirar de mí en dirección a la salida.

Caminé detrás de ella sumido en mis pensamientos. Estaban tomando precauciones innecesarias y poniendo demasiada atención en mi persona…

- ¿Cuántos son? – inquirí una vez dentro del coche. De nuevo, Bella se puso en el asiento del conductor, dejándome a mí de copiloto.

Ella me miró con un brillo de recelo en sus ojos dorados.

- Tres. – respondió en un murmullo, fijando la vista en la carretera.

- ¿Tres? – casi grité. – No son muchos.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

- Para nosotros no. – admitió poniendo el coche en marcha. – Pero para ti serían demasiados.

- Soy consciente de ello. – repuse con una sonrisa forzada, y me abstuve de contestarle algo inapropiado. Odiaba que me subestimasen. Sobretodo ella.

Sí, sabía que poco era lo que podía hacer contra un vampiro. Pero, ¿acaso no tenía derecho a intentar defenderme?

- No te enfades, Edward. – me suplicó Bella al percatarse de mi enfurruñamiento. – Sabes que solo quiero protegerte.

- Lo sé. – repuse seriamente. – Ése es el problema.

- No te entiendo - murmuró ella. - ¿A qué te refieres?

No respondí. Dejé que un incómodo pero reflexivo silencio se apoderase de mi persona durante algunos minutos.

- ¿No te das cuenta? – inquirí de pronto con la mirada fija en la carretera. – No soy capaz de quedarme de brazos cruzados ante una amenaza como esta, Bella. ¡Quiero ayudar!

- Edward, no puedes - respondió ella con tono exasperado. – No puedes hacer nada contra ninguno de nosotros.

- Eso ya lo sé. – respondí malhumorado. – Pero seguramente existen armas para poder defenderse…

Bella me miró sorprendida por el angustioso rumbo que había tomado nuestra conversación.

- Sí, las hay. – respondió con voz neutra y evitando mirarme a los ojos.

El coche se detuvo frente a mi casa, y Bella apagó el motor.

- Quiero aprender a usar alguna. – dije seriamente y sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. – No vas a poder protegerme eternamente, Bella.

- Eso último es discutible. - apuntó de forma cortante. – Pero no es buena idea, Edward. Podrías hacerte mucho daño y más aún si no sabes usarlas… Además, es poco probable que intenten atacarte.

- Pero existe esa posibilidad. – repuse. – Y no quiero tener que depender de nadie…

- Edward, esto no es un juego. – casi gritó Bella. – ¡Aquí no existe una vida cero! Si te matan, jamás podrás vengarte. Y sabes que no podría soportar vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existas…

Ante aquello último, me quedé sin argumentos. Totalmente desbancado… Me ablandó que se preocupara tanto por mí. Lentamente, levanté una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Bella giró el rostro, ocultándose tras las largas y brillantes cortinas de su cabello castaño.

- Mírame. – le pedí con voz ronca. Bella alzó levemente la vista. – Jamás, ¿me escuchas? Jamás dejaré que te pase nada malo.

- Lo harás… - musitó ella con voz áspera, apartando la mirada de nuevo.

- No, no lo haré. – respondí serenamente. – No lucharé, si es lo que quieres.

Ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a lanzarse a mis brazos y a abrazarme.

- Gracias. – me susurró al oído pasados unos minutos.

- Te quiero. – respondí hundiendo mi rostro en su pelo, y dejé que su aroma a flores me embriagase por completo.

**- **Yotambién a ti. – fue su respuesta, formulada en un tono suave pero nervioso. Se apartó de mí despacio y después clavó sus ojos preocupados en los míos. – Será mejor que entres, Edward. – añadió en un tono más despreocupado y animoso. – Además, deberías presentarme a Esme.

Arqueé una ceja.

- ¿Ésta noche precisamente? – inquirí resoplando.

Bella rió.

- Si no quieres, lo entenderé… - repuso con una media sonrisa. – Pero deberás buscar una excusa mejor para explicarle a tu madre por qué vas a venir a dormir a mi casa y seguro que…

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! – la corté levantando los brazos. – Se lo diré. ¿Estás contenta?

- Sí, mucho. – respondió, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

Me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta, dispuesto a salir del coche sin tener que prometer nada más.

- Toma. – dijo quitando las llaves del contacto y tendiéndomelas cuando hube salido.

- ¿Para qué me las das? – inquirí confuso. - ¿No pensarás volver a casa andando?

Bella sonrió divertida.

- Llegaré antes que si conduzco, Edward… - me explicó mientras abría la puerta y salía fuera del coche. Antes de que me diera cuenta, la tenía a mi lado dándome un beso en la mejilla. – Te pasaré a buscar a las siete ¿vale?

Asentí, y la vi desaparecer a través de los arbustos. Caminé hasta el porche y me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que supuse que Esme había llegado ya.

- ¿Mamá? – la llamé una vez estuve en el vestíbulo.

- ¿Edward? – me respondió una voz desde el piso de arriba. A continuación, se oyó el pausado sonido de unos tacones sobre la madera y Esme apareció al pie de las escaleras.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto, mamá? – inquirí mientras colgaba el abrigo en la percha de la entrada.

Ella sonrió y bajó las escaleras de forma pausada.

- Me encontraba un poco mal y me he tomado el día libre. – me explicó. – ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde has estado?

Titubeé un poco antes de responder.

- Pues esta mañana me pasé por casa de los Swan… - comenté como quien no quiere la cosa. Mi madre arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó. Se notaba desde lejos que ella ya sabía de qué iba la cosa. - ¿No sería para ver a la hija pequeña, verdad?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes, mamá? – inquirí yo fingiendo sorprenderme.

- No te hagas el tonto. – me reprochó riendo. – Sé de sobras que estás saliendo con Bella Swan.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – repetí impacientándome.

- Me lo contó la madre de Jessica Stanley – me explicó. – Deberías haber supuesto que lo iba a saber de todos modos, Edward. No hay secretos en Forks.

Maldije mentalmente a la gallina loca y a la chismosa de su madre. ¿Qué narices les importaba a ellas que yo estuviese saliendo con Bella?

- No te enfades, Edward. – me dijo acariciándome la mejilla. – No merece la pena. Y además, tampoco importa. Me parece bien.

Esbocé una gran sonrisa y la abracé. Agradecí profundamente que Esme no me hiciese las típicas preguntas que una madre hace a su hijo cuando éste sale con su primera chica o que se pusiese a llorar.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde? – inquirió apartándose suavemente de mí, pero sin dejar de sonreír. - ¿Te irás por ahí con Bella?

Esbocé una divertida sonrisa y asentí. Aunque Esme no se comportase como lo haría una madre "normal", había rasgos de su carácter que delataban su condición de madre, y esas preguntas en las que adivinaba tus planes, eran parte de ese carácter tan especial.

- Los hermanos de Bella me han invitado a un partido de baseball. – le expliqué. – Pasará a buscarme a las siete.

Mi madre esbozó una gran sonrisa y me miró con entusiasmo.

- Estupendo. – exclamó con ilusión. – Así podré conocerla…

Me la quedé mirando unos segundos, preguntándome si Bella y ella tenían un vínculo mental o algo parecido… ¿Cómo era posible que tuviesen tantas ganas de conocerse?

De ser Bella, jamás hubiese querido conocer a la madre de mi novio…

- No hay quien entienda a las mujeres… - farfullé negando con la cabeza. – Voy a la cocina a prepararme algo para comer ¿vienes?

- No, cariño. – repuso sonriendo. – Yo ya he comido.

- De acuerdo. – dije dándome la vuelta y caminando hasta la puerta de la cocina. – Estaré aquí por si me necesitas.

Esme sonrió y volvió a subir las escaleras en dirección al piso de arriba. Por mi parte, abrí la nevera y comencé a sacar alimentos. Finalmente, y tras acabar con la mitad de las reservas de la cocina, me desplomé sobre el sofá, incapaz de moverme. Miré el reloj de cuco que colgaba de una de las paredes y suspiré. Aún eran las cuatro y media.

Cogí el mando de la tele con desgana e hice zapping durante algún rato. Apagué la tele y subí a mi cuarto a leer. Mientras tanto, oía como Esme repasaba los exámenes de sus alumnos en el estudio, con la música de los Rolling Stones de fondo.

Reí para mis adentros. Detrás de toda esa fachada de mujer adulta, comprensible y dulce, existía una Esme apasionada del rock'n roll, que había crecido escuchando música de grupos tan legendarios como lo eran los Rolling Stones.

Los nervios me jugaron una mala pasada, pues acabé con el libro mucho antes de lo previsto. Para entonces, ya eran las seis, por lo que decidí que ya iba siendo hora de que me cambiase de ropa para ir al partido. Me puse un chándal azul marino y me calcé las deportivas. No entraba dentro de mis planes jugar alguna bola, tal y como le había prometido a Bella. Conseguiría persuadirla de algún modo, estaba convencido.

Absorto en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que habían llamado al timbre hasta que Esme me gritó desde abajo:

- ¡Edward! Ha llegado Bella.

Rápido como un bólido, salí de mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras con parsimonia. Para cuando llegué abajo, ambas mujeres charlaban animadamente. Arqueé una ceja y me las quedé mirando con diversión. Bella fue la primera en reparar en mi presencia y cuando me dirigió su habitual mirada llena de dulzura no pude evitar sonreír.

- Bella, esta es mi madre, Esme. – las presenté, aunque estaba seguro de que no hacía falta. – Mamá, esta es Bella.

- Encantada de conocerte, cariño. – dijo mi madre, y le plantó dos besos en las mejillas. Bella sonrió, encantada, y se dejó abrazar por Esme.

- Lo mismo digo, señora Cullen – respondió con una gran sonrisa. No pude evitar reírme interiormente ante su respuesta, puesto que yo había dicho algo muy parecido, sino igual, cuando había conocido a la bella Reneé.

- Llámame, Esme, por favor – le rogó mi madre, y después añadió -: Así que vais a ir a jugar al baseball…

- Sí. – afirmó Bella. – Mis hermanos son unos amantes del deporte, y creyeron que convertir a Edward a su religión particular estaría muy bien.

Ambas estallaron en una carcajada. Fruncí el ceño, molesto. Cogí mi abrigo de la percha y puse mi mano en el manillar de la puerta.

- Vamos, Bella. – dije con un bufido. – No quiero llegar tarde a mi "iniciación" en la secta deportiva de tu familia.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron una mirada cómplice. Finalmente, Bella se acercó a mí y rió.

- Solo era una broma, Edward - me dijo con voz melosa.

Asentí, incapaz de resistirme al encanto de sus palabras.

- Nos vemos esta noche, mamá. – le dije a Esme.

- Hasta luego, chicos. – se despidió. – ¡Pasadlo bien!

Ambos sonreímos y salimos de la casa cogidos de la mano.


	20. Past Always Come Back

¡Hola, hola! :3

Soy consciente de que cada vez que publico un nuevo capítulo desaparezco al poco tiempo y reaparezco varios meses después. La razón no es otra que, aunque la mayoría de los capítulos estén ya escritos, me gusta revisarlos un poquito antes de subirlos. Y desgraciadamente, actualmente tengo el tiempo entre los dientes para hacer esto.

No obstante, uno de mis propósitos para este año 2011 es terminar esta historia de una vez por todas. Y, aunque todavía no sé cómo ni cuando, os aseguro que voy a hacerlo.

Respecto a la próxima actualización, no puedo prometeros nada. Solo que lo haré en cuanto pueda, y que, por supuesto, los comentarios ayudarán a acelerar el proceso. ¿Por qué? Porque los comentarios son un signo de que la historia gusta y hay gente con ganas de saber qué pasará después. Y eso para mí, es una auténtica motivación.

Por último, miles de gracias a todos los que comentáis y leéis en cada actualización y a los que habéis añadido esta historia a favoritos. De verdad, muchas gracias:)

Y ya sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo 20 y un pasado que, tarde o temprano, tenía que volver;)

**Capítulo 20.**** Past Always Come Back**

Cual sería mi sorpresa cuando al alzar la vista, me encontré con un imponente jeep rojo, aparcado justo detrás de mi coche.

- ¿Y esto? – inquirí mirando a Bella.

- Es de Emmet – me explicó –. Me lo ha prestado.

- ¿Para qué necesitamos el coche? Antes has ido hasta casa corriendo, y ahora podíamos utilizar el _Jaguar_...

Bella rió.

- Ahora te lo explico – me prometió –. Entra en el coche y abróchate el cinturón.

- Vale, mamá – bromeé, e hice lo que me pidió. Una vez me hube aprendido de memoria el funcionamiento del complejo cinturón, Bella arrancó.

- ¿Y bien? – inquirí, esperando su explicación.

- Verás... – me dijo mientras salíamos de la calle en dirección a la carretera –. Este jeep es para conducir campo a través.

- Ya me había dado cuenta – murmuré echando una ojeada al interior del vehículo. Contra todo pronóstico, la impoluta tapicería de cuero consiguió imponerme todavía más.

- Bueno, antes me has preguntado para qué necesitamos el coche – me recordó. – Me temo que no vamos a jugar en un campo de baseball normal y corriente.

- ¿Entonces a dónde vamos? – inquirí todavía más confuso.

- A un claro que hay en la falda del monte Olympic – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y harías el favor de explicarme para qué vamos allí? ¿Acaso os habéis construido vuestro campo de baseball particular? – inquirí divertido.

- Es muy sencillo – repuso chascando la lengua. – Debido a nuestras cualidades físicas, resultaría extremadamente aburrido tener que jugar en un campo de baseball humano. Deberíamos controlarnos mucho para no darle con la pelota a algún transeúnte del pueblo, y así no disfrutaríamos nada. Por lo que nosotros jugamos al aire libre, y solo cuando hay tormenta.

De pronto, una lucecita se encendió en mi cabeza. Ahora todo encajaba. Las palabras de Reneé, la risa de Emmet y Bella cuando les había preguntado por si necesitaría un paraguas... Necesitaban la tormenta porque hacían demasiado ruido como para pasar desapercibidos.

- Ya lo entiendo – musité.

- Te das cuenta de por qué sólo jugamos cuando hay tormenta ¿no? – comentó divertida. Comenzábamos a adentrarnos en un descampado desde el cual supuse que se accedía al claro que hacía de campo de juego.

- Un plan verdaderamente inteligente, la verdad – admiré, y noté como a Bella se le subía el ego.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – preguntó con picardía.

- Creída – mascullé mirando por la ventanilla. Bella comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia y pronto me uní a ella.

- Ya casi estamos – me dijo señalándome un punto en la espesura del bosque que nos rodeaba.

- ¿Vamos a tener que andar?

- Sí – respondió mientras giraba el volante para aparcar – Pero no te preocupes, el campo está a quince minutos de aquí.

- ¿A qué te refieres con quince minutos? – pregunté, ofuscado. – Porque te recuerdo que mi velocidad es bastante inferior a la tuya, por no hablar de la resistencia…

- Unos quinientos metros, nada más – me cortó antes de que pudiera seguir protestando - ¿También eso excede tus posibilidades humanas?

- Eso no es nada – contesté haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Bella sonrió y apagó el motor.

- Vamos – me urgió –. No querrás que te coja en brazos como aquel día en...

- Jamás – rugí, tremendamente avergonzado –. Me hiciste pasar el mayor ridículo de mi vida.

- Edward, no había nadie mirando – protestó sonriente –. Me cercioré de ello antes de cogerte en brazos y además…

- No vuelvas a mencionarlo – mascullé, y salí del coche a toda prisa.

En cuanto puse un pie en el suelo, una sensación de mareo me embargó.

Tal vez debería empezar a tomar más vitaminas...

A los pocos segundos eché a andar en una dirección cualquiera, intentando evitar a Bella.

- ¿A dónde se supone que vas, Eddie? – inquirió, apoyada sobre el coche y de brazos cruzados – No es por ahí.

El hecho de que me llamase Eddie tan sólo provocó que mi ira fuese en aumento.

- ¿Por dónde, entonces? – casi grité.

- Por ahí – respondió señalando un descuidado sendero del que no me había percatado.

Eché a andar hacia allí, internándome en la espesura. Estaba tan enfadado que no me di cuenta de que Bella no me seguía hasta que pasaron varios minutos. Miré de forma distraída por encima de mi hombro, por si acaso había decidido seguirme en silencio, utilizando sus "cualidades vampíricas".

Pasaron algunos segundos, y, como no aprecié ningún cambio o sonido en la maleza, decidí seguir caminando yo solo. El sendero, que serpenteaba y esquivaba los diversos árboles y arbustos, comenzó a hacerse cada vez más estrecho.

Pronto me vi sumido en una penumbra tan solo iluminada por los rayos anaranjados del Sol, que atravesaban a duras penas las espesas ramas de los imponentes árboles que flanqueaban el camino.

Mientras caminaba, la idea de que ahora estaba completamente desprotegido comenzó a cobrar forma en mi cabeza y mis pasos se tornaron más inseguros que nunca. Alcé la vista un momento y, con el corazón en un puño, descubrí que lo que me esperaba al final de aquel serpenteante y lúgubre sendero, no era nada bueno.

De pronto, el sonido de un palo roto me alertó de que no estaba solo allí.

La sístole y la diástole de mi corazón parecieron perder su ritmo acompasado durante aquellos pocos segundos de silenciosa incertidumbre que se me hicieron eternos. Inmediatamente, me maldije por haberme comportado de un modo tan infantil y cobarde, demostrándome una vez más, que a ese paso, jamás alcanzaría el puesto de caballero de armadura blanca de Bella.

Y, hablando de ella… ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Me había dejado solo en el sendero equivocado solo para castigarme?

El hilo de mis pensamientos se vio interrumpido por otro ruido todavía más cercano que el anterior y sentí cómo aquella presencia avanzaba hacia mí, esta vez sin sigilo alguno. Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude, y, mientras esquivaba los árboles, no dejaba de preguntarme quién podría ser aquel ser que me perseguía. Porque me perseguía.

De eso estaba completamente seguro.

- ¡Edward!

Me hubiese gustado detenerme a comprobar quién había gritado mi nombre, pero fui incapaz de detener aquel impulso voraz que me instaba a no detenerme por nada. Sin embargo, algo me decía que la persona que me había llamado no era la misma que me perseguía. Y, de repente, mientras corría sin rumbo fijo, tan solo siguiendo el sendero y desviándome de vez en cuando, choqué contra algo duro y frío.

Mi primera reacción fue retroceder y echar a correr en sentido contrario, pero un brazo musculoso y blanquecino me retuvo. Temeroso de lo que me mantenía cautivo, abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme cara a cara con uno de los hermanos de Bella.

- ¡Jasper! – jadeé.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó éste, visiblemente preocupado por el latido frenético de mi corazón, y al ver que no contestaba, comenzó a explicarme cómo me había encontrado –: No sabes el susto que nos has dado. Bella vino a nosotros desesperada porque te había perdido. No es muy buena con el rastreo y cuando te perdió la pista fue incapaz de encontrarla de nuevo, así que nos separamos para buscarte. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué no fuiste al claro?

- Me perdí – respondí –. Pensé que Bella me seguía… Obviamente me equivoqué. Pero oí un ruido y eché a correr pensando que…

Jasper esbozó una breve sonrisa, más relajado.

Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que me había explicado mal.

- No te preocupes, Edward – me dijo con voz tranquilizadora –. Son solo animales, la mayoría de ellos inofensivos.

- ¡No! – exclamé –. Te juro que no era un animal, Jasper. ¡Me perseguía!

- Edward, yo también te perseguía – respondió –. Seguramente, será uno de nosotros al que hayas oído, o quizás mis propios pasos...

- ¡No era ninguno de vosotros! – protesté, sintiéndome totalmente imbécil, parecía que había perdido el juicio. Una vez más sereno, añadí -: Jasper, tú gritaste mi nombre. Si fuera uno de los nuestros lo habría gritado también, o al menos, habría aparecido ya.

Jasper me miró enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Qué estás sugiriendo? – inquirió con voz ronca.

- Es un vampiro – respondí lo más calmosamente que pude.

- ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? – preguntó, sorprendido.

- Si no es uno de nosotros ¿quién sino? – repuse encogiéndome de hombros –. Me ha seguido durante todo el camino. Y, seguramente, ha sido él quien ha hecho que Bella pierda mi pista.

- Lo que dices suena coherente – admitió acariciándose la barbilla –. Pero, de ser un vampiro, no me explico cómo es que no te ha atacado aún.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo – respondí sinceramente.

Y entonces aparecieron, como venidos de la nada.

Eran dos. Una mujer y un hombre. Ambos pálidos como la nieve. Ella vestía ropas deportivas verdes y una larga y rizada melena pelirroja caía en cascada por sus hombros. Su rostro no denotaba emoción alguna, y sus labios ligeramente fruncidos ocultaban lo que seguramente, serían unos colmillos realmente afilados.

Él, por el contrario, iba un poco más arreglado. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa entreabierta de color azul marino. Sonreía con vehemencia y no cesaba de mirarnos a ambos alternativamente.

Por primera vez en mi vida, deseé que Bella fuese capaz de leerme la mente, aunque solo fuera por algunos segundos.

- Mi nombre es Laurent – dijo el hombre con voz grave y ronca –. Y ella, es Victoria.

Jasper tardó algunos segundos en contestar.

Supuse que estaba meditando la respuesta.

- Yo soy Jasper, y él es Edward – respondió una voz gutural que parecía provenir del interior de la garganta del vampiro apostado a mi lado -. ¿Qué queréis?

El que se hacía llamar Laurent se adelantó un paso y clavó su mirada psicodélica exclusivamente en mí.

- ¿Acaso no es evidente? – inquirió riendo.

Hasta aquel momento, no me había fijado en que los ojos de ambos vampiros eran de un color borgoña apagado. Supuse que esa sería la única diferencia que existía entre los vampiros que bebían sangre humana y sangre de animales: el color de sus ojos.

- No os atreváis a tocarlo – gruñó Jasper –. Es el novio de mi hermana, y os juro que como le toquéis un pelo, estáis muertos.

La risa de Laurent se hizo todavía más evidente, y, la mujer del pelo de fuego cuyo nombre parecía ser Victoria, esbozó una sonrisa macabra.

- ¿Pero es que acaso no lo estamos ya? – preguntó el hombre sin dejar de sonreír. – Seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

- Te lo advierto, aléjate – le advirtió Jasper con un gruñido, poniéndose delante de mí –. Mi familia anda muy cerca de aquí y me temo que somos un grupo bastante numeroso.

- ¿De verdad? – Inquirió el otro en tono bravucón - ¿Y por qué no están aquí?

- Aparecerán cuando menos te lo esperes – sonrió mi protector al tiempo que esbozaba una deslumbrante sonrisa que, inevitablemente, dejó al descubierto sus afilados colmillos –. Y entonces te arrepentirás de haberte metido en esto.

- Pues yo creo que no – respondió Laurent, acercándose un poco y adoptando una pose despreocupada pero tensa. La mujer permaneció inmóvil, analizando cada uno de nuestros movimientos – Y también creo que solo te lo estás inventando.

Lo que pasó a continuación no lo recuerdo muy bien. Ocurrió demasiado rápido. Laurent saltó sobre Jasper y este hizo lo mismo. Ambos cayeron al suelo con estrépito. Mientras tanto, la mujer me miraba con una malévola sonrisa. Y justo cuando la vampiresa cuya melena fogosa ondeaba al viento comenzó a fintar para lanzarse hacia mí en cualquier momento, un ensordecedor rugido nos hizo detenernos en seco. Uno por uno, fueron apareciendo los miembros de la familia Swan. En sus rostros se denotaba una inmensa furia que llevaban tiempo conteniendo. La pareja de vampiros retrocedió, asustada. Bella se acercó corriendo a mí y me abrazó, como temiendo que me hubiesen hecho daño.

- ¿Estás bien? – me susurró al oído, y yo asentí, feliz de poder volver a verla.

Emmet y Jasper estaban uno a cada lado, y Bella, delante de mí.

Nosotros éramos el grupo que se encontraba más cerca de los agresores, y, por consiguiente, los que corríamos mayor peligro.

Alice y Rosalie, una a cada lado de Charlie, permanecían tensas y alertas.

Me di cuenta de que, en un par de ocasiones, Alice lanzaba miradas nerviosas a Jasper, quien le devolvía la mirada y sonreía con dulzura.

Entonces, Charlie se adelantó.

- Me llamo Charlie Swan y esta es mi familia. Mi esposa Reneé, y mis hijos, Emmet, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Edward y Jasper.

- Nosotros somos Laurent y Victoria – respondió el individuo, derrochando ira con la mirada.

- ¿Qué os trae por Forks? – quiso saber Charlie, al tiempo que les dedicaba una mirada despectiva a la pareja de vampiros.

Laurent y Victoria nunca llegaron a responder.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos fuese capaz de articular palabra, una figura masculina apareció en el claro, provocando que Laurent cerrase la boca al instante y que yo lo mirase con un inusual interés. Me resultaba familiar... Aunque no tanto su apariencia, oculta por la sombra de los árboles, como su olor, el cual estaba seguro de haber olido en alguna otra ocasión. Pero ¿cuándo?

El vampiro se había apostado entre los dos bandos y pude apreciar la intensa mirada que le dedicó a Bella, cuyo rostro adquirió un tono mortecino en cuanto el vampiro emergió de entre la maleza. Jamás la había visto tan pálida.

La pose agresiva que había adoptado hacía unos instantes había evolucionado y ahora, Bella se agarraba con fuerza a mi brazo. Daba la sensación de que se iba a caer en cualquier momento, por lo que mi preocupación por ella solo hizo que incrementarse. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Qué tenía aquel vampiro que había conseguido alterarla de ese modo?

Porque estaba claro que la culpa del estado de Bella la tenía el recién llegado.

Observé detenidamente las caras de los Swan. Todos tenían una expresión de confusión dibujada en el rostro. Todos excepto Emmet, y Charlie. El hermano de Bella miraba al recién llegado con una ira incontenible y parecía que iba atacarle en cualquier momento. Por el contrario, la de Charlie era una mirada cargada de advertencia. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

Fijé la vista de nuevo en el nuevo vampiro, que dirigió su vista hacia Bella, que seguía en aparente estado de shock.

- No... puede... ser. – musitó Bella con voz ronca al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la boca en un intento vano de disimular el horror que le suponía aquella escena. El vampiro esbozó una amarga sonrisa que dejó entrever sus afilados colmillos.

- Hola, Bella – la saludó adelantándose unos pasos –. He vuelto.

Y aquella frase bastó para hacerme comprender quién era aquel ser en realidad.

Mi rostro se ensombreció cuando mi mente comenzó a atar cabos, pero lo hizo aún más cuando Bella se desasió de mi abrazo y caminó unos pasos hacia delante. Como era de esperar, el vampiro cuyo nombre me era desconocido la imitó con la misma elegancia. Y fue entonces, cuando salió al resplandor anaranjado del crepúsculo, que pude apreciar sus rasgos con mayor precisión. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que aquel individuo era tremendamente atractivo a todos los efectos. De elevada estatura y brazos musculosos que mantenía cruzados sobre el pecho, sus ojos, al igual que los de sus acompañantes, eran de un color borgoña apagado. El pelo negro azabache le caía a ambos lados del rostro que, contrastado con su extrema palidez realzaba su extraordinaria belleza. Pero pese a todos sus encantos, no podía negar lo evidente: aquel ser no me agradaba en absoluto.

- ¿Cómo es... posible? – balbuceó Bella, casi incapaz de articular palabra.

El vampiro sonrió débilmente y se acercó un paso más, aunque permaneció guardando las distancias.

- No se puede matar a los muertos ¿no? – bromeó él con voz queda.

Bella no dijo nada; se limitó a fruncir levemente sus labios y traspasarle con la mirada. Ambos parecían ajenos al resto de personas que asistíamos a la escena.

- ¿No vas a decir nada más, _Bell_? – inquirió el ser.

- No tengo nada que decir, James. – repuso Bella con voz fría y cortante.

La mirada del vampiro se endureció al comprobar que Bella había conseguido reponerse a la sorpresa inicial.

- Me sorprendes – confesó mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Pensaba que te alegrarías de verme.

- ¡Pero serás hijo de...! – protestó Emmet, a apenas cinco metros del vampiro. Sin embargo, Jasper lo retuvo y le obligó a quedarse quieto.

- ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – inquirió Bella con una voz carente de cualquier emoción o sentimiento.

El vampiro esbozó una sonrisa mordaz.

- He venido a buscar lo que es mío – respondió incrementando la intensidad de su mirada. Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- No le tocarás ni un pelo, ¿me oyes? – gruñí posicionándome al lado de Bella. – Así que ya puedes largarte por donde has venido.

James me dirigió una mirada de desprecio para después mirar a Bella de forma inquisitiva.

- ¿Y este quién se supone que es?

Bella me miró con precaución antes de contestar. Todo lo que pudiera pasar a partir de aquel momento dependía únicamente de la respuesta que ella le diese, y, por supuesto, de cómo se lo tomase James.

- Es mi novio. – dijo finalmente de forma altiva.

Contra todo pronóstico, James se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa condescendiente y sacudir la cabeza.

- Por lo que veo tus gustos no han cambiado… - comentó, burlón – Aunque tengo que admitir que me sorprende que este insignificante humano haya conquistado a la indomable Bella Swan.

¿Indomable Bella Swan? ¿De qué leches estaba hablando?

- La Bella de tus recuerdos murió hace mucho tiempo, James – repuso Bella con una mueca que dejaba entrever lo mucho que le costaba dejar entrar aquellos recuerdos por los que había sufrido tanto.

El vampiro sonrió con aparente dulzura y se acercó un paso más, mirándome de reojo.

- Es por eso que he vuelto, querida – respondió con total normalidad. – Para recuperarte.

- Ni lo sueñes, James – contestó Bella negando enérgicamente con la cabeza y sonriendo de forma macabra. – La Bella que conociste no va a volver y tú lo sabes. Me destrozaste de todas las formas en las que se puede destrozar a una persona.

- Lo sé, Bella – repuso el vampiro con calma. – Y te ruego que me perdones, porque lo cierto es que entonces no era consciente del daño que te hacía.

Ella lo miró con frialdad. Su rostro no denotaba la más mínima emoción. Parecía una estatua recién esculpida y, sin embargo, aquella belleza que ahora destilaba no me inspiraba ningún sentimiento afectuoso.

- Tus disculpas no me sirven, James – contestó ella secamente –. Has tenido mucho tiempo para volver y suplicarme perdón y sin embargo, te has decidido a buscarme ahora; ahora que soy más feliz de lo que jamás fui mientras estaba contigo.

- No sabes lo que dices – masculló el vampiro. Sus ojos destilaban la más profunda de las iras: la del despecho.

- Sí que lo sé – respondió Bella. – Todos estos meses me han servido para darme cuenta de que estaba escrito que lo nuestro acabara. Durante dieciséis años he llorado de pura amargura porque pensé que jamás sería capaz de volver a amar. Me he sentido sola, abandonada con un vacío dentro de mí que creí jamás llegaría a desaparecer. Y todo esto fue fruto de la desesperación que sentí cuando me enteré de lo que habías estado haciendo a mis espaldas.

- Bella, todo eso pasó hace mucho tiempo... – la cortó el vampiro, intentando razonar. Pero Bella ya estaba fuera de control.

- Tienes razón. – admitió ella. – Pasó hace mucho tiempo. Pero, inexplicablemente, no he sido capaz de olvidar nada de lo que pasó. Y te diré por qué: tú me hiciste añicos, James. Jugaste con mi alma como si de una cualquiera se tratara. El tiempo que transcurra no importa, James, una cosa así jamás se olvida.

- Lo siento, Bella, de verdad que lo siento – repitió James, presa de la desesperación, pues comenzaba a percatarse de que, tal y como ella misma aseguraba, Bella había cambiado.

- Me repugnas, James – escupió Bella, incapaz de reprimir su asco por más tiempo. – No quiero volver a verte ¿me oyes? ¡Jamás!

Y dicho esto, le dio una bofetada que dejó atónito a todo el mundo, pero, sobretodo, al propio James, que la miraba con una mezcla de dolor y odio.

- Veo que no vendrás a mí por tu propia voluntad. - murmuró el vampiro, intentando controlarse para no devolverle el golpe – Pero atente a las consecuencias, Bella. Y tú, - añadió señalándome de forma acusatoria. – disfruta de ella el poco tiempo que te queda.

Y ante las miradas de desprecio, sorpresa e ira de todos los Swan, el trío despareció. Aquellas palabras resonaban con fuerza en mi mente. "Disfruta de ella el poco tiempo que te queda."

Aquello era una clara amenaza, o más bien, mi sentencia de muerte.

No podía permitir que los Swan arriesgasen sus vidas por mí, porque, aunque los superaban en número, algo me decía que James era un tipo con demasiada experiencia.

De repente, oí los lentos latidos de mi corazón como si no existiese nada más en este mundo, ni siquiera Bella. La ira, el desprecio, el orgullo y la venganza se extendieron por mis venas a una velocidad vertiginosa, haciéndome sentir completamente incapaz de refrenarlas. En aquel momento, tomé una decisión: Iba a acabar con aquel vampiro despreciable y altanero que había dañado tanto el alma de Bella. Ignoraba de qué forma lo haría y cómo me las apañaría para acabar con un ser que, técnicamente, ya estaba muerto y que, inexplicablemente, había burlado a la muerte por segunda vez en el transcurso de su existencia; pero estaba decidido a acabar con él a toda costa.

De mi propia vida si era necesario.

Entonces me percaté de la mirada que me estaba dedicando Bella en aquel momento, mientras yo pensaba en cómo acabaría con el vampiro que le había hecho tanto daño. La suya era una expresión en la que el dolor, la súplica y el miedo se habían unido para crear la mirada más triste que había visto en mi vida.

- Edward, yo... – murmuró ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir. No dije nada, me limité a mirarla en silencio, evaluando la situación. Bella interpretó mi silencio como una muestra de desprecio y añadió -: Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. He sido una estúpida al traerte aquí... ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Me acerqué a ella de forma dubitativa, y cuando mi rostro estuvo a escasos centímetros del suyo, la agarré de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarme.

- Bella, tú no has hecho nada malo. – repuse con voz dulce, disfrutando de cada segundo que la tenía cerca. – Las cosas han ocurrido así y no puedes hacer nada por cambiarlo.

- Lo sé, Edward. – asintió. – Pero no dejo de pensar que si no te hubiese traído aquí...

- Le iba a encontrar de todas formas. – intervino Charlie. – Ya sabes cómo es él, Bella.

La joven asintió y me miró, llena de terror. Pero, al cabo de unos segundos, su mirada se tornó seria.

- Bien, lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí. – convino de forma cortante. – Vamos, Edward. – dijo, y tiró de mí por el sendero.

Durante la vuelta al coche, no me atreví a preguntarle nada acerca de James, a pesar de las múltiples dudas que atenazaban con fuerza mi mente. ¿Qué le había hecho exactamente el vampiro? ¿Por qué a Bella le causó tanto dolor?

Una vez en el descampado donde habíamos aparcado el jeep, Jasper y Alice se introdujeron en el coche con nosotros. Ignoraba a qué se debía ese cambio, pero luego supuse que Bella querría protegerme. Seguramente, me obligaría a salir del país en cuanto fuese posible, y no me equivocaba.

- Edward. – me llamó, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

- ¿Sí?

- Te vamos a ocultar, ¿de acuerdo? – me dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera. – Te sacaremos fuera del país hasta que todo esto haya pasado.

- ¡No! – rugí yo. – Me niego en rotundo, Bella.

- No te lo estoy sugiriendo, Edward. – me espetó con voz dura.

- ¡Me da igual tus órdenes, Bella! – protesté yo. – Si me voy, ¿qué pasará con Esme? James seguirá mi olor hasta la casa y la encontrará a ella. No puedo desaparecer así como así. Pensará que me he fugado contigo y la policía se te echará encima, Bella.

- No te preocupes por Esme. – me aconsejó. – Nos encargaremos de protegerla, te lo prometo.

- Bella, creo que deberías escucharlo. – intervino Jasper, mirándola a través del retrovisor. – Quizás deberíamos idear otro plan.

- Déjame en paz, Jasper. – le espetó su hermana, furiosa.

- Escúchame, Bella... – dije yo más calmado.

- No.

- ¡Escúchame! – le ordené malhumorado. – Me llevas a casa y le digo a Esme que no puedo aguantar más Forks, que no soporto más esto y que me vuelvo a Phoenix con mi padre. James jamás creerá que yo voy realmente a donde diga, así que lo mejor será que me esconda allí.

Bella me miró con recelo.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú solo en Phoenix? – quiso saber Bella.

- No irá solo, Bella. – le dijo Jasper. – Reneé y yo lo acompañaremos.

- ¿Podrás soportarlo? – quiso saber su hermana, desconfiada.

Jasper emitió un gruñido.

- ¿Acaso no lo estoy haciendo ya? – inquirió con voz pastosa.

- De acuerdo. – sonrió su hermana, y se giró para mirarme a mí. - ¿A dónde irías en Phoenix?

- No sé, podría ir a la casa de mi padre. – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Es demasiado arriesgado, Edward. – objetó Bella. – Podría encontrarte.

- ¡Pues me voy a un hotel! – casi grité yo. – Pero tú no podrás venir conmigo porque James piensa que iremos juntos de todos modos. Deberemos separarnos para despistarlo, Bella.

La lógica comenzaba a hacer de las suyas con Bella y esta pronto se dio cuenta de que yo tenía razón.

- Muy buena idea, Edward. – comentó Alice.

Y aquel fue el último comentario que se oyó hasta pasados unos minutos.

- No sé por qué te preocupas tanto, Bella. – le dijo Jasper. – Ellos son solo tres y nosotros somos siete. Podríamos acabar con ellos en un momento y...

- El problema, Jasper, es que no van a actuar como lo haría cualquier otro trío de vampiros. – le explicó su hermana. – James es un cazador experimentado y no se dejará engañar fácilmente. Además, su objetivo...

- Soy yo. – terminé la frase por ella.

- Exacto. – respondió Bella. – Somos un aquelarre con dos tesoros que quiere proteger, y el hecho de que seamos tantos solo hace que empeorar las cosas. Hemos convertido su juego en algo más, y esto lo ha excitado de sobremanera. James es muy retorcido, Jasper. Utilizará cualquier despiste nuestro en su favor y no descansará hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Pero esta vez, no pienso ceder.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando una intervención por parte de Alice, que meditaba con la cabeza en la ventanilla.

- De acuerdo, Edward. – dijo Bella. – Sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, ¿entendido?

- Sí. – respondí yo.

- Bien. En cuanto lleguemos a la casa, te acompañaremos corriendo hasta el porche y subirás a tu cuarto lo más rápido posible para hacer la maleta con solo lo necesario. ¿Me sigues?

Asentí afirmativamente.

- Después le sueltas todo el royo a Esme. Que no quieres vivir en Forks, que la vida aquí no te gusta, que te vas a Phoenix... Dile cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, y cuanto más dura, mejor. Nuestro objetivo es que te deje marchar sin poner trabas ¿vale?

- Ajá. – dije yo.

- ¿Podrás hacerlo? – quiso saber.

- Sin problemas. – me apresuré a responder.

- Bien. – asintió. – Pues prepárate, porque estamos a punto de llegar. Jasper te cogerá y te llevará hasta el porche, yo te espero arriba.

- De acuerdo. – acepté, y tragué saliva.

Segundos después, el coche se detenía frente a la puerta de mi casa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la puerta del coche se abrió y Jasper apareció ante mí, dispuesto a cargar conmigo hasta el porche. Por una vez, y solo para no morir antes de acabar con James, dejé que este me llevara. Una vez en la puerta, la abrí y cerré de forma brusca, provocando un portazo que llamó la atención de Esme. Mi madre apareció por la puerta de la cocina y me miró con preocupación.

- Edward, ¿qué te ocurre? – me preguntó acercándose a mí.

- Me largo, mamá. – le dije sin contemplaciones, y subí corriendo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. Oí que Esme me seguía y cerré la puerta con cerrojo. Bella me esperaba ya allí. Había sacado la maleta y había comenzado a meter camisetas y pantalones dentro.

- Date prisa. – me urgió.

- ¡¿Cómo que te largas? ¡Edward! ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo! – oí los gritos de mi madre al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡No! – contesté, y comencé a meter cosas en la maleta. – Me niego.

- ¡Edward! – gritó Esme, sorprendida de mi brusco cambio de comportamiento. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Es por Bella por lo que te vas?

Para entonces, la maleta ya estaba hecha y Bella saltó por la ventana con ella a la espalda. Yo abrí la puerta y evité a Esme.

- ¡Contéstame! – me ordenó ella. - ¿Es por Bella?

- ¡Sí! Pero ella no tiene la culpa, mamá. – le expliqué mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras. – Soy yo. Si me quedo, si sigo con esto, me quedaré atado a Forks y eso es lo último que quiero.

- Edward. – susurró mi madre, llevándose una mano a la boca.

- No quiero acabar como papá, mamá. – seguí blasfemando. – Quiero vivir mi vida y necesito hacerlo fuera de Forks.

- ¿A dónde vas a ir? – quiso saber.

- A Phoenix. – contesté dirigiéndome a la puerta. – Me vuelvo con papá.

- ¡Pues espera a que vuelva de Milán, Edward! – me recomendó Esme.

- ¿Papá no está en Phoenix? – inquirí atónito.

- No, se fue a Milán a pasar la semana con Natalie. – me explicó mi madre. – Lo llamaremos y haremos que vuelva a buscarte...

- No hay tiempo. – mascullé, y tras despedirme rápidamente de ella, salí corriendo por la puerta. Jasper me esperaba para volver a llevarme a la carrera hasta el coche.

- Buenos argumentos, Edward. – me felicitó mientras entrábamos en el coche, donde Alice y Bella nos aguardaban. Pronto me di cuenta de que aquel era mi coche, y no el jeep de Emmet. Sin embargo, no me dio tiempo a preguntar, pues Jasper no entró en el coche sino que esperó a que Alice saliese de él. No vi más puesto que Bella arrancó el motor y salió derrapando de la calle.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté.

- A mi casa. – respondió mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador.

- ¿Por qué Alice y Jasper no han venido con nosotros? – quise saber, mientras escrutaba el oscuro paisaje por la ventanilla. Las luces de las calles pasaban ante nosotros a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- Nos están siguiendo, Edward. – me contestó Bella. – Alice ha cogido el jeep para despistarlos y...

No la dejé acabar. Mientras hablaba, me percaté de que una sombra negra corría a mi lado, fuera del coche.

- ¡Bella! – grité asustado. – ¡Acelera!

- Tranquilo, Edward. – dijo ella acariciándome la mejilla. – Es Jasper.

- Oh... – musité, avergonzado por mi reacción.

Un silencio sepulcral volvió a hacerse dueño del coche, hasta que Bella decidió romperlo para decir algo que desbarataría todos mis planes.

- Edward. – dijo para captar mi atención.

- ¿Mmm? – inquirí yo, adivinando sus rasgos en la penumbra del vehículo.

- Sé que no debería ser tan seca y fría contigo ahora mismo, porque los dos lo estamos pasando mal. Pero no puedo evitarlo y quiero que me comprendas.

- Te comprendo. – mentí.

- Edward, James me destrozó la vida, me hundió. – me explicó con una mueca de dolor grabada en el rostro. – Conseguí escapar y ahora que tengo lo que más quiero en este mundo, planea arrebatármelo.

- No me va a tocar, Bella. – dije yo acariciándole la mejilla. – Te lo juro.

- Sé que no va a hacerlo, no lo voy a permitir. – repuso con un bufido. – Desearía que nada de esto hubiese pasado, Edward. ¡No sabes cuanto lo deseo!

- Como todos, Bella. – respondí con calma, y me atreví a añadir -: ¿Qué te hizo James que te dejó tan mal?

Los ojos de Bella se tornaron fríos, y una mueca de dolor y desesperación nació en su rostro. Pero quería que me lo contara, necesitaba que fuese sincera conmigo y que tuviese más motivos para acabar con el malnacido de James.

- Te lo contaré, pero más adelante. – me prometió. – Es una historia muy larga y solo perderíamos tiempo si te la contara ahora.

- De acuerdo. – acepté con un suspiro, resignado a no conocer la historia jamás.

- Ya estamos llegando, Edward. – me dijo Bella mientras escrutaba la noche a través del parabrisas. – Quítate el cinturón y espera a que Jasper te saque de aquí.

Dicho y hecho. Segundos después, el hermano de Bella cruzaba la distancia que separaba el vehículo y la mansión conmigo en brazos. Bella y Alice nos seguían por detrás. Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y parecía que había gente en ella. Cual sería mi sorpresa cuando, al entrar en la casa, me percaté de que la vampiresa que se hacía llamar Victoria también estaba allí.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – gruñó Jasper.

- He venido a deciros que me retiro. – respondió la pelirroja con una voz dulce y melodiosa, para nada acorde con su aspecto desaliñado. – Me niego a acompañar a James en otra de sus cacerías, y más, si es contra el novio de su ex.

Bella le dirigió una mirada de odio.

- ¿Y a qué se debe tu cambio de opinión? – quiso saber ella.

Victoria se encogió de hombros.

- Sois muchos y no me apetece morir de nuevo por nada. – repuso con calma.

Ante aquella respuesta, el silencio se hizo dueño de la habitación.

- De todas maneras, os advierto que James tiene todas las de ganar. – dijo a modo de advertencia. – Durante los diez años que he estado a su lado, no he visto jamás una mente tan malvada y unas dotes tan exageradas para la caza. No descansará hasta acabar con él.

- No lo permitiremos. – contestó Emmet con un gruñido.

- En fin, yo ya os he avisado... – repuso con un suspiro.

- ¿A dónde vas a ir? – quiso saber Charlie, sin fiarse un pelo de las intenciones de Victoria.

- A Denali, seguramente. – respondió.

- Podrías quedarte aquí y luchar. – sugirió el cabeza de familia de los Swan, y todos le miraron con sorpresa.

Victoria soltó una risita musical que me puso los pelos de punta.

- No, no pienso luchar. – dijo negando con la cabeza. – Y quedarme aquí y hacerme vegetariana no es la mejor opción... Suerte con James.

Y dicho esto, caminó hasta la puerta, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de desprecio y añadir:

- ¿Realmente creen que merece la pena?

Bella la miró con desdén y bufó. Victoria, asustada, retrocedió y desapareció por la puerta. El hall se sumió en el silencio.

- Nos han seguido hasta aquí, Charlie. – dijo Jasper colocándose a mi lado.

- Bien, lo mejor será que actuemos rápido. – decidió el padre de Bella.

- Tenemos un plan. – intervino Alice, invitándome a hablar.

**- **Bueno...** –** comencé tras algunos segundos. – Antes de venir aquí hemos ido a mi casa y digamos que me he fugado con el consentimiento de Esme. Le dije que me iba a Phoenix, por lo que creo que debería esconderme allí.

- Pero, James te escuchó ¿no? – intervino Reneé.

- Sí, pero el jamás creería que realmente he ido al lugar que dije. – le expliqué. – Por otra parte, Bella no puede venir conmigo a Phoenix. Seguramente, James piensa que no se separará de mí, así que tendremos que dividirnos para despistarlo...

- ¿Y todo esto lo has pensado tú solito? – inquirió Emmet con una sonrisa macabra.

- Sí.

- Diabólico. – musitó, y Alice le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

- Bueno, tu plan es muy bueno, Edward. – admitió Charlie. – En ausencia de otro mejor, vamos a seguirlo.

Yo asentí, contento de poder ayudar.

- Emmet, sube arriba con Edward e intercambiad las ropas para confundir vuestro olor. – le ordenó a su hijo. – Jasper, acompáñame al sótano a por el material.

El imponente hermano de Bella tiró de mí escaleras arriba y me metió dentro del primer cuarto que encontró. Comenzó a desvestirse y yo hice lo mismo con mis ropas. Entonces se me ocurrió que si alguien podía proporcionarme un arma para acabar con James, ese era Emmet.

- Emmet. – dije captando su atención. - ¿Me harías un favor?

- Claro. – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Quiero un arma. – dije seriamente, y él me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Para qué, Edward? – quiso saber. - ¿Acaso piensas enfrentarte a James tú solo?

Tragué saliva y conseguí ocultar mis planes.

- No, tan solo es por precaución. – mentí. – Ya sabes, por si acaso.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Bella? – inquirió.

- Emmet, ya sabes cómo es tu hermana... – repuse. – ¡Jamás me la daría!

El chico me miró con recelo. Dudaba entre hacer lo correcto o hacerle caso a Bella. Desde luego, no era nada justo que yo no tuviese nada para protegerme...

- Está bien. – aceptó con un suspiro. – Antes de que te vayas te daré algo ¿De acuerdo?

- Muchas gracias, Emmet. – dije con una sonrisa triunfal.

- No hay de qué, tío. – respondió dándome unas fuertes palmaditas en el hombro y dejándome casi sin respiración. – Pero júrame que solo la utilizarás para protegerte y que no irás tras James.

- Te lo juro. – dije cruzando los dedos por detrás.

- Bien, vamos. – me urgió, pues ambos estábamos ya vestidos y no había tiempo que perder.

Cuando bajamos al hall, todos se hallaban distribuidos por parejas.

- A ver chicos, hemos hecho grupos. – me explicó Charlie. – Emmet, tú irás con Bella y conmigo en el jaguar de Edward. Jasper y Reneé, iréis con Edward en el mercedes. Y Alice y Rose, iréis en el Volvo de Bella. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí, de acuerdo con la distribución. Y, aunque me hubiese gustado ir con Bella, de aquella manera corríamos menos peligro.

- Bien. – asintió, y comenzó a sacar móviles plateados de una cajita blanca. – Estos móviles son para que nos comuniquemos entre nosotros, pero no los utilicéis a no ser que sea necesario.

Volvimos a asentir y yo tomé el teléfono que Charlie me tendía, observándolo con curiosidad, pues no se parecía a los que yo había visto. Pero la triste mirada que me dirigía Bella me congeló la sangre en el acto. Le devolví una cargada de dulzura, cariño y una pizca de la misma tristeza que como a ella, me invadía.

- ¿Bella? – la llamó Charlie para captar su atención. - ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué piensan hacer?

Ella pareció meditar la respuesta unos segundos, como concentrándose en ordenar los pensamientos de los vampiros que rondaban la casa.

- Están aquí. – dijo rápidamente. – No piensan atacarnos pues saben que somos demasiados. Así que nos seguirán en cuanto salgamos...

- De acuerdo. – aceptó Charlie y observó su reloj de pulsera durante algunos segundos. – Será mejor que vayamos saliendo. Emmet, Bella y yo seremos los primeros. Dicho esto, solo tengo que añadir que acabéis con ellos en cuanto se os presente la ocasión... ¿De acuerdo?

Asentimos, y me percaté de que todos los grupos llevaban un saco rojo de terciopelo que aparentaba pesar mucho, y entonces caí en la cuenta de qué debía contener. Sin embargo, Rosalie emitió un bufido que captó mi atención.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que protegerlo? – masculló cabreada. - ¡Sería mejor que se lo entregásemos!

Bella prefirió ignorarla y no contestarle nada inapropiado. Por mi parte, yo no podía mostrarme más de acuerdo con Rosalie. Y, de alguna forma, entendía por qué se comportaba así ahora. A nadie le gustaría jugarse la vida por el novio de su hermana ¿no? Mientras pensaba en esto, no me di cuenta de que Bella se había acercado a mí y me miraba con una mezcla de cariño y dulzura.

- No hagas tonterías mientras estés en Phoenix, Edward. – me pidió. – Esto no es un juego y no quiero que arriesgues tu vida de ese modo...

Definitivamente, Bella leía en mis ojos como en un libro abierto.

- Intentaré mantenerme al margen. – sonreí, y le acaricié la mejilla.

Y de repente, me besó. Sus labios se movían de forma rápida e insistente contra los míos, pero, a pesar de la intensidad del momento, no pude beber de aquel último beso como me hubiese gustado hacerlo. Aquella forma de besar, tan urgente y rápida, no era propia de Bella. Por un momento, creí que pensaba que no saldría vivo de aquella aventura. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de analizarlo con más detenimiento. Su familia nos miraba divertida, excepto en el caso de Rosalie que se abstenía de mirar, y me vi obligado a separarme de ella por miedo a perder tiempo y que algo saliese mal.

Antes de que se diese la vuelta para marcharse, la cogí del brazo y la obligué a mirarme.

- Te quiero. – le susurré al oído con amor. – No lo olvides nunca. Pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Bella.

Tras aquellas palabras, Bella no supo qué decir. Se quedó callada, como en estado de shock. Sin embargo, cuando dos cristalinas lágrimas de color carmesí surcaron sus mejillas, la abracé fuerte y le besé la coronilla.

- Saldremos de esta, Edward. – me prometió entre sollozos ahogados.

- Bella... – musitó Charlie, conmovido y algo impaciente por marchar.

- Sí, ya voy, papá. – dijo separándose de mí, y antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, me dirigió una mirada luminosa, cargada de cariño, amor y dulzura. Una mirada que solo Bella tenía el don de dar.

Charlie se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

- Cuídate, hijo. – me rogó de forma suplicante.

- Lo intentaré, señor. – respondí esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Dicho esto, el hombre se dio la vuelta y se reunió junto a su hija en la puerta. El siguiente en pasar a despedirse fue Emmet, que me dio un abrazo que me dejó sin aliento.

- Lo que te prometí está encima del piano. – me susurró al oído para que solo nosotros pudiésemos oírlo. – No hagas tonterías, Edward.

Asentí y sonreí. Y así, rápidos como el viento, los tres Swan desaparecieron del hall. Segundos después, Alice se despedía de mí con dos sendos besos en las mejillas y, antes de marchar, me susurró al oído:

- Cuida de Jasper, Edward.

Yo asentí, contento de que me encomendasen una "misión" en aquella empresa suicida.

Segundos después, la esbelta vampiresa desaparecía por la puerta junto a Rosalie. Me pregunté si aquella sería la última vez que los vería, y me entraron unas ganas horribles de mandarlo todo a la mierda y acabar con James de un plumazo.

Finalmente, solo quedamos en la casa Jasper, Reneé y yo. La madre de Bella no perdió tiempo y en cuanto Alice y Rosalie hubieron salido de la casa dijo:

- Voy a por el Mercedes.

Jasper y yo asentimos y esperamos a que volviese. Sin embargo, yo me acerqué corriendo al piano a coger un saquito rojo, más pequeño, en el que parecía estar mi salvación.

- Así que Emmet te ha dado un arma... – dejó caer Jasper, sin dejar de mirarme. - ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

- Defenderme en caso de que me ataquen. – respondí sin dudar.

- No van a acercarse a ti, Edward. – me dijo seriamente. – No lo vamos a permitir.

- Jasper, no podréis protegerme siempre. – contesté. – Tarde o temprano dará conmigo y querrá llevar a cabo aquello que prometió...

- No, jamás. – dijo negando con la cabeza.

Ambos callamos durante algunos minutos, finalmente, me decidí a preguntarle algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo averiguar.

- ¿Tú conocías a James? – inquirí, confuso.

Jasper pareció dudar en cuanto a la respuesta.

- No. – respondió negando con la cabeza. – De hecho, solo lo conocían Charlie y Bella.

- ¿Por qué Charlie? – quise saber.

- Porque, según tengo entendido, fue a quien Bella pidió ayuda para acabar con James. – me explicó.

- ¿Y por qué quiso acabar Bella con James? – inquirí, cada vez más interesado en las palabras de Jasper. Sin embargo, este nunca llegó a responderme. Reneé había entrado en la habitación y miraba a Jasper con enfado.

- Deberías hacer algo provechoso en lugar de contarle a Edward los problemas sentimentales de tu hermana. – le reprochó, y este bajó la cabeza levemente avergonzado. – El Mercedes está en la entrada. Jasper, coge a Edward y vámonos de aquí cuanto antes. Al parecer, los han seguido a los dos, por lo que nosotros tendremos vía libre...

Antes de que pudiese replicar, Jasper cargaba conmigo y con el saquito. Cruzó la distancia que separaba el coche y la casa a la carrera y me introdujo en el vehículo con rapidez. En menos de dos segundos, ya había arrancado y corría por el camino, derrapando en las curvas. Delante de mí, Jasper conducía, y a mi lado, Reneé observaba el oscuro paisaje por la ventanilla, tan solo iluminado por la luz de la luna llena. Seguramente, estaba pensando en sus hijos y en su marido. Todos corrían un grave peligro. Y todo era por mi culpa.

Porque si yo no hubiese estado en el bosque aquella tarde, James jamás hubiese iniciado aquella cacería. Yo era su objetivo, un obstáculo en su empresa por recuperar a Bella. Pero un obstáculo que no iba a dejar que lo salvaguardasen a la primera de cambio.

Odiaba a James y no iba a morir sin acabar antes con él. Entonces, mis manos tocaron con ansiedad el saquito de terciopelo que sostenían mis piernas. Ignoraba de qué arma se trataba, y durante algún rato, me entretuve divagando sobre qué podía contener el saquito. Finalmente, resistí la tentación de abrirlo allí, delante de Reneé. Porque Jasper comprendía mi punto de vista, pero la madre de Bella jamás lo haría y, seguramente, me lo quitaría en cuanto lo viese. Decidí que lo abriría en cuanto llegásemos a Phoenix.

Pronto llegamos a las afueras, y atrás quedó Forks con todos sus recuerdos velados por las estrellas que, todas las noches, iluminaban la villa con sus luces mortecinas. Iba a echar de menos aquel pueblo donde siempre llovía y todo era verde. Y es que no podía olvidar que Forks me había cambiado, y también a mi vida. De no haber ido a vivir allí, jamás hubiese conocido a Bella, y por consiguiente, mi vida seguiría siendo monótona y aburrida; carente de amor.

Y así, sumido en mis recuerdos, me dormí. Me despertaron los primeros rayos del amanecer, pues a pesar de estar tintados, los cristales dejaban pasar la luz a través de ellos.

- Edward. – la suave y dulce voz de Reneé me sacó por completo de mi adormecimiento.

- ¿Mmm? – dije con voz pastosa.

- ¿Por dónde se entra al aeropuerto? – quiso saber Jasper, que llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol y escrutaba el horizonte con gesto sombrío.

- ¿Vamos a volar? – inquirí, confuso.

- No, pero es mejor que lo tengamos cerca. – respondió.

Miré por la ventanilla para ver dónde estábamos y poder indicarle a Jasper. Sin embargo, el torrente de cálidos recuerdos que sufrí al reconocer el aeropuerto, los edificios y el paisaje me impidió contestar con rapidez.

- Se entra por la N-6780. – le expliqué pasados unos segundos. – En la siguiente rotonda, giras a la izquierda y listo.

- Gracias. – dijo Jasper, y me sonrió a través del retrovisor.

Veinte minutos después, el coche se detuvo en un motel a las afueras del aeropuerto. Jasper y Reneé bajaron rápidamente del coche y, mientras Reneé pedía una habitación en recepción, Jasper y yo la esperamos en las escaleras. En cuanto vino Reneé, me vi obligado a guardar el saquito tras mi chaqueta para que ella no lo viese.

- No te molestes, Edward. – me dijo riendo mientras subíamos las escaleras. – Lo vi en el coche, y, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con que lo uses, creo que es bueno que tengas algo con lo que poder defenderte.

- Oh... – musité avergonzado.

Reneé abrió la puerta de la habitación, y un gran salón se abrió ante nosotros. Estaba decorado de forma impersonal y había tres puertas más a los lados. Supuse que una sería el baño y las otras dos habitaciones para dormir.

Jasper se acomodó en seguida en el sofá mientras Reneé se apresuraba a correr todas las cortinas.

- Lo siento, Edward. – se disculpó. – Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a llamar la atención...

- No te preocupes, Reneé. – dije sonriendo, y fui a sentarme en la pequeña mesa que había al lado de la ventana. Los minutos pasaban y el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación comenzaba a acabar con mi paciencia. La incertidumbre que sentía al no saber nada de Bella, Alice, Emmet, Charlie y Rosalie era como un veneno mortal para mí.

- ¿Por qué no llaman? – inquirí pasadas dos horas.

Jasper me miró de forma comprensiva.

- Seguramente no habrán podido detenerse y querrán esperar a haberlo despistado para llamar. – aventuró, intentando tranquilizarme.

Sin embargo, la llamada se hizo esperar. Las horas pasaban y yo solo hacía que pensar en Bella y todos aquellos que habían salido a la caza del vampiro que quería acabar conmigo. En más de una ocasión, Reneé intentó sacarme conversación. Pero se dio por vencida al ver que yo no respondía a sus preguntas, la mayoría, acerca de mi madre y mi padre.

- Edward, debes tranquilizarte. – me advirtió en determinado momento. – No les va a pasar nada, y lo sabes.

- No, Reneé, no lo sé. – gemí. – Temo por todos y cada uno de ellos. No puedo decirte qué haría si les sucediese algo.

Reneé calló durante algunos minutos, y mientras me miraba muy fijamente, me preguntó:

- Tienes miedo de que James le haga algo a Bella ¿no es así?

Asentí con cabeza, totalmente desquiciado.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Edward. – me aseguró. – Él jamás tocaría a Bella.

- ¿Lo... lo.. quiere? – inquirí con voz entrecortada, y una de las dudas que atenazaban mi corazón salió a la luz. .

Ella me miró con sorpresa y negó con la cabeza.

- No, Edward. – dijo seriamente. – Es cierto que lo quiso muchísimo, pero todo eso se acabó hace mucho tiempo. – me recordó. – Ahora, solo tú ocupas su corazón. Además, he de confesarte otra cosa.

- ¿De qué se trata? – quise saber.

- Desde que conozco a Bella, jamás la he visto tan feliz como está ahora, junto a ti. – dijo la mujer sonriéndome con cariño. – Desde que entraste en su vida ella está más contenta, con más humor, y eso se le nota en los ojos. Por no hablar de cómo te mira...

- ¿Cómo me mira? – inquirí divertido.

- No sabría describírtelo, pero sí te puedo asegurar una cosa: Sus ojos se iluminan cada vez que te ve. – respondió acariciándome la mejilla. – Eres el amor de su vida, Edward.

- Gracias, Reneé. – balbuceé, emocionado por las palabras de la mujer, que me miraba con dulzura.

- Y quiero que tengas una cosa muy presente. – dijo. – Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero el hecho de que seas humano solo hace que alimentar más ese amor que ella te tiene.

- Pero... – intenté protestar, pero Reneé hizo un gesto para que me callara.

- Sé cómo la miras, corazón. – me confesó. – Sientes admiración por lo que es ella y desearías ser lo mismo. No lo hagas, Edward. Lo que tienes tú no lo tiene nadie, y debes aprovecharlo al máximo en el poco tiempo que se te ha dado.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Reneé. Si seguía humano, tal y como estaba ahora, podría llevar una vida placentera y feliz junto a Bella, disfrutando de cada minuto de ella. Pero, en aquellos momentos, setenta años más al lado del amor de mi vida no eran nada si los comparábamos con toda la eternidad. Por eso quería convertirme en lo que era Bella, porque quería estar con ella para siempre.

- Lo sé, Reneé. – suspiré. – Le he dado muchas vueltas, y aún no tengo nada muy claro...

Reneé me miró de forma comprensiva.

- Es normal que te sientas así ahora, Edward. – me explicó. – Pero estoy segura de que con el tiempo te acostumbrarás a esta situación. Y respecto a lo de sentirse inferior; no te subestimes, Edward. Tú vales mucho y Bella te quiere por ser como eres, no por lo que eres.

No contesté y la miré con pesar. Aunque, por lo general, Reneé resultaba ser un bálsamo para la confusión, aquella vez no funcionó. Seguía teniendo mis dudas acerca de la conversión, pero tenía muchas más sobre cómo iba a acabar con James. Aburrido y cada vez más histérico, salí de la pequeña salita en dirección al cuarto que me había sido asignado. Me dejé caer sobre la cama y, casi sin darme cuenta, me dormí. Desperté de madrugada, incapaz de descansar más de lo necesario. Entonces, vino a mi mente el saquito de terciopelo rojo, cuyo contenido aún desconocía. Me levanté de la cama y fui a cogerlo del pequeño escritorio de la habitación donde lo había dejado. Lentamente, saqué lo que el saquito contenía y mis ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas cuando vi lo que había frente a mí. Una pistola negra y con grabados en relieve. No era la primera vez que veía una, pero aquella captó mi atención sobremanera. Tenía algunos revestimientos de plata, y, al parecer, las balas debían de ser especiales, puesto que Bella me había contado que la piel de los vampiros era prácticamente intraspasable.

- ¿Sabes qué es eso? – inquirió Jasper a mi lado, apareciendo de la nada y mirándome seriamente.

- Una pistola. – contesté rápidamente.

- No es una pistola cualquiera, Edward. – dijo negando con la cabeza. – Esta es capaz de matar vampiros.

- ¿Cómo? – quise saber. Me fascinaba todo aquel mundo de tinieblas en el que se movían.

Jasper sonrió y cogió el arma entre sus manos. Rápidamente, quitó el seguro y fue sacando, una a una, las balas que contenía la pistola. Comenzó a faltarme el oxígeno cuando me percaté de que todas y cada una de ellas brillaba con luz propia y emitían suaves destellos anaranjados.

- ¿Qué...? – musité impresionado.

- Son balas de fuego, Edward. – contestó el vampiro esbozando una media sonrisa. – Puede prender cualquier cosa en menos de dos segundos.

- ¿Y por qué no te quema? – inquirí confuso.

- Están cubiertas de cristal. – me explicó mientras las ponía de una en una sobre el pequeño escritorio del dormitorio. – Apenas noto el calor que desprenden...

- ¿Y cómo se puede acabar con un vampiro con estas balas? – pregunté.

- Verás, cuando entran en contacto con el cuerpo en cuestión, atraviesan la carne hasta llegar al organismo, y una vez allí, explotan. – me explicó con una sonrisa siniestra. – Son una verdadera bomba.

- No me cabe la menor duda... – comenté, y añadí -: ¿Quién las ha inventado?

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa divertida y me miró con fijeza.

- Emmet, Bella y yo. – contestó con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

- ¿Qué? – casi grité, incapaz de creérmelo.

- Así es – asintió, y añadió -: No te puedes ni imaginar los estragos que puede causar el aburrimiento.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, sin saber muy bien qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Jamás había oído hablar de balas de fuego, y, si ya de por sí aquello era todo un descubrimiento, qué decir de el hecho de que mi novia y sus hermanos fueran los creadores de dichas balas.

- Vaya... – murmuré totalmente impresionado.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante algunos minutos, hasta que Jasper tomó la palabra.

- Emmet no debería habértela dado... – comentó con desaprobación. – Tenemos muchos modelos de armas y mucho más sencillos de utilizar. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te dio precisamente esa...

- Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco tengo ni idea – confesé.

- No me malinterpretes, Edward. – me rogó. – Es que no es fácil usar este chisme en particular. Te lo digo por experiencia propia... Además, existe el hecho de que tú eres mucho más lento que nosotros y para cuando disparases, seguramente, el vampiro ya habría acabado contigo.

- Gran lección. – admití con un suspiro. – Me siento orgulloso de mi raza ¿sabes?

Jasper estalló en una sonora risotada.

- Tienes mucho sentido del humor. – me comentó sonriendo.

- Sí, tu hermana me lo dijo alguna vez... – respondí divertido. – Es bueno conocer tus virtudes ¿no?

Sin embargo, Jasper nunca contestó. El móvil plateado que guardaba en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar y emitir luces azuladas a través de la tela. Jasper lo cogió rápidamente y descolgó el teléfono.

- ¿Sí? – inquirió, y el rostro se le iluminó al oír una voz al otro lado de la línea. Pero, poco a poco, se le fue ensombreciendo. Y tras algunos "vale" y "de acuerdo", me pasó el móvil a mí. – Es Bella, quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Bella? – dije con voz entrecortada, ansioso por oír su voz. Rápidamente, cogí el teléfono y me lo puse en la oreja.

- ¡Edward! – oí que decía ella con alegría. - ¿Cómo estás?

El melodioso sonido de su voz al otro lado de la línea me transportó durante apenas unos instantes lejos de aquella habitación, lejos de aquella situación; cerca de Bella.

- Muy bien. Jasper y Reneé son unos canguros excelentes. – respondí divertido. - ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Se nos ha escapado! – gimió. – James nos siguió durante buena parte del camino. Pero luego pareció dudar y se dio media vuelta. Le hemos perdido el rastro. – dijo rápidamente. – Por favor, dile a Jazz que Alice y Rose están bien, siguen en Forks vigilando a Esme.

- ¿A Esme? – inquirí confuso.

- Sí, Edward. – se apresuró a aclarar ella con pesar. – Laurent las siguió a ellas y después se desvió hacia Forks porque debió de captar tu olor. El caso es que llegó a tu casa, pero para entonces, Esme ya se había ido a trabajar, así que no le ocurrió nada.

- Dales las gracias a las dos de mi parte, por favor. – le dije agradecido.

- Se lo diré. – respondió contenta. – Edward, ¿sabes que te quiero, verdad?

- Sí, lo sé. – contesté conmovido por su dulzura.

- Pues no lo olvides. – susurró, y colgó el teléfono.

Aunque aquella llamada fue breve, bastó para que mi preocupación fuese disminuyendo. El saber que todos estaban bien me produjo un gran alivio, y, aunque no sabíamos dónde estaba James en aquellos momentos, me daba igualo. Lo importante era la seguridad de todos aquellos vampiros que estaban arriesgando sus vidas solo para mantenerme vivo y, por consiguiente, conservar la felicidad de Bella.

Le devolví el móvil a Jasper y me senté en la cama junto a él.

- Bella quiere que te diga que ha hablado con Alice. – le dije sonriendo, y los ojos del vampiro se iluminaron a pesar de las tinieblas que nublaban su mirada desde hacía un rato.

- ¿Y qué ha dicho? – inquirió con ansiedad, de la misma manera que yo lo había hecho momentos antes.

Aquel pequeño gesto del que seguramente, Jasper no era consciente, me hizo plantearme el hecho de que, después de todo, humanos y vampiros no éramos tan diferentes. Seguramente, solo nos diferenciábamos en la dieta y las capacidades tanto físicas como mentales; pero a parte de eso, éramos muy parecidos los unos de los otros.

- Alice se encuentra muy bien. – le expliqué, contento. – Ahora están en Forks, vigilando a mi madre.

Jasper suspiró aliviado y sonrió de pura satisfacción.

- La quieres mucho ¿no? – inquirí tras algunos minutos de silencio.

El asintió.

- Alice fue la razón por la que me decidí a cambiar de vida y venir a vivir con tu hermana y los demás. – me explicó. – De no ser por ella, yo no estaría aquí.

Entonces, recordé todo lo que me había contado Bella sobre Jasper el día que fuimos al prado. Según me relató ella, Jasper había sido convertido fuera de la familia, al igual que Alice. Además, Bella me explicó que su antiguo modo de vida difería mucho del que llevaba ahora.

- ¿Quién te convirtió a ti, Jasper? – me atreví a preguntar.

La mirada del vampiro se llenó de tinieblas de nuevo.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – inquirió arqueando una ceja.

- Simple curiosidad. – dije, y era verdad. Me inspiraba curiosidad aquel vampiro cuyos verdaderos orígenes me eran desconocidos y cuya personalidad destilaba misterio.

- No creo que sea conveniente que lo sepas, Edward. – se disculpó. – Bella nos prohibió hablarte sobre cómo nos convertimos y eso.

- ¿Por qué? – quise saber, a sabiendas de la respuesta que el vampiro me iba a dar.

- No quiere que te conviertas en uno de nosotros. Supongo que porque teme que pierdas tu alma. - me explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que "pierda mi alma"? – pregunté sin comprender.

Jasper suspiró.

- Bella cree que, cuando te conviertes en vampiro, pierdes el alma y, por consiguiente, todo rastro de humanidad en tu persona. – me explicó Jasper. – Por eso le gustas tanto, Edward. Porque conservas esa parte de ti que ella perdió hace mucho tiempo. Para Bella, eres la pieza de un rompecabezas que lleva siglos buscando.

- Sinceramente, es una postura que no entiendo, Jasper – contesté con calma. - ¿Acaso no quiere que estemos juntos?

- ¡Claro que quiere! – exclamó él. – Pero no cree que convertirte en vampiro sea la mejor solución, aunque con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que es lo mejor.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirí.

- Edward, sinceramente, eres una tentación para todos nosotros. – me explicó Jasper con una sonrisa siniestra. – El simple olor de tu pelo ya nos hace la boca agua.

Me reí ante esa comparación.

- Y además, está el hecho de que eres un imán para el peligro. – continuó. – Estoy seguro de que si te convirtieses, el riesgo de que sufrieses un accidente descendería en picado.

- La verdad es que es una buena solución a mi mala suerte. – comenté divertido. – Pero Bella se niega.

- Dale tiempo, Edward. – me recomendó. – Tarde o temprano entrará en razón.

Ahora que Jasper lo decía, la posibilidad de que pronto fuese convertido en un vampiro no me parecía tan remota. Aunque, siempre podía adelantarla… Fue por eso por lo que me decidí a preguntarle a Jasper lo siguiente:

- ¿Cómo te conviertes en vampiro?

Él me miró negando con la cabeza.

- No, Edward. – dijo. – Bella se enfadará conmigo si lo descubre, y no quiero más líos por el momento.

- Pero Bella no tiene por qué saber de esta conversación. – sugerí.

- Te recuerdo que sabe leer mentes. – me dijo como si aquel pequeño detalle pudiese detenerme.

- Por mí esta conversación jamás habrá existido, y tú no tienes por qué pensarlo muy a menudo. – comenté con una sonrisa.

Jasper me miró durante algunos minutos y finalmente, suspiró.

- Está bien, te lo contaré. – dijo exasperado. – Pero solo puedo decirte lo que me contó Charlie y lo que sé por experiencia propia, así que no esperes muchos detalles.

- Sabré contentarme. – le aseguré, contento de que, por una vez, alguien se atreviese a burlar las órdenes de Bella.

- Bueno, cuando nosotros mordemos, nuestros colmillos inyectan en la sangre de nuestra víctima ponzoña. – me explicó.

- ¿Qué es eso? – inquirí.

- Es un tranquilizante, por así decirlo. – me dijo. – Su función primordial es mantener a la víctima muy quieta mientras siga con vida; algo totalmente innecesario si tenemos en cuenta nuestras capacidades para la caza.

Asentí, totalmente concentrado en grabar en mi mente cada una de sus palabras.

- Pues bien, si se deja que la ponzoña se extienda por todo el cuerpo, comienza a tener una función diferente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – quise saber.

- Quiero decir que es la ponzoña la que se encarga de transformarte, Edward. – me explicó. – El proceso tarda tres días en los que el dolor se hace completamente insoportable, y te lo digo por experiencia. Pasado ese tiempo, eres un vampiro hecho y derecho.

- ¿Y cómo es que os alimentáis de sangre? – inquirí. – Me refiero a que si no has tenido que probarla para ser convertido…

- No es tan fácil resistirse a la tentación, Edward. – dijo de forma misteriosa. – El mero olor de la sangre despierta nuestra verdadera naturaleza, antes o después. Además, si no pruebas la sangre, tarde o temprano, acabas convertido en una bestia horrible.

- Vaya… - murmuré impresionado.

Jasper sonrió, satisfecho de haberme impresionado.

- Recuerda, no se lo digas a Bella. – me advirtió, y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Sin embargo, una última pregunta rondaba mi cabeza, y no sería capaz de dormir hasta conocer la respuesta. Y a pesar de que ya le había formulado la pregunta anteriormente, me daba la sensación de que valía la pena intentarlo.

- Jasper. – dije obligándolo a darse la vuelta.

- ¿Sí? – inquirió

- ¿Conocías a James antes de esto?

El apuesto vampiro pareció sorprenderse por mi pregunta y dudar sobre la respuesta que debía darme. Y aquello solo hizo más que intensificar mis ansias por conocer su contestación. Pero ¿por qué dudaba?

- No, no lo conocía. – respondió rápida y secamente; acto seguido desapareció de la habitación.


End file.
